Viajes, ¿placenteros o no placenteros?
by Hinayo
Summary: Lily, James y Albus Potter, por azares de un giratiempo, aparecieron en Grimmauld Place cuando Harry y sus amigos van a empezar quinto curso. ¿Podrá James sobrevivir a los pisotones de Lily? ¿Harry por fin se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos por la pequeña Weasley? ¿Por qué Hermione y Ron son tan lentos con sus sentimientos? ThirdGen y otros que no esperaban...
1. Prólogo

**Esto, pues, aquí vengo con otra historia (si es que se le puede llamar así). Miren, esto surgió así... llevado, volado, como quieran llamarle, pero se me ocurrió y pues pensé que sería algo interesante.**

**Disclaimer: lamentablemente no soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni millonaria, así que Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen J.K. **

**Sin más, les dejo el prólogo**

**Viajes, ¿placenteros o no placenteros?**

**Prólogo**

Se supone que, cuando la gente viaja, se divierte, sale de la rutina, su vida trata de dejar la monotonía, pero, en algunos casos, no es así.

En algunos casos el estrés predomina por sobre todas las cosas, la confusión, la ira, pero claro, nunca falta la diversión.

En cada viaje hay algo de calma, pero la diversión nunca faltará, aunque seas el tipo más estresado del mundo. Ya sea por un bochorno, por algo raro y estúpido que viste, ya sea por otra cosa, siempre habrá diversión. Pero para estos chicos, digamos que… lo estaban pasando… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿confundidos? ¿asustados? No. Más bien en sus emociones se encontraban: una pizca de interés, otra de diversión, y otra de susto. ¿Susto? ¿Por qué? Pues porque estaban aterrados de lo que les haría su madre si se enteraba de que estaban allí.

Sí. James Sirius, Albus y Lily Potter estaban en un aprieto.

Y? Qué les pareció? Muy malo? Aburrido? Interesante? Les dan ganas de pegarme un tiro o aventarme un tomate? Quieren q continúe con este intento de historia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.**

Sí, como había dicho antes, ellos estaban en un aprieto.

La verdad es que no sabían cómo diablos habían llegado ahí, pero sabían que había sido culpa de James. Claro, como James era el que más travesuras y bromas hacía, siempre lo culpaban a él, pero ésta vez él estaba tan estupefacto como ellos. Ni James Sirius Potter sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Puede que hubiera volado la pared del aula de Estudios Muggles, y que todo el mundo hubiera acabado cubierto de una sustancia viscosa y verde, pero nada así.

Sin poder evitarlo, a ellos tres se les desencajó la mandíbula, mientras miraban atentamente a los otros individuos que los miraban con cara rara. De repente, la pelirroja que acompañaba a los dos chicos que habían aparecido de repente en el comedor de Grimmauld Place, le gritó al que parecía el mayor:

-¡Eres un idiota!-la chica había estallado. Incluso parecía como si sus rojos cabellos echaran fuego por las puntas. Nadie decía nada, excepto el chico mayor que, indignado, a su vez le devolvió el grito:

.-¿Y tú por qué diablos me gritas a mí, enana? ¿Por qué diablos me hechas siempre el muerto a mí? Échaselo a Al-respondió el chico, con la ira y la indignación impregnada en su voz.

-¿A Al? ¿Por qué habría de echársela a Al? Él es responsable e inteligente, no como otros…-la niña pelirroja que no pasaría de los trece años miró al chico mayor despectivamente.

-Claro que no. ¿Qué no te acuerdas lo que pasó con la entrada al aula de Adivinación? ¡Fue idea de él!

-Me importa un reverendo culo si fue idea de él o no. Las bromas pesadas siempre las haces tú, tope- dijo ella mientras le daba un pisotón.

Al parecer, los dos se habían olvidado de dónde estaban, pero el otro chico no. Sin dejar de mirar a los presentes sorprendidos, suspiró y trató de hablar.

-Ustedes…-comenzó,-ustedes…

-Parece que te la hubieras fumado bien verde, hermano-dijo el chico mayor de gafas con sorna. El chico de ojos verdes lo miró mal.

-¿Es que acaso no ves dónde diablos estamos, menso?-inquirió.- ¿Acaso no ves a las personas que hay aquí? Mira a tu alrededor, James-terminó por decir el chico, con tono de muñequito de programa infantil, del prototipo de los que piden a los niños televidentes ayuda

Era obvio que el chico de ojos castaños y pelo azabache se había olvidado completamente de dónde estaban. Miró a los presentes vergüenza y sorpresa, y luego miró a la chica pelirroja. Ésta lo miró con rabia y le volvió a dar un pisotón. El chico James la fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que saltaba en un solo pie sobre su propio eje.

Sin poder evitarlo, todos los que estaban allí rieron, en especial una Ginny Weasley de unos catorce años.

"***"

Sí. Como escucharon. Una Ginny Weasley de catorce años, pero, ¿cómo?

Pues bien, procedo a explicarles lo que pasó:

_**Flash Back**_

Resulta que James, Albus y Lily Potter estaban caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts tranquilamente, y entiéndase por tranquilo lo siguiente: Lily y James peleándose como maniáticos y Albus siguiéndolos detrás, dando constantes suspiros cansinos sobre el comportamiento. Y como él era el mediador, el árbitro, o como prefieran llamarlo, en cada una de las peleas de sus hermanos, siempre tenía que estar allí cuando las peleas iban a más. Claro que él y James siempre acababa con alguno que otro pisotón por parte de ella –James con un dolor infernal en el pie y moco de murciélago-, Albus nunca se cansaría de sus peleas. Por lo que él estaba allí, ofreciendo su imparcialidad a sus queridos hermanos.

Esta vez la pelea era porque James había puesto una cucaracha en su malteada a la hora de la cena, pero claro, Lily era tan escrupulosa con los insectos como su tío Ron, y antes de comenzar a halar de los pelos de James como una psicópata en el Gran Comedor, Albus procuró sacarlos de allí lo más rápido posible. Claro que su mejor amigo Scorpius no quiso ayudarle, estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose que no lo quiso ayudar. Sí, señores, Scorpius Malfoy había acabado en Gryffindor, para deleite de su novia, Rose, y para horror de su abuelo. El no tan pobre Lucius Malfoy sufrió una pequeña diarrea de una semana, y él no pudo hacer más que reír cuando se enteró, para él era algo maravilloso molestar a su abuelo.

Volviendo a los Potter, Lily y James seguían peleando, claro que ahora James había sacado un giratiempo de algún bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-preguntó Lily, escandalizada. Aunque ella nunca había visto un giratiempo, había oído hablar de ellos.

-Se lo quité a Rose-dijo con naturalidad, como si estuviera hablando del bonito tiempo que hacía esa noche.

-¿Y por qué? Sabes que no debes robar cosas ¿Y a Rose? ¿Para qué se supone que lo vas a utilizar?

-Voy a volver al tiempo antes de poner la cucaracha en tu malteada-dijo con tranquilidad, mientras se lo ataba al cuello.

-Olvídalo. Lo hecho está hecho. Olvídate de viajar en el tiempo-dijo Albus al tiempo que trataba de arrebatarle el giratiempo. Lamentablemente, James era un poco más alto que él, así que los intentos de quitarle el giratiempo eran nulos. James se quitó el giratiempo y lo sostuvo lo más alto posible. Sabía que esos dos harían lo que fuera para quitárselo.

-Vamos, Al, ¿qué daño va a hacer?-sin embargo el ojiverde no le hacía caso, trataba de quitarle el giratiempo. Rose le había hablado de ellos. Una vez estuvo a punto de que la viera su otro yo. Eso era peligroso. Si alguien veía a dos James sería algo extraño, y además, a veces James carecía de discreción. Ciertamente, Albus sabía que si James se metía en un problema, él también, y por consiguiente Lily. Era como un círculo vicioso. James siempre se las arreglaba para meter a Albus y a Lily en sus planes, lo cual no agradaba a ninguno de los dos. Claro que a veces los planes de James les valía aplausos a ellos también, pero había ocasiones en las que Albus y Lily desearían no conocer a James.

-Mucho-dijo Lily. Tendía a ponerse paranoica cuando James iba a hacer algo inminentemente estúpido. De repente, le dio un pisotón y como consecuencia, James soltó el giratiempo, el cual cayó al suelo, y cuyas partes salieron volando. Claro que eran muy pequeñas, sinceramente no parecían importantes.

-¿Ves? Ya lo rompiste, enana-dijo James mientras se agachaba recoger el giratiempo.

-Sólo hay que ponerle eso y ya-dijo Albus con voz cansina mientras recogía los pequeños tornillitos que se habían caído

5 minutos después.

-¿Ves? Ya está-dijo James, triunfante. Por alguna extraña razón, no habían podido repararlo con magia. Intentaron varias veces, pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo a la manera muggle.

James ató la cuerda del giratiempo también a los cuellos de sus hermanos, y comenzó a girar las manecillas (N/A: discúlpenme, no se si los giratiempos tengan manecillas o no. Si tienen, pues bien, ni no tienen, mátenme XD).

De repente, todos sintieron como si algo los absorbiera. Pero, cada uno tenía una sensación diferente. James sentía como si bajara por el remolino del retrete (él nunca lo había sentido, pero sentía que era algo parecido a eso); Lily sentía como si bajara por la colina de una montaña rusa y Albus sentía como si se cayera de una alta escalera.

Sin embargo, esas sensaciones duraron minutos, horas, tal vez días, ¿quién lo sabía? Ni ellos mismos. Sólo se dedicaron a dejarse caer –en el caso de James absorber-.

De repente, todos sintieron que aterrizaban en un frío y duro suelo. Eso era un amasijo e cabezas, manos, piernas y brazos. Todos los presentes los miraron desconcertados, y algunos se encargaron de apuntarles con sus varitas. Tres desconocidos habían aparecido de repente en un lugar bajo el hechizo fidelio. Si Ojoloco Muddy hubiera estado allí, los habría matado al instante.

De repente los aparecidos allí comenzaron a separarse, en medio de gritos y golpes. Los desconocidos no pasarían de ser mayores de edad. Eran tres. Un chico de cabello azabache de gafas y ojos castaños, un chico idéntico a Harry Potter y una niña pelirroja parecida en algo a Ginny Weasley.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Claro que nadie se dio cuenta de eso, sólo se fijaban en el chico idéntico a Harry, sólo que éste no llevaba gafas y no había cicatriz alguna en su cabeza. Sin embargo el parecido era infinito. El chico en cuestión se volvió para encarar a los otros dos, que todavía seguían peleando. Le susurró algo al chico de gafas, y éste por fin se dio cuenta de dónde estaban.

De repente, la chica pelirroja le dio un buen pisotón y el chico de gafas comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Como había dicho, todos rieron, en especial Ginny Weasley. Y, al verla, los tres chicos se pusieron pálidos, blancos como la cal. Lily volvió a dar un pisotón al chico de gafas, pero éste no reaccionó. El chico de ojos verdes temblaba imperceptiblemente, mientras murmuraba algo parecido a:

-Adiós a mi nueva Saeta de Fuego 6000.

-¿Tu saeta de fuego? ¡Papá me matará!-gritó James. Todos los que estaban allí lo miraron, intrigados, sobre todo un hombre de cabello algo largo, llamado Sirius Black.

-Yo que tú no me preocuparía por papá, sino por mamá-murmuró la chica pelirroja.

-Lily…-comenzó el muchacho de gafas, mientras miraba a la chica que se llamaba Lily, pero al parecer se retractó de lo que iba a decir…-tienes razón. ¡Mamá nos matará!

-¿Nos?-preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.-¡Tú fuiste el de la idea! Es a ti a quien va a matar.

-Sí, pero Lily me dejó caer el giratiempo-todos los que estaban allí se tensaron un poco. ¿Qué harían tres chicos con un giratiempo? Ninguno de los tres tenía pinta de querer tomar más clases de lo normal, en especial James, el chico de gafas.

-Ya verás tú, estúp…-la chica iba a abalanzarse encima de James, sino fuera porque el chico de ojos verdes la detuvo.

-¡Suéltame, Al! ¡Voy a matarlo!-otra vez parecía que se hubieran olvidado de las personas que los acompañaban.

-Lily, deja que mamá lo mate, sufrirá más…-trataba de tranquilizarla el chico al que Lily había llamado Al.

-Prefiero que Lily me mate…-susurró James.

-Tú lo pediste-contestó Albus. De repente, Lily salió corriendo etrás de James, el cual trataba de esquivar los hechizos de mocomurciélago que le lanzaba Lily.

-¡Ven aquí!-gritaba.

**tomatazos? Reviews? quedo mala? quedo mas o menos buena? estuvo coherente? tiene oportunidad? valdria la pena que lo continuara?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sí, pues, decidí continuar con esto, en realidad no sé si guste o algo por el estilo. Como dije, esto surgió por desahogo y pues me pareció buena idea...**

**Disclaimer: J.K es la propietaria de Harry Potter.**

**Antes les quiero decir que esto está ambientado unos días después de que Harry acababa de ir a lo del Ministerio... Una mañana cualquiera en Grimmauld Place**

_-Ven aquí-gritaba Lily._

Cuando James resbaló con su túnica, cayendo a los pies de una chica pelirroja extrañamente parecida a su hermana, Lily aprovechó para saltarle encima y comenzar a halarlo de los pelos. Eso trajo como consecuencia horrorosos alaridos de parte del chico de gafas, mas sin embargo el de ojos verdes al que habían llamado Al, ni se inmutó. Como si eso le ocurriera todos los días. Y esa interrogante estaba impresa en el rostro de los que estaban en Grimmauld Place número 12.

-Sí, esto pasa casi todos los días.-dijo antes de dirigirse hacia los dos individuos que se encontraban en el piso y separarlos de una pelea en la que obviamente la niña pelirroja había ganado. El chico de ojos verdes parecido a Harry le susurró algo a la niña pelirroja, y ésta por primera vez se dedicó a ver con cuidado a los que la miraban atentamente.

Soltó un pequeño gritito al ver a Harry, y luego miró con expresión histérica al chico que éste tenía al lado.

-Al, vamos a morir-murmuró Lily.

-Y que lo digas.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-gritó Lily.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-preguntó James, el cual trataba de aplastarse la mata de cabello azabache, que parecía una jungla con todo y palmeras.

-¡Me esforcé tanto en Transformaciones para nada! ¡Papá no me va a dar esos zapatos que vi el otro día! -mintió. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que sus compañeras de curso encontraran el botiquín que guardaba bajo la cama de la habitación.

-Estamos en un lugar desconocido, rodeados de gente desconocida, ¡¿Y tú sólo te preocupas por unos benditos zapatos?-Al parecer, Albus había perdido los estribos. El comentario tan superficial y casi estúpido de su hermana parecía haber accionado un estado de enojo que al parecer la chica nunca había visto, ya que se encogió ligeramente- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, mujer?

-Vamos, Al, cálmate.-trató de tranquilizarlo James. Al parecer esos tres tenían un don para olvidarse del lugar donde estaban.

-No me voy a calmar. ¿Sabes lo que me esforcé en pociones para poder obtener una nota que no fuera mediocre en éste período? ¿Sabes qué es lo que es aguantar a Slughorn preguntándote a cada rato por cómo está papá, y luego soltar comentarios mordaces sobre lo buen alumno que era? He ido por la mierda en Pociones toda mi vida!

-Pues a ti no te va mejor que a mí. Desde primer año me molesta ¡Desde primer año!

-Sí, pero a ti te va bien en Pociones. Y no suelta comentarios mordaces sobre el excelente desempeño de papá en sus clases.

-¿Y a quién le importa lo que ese viejo diga? ¡Sólo a su madre!

-A papá le importa

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué?

-Porque es él quien me pone las notas y quien me califica todos los malditos exámenes.-Ahora los que estaban peleando eran los dos chicos, y Albus parecía querer abalanzarse sobre James a arrancarles los pelos a James, así que fue Lily la que decidió intervenir, sin dejar de mirar con nerviosismo a todos los que los miraban, especialmente un chico idéntico a su hermano mayor.

-Ya, cállense. Me importa un comino si les va bien en Pociones o no y en lo que dice Slughorn o lo que no dice Slughorn. Así que dejen de pelear de una puñetera vez y traten de arreglar esto. -Obviamente, decidieron no meter a Lily en la conversación sobre las notas.

Ella, seguramente, era la estudiante más favorecida por Slughorn en todo Hogwarts. Tanto era así, que ella no tomaba clases de Pociones con los de su mismo curso, sino que por su genialidad en el área asistía a lecturas y prácticas de estudiantes de último curso.

Lily era la envidia de sus hermanos en lo que a Pociones se refería.

Pero sus hermanos eran la envidia de Lily en lo que al resto de la magia se refería.

Como autómatas, los dos chicos dejaron de pelearse para comenzar a murmurarse cosas entre ellos, y de vez en cuando la niña pelirroja se unía a los susurros.

-Hola-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Todo el mundo lo miró con caras de: ¿Qué?

-No se nos ocurrió nada mejor, ¿sí?-dijo James.

-Vaya que tienen imaginación…-murmuró Ron.

-Oye, para tu información, hice que a la directora le cayeran dos litros de miel de maple-le dijo con tonito cortante.

-Yo le agregué las plumas-dijo Albus.

-Esperen un momento, ¿directora?-preguntó Hermione. Todos voltearon a ver a James con miradas inquisidoras.

-Sí. Minerva McGonagall-contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No. El director de Hogwarts es Albus Dumbledore-contestó Ron. De repente Lily dio un codazo a Albus en las costillas y éste le murmuró: ya sé, ya sé.

-No. Es Minnie-dijo Lily, incapaz de creer que en realidad Minnie no era la directora.

-¿Quién diablos es Minnie?-preguntó Harry.

-Minerva McGonagall. Nosotros le decimos así. Bueno, en realidad mi padre le dice así, entonces nosotros también, así que…-respondió Albus.

-¿Minnie? ¿Es en serio?-inquirió Remus.

-¿Qué? Se molesta cuando la llamamos así y es divertido molestarla.-dijo Lily.

-Volviendo al punto, ¿quiénes son ustedes, qué hacen aquí y por qué Albus Dumbledore ya no es el director de Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, ¿y quién diablos es Slughorn?-preguntó Ron.

**Sí, sé que es algo cortico, pero me pareció bueno dejarlo hasta allí, no sé, para responder eso en el siguiente capitulo, jeje... (sí, puede que a algunos les parezca estúpido)**

**Y con respecto a lo de Minnie, no sé me hace gracia la idea de que Harry ysus hijos le digan así...**

**Tomataz0s o un review para este fracasado intento de escritora? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esto, pues, aki ta la conti... espero que les guste...**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K.**

_-Volviendo al punto, ¿quiénes son ustedes, qué hacen aquí y por qué Albus Dumbledore ya no es el director de Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione._

_-Sí, eso, ¿y quién diablos es Slughorn?-preguntó Ron._

-Pues…-James miró a sus hermanos, desesperado. Éstos se encogieron de hombros mientras no paraban de mirar a Harry.

-Yo me llamo Lily-dijo de sopetón, ¿adivinen quién? Sí, Lily.

-Yo Al.

-Yo James.  
>La cara de los presentes era de insatisfacción total. Era obvio que no se habían contentado con las respuestas.<p>

-Nos referimos a sus nombres completos.-aclaró Hermione.

-Bueno, yo soy James Potter, él es mi hermano Al y ella Lily, y somos los hermanos Potter, ¿qué acaso no vieron el aspecto de Al y el de papá?- De repente, Harry sintió una gran calidez en su pecho al escuchar la palabra papá salir de los labios de James. Sin embargo, Ginny sintió como si le estrujaran los intestinos. Otra mujer le había dado tres hijos a Harry, y él nunca se había fijado en ella. De pronto, nunca le pareció lo suficientemente guapa… (N/A: aw niña pobre Ginny lo que le espera… XD)

-¿Al? Qué nombre más raro…-murmuró Ron.

-No me gusta mi nombre-le respondió Albus con sencillez.  
>Otra vez la cara de los presentes volvía a ser de insatisfacción, lo que ya estaba comenzando a hartar a los Potter. Éstos, para mala fortuna de su madre y su padre, habían heredado el carácter de Lily Evans, y sumado a eso estaba el carácter de Molly y Ginny Weasley, así que se podrán imaginar lo temperamental que era Lily. Claro que los tres se enojaban muy a menudo, pero la bomba de la casa era Lily.<p>

-Ya les dijimos nuestros nombres, ¿qué más quieren?-inquirió James.

-Que nos digan por qué Albus Dumbledore ya no es director del colegio-dijo Harry.

-Hombre, Harry, ese tipo ya tuvo que haber muerto, tiene más de mil años…-murmuró George.

-En realidad son como ciento cincuenta-respondió Hermione.

-Está muerto-dijo Lily.

-¿Y de qué murió?-preguntó Ron con cautela. Si Dumbledore no estaba, Hogwarts ya no estaría lo suficientemente protegido. Todos pensaban lo mismo, pero alguien tenía una gran pregunta que hacer.

-¿Y… Quién-ustedes-saben?-preguntó Molly.

-¿Voldemort?-inquirió Albus.

-No digas su nombre-dijo Ron con un estremecimiento.

-Ese loco más muerto no puede estar-dijo Lily.

-¿Voldemort ha… ha…?-Harry estaba estupefacto. Voldemort ya no existía. Sus hijos vivían una vida tranquila, libre de peligros. Wow.

-Sí, murió.-respondió Lily con voz cortante. Hasta ella sabía que no había que hablar mucho.

-Y… ¿quién lo mató? –preguntó Fred.

-Fred, querido, es obvio que entabló una batalla con Dumbledore en la que ambos acabaron muertos-le dijo Molly.

-En realidad…-murmuró Albus.

-¿Qué? ¿En realidad qué?-preguntó Arthur, apremiante.  
>Todos allí estaban sedientos de saber qué fue lo que pasó.<p>

-Cada uno murió por aparte, ya. No diremos más nada-aclaró James, cortante.

-Está bien… ahora dígannos quién es Slughorn-dijo Fred.

-Es una morsa que enseña Pociones.-dijo Lily. En realidad, tanto ella como sus hermanos y sus padres, no tenían en gran estima al profesor de Pociones. Claro que a Harry (el adulto) le daba igual, y a Ginny no podría importarle menos, pero a la hora de tratar con él… era algo… incómodo.

-¿Una morsa?-preguntó Ginny

-Parece una morsa-respondió Albus. A estas alturas, los tres ya se habían sentado en el comedor, y James había ido a la cocina a buscar no sé qué.

-Sí, es tan gordo que parece una morsa.-dijo Lily.

-¿Y… Snape?-preguntó Harry. No fuera a ser que ya hubiera obtenido lo que más deseaba: el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Snape?

-Sí, Severus Snape-dijo Hermione. Lily volvió a dar otro codazo a Albus en las costillas. Éste la miró con expresión histérica, mientras murmuraba cosas como: "agresiva…"

-Snape también está muerto-dijo James y Harry, al escuchar aquello se preguntó qué habría sido la causa de su muerte. Quiso preguntar qué había pasado, pero la mirada de James lo hizo retractarse.

James había traído de la cocina unos refrescos, y unos panes con mermelada. Se los repartió a sus hermanos y éstos comenzaron a comer. Claro que, Molly hubiera preferido prepararles algo, pero James se le había adelantado.

-¿Qué? No hemos cenado aún-respondió Albus con la boca medio llena.

-¿Y tú cómo sabías dónde estaba la cocina?-inquirió Fred.

-No sé… es que esta casa se parece tanto a la nuestra… -dijo James.

-Sí, sólo que la mesa del comedor es de vidrio, y no están esos estantes allí…-dijo Lily, con extrañez. Albus también comenzó a mirar alrededor, y preguntó:-Por casualidad, ¿dónde estamos?

-En el 12 de Grimmauld Place-respondió Sirius. De imprevisto, los tres chicos escupieron y miraron a su alrededor con horror.

-¿Ésta es nuestra casa?-preguntó Lily, histérica, mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Su casa? Ésta es de Sirius-dijo Harry.

-Pero si nosotros vivimos en el 12 de Grimmauld Place…-murmuró James, con horror.

-¿Qué diablos le pasó a ésta casa?-preguntó Albus, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Sirius.

-Es que… en nuestra casa… en Grimmauld Place… todo está diferente…-tartamudeó James, antes de salir corriendo a quién sabe dónde. No muy lejos, se escucharon los improperios del retrato de la mamá de Sirius, y James, algo alterado, le espetó: "Usted se me calla, señora" Sorprendentemente, la vieja se calló. Todos estaban callados, esperando ver el resto de reacciones de los Potter. Mientras, Lily y Albus se habían levantado del comedor, para ver todo. A veces se quedaban viendo en lugares específicos durante un lapso de tiempo, pero luego desviaban la mirada.

-¿Cómo así que todo está diferente?-preguntó Molly.

-Sí, esas cortinas de allí son blancas y siempre están abiertas, toda la casa está pintada de blanco, hay una gran lámpara allí, encima del comedor, por allá hay unos sofás…-respondía Lily, señalando y gesticulando con las manos. De repente, se escuchó un grito como de: ¿¡Qué diablos pasó aquí?  
>Obviamente, había sido James, que bajaba horrorizado de dónde fuera que estaba.<p>

-¿Qué diablos le pasó a mi cuarto?-inquirió, mirando fijamente a Harry.

**Y? Tomatazos o un review? Ambos? Que tal estuvo?**


	5. Chapter 5 I

Sí, James había ido a contemplar el estado catatónico de su cuarto.

El pobre había creído que estaría más o menos presentable, pero incluso podría jurar que una parte de la cama estaba quemada. Y los pósters… debería darle vergüenza al propietario del cuarto mostrar esos pósters tan ¡viejos! Había visto chicas más sexis incluso en el Bosque Prohibido! Debería haber puesto unos nuevos, por amor a Dios! Además, estaban muy tapadas para su gusto.

James se dirigió a la ventana, y vio que allí vivía una arañita, y hasta daba pena quitarla de allí. Así que decidió que en algún momento se la mostraría a su tío Ron. Se detuvo para observar las paredes, los estantes, los pósters. Y duró allí plantado como dos minutos. Pero de pronto reaccionó.

-¿¡Qué diablos pasó aquí?-estaba alterado. Puede que su cuarto tuviera cosas en el piso y alguna que otra prenda tirada, pero nada como eso. Parecía que allí hubiera habido un atentado hacia la estética.

Cuando bajó todo alterado, sus hermanos subieron también a quién sabe dónde, y luego se escucharon otros gritos. En el caso de Albus fue uno casi ahogado que constó de dos palabras: El horror... En el caso de Lily, ella estaba que se desmayaba.

Su cuarto era un santuario experimental, lleno de apuntes de toda clase, limpio, sano y abierto, y en cambio ahora estaba ante algo oscuro y fétido...

-¡Esto es el colmo!-chilló histéricamente.

Evans-Weasley Mode ON, sí señores.

-¿Quién diablos vivía aquí?-inquirió James, a las personas que se encontraban en el comedor, perplejas. Sólo atinaron a mirar a James con una rara expresión en sus caras y señalaron a Sirius.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó James.

-Yo soy Sirius Black.

-¿El padrino de papá?-otra vez Harry volvía a sentir esa sensación cálida en su pecho, al escuchar esa palabra salir de los labios de él. De su hijo. Porque era obvio que era su hijo nada más mirarlo.

-Sí-respondió Sirius.

-O sea que tú eres el tipo con el récord de castigos más grande en la historia de Hogwarts…-especuló James. Harry miró a Sirius, extrañado. Sabía que él había sido un merodeador, pero no que tuviera el más grande récord de castigos. En realidad, él se lo atribuía a los gemelos…

-Exacto-Sirius estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, quizás demasiado. Pero su burbujita de orgullo se quebró cuando James le dijo las palabras más crueles que pudo haber escuchado en su vida:

-Ja! Tu récord de castigos es un chiste comparado con el mío!-James lo miró, triunfante, mientras que Sirius sentía que un hoyo negro lo absorbía lentamente…

-¿Ah, sí? Cuántos tienes hasta ahora?-El pobre de Sirius aún conservaba una esperanza.

-Más de tres mil, y apenas estoy comenzando séptimo. El resto del año será una fiesta...-James enfatizó la última palabra mirando fijamente a Harry. El último tuvo un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el espinazo de forma desagradable. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser duro tratar con esos chicos. -Y Albus ya se ha ganado los buenos suyos por volar el aula de Pociones.

-A mí no me metas -dijo Albus.

-Para no meterte, entonces, diré que tú eres el estratega y yo el ejecutor.

Mientras, Sirius, deprimido, se había ido a un rincón, balanceándose en posición fetal, mientras maldecía por lo bajo a James.

-No te pongas así, yo lo pago caro-le dijo James.

En respuesta, el animago levantó la cabeza.

-Los gritos de mi madre espantarían hasta al mismo Voldemort-a James le dio un escalofrío al acordarse de las consecuencias de estar allí. Inmediatamente se puso pálido. La imagen de su madre enviándole un vociferador a Hogwarts le pudo. Y es que todo Hogwarts conocía sus gritos. Incluso los Slytherins habían dejado de burlarse. Era algo normal ver en el desayuno un estúpido papelito rojo gritando: "James Sirius Potter, ¿cómo te atreviste a empapar de mierda de escreguto a la profesora de Adivinación? o: estás castigado por un mes, jovencito. Y a lo lejos se escuchaban las distantes palabras de su padre: Vamos, Ginny, ya le gritaste lo suficiente, de todos modos nunca hace caso.

-Demonios, Harry, te casaste con una gritona…-Ron sentía lástima por su amigo.

-Y que lo digas-dijo Albus, aunque aún no dejaba la mirada ida que había adquirido al ver su futuro cuarto. El que vivió allí fue un verdadero monstruo…

-Ahora todo el mundo conoce a mamá no sólo por ser una gran jugadora, sino que la conoce por sus gritos.-siguió Lily.

-¿Una gran jugadora?-preguntó Hermione.

-Mamá fue una de las mejores jugadoras que ha tenido el equipo de las arpías. Todavía hay gente que la venera.

-Wow…-ahora Ron estaba impresionado.

-Demonios, Harry, tienes suerte.-le dijo Fred mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Ginny, en cambio, sentía que se hundía más y más… (N/A: Ay, Ginny, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo XD)

-Sí… no tanta-todos miraron a Albus.- Como dijo James, sus gritos espantarían hasta al mismísimo Voldemort.-sin embargo, a los Weasley no pareció importarles mucho, ya vivían con una gritona, así que...

-A todo esto, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?-inquirió Harry.

-Pues, verán...-comenzó Lily.

**** 5 minutos después...

-Y entonces caímos aquí.-concluyó James.

-Ya, ¿y dónde está el giratiempo?-preguntó Remus. Quería examinarlo, para ver si se podría arreglar, claro, con la ayuda de Dumbledore.

-Está…-James comenzó a rebuscar entre los bolsillos de su túnica, pero al parecer no había encontrado nada.-… aquí.-su mano estaba vacía.

-No me digas que lo perdiste-susurró Albus.

-Entonces no te lo diré-Nervioso, James se revolvió los desordenados cabellos, para segundos después recibir un pisotón de una histérica Lily.

-¡Lo perdiste! Sólo un imbécil como tú perdería un giratiempo averiado! Idiota!-Lily se había levantado de la mesa y había comenzado a jalarle los pelos otra vez a su hermano, mientras que Albus había apoyado la cara en la fría madera, al tiempo que susurraba: estamos muertos, estamos muertos.

-Oye, oye, ve cogiendo respeto, enana. Y deja mi hermoso cabello en paz.

-Nunca te he tenido respeto y ahora menos. Eres un… un… ¡un!... Lo siento, pero no encuentro un adjetivo lo suficientemente despectivo como para describirte. Y lo único que jalaré será tu cabello! Reverendo idiota que te salió mi hermano!-finalizó Lily mirando a Harry.

-Gracias-James también se había levantado, y estaba encarando a su hermana pelirroja, la cual parecía echar chispas.

-Cálmense, de pronto se le cayó a James el giratiempo y…-el intento de tranquilizarlos por parte de Ginny fue en vano, ya que Albus se había ido a quién sabía dónde, y él parecía ser el único capaz de calmarlos. Al poco rato se escuchó un grito proveniente de quién sabe dónde: "¡Agg, que alguien venga y me lleve al infierno!, seguido de un golpe

-Así que por eso era que se había ido…-murmuró Hermione. Y a continuación, les contaré de la injusta pero merecida paliza que se estaba llevando James:

James estaba en el frío y duro suelo de Grimmauld Place, mientras que Lily lo halaba de los cabellos al tiempo que gritaba: "¡Lo perdiste, lo perdiste!". Luego los tirones se hicieron más fuertes, al punto de que éste comenzó a soltar alaridos.

-Wow…-murmuraron los gemelos. Esa chica era peor que Ginny las pocas veces que se había enojado de verdad.

-Lily! Déjame!-rogaba con voz ahogada James.

-No! ¡Haré que supliques por tu vida! Por tu culpa estamos aquí. Esto es tu culpa, tu culpa, tu culpa…

-Sí, ya sé que es mi culpa, suéltame.-parecía como si James se estuviese ahogando.

-¡No! Te mataré, te mataré- Evans-Weasley Mode ON.

-Lily, ya puedes dejar a James en paz.-dijo Albus.

-Pero merece morir-se quejó Lily.

-Déjalo, mamá lo torturará más…-terminó en tono macabro.

-Gracias por el ánimo, hermano.

-De nada-le respondió Albus con una sonrisa.

-Al, ¿qué vamos a hacer? No podremos volver, Rose dijo que los giratiempos no estaban diseñados para ir al futuro.

-Dumbledore sabra qué hacer-dijo Remus con sencillez.

-¿Quién?-preguntó James al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se trataba de arreglar el cabello.

-Albus Dumbledore-esta vez James también dio un codazo a Albus, lo que resultó extraño a los presentes, porque ellos sólo lo conocían como: Al Potter.

-¿Y él podrá arreglar esto?-inquirió Lily, con los brazos en jarras.

-El profesor lo puede todo-dijo Hermione.

-Ajá…-Los tres hermanos no estaban tan seguros. Algo les decía que estarían allí durante un buen tiempo…

**** Como dos horas después... ****

Aunque buscaron donde ya no podían buscar, no encontraron el bendito giratiempo. Habían pasado el resto del día buscando el giratiempo por todo Grimmauld Place, e incluso Sirius ordenó a Kreacher ayudar. Los tres Potter estaban extrañados de ver a Kreacher tan hosco y grosero como lo estaba siendo con Sirius, ya que él siempre demostraba el mayor respeto y cariño por todos ellos. En muchas ocasiones la madre de Sirius comenzó a decir más cagadas y estupideces, y fue (sorprendentemente para todos) callada por los chicos Potter.

Pero se había hecho muy tarde, ya que eran casi como la una de la mañana, así que los tres chicos tuvieron que dormir en la sala, es decir en la cámara del dolor y el hedor, como la había bautizado James

Cuando se hubieron levantado el día siguiente, encontraron a Lily durmiendo con Albus y a James roncando en calzoncillos en la colchoneta de Lily, y despertarlos fue un problema. Esos chicos sí que tenían el sueño pesado. Incluso Sirius le pegó una patada a un James en calzoncillos que por poco y no aspiraba las cortinas. Sinceramente, nadie sabía cómo le hicieron esos dos para dormir con él en un mismo cuarto. Ellos les respondieron que estaban acostumbrados a dormir en un mismo cuarto cuando iban a la madriguera, lo que hinchó de felicidad a la señora Weasley, y a Ginny la sumió en una profunda tristeza. El pensar que vería cada domingo a Harry ser feliz con otra mujer que no era ella… y todavía peor: fue jugadora en las arpías. Cada vez más Ginny sentía que su autoestima se volvía añicos. Pero había algo que ella no había notado, es más, casi nadie lo había notado excepto un hombre lobo llamado Remus Lupin, y un animago llamado Sirius Black: el parecido entre ella y Lily. No en el carácter, ya que Ginny era algo más calmada, pero el parecido era muy grande. Los mismos ojos castaños, el mismo cabello, la misma boca, pero la forma de los ojos de Harry. Eso era lo único que Lily tenía de su padre.

Remus había decidido contárselo a Sirius, pero fue una mala idea, ya que apenas Sirius lo notó no dejaba de hacer comentarios con doble sentido hacia Harry y Ginny, los cuales no captaban.

Remus aún se acordaba la reacción de Sirius cuando le comentó su teoría.

_Flash Back_

Remus había llamado aparte a Sirius, ya que tenía una teoría sobre quién podría ser la madre de esos tres, al ver el parecido de Lily con Ginny.

-¿Qué quieres, Lunático? La pelirroja menor me está contando un chiste sobre unos tales escregutos de cola explosiva…

-Quiero hablar sobre la madre de esos chicos, Canuto.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?

-A ver, observa a todos en la cocina. ¿No encuentras a Lily parecida a alguien en particular?

-¿A Harry?

-A veces me dan ganas de tirarte una roca, de veras que me dan ganas…-murmuró Remus.

-Si no es a Harry, ¿entonces a quién? ¿A Ginny?- inquirió Sirius con voz burlona. Remus abrió los ojos en señal de afirmación.

-¡No! No puede ser!-Sirius volvió a mirar a Lily, y luego miró a Ginny, que estaba ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena. Él había dicho eso a modo de broma. Sinceramente, Harry le parecía (y era) lo suficientemente despistado como para no notar los intentos de Ginny por disimular su amor por él.

-Sí, sí puede.

-Oh por Dios. Harry tuvo sexo con Ginny!-Sirius no se lo podía creer. Su inocente ahijadito tuvo sexo con la aún más inocente Ginny! Y engendraron tres hijos! Bueno, pero pareciese que Harry hubiese hecho a Albus él solito…

-En realidad va a tener porque aún no hemos llegado al año en que…

-Sí, sí, ya cállate, Lunático. Esto tengo que decírselo a…

-A nadie.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Sabes lo que harán los Weasley si se enteran? Se lo comerán vivo!

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Sí, Sirius. Ginny tiene seis hermanos varones. Seis. Imagínate lo que le harán a Harry si se enteran. Te repito que se lo comerán vivo.

-Tienes razón, pero eso no me va a impedir soltar comentarios con doble sentido, que te quede claro.

-Que no sean muy explícitos, por favor-rogó Remus.

-Está bien. No se puede ser tan mojigato en la vida…

-Cállate.

_Fin Flash Back_

En fin, como les decía, Sirius soltaba comentarios de doble sentido de vez en cuando, lo cual estaba enloqueciendo a Harry, Lily le había terminado de contar el chiste, el cual constaba sobre un escreguto que se mordió su propia cola y explotó (por cierto, Sirius se rió como un loco), Ginny también se estaba enloqueciendo, ya que pensaba que eso era una forma cruel por parte de Sirius recordarle que Harry nunca la amó (N/A: aw niña XD), James y Lily peleaban como de costumbre, por las estupideces más absurdas que a alguien se le pudieran ocurrir, los gemelos trataban de hacer que alguien probara unas tales pastillas vomitivas, las cuales nadie quería ni tocar, hasta que ocurrió:

Albus y James estaban cenando tranquilamente, pero de repente unas manos aparecieron de la nada y empujaron sus cabezas hacia sus platos. Los dos quedaron con las caras empapadas de salsa de albóndigas.

-Eso les pasa-dijo una voz masculina.

Quien sera?

reviews o tomatazos?

.


	6. Chapter 5 II

**Sí... perdón por la demora, sino que aquí en mi departamento me están jodiendo mucho, y no podía escribir con tranquilidad, así que...**

**ADVERTENCIA: les digo que este capítulo es más informativo que cualquier otra cosa (desde mi punto de vista) Ojalá y no se aburran, pero me pareció adecuado hablar de lo que voy a hablar en este capítulo, en éste capítulo (qué ridiculez...) **

**P.D.: Me han gustado mucho los reviews! Muchas Gracias! :D**

Sí, Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley estaban molestos. Y les voy a decir por qué:

_**Flash Back**_

Primero, no vieron a Albus después de que arrastró a sus hermanos maniáticos del Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena, y no habían vuelto a ver a ninguno de los tres, lo que puso algo frenética a McGonagall, ya que habían pasado todo el maldito día extraviados y nadie los había visto ni una puñetera vez. Entonces, se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de enviarlos a ellos junto a Zane y Ralph*, que eran los mejores amigos de James, y a Catherine y Emmeline Dursley* (N/A: sí, les tengo que comentar sobre esos cuarto personajes…), que eran primas de Lily y, además, sus "supuestas" amigas.

Y a Scorpius se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" -Sí, Rose pensaba que ese era el día de las brillantes ideas- de adentrarse en el bosque prohibido, para ser expulsados inmediatamente por los centauros. Luego se volvieron a internar en el bosque, pero Scorpius huyó como niñita al ver una acromántula deslizarse repugnantemente por entre las fétidas raíces de algunos árboles. Sinceramente Rose creía que a veces él no parecía Gryffindor, pero a la hora de responder y jugar Quidditch ahí sí, ahí sí que estaba dispuesto a partirse la cabeza por: "la dicha de ver a ganar a nuestro glorioso equipo" sí, esa era la excusa de Scorpius, la cual siempre decía mientras soltaba lagrimitas ciertamente patéticas. Aunque en realidad se habían visto peores actores en la vida...

Luego buscaron en la biblioteca, en los vestuarios de Quidditch, en el estadio, pero nada, su Saeta de Fuego 2000 estaba allí, intacta. Incluso había reunido algo de polvillo… Luego se infiltraron en la torre de Ravenclaw, a la cual Rose accedía con mucha facilidad, para ver de vez en cuando a su amiga Leena Longbottom (se imaginarán quién es la madre por el nombre…), hija de su profesor de Herbología. Luego entraron a las mazmorras, de la cual echaron en seguida a Scorpius y a ella, excepto unas chicas que estaban encantadas con él, pero se fue apenas vio a Alexandrina Harrigan, un mastodonte… digo, una mastodonta de cara inmunda, con una trenza que incluso parecía tener músculo y vida propia. En realidad los Slytherins habían cambiado mucho desde la segunda guerra, cuando les cuestionaron su lealtad, pero a la hora de jugar Quidditch eran tan desagradables como siempre habían sido, lo que instigaba a los Gryffindors a patearles bien feo el trasero. En realidad, Slytherin no había ganado una copa en diecinueve años…

Cuando fueron a Hufflepuff a preguntar por Albus, se encontraron a unos histéricos Ralph y Zane discutiendo sobre que James estaba teniendo sexo con alguna chica guapa y que por eso no había aparecido, mientras Ralph le decía al chico americano que se callara, que el único perro en Hogwarts era él. Rose y Scopius tuvieron que aguantar la risa al escuchar el acento yankee del chico cuando estaba alterado (el americano es Zane).

-Oigan, ¿aún no han encontrado nada?-preguntó Ralph. Justamente, él era Slytherin. El chico era un completo as de la manipulación y el control mental, al igual que Emmeline Dursley.

-Nada-respondieron Rose y Scorpius. En realidad, lo único que los dos querían hacer era besarse apasioanadamente en cualquier rincón de Hogwarts, donde los dejaran cumplir con sus necesidades en paz.

-Te digo que está teniendo sexo con una chica buena y no ha querido dejarla porque es una fiera, ¿qué acaso no piensas, Ralph?

-Sinceramente, no pareces un Ravenclaw-le dijo Ralph.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-inquirió Zane.

-Me refiero a que eres un completo idiota-le respondió, vocalizando demasiado las palabras: completo idiota.

-¡Hey! Mis notas son mejores que las tuyas.

-Me vale tres tiras que tus notas sean mejores que las mías, eres un idiota en lo que a vida cotidiana se refiere.

-Oye!

-Cállate.

-Hola-dijeron dos voces a sus espaldas. Todos voltearon a ver quiénes eran, y se encontraron con dos chicas prácticamente idénticas una al lado de la otra.

-Hola-respondieron los dos Gryffindors.

-¿Han encontrado a Lily…?-comenzó una.

-¿…De casualidad?-terminó la otra.

Ambas tenían mala cara. Parecía como si no hubieran dormido en días.

Una jovencita de rasgos asiáticos bastante marcados apareció tras una esquina y su bufanda azul ondeó al aire junto con su lacio y perfectamente peinado cabello negro.

-¡Chicas, voy a buscar a Lily en este pasillo! -dijo ella, con una sonrisa igual de perfecta.

Rose compuso una mueca al ver sonreír a las gemelas tontamente. ¿Por qué sí se comportaban así al estar con esa tonta niña asiática y no al estar con la buena de su prima Lily?

La única razón por la cual Emmeline y Katherine se juntaban con Lily era para pedirle sus deberes. Y Rose lo sabía, pero para no partirle el corazón a su primita prefería quedarse callada, quería confiar en que el burdo linaje de los Dursley no continuaría una generación más.

-Está bien, Xing. Ya te alcanzamos. -exclamaron al unísono.

Pero para Rose era muy difícil callar.

-Bien-habló Rose frotándose las sienes. A este paso se iba a volver loca. Los mejores amigos de su su tercer primo favorito estaban peleándose sobre si él estaba teniendo una buena sesión se sexo, y acababa de escapar del bosque prohibido junto a su rubio novio, espantado por las acromántulas. Le sorprendía las cosas que él tenía en común con su padre, a pesar de que éste último nunca haya odiado tan abiertamente a alguien como odiaba a Scorpius.-¿cuál de ustedes es Kate?.-Y ahora las supuestas mejores amigas de su segunda prima favorita venían a joder, qué día tan genial, ¿no?

-Yo-respondió una chica de cabello negro y algo corto, con el flequillo hacia atrás sujetado con un gancho rojo.

-Bien, Kate, ni tú ni Emmeline han encontrado a Lily, ¿verdad?-inquirió Rose.

-No sabíamos que fuera tan escurridiza…-murmuró Emmeline.

-Sí, esa es una de las peores cualidades de cualquier Potter-le respondió Scorpius.

-En fin, ¿qué haremos? Ya hermos buscado en todo este desesperante castillo de m…-comenzó Scorpius, pero fue cortado por la mano de Rose, que había ido a parar a su boca.

-Maldices peor que un Weasley, por Dios.-Scorpius trató de decir "gracias", pero Rose le pellizcó la lengua con dos dedos.

-¿Y yo qué sé? Aquí los sabelotodos son ellos, no me preguntes a mí.-dijo Ralph.

-¿Ahora sí soy inteligente?-preguntó Zane con una venita latiendo en su frente.

-Sólo para ciertas cosas, hermano-le respondió el Slyhterin mientras le daba una palmada "amistosa" en la espalda.

-¿Han encontrado a Potter?-preguntó una voz femenina con tono cansino a sus espaldas.

-¿A cual te refieres?-preguntaron todos.

-A todos los Potter existentes en este maldito mundo.-respondió una chica pelirroja de ojos violetas, que tenía pinta de cansada y enojada.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre, Kingsbrigde?-le preguntó Zane con voz burlona.

-Potter. Eso es lo que pasa.

-¿A cual te refieres?-volvieron a preguntar.

-A todos, a todos los malditos Potter en este condenado mundo.

-Mi tío Harry y mi tía Ginny no tuvieron nada que ver…-murmuró Rose.

-Claro que sí-le respondió ella, histérica.-claro que tienen que ver. Ellos engendraron a ese trío de demonios!

-¿Encuentras a Lily un demonio?-preguntaron las gemelas, otra vez con mala cara. Rose quiso golpearlas por hipócritas.

-¿Y tú encuentras a Al un demonio?-preguntaron Rose y Scorpius, a su vez.

-No, a él no. A Potter.

-Te refieres a James, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Ralph.

-¡Claro que me refiero a James! Digo, Potter. ¿Saben qué hará si lo encuentro? Me acosará durante el resto del maldito año diciendo que no pude vivir sin él ni un día, que estoy loca por él y me pedirá matrimonio otra vez!-la joven estaba en un grave y alarmante estado de traumatismo.

-Te gusta James-dijeron todos.

-¡No! No me gusta ese imbécil... idiota... estúpido...

-No le diremos que te gusta-respondieron todos a coro, excepto las gemelas.

-Que no me gusta él!-la chica estaba histérica. Se notaba que, aunque le gustara James, también lo odiaba, y odiaba que McGonagall la hubiera puesto a buscar a cualquiera de los tres Potter. Ella no tenía nada que ver nada con ellos excepto que James le pedía citas todos los días y matrimonio como dos veces al mes. Él y ella se asemejaban mucho a Lily Evans y al original James Potter.

-Vamos, ya déjalo, y ayúdanos a buscar a nuestra prima -las gemelas arrastraron a Polly Kingsbridge con ellas, para que se calmara un poco. Ya que estar un minuto más cerca de Zane o Ralph, la volvería loca.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Y no, Zane, James no debería estar teniendo sexo, porque nunca se perdería una clase de Defensa. Nunca perdería una oportunidad para hacer que Tywysog se vaya.

-El tipo es un hueso duro de roer, pero ya se irá-dijo Ralph a modo de despedida.

-Adiós, y sí puede que James esté teniendo sexo con una chica buena. Sí puede.-respondió Zane.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Fred?-inquirió Rose.

-Se quedó dormido en la biblioteca en el área de Quidditch y todas esas cosas-respondió Ralph.

-Sí, se hartó de buscarlo. Dijo que James ya aparecería, que no nos preocupásemos, que a McGonagall la edad ya le está pasando factura -respondió Zane dándose la vuelta y alzando la mano a modo de despedida mientras comenzaba a discutir otra vez con Ralph.

-Bueno… nosotros nos vamos, adiós-dijeron Rose y Scorpius al tiempo y se fueron de allí.

*** 10 minutos después ***

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y habían comenzado a caminar por pasillos desérticos a esas horas. Todo el mundo estaría en el Gran Comedor, cenando.

A Scorpius le rugió el estómago, y Rose lo miró mal.

-Tengo hambre…-parecía un monstruo hambriento al cual se le salían las babas.

-¿Sabes? A veces creo que tú y yo estamos emparentados, y que tuviste una gran descarga de DNA Weasley en tu sangre y por eso te comportas así.

-Tú eres Weasley, y no te comportas así-le respondió él con mala cara. Sí, el hambre nos pone a todos de mal humor.

-¿Quieres un chicle?-le preguntó ella.

-Sí, claro.-le respondió él tomando el chicle que ella le ofrecía. Aunque le diera más hambre, necesitaba masticar algo.

Cuando ya tuvo tiempo de masticarlo, trató de hacer una bomba con el chicle, pero ésta le salió por los dos orificios nasales, para luego formar una bomba en la que dentro habían mini fuegos artificiales que decían: caíste, idiota.

-Para tu información, el grandioso, invaluable y especial veneno de los Weasley también corre por mis venas.

-Wow.-murmuró Scorpius.

-Oye, mis tíos (N/A: Fred no murió. Lo amo demasiado. Digamos que le lanzaron un hechizo que lo dejó en precario estado de salud y luego él se recuperó y ahora está fresco como una lechuga, jejeje, perdón si no les gusta esa idea) son los dueños de la tienda de bromas mágica más famosa de toda Inglaterra. No hay niño en este país que no haya ido ni una vez a cualquiera de sus tiendas. Además, su veneno también corre por mis venas-le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y enfatizaba la palabra veneno. De pronto, se echó a reír. Scorpius la miró mal.

-Vamos, fue una broma. No te pongas sensible. Además, nadie te vio.

-De todos modos no me gustó-respondió con ceño.

-Aw, estás sentido, qué lindo!-dijo ella antes de darle un besito en la mejilla.

-Oye, que beso más mísero, esperaba uno en los labios, por Merlín, mujer-replicó.

-Sacacuartos -le dijo ella antes de darle un beso, pero se detuvieron porque a Rose algo le tocó el pie. Se agachó a recogerlo y se dio cuenta que era un giratiempo. Rebuscó entre su túnica y no estaba el que McGonagall le había dado. Lo miró. Era igual, y estaba igual a como lo había visto la última vez que lo utilizó, pero, ¿cómo había llegado rodando hasta sus pies? Porque eso había hecho.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió Scorpius, mirando atentamente el giratiempo. Tenía que fingir que no había tenido nada que ver con el hurto que él y James habían llevado a cabo. Si Rose se enteraba, lo mataría. Literalmente. Una de las virtudes de su novia es que era poco hipotética y muy literal.

-Un giratiempo. Me lo dio la profesora McGonagall para poder tomar más clases…

-Sólo tú querrías tomar más clases de lo normal-le dijo Scorpius.

-Cállate. Pero, no sé cómo es que llegó aquí, si la última vez que lo vi estaba en el bolsillo de mi túnica…-mientras ella hablaba, Scorpius miró a otro lado, silbando una canción muggle que había escuchado con Albus.

-Bueno, como sea. De pronto se me cayó o algo por el estilo…-Rose siguió especulando como si nada, pero Scorpius tenía un mal presentimiento cada vez que veía el minúsculo aparato que sostenía su novia.

Poco a poco, fue sintiendo como si algo lo estuviera absorbiendo lentamente. Miró preocupado a Rose, y notó que ella lo miraba igual.

De repente, el giratiempo voló de las manos de Rose y se fue rodando hacia quién sabe dónde. Rose trató de cogerlo de nuevo, pero era incapaz de moverse. Tenían la sensación de que un hilo invisible los halaba, hasta que sintieron que caían por un hoyo negro, porque eso era lo único que veían: nada.

Igual que con los Potter, sintieron que cayeron durante minutos, horas, tal vez días. No lo sabían. Rose no dejó de mirar preocupada hacia abajo todo el trayecto.

Pero, sorprendentemente, ellos no cayeron como los Potter, fueron materializándose de la nada, hasta que Scorpius logró vislumbrar las cabezas de los tres desaparecidos. Inmediatamente, dominado por la ira y el cansacio, empujó las cabezas de James y Albus hacia sus platos.

-Eso les pasa.

Cuando sacaron sus cabezas de sus platos, Rose se apresuró a zampárselas de nuevo.

-Ustedes son… son… ¡Unos malditos idiotas!-bramó, histérica. Todos miraron a Rose con los ojos desorbitados, y Ron exclamó:

-¡Malfoy!

-Sí, ¿qué pasa… tú? Oye, me recuerdas a alguien conocido…-Pero fue detenido por un grito de una espantada Rose, seguido de un:

-¡¿Papá?

**Mátenme. De pronto estén decepcionados (as), por este capítulo, pero creí necesario hablar de la vida de ellos en Hogwarts para poder llevar a cabo los siguientes capítulos. Perdón si no les gustó el capítulo. Como dije, me estaban jodiendo mucho en mi departamento, y pues estaba algo falta de inspiración, pero por lo menos ya se dieron cuenta de quién era quién.**

**Zane y Ralph: personajes pertenecientes a G. Norman Lippert. Me gustó mucho su fic, y pues pensé que serían los mejores personajes como amigos de James, además de Fred, claro.**

**Emmeline y Catherine Dursley: como su apellido lo indica, son hijas de Dudley, habían entrado a Hogwarts, y les encanta molestar a Petunia y a Vernon. Éste último casi sufre un ataque al enterarse que sus nietas eran magas, y Petunia estuvo tres meses internada en clínica, maldiciendo a Lily Evans. Pero fue Harry a decirle que todos los magos hijos de muggles descienden de un mago en común, que probablemente provino de la familia Evans, haciendo que Petunia entrara en estado de coma durante dos meses. Kate y su hermana son Slytherins, y como han podido ver... aún no saben apreciar a nuestra Lily... hmmm.. las voy a matar (no mentiras, lo que sucede es que aún le tengo rencor a Dudley por lo hijo de puta que fue con Harry). **

**Nuevamente, perdonen si está decepcionantemente ridículo y desastroso este capítulo**

**Se despide, Julieta...**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sí, aquí vengo con la conti, espero que les guste. Me costó algo de trabajo hacerlo, ya que la entomología me está dando duro, créanme. Ahí hay sí que hay bichos para tirar a la tiña... (si algún entomólogo está leyendo ésto, perdóneme). Jejeje. la sistemática da duro, señores y señoritas...**

**P.D.: Gracias por decirme que continuara el fic. Sinceramente, no creí que agradaría...**

-¿Papá?-gritó una histérica Rose.

-¿A quién le hablas? ¿A mí? Tengo quince, por Merlín, tú… niña desconocida-Ron estaba alterado. ¿Viene una niña pelirroja que zampa las caras de los hijos de Harry en sus platos de comida, y luego lo mira espantada y grita papá? Eso definitivamente no pasaba todos los días, y menos a Ron Weasley. Rose en seguida se dirigió hacia Ron, y con su dedo índice presionó su mejilla. Sinceramente, la niña parecía una retrasadita metal...

-Un momento, ¿tú quién eres?-inquirió Hermione. Le había cabreado que una chica apareciese de la nada y de repente le gritara a Ron papá, sí que la había cabreado.

-Me llamo Rose Weasley, ¿y tú quién…?-la chica calló al ver a Hermione. La miró con horror, y luego corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba y también presionó su dedo índice contra la mejilla de Hermione como una retrasada mental.

-Ok, esto es raro…-murmuró Hermione.

-¿Rose? Vaya que tenías imaginación, Ron…-susurró Harry.

-¿Verdad que sí?-inquirió Ginny.

-Bueno, por lo menos yo sí tenía cosas que hacer, no como otros...-le dijo Ron a Harry. Éste se sonrojó y Sirius pensó: "¿Por qué si captó ese comentario y no ha captado ninguno de los míos? Necesito ser más explícito..."

-¿Rose?-preguntó Albus.

-¿Al?-preguntó ésta a su vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó James.

-¿Que qué hago aquí? Pasamos todo el día buscándolos. No almorzamos ni cenamos por su culpa. ¿En qué demonios pensaban al desaparecer así, eh? ¿Qué diablos pasa con los Potter?

-Por tu culpa no he comido-le incriminó Scorpius a Albus.

-Te lo daría, si no fuera porque empapaste mi cabeza con la comida-le respondió Albus, enojado.

-Yo lo arreglo-dijo Fred, antes de exclamar aguamenti, y un ácido* chorro de agua empapara las caras de James y Albus. Éstos lo miraron como preguntándole: ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Estaba iracundo, ya pasó. Pero aún tengo hambre.-le dijo Scorpius.

-Malfoy, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?-inquirió Sirius.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Soy el mejor amigo de Al.-todos estaban en shock. El hijo de Harry, ¿mejor amigo de Malfoy? ¿Qué diablos sucedía en el futuro? ¿Acaso el hijo de Harry estaba loco? ¿O acaso Malfoy había tenido cuerpos de Barr en sus cromosomas como para siquiera andar con un Potter? Eso sí que era raro...

-¿Tú… el mejor amigo de Al?-preguntó Harry, escéptico.

-Sí, ¿algún problema, se-se-señor… Potter?-Scorpius miró a Harry con horror- ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?-Scorpius desviaba su mirada de Harry a Ron, y luego hacia Rose que seguía absorta presionando su dedo índice a la mejilla de una extrañada Hermione, que parecía no salir de un trance.

-¿Señor Potter?-inquirió Sirius. Harry miró a Scorpius, intrigado.

-¿Y quién es usted?-preguntó Scorpius mirando atentamente a Sirius.

-¿Qué diablos pasa en el futuro que nadie sabe quién soy? Soy Sirius Black, por amor a Dios!

-Ah, Sirius Black… ¿¡Sirius Black?

-Sí, Sirius Black.

-¿El tipo con el récord de castigos en Hogwarts?-Sirius en seguida se puso cabizbajo. Eso le traía malos recuerdos. Malos recuerdos donde James le decía que ya no era el rey de los récords de castigos en Hogwarts. Como antes hizo, Sirius se recluyó en un rincón en posición fetal, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Scorpius al oído de James, sin dejar de mirar a Sirius.

-Le cuesta asimilar las cosas-respondió James con sencillez.

-Ok…

-Hola, Scor-le dijo Lily cuando volvió de la cocina. Le dio un besito en la mejilla y luego fue a darle uno a una trastornada Rose.

-Rose, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó, apartándola de una también trastornada Hermione.

-No. ¿Sabes lo que es venir y encontrar a tu padre con quince años en un lugar totalmente desconocido, y luego ver al padre de tu prima favorita mirándolo como si estuviera loco? No, no sabes.

-Oye, nosotros llegamos peor que ustedes. Aterrizamos sin piedad en el piso. Mi cabello parecía esconder una colmena, luego de los golpes que nos dio Lily a mí y a James. Eres una revoltosa-finalizó Albus mirando a Lily.

-Y tú…-comenzó Rose, histérica.-Tú… ¿sabes lo mucho que te hemos buscado? Incluso Polly se puso a buscarte a ti o James o a Lily..James paró oreja y comenzó a ver a Rose, expectante, pero ésta no dijo más nada sobre Polly Kingsbridge, lo que lo desilusionó un poquito.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí, querida?-le preguntó cariñosamente Molly a Rose. Tal parecía que ella era su nieta. Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió una fugaz mirada hacia Hermione, que seguía como ida. Trató de no sonreírle a Hermione. Luego miró a Ginny y luego a Lily. Parecía que tenía cuatro nietos… Estaba que saltaba de la felicida, pero luego miró a Ron y a los gemelos, y pensó que ellos se comerían vivo a Harry si se enteraban que había engendrado tres hermosos hijos con su pequeña e inocente Ginny.

-Pues, mire, señora, nosotros estábamos ahí, y entonces sentí algo en mi pie, y me agaché y vi que era un giratiempo, y entonces...-no pudo seguir porque se vio interrumpida por tres escupidas provenientes de los Potter -los tres, pensando que Rose no diría nada inetersante, habían vuelto a tomar sus respectivos vasos-, que la miraban con miradas de psicópatas. Sí, los tres habían escupido el jugo de calabaza por la sorpresa y la histeria.

-¿Cómo que un giratiempo? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Lo tienes?-inquirió Albus, frenético, mientras miraba a Rose con desesperación.

-No. De pronto se cayó de mis manos y salió rodando hacia quién sabe dónde…-dijo cohibida ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Genial. Simplemente genial…-murmuró James.

-Si no te acuerdas, esto fue tu culpa, imbécil-le gritó Lily antes de darle un buen pisotón. James comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, en un pie, del dolor.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Rose, mirando fijamente a James, logrando que éste se encogiera ante su mirada amenazante.

-Rose, querida primita-todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la palabra primita, pero prefirieron no decir nada-, él robó tu giratiempo. Ahora, ve-finalizó Lily echándole una sonrisa malvada a James, al tiempo que le daba una palmadita en la espalda a Rose. De repente, la chica explotó:

-¡Tú! Lo pagarás caro!-rugió antes de abalanzarse contra él y hacerle una llave, la cual trataba de que Rose estaba encima de él mientras hacía que James con su propia mano se aplastara su pecho, y con sus piernas tenía inmovilizadas las de él. James comenzó a hacer sonidos ahogados, mientras traba de quitarse a Rose de encima, pero ésta estaba empleando su fuerza Weasley gy lo estaba obligando a usar la suya propia para asfixiarse a sí mismo con el peso y fuerza de su mano.

-Y luego mi hija está loca…-le susurró Harry a Ron.

-Cállate-le espetó éste.

-Rose, cariño, no hay necesidad de matarlo…-murmuró Scorpius, mirando a su novia como si ésta estuviera loca. Poco a poco, James se fue tornando de un color un tanto azulado…

-G-g-oo-zz-eee…-gemía. A este paso iba a morir asfixiado.-Szz-uuéll-taaa...-Rose con una de sus manos apretó su cuello-...meee!

-¡No! Moriré si McGonagall se entera de que perdí el giratiempo. Morire, imbécil.

-Pero no lo mates-le dijo Albus.

-Tú te callas, Al.

-¿Y si no quiero?-preguntó, tratando de desafiarla, pero lamentablemente no pudo.

-Pues te callo yo-rugió ella, lanzándole una mirada frenética. Mientras, Lily soltaba pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad mientras veía cómo su hermano mayor moría asfixiado por su prima favorita.

-Rose, déjalo ya-dijo Scorpius.

-Oblígame-le desafió ella. Pero esa vez Scorpius no se acobardó. Su novia estaba pasando por un estado natural en la etapa histérica Weasley.

-Entonces tendré que hacerlo-susurró antes de agarrar con rapidez los brazos de una frenética Rose, y luego tratar de sacarla de encima de James.

-Vamos, Al, ¿quieres que tu hermano muera?-preguntó con dificultad, ya que Rose trataba de alcanzar su cara con sus uñas.

-En realidad sí-le respondió éste yendo hacia la cocina.

-Al, vuelve-rogó Scorpius. Albus se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, para luego miarar a James con algo de compasión y diversión.

-Está bien, pero antes déjame decirle algo a James.-se agachó hasta donde estaba James, que ahora sí que estaba azul.-Si te ayudo, me harás la tarea de Pociones durante un mes.-James negó con la cabeza lo poco que podía, ya que Rose se había zafado del agarre de Scorpius y había vuelto a asfixiarlo.-Bueno, entonces me voy-dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse e irse hacia la cocina.

-Nnn-ooo-James se estaba ahogando, necesitaba ayuda. Y al parecer todos estaban tan entretenidos con la situación que nadie más quería ayudarlo excepto Scorpius.- Eeee-sstáaa… biiieen…-James había perdido el conocimiento.

-Ok-respondió Albus alegremente, sin moverse de donde estaba.

-Rose, te prometo que si sueltas a James haré todas las tareas de Pociones sin copiarme durante un mes.-Rose soltó a James en seguida. Al parecer había estado tan absorta asfixiándolo que ni siquiera oyó el pequeño diálogo que sostuvieron esos dos.

-Pero las haces todas-dijo antes de irse hacia donde estaba Lily, que le dijo: chócame esos cinco.

-Ya sabía yo que las más calmadas siempre eran las más fieras…-le murmuró Fred a George. Rose, que oyó el comentario, lo miró mal.

-Oye, Al, ¿dónde estamos?-inquirió Rose, mirando hacia todos lados. Aún no habñia reconocido el lugar en el que se hallaba.

-En Grimmauld Place número 12-le respondió éste con un escalofrío. A Rose se le desencajó la mandíbula, adquirió una mirada ida, y luego se puso a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje.

-Hermano, qué lugar tan tétrico…-le dijo Scorpius a Albus.

-Ve y mira mi cuarto, eso es aún más tétrico-dijo con tono dramático Albus. Scorpius lo miró y luego corrió escaleras arriba, para que luego todos oyeran un chillido como de niña, y Scorpius bajara, temblando.

-El horror…-gimió.

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?-inquirió Rose. Esta vez no tenía una respuesta. La etapa de la Histeria Weasley siempre la dejaba algo trastornada.

-Pues, quedarse aquí, ¿no?-preguntó Lily, aferrándose al brazo de Rose.

-Pues tocará…-de pronto, el estómago de Scorpius rugió, y luego dijo:-Tengo hambre...-el pobre parecía un perro hambriento.

-Ten.-le dijo Molly ofreciéndole un plato con spaguettis. Había ido a la cocina en el momento en que él y Rose habían dicho que no habían comido nada en el día excepto el desayuno. Sí, el otro gen Weasley en acción.

-Gracias-le respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa que impresionó a todos. Nunca habían visto a Malfoy sonreír por gratitud. Sólo por sarcasmo, y en ése momento era como ver a Draco Malfoy haciéndolo.

*** Al día siguiente ***

Eran como las nueve de la mañana de un viernes de vacaciones en el tétrico lugar de Grimmauld Place...

Todos ya se habían levantado, pero ninguno de los chicos aparecidos lo había hecho. Vaya que sí tenían el sueño pesado, pensaron todos. Ese día las posiciones eran diferentes: Albus dormía debajo de Scorpius, el cual dormía en calzoncillos y tenía los pies apoyados en el pecho de Lily, y al respirar ésta los pies de Scorpius subían y bajaban de manera graciosa, -nadie sabía cómo era que despertaban así, si cada uno se acostaba en sus colchonetas correspondientes- y James tenía su trasero cerca de la cara de Albus, cuyo rostro hacía de vez en cuando muecas un tanto extrañas, y arrugaba la nariz frecuentemente. Pero, sin embargo, Rose no estaba allí.

De pronto, una nube pelirroja salió de la cocina con dos almohadas al hombro. La chica tenía aspecto de estar más dormida de despierta, pero aún así mantenía los ojos periódicamente abiertos. Pero nadie se fijó en eso, sino en su cabello: era una nube de enmarañado de cabello rojo. Así como lo tenía Hermione en su primer año, pero rojo. Molly sonrió al verla restregarse los ojos como hacía Ron todas las mañanas.

-Permiso. Se necesita mano dura para despertarlos-dijo mientras apartaba a George, que le bloqueaba el camino a ella y sus almohadas. De pronto, comenzó a dar almohadazos a dos manos a todos los privados en el salón de Grimmauld Place. A Scorpius le dio unos frenéticos almohadazos en sus pies, los cuales se hundieron en el pecho de Lily, la cual despertó lanzando un grito ahogado que no sonó , al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto y le zampaba una buena limpia en la cara* a Scorpius, el cual se levantó sobándose la cara, para luego tropezar con sus propios pies y caer con la cara cerca de los pies de Albus. A James le dio dos almohadazos en el trasero, para luego escuchar cómo algo semejante a un globo explotaba, y Albus se levantaba de pronto teniendo arcadas, mientras le daba patadas a James en el trasero, el cual gemía de dolor mientras soniditos semejantes a un globo explotando grotescamente aún sonaban en el salón.

-Vaya…-murmuraron todos. Esa chica sí que sabía cómo quitaba el sueño a las personas...

**Debo decir que usé dos colombianismos en este captítulo, jejeje... uno más que otro, pero eso no importa. Es más, creo que el segundo sí se dice en otros países...**

**Ácido: tremendo, hijo de p***, enorme (la verdad es que no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero es algo, ¿cómo decirlo? Super impactante, o tremendo, como dije antes...)**

**Una buena limpia en la cara: Una buena cachetada**

**Les dan ganas de volarme los sesos o hacerme un altar? No, mentiras. Reviews o tomatazos?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sí, les pido perdón por la demora, pero aún no pasamos de Entomología y, como dije, ahí sí que hay bichos para tirar a la tiña. Sobre todo los Aedes...**

**Bueno, perdonen por la demora, y por fin pude actualizar este fic. Lo siento, pero que es últimamente me estoy jodiendo con la práctica. Soy una mujer teórica de letras, así que... la práctica me jode alguito.**

**Me han gustado mucho los reviews! **

**Bueno, quiero decirles que los sucesos son algo rápidos, ya que tengo pensados (pensados, más no escritos) los otros capitulos, y pues mi musa para éstos se fue (la muy zorra...)**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Ojaá y les guste... (ojalá)**

Una semana. Una semana había pasado, y aún nadie encontraba a los Potter, ni tampoco a Rose Weasley ni a Scorpius Malfoy.

Todos en Hogwarts habían sido obligados buscarlos a los cinco, pero nadie había encontrado ni rastro de ellos. Y, aunque no lo demostrara, Polly Kingsbridge estaba preocupada por ellos, sobre todo por James. Ella sabía que, aunque él la jodiera mucho, ella no podría estar más enamorada de él, pero ése no era el punto. El punto era que cuando lo volviera a ver le diría sus cuatro verdades en la cara.

Zane y Ralph habían dejado de discutir sobre si James tenían sexo o no, y Zane sí que se estaba tomando las cosas en serio.

Y los Weasley, Ginny y Harry no podrían estar más aterrados.

El estado de Harry era deplorable. Ginny hacía todo lo posible por calmarlo, pero no daba resultado. Incluso creía que podría estar sufriendo psicopatía… Pero ése no era el caso. Apenas ella viera a sus hijos, ellos sufrirían…

*** Mientras, en Grimmauld Place en 1996…***

-James, ¿me pasas la mayonesa?-preguntó Lily. Los cinco estaban comiendo ante la mirada atónita de todos. Aunque James y Lily habían vuelto menos periódicas sus peleas, siempre tenía que haber una en el día. Nunca faltaba una, y para todos parecía normal. Rose no hacía nada, siempre seguía haciendo lo que sea que estaba haciendo, Scorpius se dedicaba a mirar a Rose con adoración, Albus se iba a otro lado, y ésos dos seguían peleando, lo que no le parecía normal a nadie. No se puede pelear tanto en la vida. Ni siquiera Ron y Ginny peleaban tanto, lo que le valió a Harry comentarios sarcásticos sobre sus hijos, a los que él fruncía el seño y miraba mal a quien sea que lo hubiera soltado.

Mientras, Sirius no podría ser más explícito, pero a Harry no podría molestarle más ya que no captaba, y Ginny no podría sentir unas ganas más gigantescas que las que sentía por golpear a Sirius o lanzarle un hechizo de mocomurciélago. Como dije antes, le parecía cruel por parte de él… Y Sirius, mientras tanto, se estaba volviendo loco porque no pensaba que alguien pudiera ser tan mojigato e inocente como ellos dos, a lo que Remus le respondía: calma, Canuto, calma.

Mientras, a lo largo de la semana, Molly no podía ser más preocupona con esos cinco. Hasta con Scorpius era preocupona y lo obligaba a comer incluso cuando él estuviera lleno. Rose ni se inmutó, estaba acostumbrada a que su abuela tratase así a su novio.

Ginny, no podía evitar mirar a los hijos de Harry con cierta tristeza, ya que le partía el alma que él nunca la hubiera visto como alguien que no fuera la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Cada vez que miaraba a James hacer una estupidez, o a Lily contar un chiste, o a Albus mirarlos con una pequeña asomando en las comisuras de sus labios, no podía evitar pensar en Harry, y el parecido que sus hijos guaraban con él, pero aún no podía dejar de sentirse así. Triste. Y Harry había encontrado el amor: una jugadora de quidditch famosa, seguramente hermosa, ¿y ella? Probablemente acabaría con un puesto de turno en San Mungo. Esto a James y Albus les hacía gracia. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega como para no notar el parecido entre ella y Lily? Decidieron no decir nada. Aunque ella siguiera triste por un tiempo, algo les decía que ella se iba a enterar muy pronto…

El viernes, a Ginny le había tocado fregar los platos ya que había sido Hermione la vez pasada. Lily, que había terminado de comer, se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina para entregarle el plato a su madre, cuando de repente, James le susurró:

-Insinúale algo…

-…Pero no seas muy explícita-finalizó Albus, yendo con James a la alcoba de los gemelos, los cuales desarrollaban ilegalmente un chicle que se dirigía a tus fosas nasales cuando tratabas de hacer una bomba con él, pero aún no lograban cómo hacer que los mini fueguitos artificiales aparecieran dentro.

-Hola-dijo Lily.

-Hola-le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa. Vaya. ¿Quién diría que detrás de la gritona, pesada y divertida de su madre, estaba esa chica amistosa, que apenas y elevaba el tono de la voz?

-Esto, vengo a dejarte los…-comenzó Lily.

-Sí, déjalos por ahí-respondió Ginny con una mueca. Odiaba lavar los platos. Lily soltó una risita, le dio un besito en la mejilla, y salió de allí. Ginny sonrió tímidamente, tocándose la mejilla.

***Al día siguiente***

-Lily, ¿me pasas la miel?-preguntó Scorpius, tendiendo su mano. Lily, sin dejar de comer, alargó el brazo hasta quitarle a Ron el tarro de miel que estaba por coger. Éste la miró y luego miró a Harry con una cara que decía claramente: Esto es el colmo.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Harry, antes de comenzar a masticar lentamente un panqueque.

-Nada, nada-murmuró Ron, fijándose en la forma de comer de los hijos de Harry. Éstos comían muy rápido, hasta Lily. Incluso Rose lo hacía. Scorpius comía algo más calmado, más no distaba de la velocidad de los demás. Todos los Weasley, (y el resto de las personas)a las horas de comer miraban con atención a los tres Potter y a Rose. Los tres se comportaban algo raro. Rose siempre comía muy pegada o a Lily o a Albus. James comía pegado a Lily, y ésta a Albus. Siempre era así. Hasta en el desayuno, algo que le resultaba muy curioso a todos.

_**Flash Back**_

Domingo, dulce domingo para todos en Grimmauld Place. Y, como el sarcasmo en mis palabras lo indica, quiere decir que ese día fue peor que otros días.

Cuando ya todos se hubieron levantado, a Molly Weasley se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de despertarlos a todos. Incluso Rose estaba privada. Ella que incluso el día anterior se había levantado bien temprano. A ver, les contaré las posiciones de ése particular día:

Rose dormía en el sofá, de una forma muy extraña: su cabeza colgaba del espaldar del sofá como si fuese de trapo, mientras que su pierna derecha colgaba de uno de los pasamanos de una forma un tanto graciosa, y sus brazos también colgaban del espaldar. Parecía como si hubiese intentado escalar el sofá, pero se hubiese quedado dormida a mitad del proceso.

Scorpius dormía con los pies en el estómago de Albus mientras que con dos almohadas tapaba sus oídos. "El chico parece un sándwich", pensaron todos. A pesar de que allí sólo llevaran dos días, todos se habían acostumbrado a él. A su forma de hablar, que no recordaba para nada a la de Draco, a su forma de tratarlos a todos, su amabilidad y su carácter de chico con corazón de Gryffindor adicto al quidditch. Cuando le preguntaron por qué había quedado en Gryffindor, respondió: "Quería molestar a mi abuelo", lo que le valió la amistad inmediata de Sirius y los gemelos.

Albus dormía abrazado a Lily, que dormía abrazada a James, algo que nunca habían visto ellos. Normalmente, ella siempre aparecía despertada algo lejos de James, pero al parecer ése día fue diferente.

-A levantarse-gritó Molly antes de comenzar a sarles violentos almohadazos, como vio que Rose hizo el otro día.

Cuando ya los cinco se sostenían más o menos en pie, se deslizaron lentamente hacia el comedor. Para sorpresa de todos, Lily se había puesto una playera de Harry y un pantalón de Albus.

Harry se preguntó: "¿Por qué tiene puesta mi playera?"

Todos habían dormido en calzoncillos, incluyendo a Albus. Y parecía no importarles que tres féminas los miraran. Es más, ni siquiera parecían vivos. Más bien lucían como ánimas errantes deslizándose por las secas hojas de un jardín. Sin abrir los ojos, se sentaron en las sillas del comedor en el orden en que lo habían hecho desde que llegaron Rose y Scorpius: Rose pegada a Lily, James pegado a Lily, y Lily pegada a Albus. Y Scorpius estaba demasiado cerca como para gusto de Ron.

De pronto, las cabezas de James, Albus y Scorpius se desplomaron sobre los platos de avena. Incluso James etsaba tratando de volver a roncar. Lily y Rose apartaron sus platos de avena, y apoyaron sus cabezas en la dura y fría mesa.

-¿Qué les pasa?-inquirió Molly, molesta.

-Es domingo-balbuceó Rose. Su cara ni siquiera se veía porque la rojiza nube de pelo que poseía tapaba todos sus rasgos faciales. Luego, se escuchó un bostezo a través de la melena pelirroja.

-Y los domingos nunca hacemos un culo-secundó Lily, cuyo cabello parecía el de un duende salvaje de las montañas.

-¿Cómo se hace un culo?-le murmuró George a Fred.

-No tengo idea-le respondió éste en un susurro.

-¿Y cuando tienen partido de quidditch?-inquirió Molly, sin quitar el gesto de molestia de su cara.

-¿Acaso hoy hay partido?-Lily levantó la cabeza y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, de los que sólo se veía una rendija marrón clara adentro. Luego, miró con molestia extrema la bombilla que estaba encima de la mesa. Por arte de magia, la bombilla explotó, dejando a todos un tanto anonadados.

-En serio, los domingos nunca hacemos nada a menos que haya partido-comentó Rose, con los ojos entrecerrados.-Como yo no juego, no me importa mucho, pero ellos sí, y tengo que…-bostezó, y siguió bostezando durante un buen rato. Pareciese como si hubiera estado implorando salir de su boca-…ir. Siempre nos levantamos como a las seis de la tarde…

De pronto, James, Scorpius y Albus levantaron las cabezas de sus platos de avena, murmuraron gracias con una voz trémula que no parecía nada la de un chico, se volvieron hacia Lily y Rose y volvieron a hundir sus cabezas en sus platos del desayuno. Todo eso sin abrir los ojos, Incluso hasta parecía que habían tomado aire para volver a sepultar sus cabezas en la avena. Molly estaba que no podía de la rabia.

-No hay de qué-murmuró Lily antes de acercar su plato de avena y enterrar su cara en él. De repente, Rose lanzó un bostezo que sorprendió a todos allí, excepto a los otro cuatro, que parecían avestruces con sus caras sepultadas en la avena.

-Qué sueño…

-Pus no me importa, se van a comer su desayuno.-les dijo Molly con reproche, y luego se le ocurrió añadir algo que no fue nada bueno:-Quizás si se lo comen puedan volver a dormir por un ratito…-de pronto, a los cinco pareciese como si les hubieran hecho un _Enervate_, porque los que parecían avestruces sacaron sus caras de la avena, se las limpiaron y comenzaron a devorar avena a dos manos (N/A: en realidad no usaron las manos, eso es una expresión usada aquí –no sé si en otros países- para indicar que estaban comiendo mucho y muy rápido). James, sin abrir del todo sus ojos, tanteó en la mesa para encontrar algo que tomar, porque al parecer se había atorado y, sin encontrar qué tomar, cogió el vaso de café que Arthur Weasley había dejado en la mesa. Se lo tomó en menos de un santiamén, ante la mirada atónita de todos y la de fastidio del Weasley mayor. Ipso facto, la escupió, y el contenido fue a parar a la cara de Hermione, que se retiró de allí, molesta.

Ni Scorpius, ni Albus, ni Lily parecieron percatarse de eso, ya que estaban demasiado concentrados terminándose la avena que apenas y vieron lo que hizo James.

-Terminé-dijo Rose antes de dirigirse hacia el sofá como una bala, y quedarse dormida en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Yo también-le siguieron los demás.

Todos estaban anonadados, mientras miraban a una colérica Molly Weasley que estaba a punto de lanzarles un hechizo a todos ellos.

-Molly, cariño, cálmate…-le susurró su marido.

-¡No me voy a calmar, Arthur, no me voy a calmar!-rugió antes de dirigirse con paso firme hacia sus nietos y el Malfoy.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Qué onda con tus hijos, Harry?-le preguntó Fred a Harry en un murmullo. Esa ya era como la séptima vez que se lo repetía, y ya se estaba hartando.

-No sé, Fred, no sé-le respondió con algo de histeria. Fred se apartó en seguida, mirando a George con una sonrisa ladina. Alargó su mano, e hizo un gesto mendigante con ésta. George, a regañadientes, sacó dos galeones del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Te dije que iba a ganar-le dijo Fred, mirando a Harry.

-No pensé que se pusiera así-objetó George.

-Ya lo conoces. Cuando lo agobias sí que parece el padre de Lily.

-Y que lo digas…-Harry, mientras tanto, los miró mal.

-James, querido, ¿no vas a comerte las papas?-preguntó Molly.

-No, gracias-murmuró.

-Ah, bueno, por lo menos ya comiste lo esencial para tu buen desarrollo-le dijo feliz antes de retirarse de allí con el plato de James, feliz. Cuando volvió, Ginny le dijo:

-Por Dios, mamá, lo tratas como si fuera tu nieto-Molly se abstuvo de responderle a Ginny.

-Ginny querida, guarda silencio y cómete tus verduras-le sijo Molly con tono amenzante. Los Potter habían visto eso. Su abuela estaba _obligando_ a su madre a comer. Wow. Y ella que siempre les decía eso a ellos… ahora comprendían una parte del contexto: yo también fui adolescente, pero sólo una ínfima parte. Aún se les dificultaba ver a sus padres como adolescentes, aunque los tuvieran en frente de sus narices. Es más, a veces pensaban que se trataba de un juego macabro de sus mentes. Pero Rose los devolvía a la cruda realidad: estaban atrapados en otro año. Y, aunque les gustara, también lo detestaban.

Extrañaban las cartas de sus padres, incluso James extrañaba los vociferadores de su madre a pesar de que sólo hubiera pasado una semana. Scorpius extrañaba responder con sorna y sarcasmo las cartas de odio que le mandaba su abuelo, que se encolerizaba cada vez más al recibir las respuestas. El viejo creía que el chico aún guardaba carácter Slyhterin, pero lo que no sabía, era que el linaje Slytherin de los Malfoy había acabado con Scorpius, lo que el rubio menor sabía, y de lo cual estaba orgulloso. Había jurado que a partir de él, todos los Malfoy serían Gryffindors. No había nada mejor que romper una tradición, ¿verdad?  
>Lily extrañaba a sus amigas y Rose extrañaba las cartas que les mandaban sus padres. Ya fueran quejas, regaños, palabras bonitas o lo que fuera. Tres veces a la semana su madre se tomaba la tarea de escribirle una carta.<p>

Al pensar en eso, los chicos se deprimieron un poco, pero el sentimiento pasó cuando James y Albus quedaron con las caras enterradas entre el pie (N/A: o pay, como quieran decirle. Aunque se escribe pie.) de limón que había hecho la señora Weasley la noche anterior.

-¿Y ahora qué, Scorpius?-gritó James, colérico. Como Scorpius había sido el único (además de su padre) que había metido su cara en la comida, había pensado que era él.

-Los mataré-dijo Ted Remus Lupin con tono sombrío, y una mirada psicópata.

**Mátenme. A que decepcioné a varios con este capítulo, a que sí. Bueno, si no lo hice, háganmelo saber, pinchando el link azulito que los y las espera ansiosos y ansiosas, denominado Review this chapter. **


	9. Chapter 8 y 9

**Hola, esto, sí, aquí está la conti del fic, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter bla bla bla a J.K bla bla bla...**

-Los mataré a todos ustedes-Lo único que todos veían era a un chico de cabello rojo chillón que quería matar a Albus y a James.

-Cálmate, Teddy-le dijo Lily. Lastimosamente, la enmienda Ginny le prohibía darle pisotones a Teddy también, y ella detestaba eso.

-No me voy a calmar, Lily, no me voy a calmar-el muchacho de pelo rojo estaba histérico.-¿Sabes cómo están tus padres? Mal, muy mal. Y a ustedes, Harry los va a matar cuando los vuelva a ver. Y bailará sobre su tumba, como debió haber hecho hace mucho…-sí. Estaba en estado de enajenación mental transitoria. El pobre Ted no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo los había encontrado. Sólo recordaba haber visto un pequeñito reloj de arena que fue rodando hacia él de forma sospechosa, y luego, al tocarlo, sentir la sensación de que estaba en medio de un huracán. Y lo peor de todo fue que se lo encontró (o el reloj a él, la verdad ni le importaba) justo antes del almuerzo. Si tan sólo Ginny le hubiera mandado pastel de melaza a Harry ése día en el trabajo…

_**Flash Back**_

Teddy Lupin había terminado su día de trabajo con algo de satisfacción. Por lo menos su jefe no lo amenazó ése día con echarlo porque "no se ponía las pilas". Lo que le daban eran ganas de aventarlo por una ventana…

-Harry, ya me voy…-dijo Teddy cuando pasó junto a la oficina de Harry. El de ojos verdes lo miró, desesperado.

-Demonios, Teddy, ¿qué voy a hacer? Ginny me está volviendo loco con sus amenazas, y Tywysog cada vez más se vuelve más insoportable…

-¿Por qué no lo matas?-inquirió Teddy. Harry lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

-No mataré a mi jefe-le dijo.

-Pues deberías. Todos aquí lo odiamos. Anda, ve, mátalo, y luego nosotros nos deshacemos del cadáver.-Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ves? Yo sé cómo subirte el ánimo-dijo con una sonrisa, pero luego añadió con el rostro serio:-Estoy hablando en serio, si quieres nosotros nos deshacemos del cadáver.

-Teddy, ya dije que no. Si lo promovieron será por algo…

-Sí, lo promovieron. ¿Y qué? Pon a funcionar esos huesitos de anciano que tienes y…-Harry lo miró mal-Bueno, "ponte las pilas" y mátalo. O aviéntalo de una ventana. Y si puedes también a su hijo. Tus hijos y más de la mitad de Hogwarts lo odian.

-No puedo matarlos, perdería mi trabajo-se justificó Harry, porque muy en el fondo, sí deseaba matar a Tywysog.

-Eres Harry Potter, nadie se atrevería a quitarte tu trabajo. Es más, volverías a decirnos qué hacer.-le dijo Teddy palmeándole la espalda afectuosamente.

-No, gracias. No quiero meterme en otro lío. ¿Sabes lo que es convivir con una pelirroja histérica por naturaleza, más histérica de lo normal?

-Harry, convivo con una mujer mitad veela.

-Buen punto.

-Volviendo a Tywysog, ¿por qué no le haces ver que tú llegaste primero, mataste al viejo Moldy primero, y eres mejor que él en todos los sentidos?

-¿Crees que no se lo he dicho ya?

-Pues díselo hasta el cansancio. Todo el departamento no se cansa de decírselo. Pero ése maldito de Prahaus no quiere escuchar a nadie. Mátalo a él también-finalizó Teddy en pose pensativa.

-¿Y por qué no lo matas tú?-inquirió Harry, con una sonrisa. Le habían estado presionando desde hacía dos años para que matase a Tywysog y su hijo, el cual estaba dando las clases de Defensa en Hogwarts. Y, debía admitir que se sentía tentado a hacerlo, pero decidió que eso mejor se lo dejaría a sus hijos y sus sobrinos. Ellos sabrían echarlo a patadas de la escuela…

-Si quieres me deshago de los cuerpos, pero el trabajo de matarlos recae en ti.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Harry, ¿has visto que alguien del departamento le haga caso a él? Si sólo hacemos lo que tú dices!

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-Teddy suspiró.

-Sólo mátalo y ya!

-Sí, sí, como sea, mi respuesta es no.-Teddy se dio media vuelta-Y Teddy, si los ves…

-No te preocupes-le respondió éste con una sonrisa afectuosa. En realidad, aún guardaba esperanza de encontrar a ésos problemáticos.

Cuando Teddy llegó al podio donde se encontraban las estatuas y las chimeneas por dónde salían los tumultos de gente a almorzar, sintió que algo le tocó el pie. Bajó la mirada, y abajo estaba un pequeñito reloj de arena. Se agachó y lo cogió pero, al momento en que entró en contacto con el aparato, desapareció de allí. Claro que nadie se hubo percatado de ello.

Cuando Teddy hubo tocado el aparatico ése que había encontrado en el piso, sintió como si fuera absorbido por algo. Una sensación realmente desagradable para él. Sintió como si fuera absorbido por algo interminable. Algo que quizás pudo durar meses. Creyó que pudo durar meses atrapado en el vacío negro que lo absorbía.

De pronto, sintió cómo la sensación paraba, y cómo volvía a ver sus manos.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lo primero que vio fueron dos cabezas con una mata de pelo azabache. En seguida un sentimiento de psicopatía se apoderó de él, y se dispuso a sepultar sus caras en la comida. A esas alturas todos lo habían visto, pero nadie había querido decir nada. Genial. Había aparecido alguien más. ¿Esa vez quién sería? Lo primero que vieron de él fueron sus manos, y luego vieron sepultadas las caras de los hijos de Harry. Cuando ya todos se hubieron recuperado de la conmoción, fue que le miraron la cara al muchacho. El chico era idéntico a Remus cuando éste tenía esa edad. De no ser por el pelo rojo, claro…

Todos estaban atónitos, incluso los Potter, Rose y Scorpius. Cuando el chico ya hubo soltado su amenaza, dejó las cabezas de los hijos de Harry en paz, por el momento.

-Oye, ¿por qué no hundes también la cara de Lily?-inquirió Albus, enojado.

-La cláusula Harry me lo prohíbe. Además, nada más tengo dos manos-dijo antes de volver a sepultar las caras de los dos en el postre.

-Diablos, cómo odio esa cláusula…-murmuró James luego de sacar su cara del pastel.

-Gracias, Teddy-le dijo Lily.

-De nada-le respondió éste con una sonrisa.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-preguntó Sirius, mirando a Teddy con atención.

-¿Quién eres tú?-le preguntó éste a su vez, pero su mirada se dirigió hacia el chico que estaba al lado del tipo que le preguntó quién era.

En seguida se quedó boquiabierto. Miró a James como asegurándose de que no fuese una broma, pero los tres Potter y Rose negaron con la cabeza lentamente. Parecía un pez fuera del agua, boqueando como si se estuviese quedando sin aire.

-¡¿Harry?-estalló. Sus pobres conexiones neuronales no podían más. No podían soportar más el ver a un chico idéntico al hijo de su padrino. Y con gafas. Y con una cicatriz en el cráneo. Eso no podía estar pasando. De seguro era una broma de los tres, y por eso habían desaparecido tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué?-Harry a su vez se sobresaltó por el grito histérico que había soltado el chico de cabellos rojos. Pero el color se había vuelto aún más chillón. De pronto, Teddy hizo lo mismo que hizo Rose al ver por primera vez a Ron.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa?-inquirió nervioso, mientras trataba de apartar a un trastornado Teddy.

-Es Teddy Lupin-respondió Albus con sencillez-Creo que esta así porque está viendo un adolescente idéntico a su padrino.

-¿Padrino? ¿Lupin? ¿De dónde habrá sacado el chico el cabello rojo?-pero el cabello de Teddy ya no era rojo, sino negro. Negro azabache.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-inquirió Remus, mirando a Teddy con atención

-Es un metamorfomago, ¿qué acaso no es obvio?-contestó Rose.

-¿U-un metamorfomago?-preguntó Sirius con voz ahogada, antes de comenzar a mirar mal a su mejor amigo. Remus, sin poder evitarlo, tragó en seco.

-Sí. Su madre era metamorfomaga, según lo que hemos escuchado-dijo James. Sirius entrecerró aún más los ojos, y comenzó a sonarse los nudillos macabramente. Mientras, Harry miraba con fastidio al hombre de cabello ahora negro que tocaba su mejilla como si tuviera síndrome de Down.

-¿Y a éste qué le pasa?-volvió a preguntar.

-Vamos, Teddy, ya deja a papá en paz…-le dijo Lily apartándolo de Harry. Pero fue un error ya que Teddy miró a Ginny, y luego con cara de espanto, miró a Lily y luego volvió a mirar a Ginny con la boca abierta.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos. Ahora no vas a acercarte a ella, ¿entendido?

-Harry… H-harry… es menor que yo… ¡Es menor que yo, por todos los diablos, Lily!-gritó, mirando a Harry con espanto.-Harry es menor que yo, es menor que yo! Que alguien venga y me lleve al infierno!

-Bueno, Remus, ahora sabemos las reacciones futuras de tu hijo…-murmuró Sirius, mas sin embargo, el licántropo lo miró mal.

-Papá, te presento a tu ahijado, Teddy. Teddy, te presento a mi padre cuando tenía quince-dijo James mirando a su padre.

-Y Ginny… Ginny está…

-Sí, es menor que tú, lo sabemos, Teddy, lo sabemos-Rose le palmeó la espalda. Teddy nunca se hubiera imaginado ver a su padrino menor que él, por amor Dios.

-Y… de casualidad, ¿saben cómo se llama su madre?-preguntó Sirius mirando a Remus fijamente. Rose, que vio eso, se apresuró a decir:-No tenemos ni idea. Aunque ya todo el mundo sabía quién podría ser la madre del chico. Era más que obvio. De repente, Molly le pegó a Sirius en la cabeza con un trapo de cocina. Sirius miró a Remus, el cual se había sonrojado imperceptiblemente. Molly, Arthur y Sirius ya sabían los sentimientos que Remus y Tonks se profesaban desde hacía no mucho. Por el momento decidió que no le haría daño. Por el momento…

-Ni se te ocurra hacer alguna locura, Black-le dijo en tono amenazante. Sirius simplemente la miró, espantado y a la vez indignado.

-Pero si yo no planeaba hacer nada…-respondió, tratando de aparentar inocencia.

-Tú no me engañas-le dijo ella antes de retirarse de allí.

-Remus, ¿me nombraste padrino de tu hijo?-preguntó Harry, mirando a su ex profesor con una cara un tanto extraña.

-Bueno, supongo…-respondió éste con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Teddy, ¿cómo diablos llegaste aquí?-preguntó Lily.

-¿Y yo qué diablos voy a saber?-el muchacho ya se había recuperado un poquito de la conmoción de ver a su padrino menor que él.-Yo sólo iba a almorzar y luego vi un relojito de arena en el piso, y entonces cuando lo cogí sentí que me aspiraban con algo y luego aparecí aquí. Tomaré nota de no volver a agarrar ningún pendejón relojito de arena en mi vida. Y justo iba a ver a Vicky…-sí, Teddy estaba medio triste.

-Te va a matar porque la dejaste plantada-susurró James.

-Qué ánimos me das, _Jamie_-le dijo éste con sorna.

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!-rugió.

-Yo te llamo como se me dé la gana-dijo Teddy mientras encaraba a James. Nuevamente, su cabello había pasado a ser rojo intenso.

-Mátalo si quieres, el que estemos aquí es culpa de él-le dijo Lily.

-¿Cómo así que es culpa de él?

-El averió un relojito de arena igual y entonces caímos aquí. Échale la culpa a él. –Ted comenzó a crujir sus nudillos, mientras miraba a un espantado James, que dirigía miradas asesinas a su hermano menor, el cual había soltado toda la sopa.

-Te odio…-lo fulminó con la mirada.

-En el fondo sé que me amas, Jamie-le dijo Albus con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Te mataré, y luego te reviviré, no sé cómo pero lo haré, y luego dejaré que Harry te vuelva a matar, ¿me oíste?-Teddy se estaba acercando cada vez más a James, que retrocedía ante cada paso que el ahijado de su padre avanzaba.

-No te lo recomiendo-comentó Rose con algo de decepción-No hay hechizo ni poción alguna para revivir a los muertos, y no le podrás dar la satisfacción a mis tíos de matarlo.

-No lo mates. Sólo tortúralo y ya-dijo Lily antes de salir de allí.

-Te torturaré, y luego Harry te matará por mí!-gritó antes de lanzarse como una flecha contra un espantado James.

-Vaya, Remus, tu hijo no heredó tu genio-le dijo Molly.

-No se deje engañar…-respondió Sirius, para luego mirar hacia otro lado, silbando una canción. Remus volvió a mirarlo mal. Para Sirius, ése era el día de las malas miradas.

-¿Qué?-inquirió. Remus sólo gruñó casi inaudiblemente.

-Oh, parece que Luney está enojado-dijo con sorna, Y Remus lo miró con cara de: tienes suerte de que ya haya pasado la luna llena.

Mientras, voviendo al histérico de Teddy, éste tenía a James aprisionado contra la pared, mientras trataba de asfixiarlo. Éste, miraba a Scorpius como pidiendo ayuda, ya que su tez se había vuelto algo azul, y éste le dijo:

-Olvídalo, ya intenté salvarte la vida una vez, no pienso volver a hacerlo. A menos que…-enarcó una ceja y adoptó una pose pensativa.

-Aaa…-intento fallido de apartar las manos de Teddy de su cuello- mee… meeeenooz qué quéee?-otro intento fallido por sobrevivir.

-Hagas todas las redacciones que me manden a hacer, ya sea de cualquier materia, por un mes.-finalizó el chico con una sonrisa. Sí, de vivo no le faltaba nada. El carácter taimado en acción, señores. James lo miró mal, aunque ya parecía un globo de color azul machucho a medio inflar. Lentamente, asintió.

-Al-dijo Scorpius. De repente, la cabeza de Albus se asomó por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, y preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Sálvalo.-respondió Scorpius. Albus lo miró, interrogante.-Sólo hazlo.

-Si tú dices…-acordó, y luego exclamó:-¡Oh, mira es Harry, y te está viendo con mala cara porque estás ahogando a su primogénito!

-¡¿Dónde?-Teddy soltó a un inconsciente James, el cual había caído al piso como si fuese de trapo.

-Tranquilo, lo dije porque no quiero que mates a mi hermano…-le dijo Albus, mientras se acercaba a él y le palmeaba la espalda.

-Gracias-le respondió Teddy con una sonrisa.

-Pero en serio, todavía no lo mates.

-No pienso matarlo. No pienso enfrentarme a la fiera pelirroja-dijo, mientras se reía entre dientes.

-No, en serio, mátalo. ¿Ya le dijiste a papá que si quiere nosotros nos deshacemos de los cadáveres?

-Dice que no quiere matarlos…- a esas alturas Teddy y Albus estaban hablando como si se conociesen de toda la vida, y Teddy incluso había ido a la cocina a coger un poco del pie de limón que había hecho la señora Weasley.

-Changos…-murmuró Albus.

-Vamos, Al, Harry ya cederá…

-Lo dudo.

-Ya no lo soporto más!-estalló Ron.

-¿Qué no soportas?-inquirió Harry, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Por qué diablos le pusiste Al a tu hijo, Harry? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso no se te ocurrió ningún otro?-al parecer eso lo había estado frikeando todo el tiempo. Y es que, ni Lily, ni James ni Rose ni Scorpius, le decían Albus, nada más le decían Al, a secas. Así que para ellos se llamaba Al.

-En realidad, él no se llama Al-dijo Teddy mirando a Ron como si estuviese loco.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces por qué le dicen así?-inquirió Hermione, la cual se había mantenido callada todo ése tiempo. La verdad, había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos sobre que Ginny era la madre de esos tres problemáticos que a duras penas y había hablado. Al parecer sus deseos y los de su amiga se habían vuelto realidad…

-Porque se llama Albus-dijo Teddy, señalando a Albus, que hacía una mueca con los labios.

-¡¿Quéee?

**Decepcionante? Lo contrario? Les dan ganas de tirarme un peñón (ladrillo) o aventarme por la ventana? Ambos? Les dan ganas de insultarme en los reviews?(los cuales espero ansiosa)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Desaparecida reportándose (?). Lamento mucho no actualizar rápido, pero es que estaba en exámanes (aún me faltan dos), y no tuve tiempo de escribir por andar exprimiéndome el cerebro (?)**

**Por cierto, gracias por los reviews, me han gustado mucho. Gracias, me gusta que les guste el fic (?). Gracias, Dragoncita (como no tienes cuenta entonces no sé si eres ella o eres aquella... -no, mentiras-), tu review me hizo olvidarme por un momento de la saturación que me estaba poseyendo, para por fin terminar este bendito capítulo.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto, tendré que alejar la saturación de mi cerebro y dejar que mis conexiones neuronales se recuperen de esas semanas de maldita y horrorosa saturación, pero prometo actualizar pronto. (Depende, ojalá y me venga la inspiración pronto porque o si no me mato (?))**

**Sin más, les dejo el capítulo**

-¡¿Quéee?-Ron estaba frikeado.

-Harry, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerle ese nombre?-inquirió Ginny con ceño. No era que le desagradase, sino que el nombre no iba con el rostro del chico…

-¿Y yo qué sé? Yo ni sabía que tenía un hijo.

-¿Y eso qué? Ese no es un nombre normal!-dijo Fred.

-Es un nombre de abuelita!-finalizó George.

-¿Ves? No soy el único que lo dice-dijo Albus, aunque Hermione notó en su tono de voz que eso lo divertía.

-A ti te da igual tu nombre, ¿verdad?-inquirió con una sonrisa.

-Me puedo llamar como sea, pero de todos modos seguiré siendo yo. Pero que ni se les ocurra llamarme por mi nombre completo.-Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa, pero a la hora de decir lo último puso rostro serio.

-Y esperen a oír su segundo nombre…-comenzó Teddy, pero fue callado por Albus, el cual le había dado un codazo. Teddy se quedó sin aire y lo miró como si fuese un tipo con psicopatía y síndrome de Asperger.

-Te callas-le dijo Albus en voz baja.

-O-ok…

-Vaya, Harry, tu hijo heredó el carácter Evans…-murmuró Sirius al oído de Harry. Éste lo miró mal. –Uy pero qué sensible estás.

-Cállate.

-¿Ves lo que digo? El carácter Evans, Harry. El carácter Evans.

-Sirius, por favor-rogó Harry.

-Bueno, ya, me callo.

-Bien hecho, Canuto, bien hecho.-murmuró Remus.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-inquirió Sirius con una venita en la frente latiendo de forma cómica luego de darle un zape a su amigo.

-¿Qué?-replicó Remus con mala cara. Ginny pensó que así luciría una viejita menopáusica en la época de los calores. Sin poder evitarlo, a su mente vino la imagen de su madre, histérica por alguna razón.

-Vienes a decir dizque…-Remus lo miró mal (otra vez)-… dizque… bien hecho, Canuto. Como si te molestase que yo hablara.

-En realidad sí molesta, Sirius. Sólo abres esa bocota tuya para decir estupideces-alegó Molly, para luego pegarle en la cabeza con un trapo de cocina.

Sirius lentamente se fue dirigiendo a un rincón, para acomodarse en posición fetal y comenzar a balancearse lentamente mientras decía con tonito tétrico y depresivo: ¿Por qué todos me tratan así?

-Todos ustedes parecen viejas menopáusicas.-dijo Lily, que había estado observando todo con una expresión un tanto extraña en su rostro. Inmediatamente, todos se voltearon a verla. Esa niña no tenía pelos en la lengua para decir lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué?-hasta Sirius tenía mala cara. Mientras, Fred y George le susurraron a Harry:

-Wow, tu hija es genial, hermano.-Harry los miró mal.

Ginny sonrió, era justo lo que quería decir, pero no se atrevió, hasta que Lily lo dijo. Ginny miró a la pelirroja menor con una sonrisa, y ésta le guiñó el ojo. Ginny sintió que una sensación cálida nacía en su interior, y que la llenaba por completo. Volvió a sonreír, pero ésta vez sorprendió a Lily. Era igual a como su madre le sonreía a la hora de decirle que la quería.

-Como escucharon. Se comportan igual que una viejita menopáusica-sin querer, todos miraron a Molly, incluyendo su propio esposo.

-¿Y ustedes qué me miran?-inquirió, algo histérica.

-Nada, querida, nada…-trató de calmarla Arthur.

-Hmp-dijo ella antes de retirarse.

-Es muy… susceptible…-murmuró Scorpius al oído de Rose.

-Créeme, lo único que has visto de ella es su faceta amable-le respondió ella.

***Al día siguiente***

Molly había puesto a limpiar a James, Albus y Lily la sala de estar, ya que no quería que éstos "durmiesen sobre el polvo", lo que había puesto frenético a James ya que una de las cosas que más detestaba era limpiar, lo que le valió varios gritos y golpes en la cabeza con un trapo de cocina de parte de su abuela. Lily y Albus (que eran sensatos), en cambio, se quedaron callados y se dispusieron a hacer lo que su abuela les pedía.

Luego de que terminaron, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro el resto del día. Y lo digo porque nadie los vio hasta la hora de la cena.

Bueno, pues, procedo a contarles dónde se escondieron esos tres: en el ático. Sí, en el ático. ¿Por qué? Sólo ellos sabrán que querían desahogarse y poder (aunque sea) volver a cuando su madre les mandaba a limpiar la sala de estar cuando se portaban mal.

-Dios, mátame…-se lamentó James. Sus hermanos lo miraron queriendo decir claramente: dramático.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?-inquirió Albus, con ganas de golpearlo. Él era el que los había llevado ahí, ¿y se venía a quejar? En la madre! No había derecho (carácter Evans y Weasley en acción).

-¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó James, mirando a su hermano, sin darse por enterado que éste en su fuero interno quería matarlo.

-¿Sabes, James? Si tú no hubieses cogido…-comenzó Lily.

-Rateado-aclaró Albus, sabiendo lo que iba a decir su hermana menor. Y es que sólo con ver la cara de ésta cualquiera se daría cuenta de las ganas que tenía de ahorcar a James y gritar desde la cima de un edificio: "¡Soy Lily Potter y asesiné a mi hermano!", para que luego todos le aplaudan por su gran hazaña.

-Bueno, si no hubieses rateado ese relojito de mierda, nosotros…

-Por Merlín, Lily, ese vocabulario no es apto ni digno para una señorita-dijo con tono pomposo, haciendo que Lily lo mirara mal y murmurara: Hipócrita…

-Tú cállate, tu vocabulario asustaría hasta a los camioneros muggles-le dijo Albus luego de darle un zape.

-Tú no distas de parecerte a mí, hermanito-le respondió el de gafas haciendo énfasis en la palabra: hermanito.

-Mira, tú, espécimen de…-comenzó Albus mientras alzaba su brazo derecho, amenazando con golpearlo.

-Ya, Al.-le tranquilizó Lily, aunque ella también quisiese golpearlo.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere golpearme?-inquirió James, mirando hacia arriba con cara de mártir pidiendo la ayuda de Dios.

-Bueno, continúo-habló la pelirroja menor-Si tú no hubieses rateado ese maldito relojito pendejón de…

-Al grano, Lils-le dijo Albus.

-Nosotros no estaríamos aquí. Yo estaría admirando modelos muggles y chicos de animé divinos con mis amigas mientras que Al y Scorpius estarían mirando una escoba para jugar quidditch como si se tratase de la mismísima Diosa Dana, mientras que Rose los estuviera mirando como si fuesen unos mensos, y tú… tú… estarías haciendo… esto…

-Cochinadas con cualquier chica.-finalizó Albus, a lo que James lo miró mal.

-Oye, yo no soy tan perro…-murmuró con el semblante algo caído.

-Oh, sí, claro que lo eres. Si no lo fueras, Polly Kingsbrigde hubiera aceptado a la primera ser tu novia.-le dijo Lily, como intentando obviar lo que su hermano hasta entonces no quería ver, y también tratando de torturarlo psicológicamente.

-¿Eh?-inquirió James, alzando el rostro con una expresión un tanto confundida y curiosa.

-No quiere ser tu novia porque teme ser un capricho más, tope-le dijo Albus.-Piensa que como no la has tenido, por eso la quieres y que cuando la tengas ya ni te acordarás de ella.

-¿Eh?-James estaba en estado catatónico.

-Deberías pensar en eso que te acabamos de decir.-le respondió Lily, y luego de eso se sumieron en un silencio no tan incómodo, ya que todos estaban divagando por ahí dentro de sus mentes…

-Extraño a mamá-dijo Lily de repente, haciendo que sus hermanos se sobresaltasen. (Sí, esta chica es espontánea, ¿verdad que sí?)

-¿Y esa confesión a qué vino?-preguntó James, un tanto más cabizbajo de lo que normalmente estaba cuando algo lo deprimía en cantidades ínfimas.

-La extraño, eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tenías para decir?-preguntó Albus enarcando una ceja.

-Ah, sí, también quería decir que soy una zurda fracasada.

-Ok…-respondió James, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Vamos, lo único que hago con la izquierda es escribir y comer, eso es todo.-dijo Lily, tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado luego de que le dijeran la más pura verdad a James. No soportaba el silencio. Prefería más… el ruido, la alegría, no los silencios tétricos.

-Eso es ser un zurdo contrariado, no fracasado-aclaró James, para sorpresa de todos.

-Como sea.

-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, yo también extraño a mamá. Y a papá, y a Gwen, y a Louis, y a…-dijo Albus, pero fue cortado por su hermano.

-Sí, sí, extrañas a nuestros padres y a tu novia…

-No es mi novia-le respondió Albus.

-Pues lo parece.-habló Lily.

-Tengo una pregunta-dijo James.

-Habla.-le respondieron.

-¿Cuál es el rollo que tenemos los Potter con las pelirrojas?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta…-murmuró Albus.

-Digo, la abuela era pelirroja, mamá es pelirroja-no se percataron del sonido ahogado que se escuchó detrás de la puerta.-y a Al y a mí nos gustan unas pelirrojas.

-Ustedes están malditos-dijo Lily con sorna.

-La maldición pelirroja…-dijo Albus tratando de hacer que su tono de voz cobrara un sonido psicodélico mientras movía sus brazos como si fuese un alienígena con siete brazos. Sus hermanos rieron.

-Sí, puede que lo estemos. También desarrollamos gustos por las gritonas y las que parecen estar siempre en sus días ¿no, Al?-preguntó James mientras le propinaba un codazo amistoso a su hermano, que se sonrojó levemente.

-Eso no es verdad…-susurró el de ojos verdes.

-Vamos, si la abuela es una pelirroja gritona y mamá también lo es.-dijo Lily.

-Tú no distas de parecerte a ellas, enana.-le dijo James, mirando fijamente a Lily, que se avergonzó. Porque era verdad, ella era muy gritona. Nuevamente, no se percataron del sonido de asombro que se escuchó tras la puerta. Para Ginny Weasley esa conversación se había vuelto muy interesante, aunque de vez en cuando le arrancara pedacitos de su corazón al escucharlos hablar sobre su madre. Bueno, había oído que Lily Evans era pelirroja, así que podría ser cualquier otra pelirroja. Y habían pelirrojas en este y muchos otros mundos más para tirar a la tiña. Aunque no podía evitar pegar más la oreja a la puerta, teniendo en lo más profundo de su ser aunque fuera una esperanza… Y eso que sólo la habían mandado a que llamara a los chicos para la hora de cenar.

-Te dije que no me dijeras así!-bramó Lily, haciendo ademán de lanzarse contra su hermano.

-Lily, puedes ser la persona más dulce de este planeta, la más amigable que haya pisado Hogwarts…-comenzó James.

-Pero tienes que admitir que eres una gritona a morir-le dijo Albus mirándola con una expresión compasiva.

-Primero que todo, no soy enana-dijo mirando a James-Segundo, soy la chica más dulce y amigable que haya pisado Hogwarts…

-Además de gritona, egocéntrica…-susurró James.

-No olvides que todos conocen tus gritos…-le dijo Albus.

-Sí, pero sólo me enojo con éste…-dijo a la par que señalaba a James como si éste fuera un desecho tóxico. El de gafas la miró, indignado.

-Y además de gritona egocéntrica, la coge conmigo…

-Y tercero, no soy ni gritona, ni egocéntrica, ni nada de eso. Ése eres tú. El presumido de la familia-Lily lo apuntó con el dedo, mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de victoria al ver cómo su hermano hacía acopio de toda su voluntad para no gritarle todas las cosas que quería gritarle.

-Tú, enana del…-dijo James, luego de soportar la fuerza sobrenatural que lo impulsaba a gritarle a la ya no tan enana que tenía por hermana, por tres segundos. (Por tres segundos, señores y señoritas. Eso es un logro)

-¿Yo qué?-inquirió Lily, encarándolo.

-Nada…-dijo James. Por primera vez, se amedrentó ante la mirada de su hermana menor.

-Ya, dejen de pelear. Me encanta ver a mamá joven aquí y todo, pero…-Ginny pegó más la oreja al oír hablar a Albus -…no es lo mismo. Tenemos que hacer algo para volver de una maldita vez a nuestro tiempo y soportar los sofocantes y estruendosos gritos de mamá y los sermones y regaños de papá, preguntando dónde diablos nos habíamos metido-Ginny estaba impaciente. ¿Acaso la madre de ellos estaba allí? ¿Y joven? ¿Por qué diablos no decían quién era y ya? Estaba expectante. De allí, las únicas que ella pensaba serían la madre de ellos era: Hermione… y ella (aunque recién lo había comenzado a pensar cuando los escuchó decir que la madre de ellos era pelirroja). Si tan sólo…

-No puedo creer que lo diga pero es verdad-concordó James.

-Es que a veces, no sé, los gritos de mamá son tan… bonitos y horrorosos a la vez.-dijo Lily.

-El carácter Weasley en acción-dijo James, con una sonrisa. Mientras, Ginny dejó de respirar. ¿Sería posible que…? Y es que por lo menos, aunque pareciese imposible, tenía que hacer suposiciones…

-Sí, eso es lo que siempre dice papá, claro, a espaldas de ella-dijo Lily.

-Sí, siempre dice dizque: "Si su madre pregunta, ustedes nunca escucharon nada…"-respondió James.

-A veces parece que hasta le tiene miedo.-dijo Albus.

-Le tiene miedo. No te dejes engañar, hermano.-dijo Lily.

-Qué ironía. Harry Potter le teme a Ginny Weasley, ¿o debería decir Potter? La verdad es que ni sé cuál es el apellido oficial de mamá…-dijo James., y luego de eso, Ginny casi siente como si sus pies se despegasen del suelo, tuviesen alitas y comenzaran a revolotear por encima del suelo…

**De pronto les pareció un tanto huesero este capítulo, pero tenía que hacer que Ginny se enterara ya de quién diablos es la madre de ellos. (Sí, creo que quedó algo huesero) Pero lo que yo quéría hacer con este capítulo era que ella se enterase de alguna forma, porque me pareció adecuado que ya... pues...**

**Bueno, dejen reviews, tomatazos, todo lo que se les ocurra (prefiero los reviews, me sirven para inspirarme)**

**Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lily: Aquí volvió Hinayo con esta historia… Perdónenla, es una vieja atrasada que…

¬.¬ Potter, ¿es que acaso quieres que te empareje con algún esperpento en el fic?

Lily: TT-TTU No, por favor…

Así me gusta…

Albus: A propósito, ¿qué aberración has escrito en este capítulo? Porque francamente…

¬.¬… O te callas o te emparejo con Harrigan…

Albus: ¬.¬…

James –con lagrimitas en los ojos-: ya me gustaría ver eso!

Lily: ¿Verdad que sí?

¿Podrían callarse y decir el disclaimer?...

James: Histérica…

¬.¬

Lily: A esta loca no le…

Potter…

Lily: Uy, pero qué sensible…

Albus: A la autora no le pertenece Harry Potter… bla… bla… bla…

Harrigan, Potter, Harrigan…

Albus: está bien. Me callo…

Sí, Ginny estaba que explotaba de la emoción. No la malinterpreten, pero es que la hacía tan feliz… Pero de repente su burbujita explotó. ¿Y si ellos sabían que ella estuvo detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo y lo hicieron para fastidiarla? Nah… ¿O sí? No, ellos no harían algo así. Además, el parecido de ella con Lily (ahora que lo notaba, claro), era mucho.

De repente, del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó algo semejante a un gruñido y a James decir luego: "¿Qué? Tengo hambre…" Ginny corrió escaleras abajo, no quería que ellos se enterasen de que los había escuchado.

— ¿Y bien? Te demoraste mucho allá arriba, Ginny… — comenzó la señora Weasley, pero fue cortada por un rápido: "Ya vienen, mamá", por parte de la pelirroja menor.

—Al fin, ya me estaba muriendo…— dijo Ron por lo bajo.

—Tú cállate— le espetó Ginny.

—Ya, ya…— respondió Ron mientras agitaba las manos a modo de: cálmate, mujer.

Los tres hermanos Potter aparecieron luego de unos cuantos segundos. James con un dolor infinito en el pie. Nadie quiso preguntar por qué. Miraron a todos lados y se dieron cuenta que no estaba Teddy.

—No vuelvas a decirme eso porque o si no…— le decía Lily en tono amenazante a su hermano James, el cual trataba de disimular las lagrimitas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos (producto del dolor).

—O-ok…—

James, Albus y Lily se preguntaron dónde estaba Teddy, pero luego recordaron que al muchacho le encantaba tomar "pequeñas" siestas de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, ya dejen de pelear y siéntense a comer. — dijo la señora Weasley, sin inmutarse del estado de ánimo que sufría su hija en ésos momentos…

Ella, esposa de Harry, ¿esposa de Harry? Esposa de Harry. No, no era posible. Si él nunca la había visto como más que la hermanita menor de su mejor amigo, ¿entonces cómo iba a poder suceder _eso_? Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Puede que aún tuviese catorce, pero al haberse criado con seis bestias… quiero decir… hermanos, ella tendría que saber algo del tema, ¿no? Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba, en absoluto. No le importaba qué hubiese pasado, lo que quería saber era el por qué y el cómo Harry se fijó en ella. Es que le parecía algo tan irreal…

Harry, al notar el estado ido de la chica, llamó su atención chasqueando sus dedos enfrente de su cara. Ginny salió de su ensoñación y lo miró atentamente, para luego sonrojarse y dirigir su mirada hacia el plato de comida. La chica no despegó la vista de allí en ningún momento, pero eso no fue impedimento para Sirius de soltar algún comentario mordaz y de doble sentido hacia los dos chicos que había estado jodiendo desde hacía unos días antes. Ginny, que esa vez sí captó, trató de que la tierra la tragase y Harry (que aún no captaba), miró a Sirius mal. El padrino del oji-verde se sintió satisfecho al ver la reacción de Ginny. Su sonrojo era notorio. Pero, ¿cómo diablos la niña sí lo captaba y su ahijado no? ¡¿Es que acaso nunca lo instruyeron sobre el tema o qué? Tendría que hablar seriamente con él más tarde…

Pero nadie se había fijado en el sonrojo de la dulce Ginny excepto una persona, y esa era: Remus Lupin. Sí, señores. El licántropo siempre estaba alerta en cuanto a Sirius se le daba por soltar un comentario de doble sentido. El animago ya se había ido desesperando por esos días al notar que no captaban lo que él quería decir. Y Ginny, que siempre veía a Sirius con tristeza y algo de enojo, esta vez se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. "_Curioso…_" se dijo así mismo Remus. Decidió que indagaría un poco más sobre el asunto, pero sin contarle nada a Sirius. Se dio cuenta que fue un error garrafal el haberle contado sobre sus suposiciones, que atinaban a ser ciertas en una probabilidad de un 99.9 por ciento.

Mientras, parecía que Ron y Scorpius competían para ver quién se atragantaba primero… ejem… quiero decir, para ver quién terminaba primero. Obviamente, ganó Ron (nadie le hace competencia al apetito de un Weasley, nadie), pero por muy poca diferencia. Sí, Scorpius convivía tanto con los Weasleys que ya hasta se le habían pegado algunas de sus lindas, locas y divertidas mañas (nótese el sarcasmo en lo de lindas). Hermione, como siempre, miraba a Ron con desaprobación, y se dispuso a reñirlo, porque su último y desesperado recurso para ganarle al Malfoy había sido embutirse de una lo que quedaba de la comida, lo que provocó un atraganto casi mortal (según Hermione), en Ron. Los Potter habían hecho apuestas y se habían dispuesto a cobrarlas en lo que todos terminaban de comer, para recibir el postre. Desde que ellos habían llegado ahí, la señora Weasley hacía casi todos los días una que otra torta… Pero volviendo a los Potter, éstos estaban felices cobrándole a los gemelos, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, e incluso Remus, quien le había dado a Scorpius.

—Sí, esto pasa muy a menudo— dijo Albus como si nada, guardándose los sickles en un bolsillo de su jean, el cual pertenecía a Harry (y dije muy bien, pertenecía).

— ¿Eh?— preguntó Sirius, negándose a pagarle a James, alegando que éste había hecho trampas.

—Scorpius ha pasado muchas vacaciones en nuestra casa, e incluso ha ido a la Madriguera con nosotros— explicó James, que ya se estaba hartando y miraba a Sirius con gesto amenazador.

—Sí, él y mi tío Ron normalmente se pelean por ver quién come más rápido y cosas así. A veces gana Scorpius y a veces mi tío. Se hacen principalmente porque mi tío Ron odia a Scorpius, y porque Scorpius quiere molestarlo—. Dijo Lily, quien recibía los knuts que le daba Ginny con una sonrisa. Otra vez se extrañó al ver la cara de felicidad de su madre. Los gemelos mientras chocaron palmas con Scorpius la vez que decían: "¡Bienvenido al club de los que molestan al pequeño Ronnie!". Ron los miró mal.

— ¿Y por qué Ron odia a Scorpius?— preguntó Sirius, quien estaba siendo zarandeado violentamente por un ya algo histérico James.

—Porque es mi novio— dijo Rose con toda la simpleza del mundo, luego de lanzar una feroz mirada a su padre, que le devolvió la mirada queriendo decir claramente: ¿Y tú por qué me estás mirando así?

—Oh, o sea que ustedes van a la Madriguera en las vacaciones- terció Ginny, pero esta vez no con melancolía, sino con felicidad, lo que extrañó a sus hijos.

—Sí…—

—Pero deja de quejarte y págame— decía James a la vez que lanzaba miradas venenosas al animago.

—Hiciste trampa— alegó Sirius sin dignarse a pagar.

— ¿Pero qué diablos quieres? ¿Que le abra el estómago o qué?— exclamó James, apuntando hacia Scorpius, quien se alarmó cuando escuchó las palabras: abrir el estómago. Eso ya era el colmo. No se imaginó lo cují que sería el padrino de su padre. Si sólo fue una pequeña apuesta. Al parecer el tipo no quería que le volviese a ganar en otra cosa.

— ¡James!—chilló Rose.

—Perdón— le respondió James, rascándose la cabeza en un claro gesto de disculpa. –Pero dile a éste que me pague ya—. Finalizó, apuntando a Sirius.

—Ok— respondió con simpleza la pelirroja. Se dirigió a Sirius con paso lento, el cual comenzaba a sentir miedo de a poco. La expresión de esa chica daba miedo. De repente, Rose le dio a Sirius un gran pisotón, el cual lo dejó en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, soltando lagrimitas y maldiciendo la fuerza femenina.

—Y tienes suerte de que haya sido yo y no Lily— le confesó Rose por lo bajo antes de dejar a Sirius a merced del frío suelo.

Ahora entendía por lo que pasaba James.

Los pisotones dan miedo.

— ¿Qué hace Sirius en el piso?— preguntó Molly, saliendo de la cocina con una tarta de melaza que se vio como un oasis en el desierto para los Potter.

—Nada— se apresuró a decir Albus. Molly lo miró, desconfiada.

—Si tú dices…— contestó la pelirroja mayor mientras que comenzaba a cortar la tarta.

Cuando ya todos estaban servidos, los hermanos Potter cogieron las cucharitas y estaban a punto de comenzar a comer, cuando… las cabezas de Albus y James quedaron sumergidas en el postre.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?— exclamó James, enojado. Puede que le metieran la cabeza en la comida, pero nadie, nadie, se metía con la tarta.

Nadie.

Albus gruñó por lo bajo, pero su rostro cubierto de comida palideció (al igual que el de James) cuando escuchó una voz decir:

—Ustedes…—

* * *

><p>***Mientras, en el futuro…***<p>

Una mujer pelirroja esperaba pacientemente junto a una de cabello castaño a que su marido llegara del trabajo para comenzar a comer. Ese día, para amilanar la situación, decidió preparar una rica tarta de melaza para subirle los ánimos a Harry.

— ¿Por qué tardará tanto…?— se preguntaba la mujer castaña, que respondía al nombre de Hermione.

Ginny iba a abrir la boca para contestar, pero la cerró cuando escuchó el timbre de entrada sonar repetidas veces de forma algo frenética. Se apresuró a abrir, pensando que era Harry, pero no pudo evitar desilusionarse al ver a su hermano algo nervioso.

Ron frunció el ceño al ver la reacción de su hermana menor.

—Por Merlín, mujer. ¡Soy tu hermano!— exclamó, entrando a la casa.

—Perdón…— murmuró Ginny por lo bajo. Hermione aguantó la risa.

— ¿A qué viene… tanta efusividad?— interrogó.

—Pues, verán…— el pelirrojo miró nervioso a Ginny. Ésta arqueó una ceja y le exigió que soltara la sopa de una buena vez.

—Resulta que Harry…— y comenzó a hablar. Luego, Ginny, estupefacta, gritó:—¡¿Quéeee?

—Sabía que se iba a poner así…— le dijo Ron a Hermione en un susurro.

—Puedes apostarlo— le respondió ella, pensando en una buena, rápida y efectiva forma de calmar a Ginny antes de que ésta se desmayase, expulsara fuego por la boca o algo peor.

* * *

><p>***Volviendo al pasado…***<p>

Como dije antes, James y Albus palidecieron y Lily casi se atraganta con lo que estaba masticando.

James y Albus voltearon a ver al tipo que se había aparecido, al cual no se le veía la cara porque sus cabellos tapaban parte de sus rasgos faciales.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Fred, sin dejar de mirar al tipo.

—Lo podemos explicar, en serio…— comenzó James, nervioso y aterrorizado hasta la médula, pero fue cortado por Rose.

—Fue culpa de James— aclaró, al tiempo que se alejaba un poquito de su tío.

—Gracias— dijo el aludido con sarcasmo.

—Ya sabía yo— dijo de repente. Se sentó como si nada y tomó un pedazo de la tarta de melaza de Lily. -Ustedes tres- señaló a sus hijos, quienes lo voltearon a mirar con algo de miedo.

— ¿Q-qué?— preguntó Albus, que ya había recuperado su color natural.

—Están castigados por un mes— respondió, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

— ¡¿Quéee?— chilló Lily. ¿Venía su padre y eso era lo primero que decía? Bueno, era lógico que lo hiciera, pero tampoco tanto…

— ¿P-pero, por qué?— preguntó James con cascaditas en sus ojos. Lily y Albus no pudieron evitar pensar: "Dramático". Harry dirigió una mirada fugaz a su hijo.

— ¿Quieres que sean dos?— enarcó una ceja.

— ¡Cállate!— gritaron Albus y Lily, antes de darle cada uno un coscorrón a James, quien se fue a un rinconcito a lamentarse, tal y como hacía Sirius.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?— inquirió Sirius con ceño. Aunque ya se temía la respuesta. Harry volteó y miró a Sirius fijamente. Parpadeó, se frotó los ojos y pestañeó un sinfín de veces hasta que atinó a preguntar:

— ¿Quién eres tú?—. Sí, la sorpresa pudo con él. Apenas y había notado dónde estaba. Pero es que apenas vio el cabello desordenado de sus hijos, la chispita de la ira se prendió en su cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue enterrar sus caras en la torta. Aunque lo lamentaba, ahora que lo pensaba, fue un desperdicio haber zampado las cabezas de sus hijos mayores en la tarta.

— ¡¿Pero por qué diablos nadie sabe quién soy yo?— Sirius fue lentamente a reunirse con James.

— ¿H-harry?— preguntó Hermione, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Un hombre que apenas y parecía tener cuarenta, de ojos verdes penetrantes, gafas y una cicatriz en el cráneo estaba allí, frente a ella (todos ellos, más bien).

— ¿Harry? ¿Hermano, eres tú?— Ron tampoco se lo creía. De hecho, nadie lo hacía. _Harry _(al Harry adulto lo pondremos en cursiva… xD) miró a sus hijos, quienes rápidamente apuntaron a James, el cual trató de escapar, pero fue rápidamente alcanzado por su padre, quien lo agarró del cuello de su camisa.

—Explícate— exigió, soltándolo. Vale, puede que hubieran desaparecido y toda la cosa, pero ¡¿haberse aparecido en un lugar donde estaba alguien que ya debería estar hecho polvito? Nada que ver.

—Pues, verás, yo…— comenzó, pero Rose, como buena prima que es, dijo:

—Robó mi giratiempo, lo averió, trató de repararlo, viajar en el tiempo para impedir que su otro yo hiciera alguna estupidez, y éste es el resultado— la chica lo dijo muy rápido. Muchos se sorprendieron al ver cómo a la pelirroja no le faltaba el aire en lo más mínimo. Si las miradas matasen, Rose ya estaría bien abajito en el suelo, cortesía de James.

La quijada de _Harry _se desencajó.

— ¿Cómo…?— se giró para ver a su hijo, quien se alejó un poquito de él. —¿Cómo…?—. Esta vez se volvió hacia Rose, quien estaba fulminando a James con la mirada a la vez que decía: cobarde.

—Venga, señor Potter, sé que el trauma es mucho, pero no va a tanto—. Le dijo Scorpius a la vez que le palmeaba la espalda.

—Tienes razón—. Le dijo, para luego masajearse las sienes. –James, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo le haces para meterte en estos líos.—

Lily y Albus se calmaron. Ya había pasado lo peor. Qué bueno que no fue su madre la que se apareció. Una de las cosas que más apreciaban de su padre es que era más calmado que su madre.

—Un momento, ¿tú eres Harry?— inquirió Sirius con un tic en el ojo.

—Sí, ¿Qué acaso estás ciego?— respondió _Harry_ sin mirar a Sirius, ya que estaba muy ocupado lanzándole miraditas venenosas a su primogénito, quien tenía los pelos de punta.

—Oye, pero tampoco me contestes así…— le respondió el ex prófugo con una venita resaltando en su sien.

— ¿Eh? Perdón…— _Harry_ por fin se había dignado a mirar a Sirius. Nuevamente, su quijada se desencajó.

— ¡¿Pero por qué esa reacción?— chilló Sirius al tiempo que comenzaba a zarandear a su ahijado, el cual estaba en "estado adulto".

—Déjalo, Black, que no es un muñeco para que lo trates así—. Le dijo Molly a la vez que le pegaba con un paño de cocina en la cabeza.

—¿Y usted por qué me pega?— otra vez la venita en la frente.

Mientras, el Trío de Oro y Ginny no apartaban la mirada del Harry adulto.

—Aún no puedo creer que seas tú—. Habló Hermione mientras intercalaba miradas a _Harry _y Harry.

— ¿Cómo no vas a creerlo? ¡Si son idénticos!— Ron se había recuperado muy rápido de la sorpresa muy rápido, señores y señoritas.

—No tanto. El otro es más alto…— terció Ginny. Harry la miró fijamente. La pelirroja se sonrojó. -¿Qué? Si se nota a leguas…-

—Y tiene más músculo que tú, Harry— alegó Hermione, levantando uno de los brazos de su amigo, al cual ya le estaba fastidiando todo eso. —Aunque pensándolo bien, son la misma persona…

—Sí, sí, ajá, ya sé, soy un enano. ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?—. Cualquiera tiene su límite, ¿no? Teddy, que los estaba escuchando, soltó una risita y no pudo evitar meterse en la conversación.

—Vamos, Harry no es tan enclenque…— Y Teddy aprovechó para apoyar su brazo en la cabeza de su ceñudo padrino, el cual se cruzó de brazos en una clara muestra de enojo. Ron se rio entre dientes, pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para que Harry lo escuchase, por lo que frunció aún más el ceño.

—Vamos, quita esa cara. Pareces un anciano amargado— le dijo Teddy. Harry lo miró mal. –Sonriente te ves más bonito. Mira-. Lupin acercó sus dedos índices hacia las comisuras de sus labios, y luego las estiró, haciendo que en la cara de Harry hubiera una mueca de lo más extraña. Los gemelos se partieron de risa al verlo.

Pero, se preguntarán, ¿por qué no se habría reído Sirius si es burlón hasta la médula?

Bueno, éste se había enzarzado en una pelea con Molly, la cual constaba de que él se quejaba y la pelirroja le pegaba con un paño de cocina. Equitativo, ¿verdad?

—Ron, tu madre va a matar a Sirius—. Dijo Hermione.

—Bah. Ella en el fondo lo quiere—. Respondió Ron.

—Lo dudo—. Respondió _Harry_, quien se había acercado a donde estaban ellos. Más precisamente, estaba detrás de Ginny, la cual se sonrojó a más no poder, pero .el rubor de sus mejillas fue fácilmente ocultado al bajar la cabeza. Remus otra vez –que se había mantenido muy callado hasta el momento-, pensó, "Interesante…"

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— inquirió Ron, mirando fijamente a Ginny. Ella alzó la cabeza. Por suerte en su cara ya no había rastros del rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?—. Esta niña disimula muy bien, ¿a que sí?

— ¿Te sientes mal, Ginny? Últimamente te veo muy cabizbaja…— Hermione tenía una idea de lo que le podría estar pasando a su amiga.

— ¿Yo? Cómo no… en serio… ustedes están locos…— eso último lo dijo en un susurro.

— ¿En serio? No creo—. Le respondió _Harry _con una sonrisa.

—Y… ¿cómo llegaste aquí?— preguntó Lily con cautela.

—Pues…— y comenzó con el relato.

***En el futuro antes de que Harry fuera secuestrado de allí…***

Él iba saliendo de su oficina con Ron, tranquilamente, como todos los días, aunque por dentro quisiese matar a sus hijos y matarse él por no haber podido encontrarlos hasta el momento. Ron tampoco estaba muy bien de la cabeza, ya que "su princesa" había desaparecido, al igual que "el granuja" (Traducción: Scorpius), y con lo paranoico que era ya se imaginaba lo peor. (Traducción: Que se hayan dado a la fuga los dos para que nada sea un obstáculo para su bella relación). Harry, obviamente, tuvo que soltarle otra vez una frase de consuelo donde le decía que ni Rose ni Scorpius eran unos libertinos –y vaya que se sintió como abuelita al decir la palabra-, y que de seguro estarían jodiendo la vida -donde sea que estuviesen-, junto a James, Albus y Lily.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Ron con ojos de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia. Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Ron era un sobreprotector sensible e histérico a la vez. Bueno, él tampoco quería nadie se fugase con Lily, pero eso era otro asunto.

—Que sí. Rose no es de esas chicas, y Scorpius preferiría tragarse un kilo de huevos de doxy antes de hacer eso—.

—Gracias, hermano—. Sí, a veces Ron le parecía bipolar a Harry.

—Ajá—.

Y de repente, Harry sintió cómo algo golpeaba su pie. Se agachó para cogerlo y se alarmó un poco: un giratiempo. ¿Qué diablos hacía allí? No tenía la más mínima idea.

Miró a Ron, quien miraba atentamente el aparatico.

—No sé por qué, pero esa cosa no me da buena espina…— murmuró.

—Y que lo digas—. Le respondió Harry.

Dejando de lado el comentario de Ron, el pelirrojo comenzó a entrar en pánico. Vio cómo poco a poco Harry se iba convirtiendo en una cosa transparente con apariencia de inmaterializado.

—Esto… Harry…— comenzó. De veras que estaba en pánico. En ninguna de sus misiones había visto algo parecido.

En ninguna.

Y cuando digo ninguna es ninguna. (Lily: Ya quedó claro, ¿podrías por favor continuar con la historia? ¬.¬… sí, sí, espérate… xD)

Bueno, como decía, Harry poco a poco se tornaba transparente, hasta que Ron soltó la sopa, espantándolo.

—Harry, esto… tú estás…—

— ¿Eh?— Harry no comprendía lo que le quería decir Ron.

—Tú…—

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— preguntó Harry, mirándolo como si estuviese loco.

—T-tú…—

— ¿Qué?—

—Tus manos…—. Sí, el pobre de Ron no atinó a decir nada más.

— ¿Qué putas…?— Harry no pudo evitar soltar esa expresión apenas vio cómo parte de sus brazos había desaparecido.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el…?—. Misteriosamente, el giratiempo había desaparecido.

— ¿Eso importa? ¡No tengo manos!—. Normalmente no se hubiera preocupado, pero es que ni sentía sus brazos. Raro…

—Hombre, Harry, pareces un fantasma—. En efecto, a duras penas se veía una sombra de lo que era Harry. Tal vez eso era obra de un hechizo de ocultación o algo (N/A: perdonen no me acuerdo cómo se llaman esos hechizos que les hecha la gente a las capas de invisibilidad chimbas… ¿alguien podría recordármelo?). No pudo evitar murmurar por lo bajo: _Finite Incatatem._

— ¡¿Quéee?—. ¿Cómo Ron se podía tomar eso tan a la ligera? ¡Si tenía muñones como terminación de sus brazos! A lo mejor, eso era una broma pesada ideada por el pelirrojo para vengarse porque no le había dado de su almuerzo la semana pasada… pero no. Él no era tan creativo, ¿o sí? ¿Pero cómo demonios no tenía manos? De pronto ese té tenía algo…

—Es en serio—.

—No te creo—.

—No me creas, entonces—. Pero Ron a duras penas y lograba saber dónde se encontraba Harry. Sólo lo escuchaba, hasta cierto punto. Hubo un momento en que ya dejó de escuchar.

Nada.

No se oía nada.

— ¿Harry? Hermano, si es por lo de que te interrumpía cada vez que podía las sesiones de besos con Ginny, — hizo una mueca —perdóname, pero es mi hermanita y…

— ¿Weasley? ¿Con quién estás hablando?— preguntó un tipo que iba de paso y lo vio desesperado hablándole al vacío.

—Oh, por Dios, Ginny se va a poner histérica…—. Puede que Ron fuese un gran auror y todo, ver a su mejor amigo desaparecer así como así y que éste ni se diera cuenta ya lo estaba desesperando. Además que no lo vio tomando nada en el trabajo aparte de una taza de té, que le ofreció él mismo.

Mientras, volviendo con Harry, éste ni sabía lo que pasaba. De pronto se vio rodeado de negro, sin escuchar nada. No se sentía a sí mismo. Perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía qué hora era.

Nada.

Se dejó estar, pensando que pronto pasaría, cuando de pronto, después de mucho tiempo –para él-, vislumbró dos cabezas con cabello extremadamente desordenado frente a sus ojos. En seguida pensó: "James". Claro que lo hizo sin querer, pero es que su primogénito era tan problemático…

Y no fue sino hasta cuando volvió a sentir sus brazos que lo único que atinó a hacer, fue enterrar sus caras en el postre…

— ¿ES EN SERIO?— exclamó James, lanzando una mirada venenosa una vez que éste hubo terminado de hablar.

— ¿Y yo por qué? ¿Por qué no Lily también?— inquirió Albus con ceño. Como había dicho antes, James se lo llevaba junto con él al infierno.

—Nada más tengo dos manos—. Se excusó _Harry_. Además, quería mucho a Lily como para hacerle eso. Pero si lo decía, de seguro que James nunca lo dejaría en paz con eso.

— ¿En serio, tío?— inquirió Rose, mirando a _Harry_ como si éste estuviese loco. — ¿Libertinos? ¿Es que acaso no encontraste otro sinónimo o qué?

Los gemelos se partieron de risa al escucharla. Cosa que no era rara ya que mientras Harry estuvo hablando lo único que hicieron fue reírse.

—Y tú… ¿es que acaso estás loco? ¿Qué Scorpius y yo seríamos capaces de escaparnos juntos? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo y tu paranoia?—. A Rose no le había gustado para nada la paranoia de su padre. Vale, puede que le hiciera la vida a cuadritos a Scorpius, pero nada que ver con fugarse.

— ¿Y tú qué me vienes a decir a mí? Si yo ni siquiera sabía que tú existías—. Ahí está la más pura muestra de que Ron posee el tacto de una mariposita –nótese el sarcasmo-.

Hermione le pegó un capón.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca o qué?—. Preguntó sobándose la zona golpeada.

—Eres un insensible. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre decirle eso a tu propia hija?—

—Tiene razón—. Comentó Ginny, dándole la razón a Hermione.

—Pero, papá, ¿POR QUÉ PUTADAS TUVISTE QUE LLENARNOS LA CABEZA CON TARTA DE MELAZA?— inquirió James. Como dije antes: nadie se mete con la tarta.

—Mírate esa boca, jovencito—. Por lo visto _Harry_ no pensaba responder a la pregunta.

—Nadie se mete con la tarta…— murmuró por lo bajo Albus. Scorpius, que lo escuchó, se rio entre dientes.

—No puedo—. Respondió James, matando a su padre con la mirada, el cual ni se inmutó. —Mi nariz no me deja—.

—Buena—. Le dijeron los gemelos. James hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Diablos, Harry, ¿es que acaso no le pudiste heredar el sentido del humor a tu padre?— preguntó Sirius con sorna. _Harry _y Harry lo fulminaron con la mirada. —Uy, pero qué sensibles son ustedes, ¿o tú? No, ustedes. Pero son la misma persona… ¿Entonces es una? ¿O uso el plural?…

—Genial. Éste ya perdió la chaveta…— murmuró Remus, quien tenía ganas de lanzarle una roca a Canuto.

— ¡Oye!—.

—Es la verdad—. Se defendió Remus.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué has estado tan callado todo este tiempo?—. Preguntó Scorpius.

—No encontraba nada interesante que decir…—.

Sin querer, todos miraron a Teddy, quien preguntó: "— ¿Y ustedes qué me miran?—"

—Nada, nada…— dijeron todos.

—No has respondido mi pregunta—. Dijo James. Aún no dejaba de intentar asesinar a su padre con la mirada.

—Ya te lo dije, sólo tengo dos manos. Además, si lo primero que veo es tu cabeza luego de no saber dónde te habías metido, obviando que desapareciste por una semana, es lo menos que podía hacer—.

—No puedo creer que te hagas llamar mi padre—. Susurró James con horror.

—Y en cuanto a ti… nunca me lo hubiera esperado de parte tuya…—. Le dijo _Harry_ a Albus al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza en un claro signo de decepción.

Esa fue la gotita que colmó el vaso…

— ¿Cómo que no te lo hubieras esperado de mí? ¿Es que acaso crees que yo fui partícipe en eso? ¿No escuchaste a Rose o qué? ¡La culpa es de James!— a esas alturas el chico ya se había subido a la mesa y estaba zarandeando a su padre del cuello de su camisa, el cual lo miraba sorprendido (al igual que todos).

— ¡Oye! ¡No me eches todo el muerto a mí!—. Se quejó James. Albus lo miró con fuego en los ojos. Lily le dio un capón.

—Cállate. Tú siempre nos llevas al infierno contigo. Te mereces todo y más. — Luego, Lily miró a su padre con cara de perro abandonado bajo la lluvia. —Papi, te juro que yo… que yo… yo no tuve nada que ver…— la chica soltó unas lagrimitas. _Harry_ se zafó del agarre de su hijo, y corrió hacia "su princesa".

—Ya… tranquila… no pasa nada. Le explicaré a tu madre. No te mereces el castigo de esos dos… Sé que no tuviste nada que ver, princesa…—. James y Albus fulminaron con la mirada a su hermana, que les sacó la lengua, aún sin dejar de abrazar a su padre.

—Hay que ver lo manipulable que puede ser un hombre…— le susurró Hermione a Ginny. Ésta asintió sin dejar de mirar la escena.

—Esa niña es la reina del teatro…—. Murmuró Sirius, recordando cuando su prima Bellatrix iba a su casa y se zafaba de todos los regaños y broncas por parte de sus padres con sólo unas lagrimitas y palabritas de princesita abandonada.

—Y que lo digas…—le respondió Remus.

* * *

><p>Lily: Yo no soy tan dramática...<p>

Es mi fic, te pongo como yo quiera...

James: Por fin alguien hace justicia...

Lily: ¡Cállate, idiota! (le da un capón que lo deja K.O.)

Albus: Oh, por Dios, sufro de violencia intrafamiliar

Cállate y responde los reviews...

Albus: Pero de veras que ese capítulo fue una completa aberración...

Harry: A mi me gustó...

Por lo menos alguien me apoya... ¬.¬

En vista de que ellos no quieren responder los reviews, lo haré yo

**dany16: **Me encanta que sigas la historia. Y perdona por no actualizar pronto (mis promesas son un asco), pero es que mi inspiración estaba por los suelos!

**fanieCullen: **muchas gracias! Me encantan tus reviews! Me gusta que te guste la historia! (?) En este momento te agradezco cada review que me has mandado! En serio! No prometo actualizar pronto, ya que últimamente no me nace inspiración, pero procuraré hacer los capis tan o más largos que este.

**Arizgcv: **Lo siento mucho por no poner las parejas que te gustan, pero es que me gusta la pareja Rose/Scorpius, pero me sorprende que igual te guste la historia. Y... como dijiste que te fascinó, procuraré no hondar en el tema de Rose/Scorpius. Sólo pondré las broncas que tiene el Malfoy con Ron, tranquila. Pero aún así, me gustaría que siguieras la historia! Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Elchabon: **Wow, no esperé que te diera tanta risa, ya que mi punto fuerte no es el humor, pero aún así, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo la historia

**harryandale: **Gracias por los saludos, y ¿no me exageré con lo de esconder los cadáveres? (creo que sí), pero me encanta que se haya gustado esa parte. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Malfoy-son: **No era encesario el mal vocabulario, y te juro que no pondré más colombianismos. Te agradezco mucho tu review, ya que me inspiró para hacver una parte del capítulo

**Dragoncita: **Tú eres siempre la que me devuelve las ganas de escribir, muchas gracias. Eres mi salvación en los momentos de bloqueo

**kris: **muchas gracias por tu review, y te dedico este capítulo a ti, espero que te haya gustado

Y a todos los que me alojaron entre sus historias favoritas y me mandaron sus alertas, se los agradezco mucho!

No pensé que este fic gustara tanto! (Aunque si tienen tiempito para mandarme algún review...)

Y... ¿saben qué? Si quieren que aparezca algún personaje en especial en algún capítulo próximo, se aceptan pedidos y sugerencias, ya que este fic está hecho especialmentye para ustedes, personas que se dedican a leer este intento fic humorístico!

Att: Hinayo-sempai


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! ^. ^ Ya volví! Me extrañaron?

Todos: ¿quieres que seamos sinceros?

No

Todos: está bien. Sí, te extrañamos.

Pero háganlo más creíble…

Todos: no queremo

Bueno…

Lily: ves? Hasta ellos te odian…

Y tú qué vienes a hacer aquí?

Lily: tú fuiste la que me puso en tus comentarios…

Cierto… bueno, como no tengo nada más que decir, les dejo el cap.

Ojalá les guste!

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente de lo sucedido, todos se levantaron en Grimmauld Place dispuestos a comenzar un nuevo domingo. Claro, todos excepto James, Lily, Albus, Rose y Scorpius, quienes estaban durmiendo a pierna suelta.<p>

James y Scorpius babeaban… ejem, dormían con las piernas y los brazos fuera de sus colchonetas, y con las mantas sólo cubriéndoles las partes nobles. Lily y Rose dormían pacíficamente algo alejadas de esos dos, quienes al parecer competían por ver quién absorbía primero las cortinas. Albus estaba en el sofá, con un brazo colgándole del pasamanos y un pie en el piso. Estaba a medio caer. De seguro cuando el chico se levantase iba a tener un dolor de espalda de los mil demonios, sino es que tenía tortícolis. Teddy mientras dormía abrazado al estómago de Rose, y su cabeza subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración de la chica. Lucía un poco cómico.

_Harry_ no estaba. Pensaron dónde estaría, y justo en ese momento salía de la cocina con las gafas a medio poner y una taza de café en las manos. Sus párpados estaban algo caídos. Se notaba que aún tenía sueño.

—Hola, Harry querido —dijo la señora Weasley afectuosamente. _Harry_ la miró, parpadeó, desvió su mirada hacia su taza de café y luego soltó un prolongado bostezo. Se pudieron vislumbrar dos lagrimitas que estaban en las comisuras de sus ojos por detrás de sus gafas.

—Hubiera jurado que era una pesadilla… —murmuró luego de un rato. Los gemelos le miraban, curiosos. Estaban barajando si existía la posibilidad de que hicieran a _Harry _probar alguna de sus pastillas vomitivas. Hermione le miró con algo de reproche por tomar café a tan tempranas horas de la mañana y Sirius se acordaba de James con algo de melancolía. Ron, mientras tanto, a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Harry miraba a su otro yo con algo de curiosidad. Ginny evitaba mirarlo a toda costa.

Y _Harry _se dio cuenta de eso. Se frotó los ojos detrás de las gafas para quitarse las lagrimitas que tenía por haber bostezado y para espabilarse un poco más. Sonrió de medio lado. Algo le decía que por lo menos iba a ser algo divertido estar allí. De repente, una idea un tanto macabra surcó su mente.

—Pues no lo es, ahijadito —dijo Sirius mientras apoyaba su brazo en su hombro. —Bienvenido al año 1996.

_Harry_ lo miró y luego volvió a mirar su taza de café. Suspiró. Quiso cerrar los ojos para tratar de volverse ajeno al sentimiento de melancolía y añoranza que le causaba el ver a Sirius ahí, con él. Volvió a abrirlos cuando vio a la señora Weasley cargar con dos almohadas hacia la sala.

—¿Para qué las almohadas? —dudaba que fueran para acomodarle las cabezas a James y a Albus para que durmieran mejor.

—Para despertarlos —respondió, ante la pregunta de él.

—Eso no es necesario —dijo con desgana luego de beber un sorbo de su café. Hizo una mueca. Estaba muy suave para su gusto.

—¿Ah, no? —interrogó Hermione con curiosidad. Ginny alzó la mirada y, al ver que _Harry _le sonreía, la volvió a bajar, apenada. Harry miró todo eso un poco extrañado. Sirius enarcó una ceja y fue maquinando una nueva pulla para soltarle a su ahijado —el joven y mojigato, claro estaba—. Porque por lo que veía el adulto estaba lejos de necesitar y no captar una a la primera…

—No —nuevamente volvió a frotarse los ojos, y soltó un ligero bostezo. —Los domingos nunca hago nada, maldita sea… —musitó, mirando con desagrado su taza de café. No encontraba nada con lo cual desahogarse, por lo cual había adoptado a su bebida como vía para descargar el enojo y el estrés.

—¿Tú también? Por Merlín. Pero qué vago me saliste, querido. Ya veo de dónde lo heredaron esos tres. Y ni me imagino a Ron… — farfulló la señora Weasley. _Harry _volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su taza de café y luego la miró a ella.

—Los domingos es nuestro día libre. Por lo menos debemos tomarnos un descansito de todos los malditos días de trabajo, señora Weasley…

—¡Cuidadito con las palabrotas! —le advirtió ésta. _Harry _volvió a beber un sorbo de su taza de café sin prestarle la mayor atención. Cuántas veces no le había dicho eso ella a él y a Ron.

—¿Y entonces cómo los despiertas? —preguntó Ginny, armándose de coraje para formular la pregunta. _Harry_, a pesar de no estar en todos sus sentidos, le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar levemente. _Harry_ tuvo que admitir que se veía adorable con el camisón con dibujos de conejitos, el ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas y sus cabellos color fuego cayendo a cada lado de su cara.

—A ver… —habló Harry luego de darle un sorbo a su taza de café. Se dirigió a la sala, y cuando llegó rodó los ojos al ver las poses en las que estaban sus hijos. —Levicorpus —dijo, y en seguida James, Scorpius, Lily, Albus, Rose y Teddy se alzaron en el aire como si estuvieran siendo colgados de un mástil por el tobillo. Fred y George silbaron, divertidos por la situación.

—¡Yo no me comí la tarta! —gritó James, somnoliento. _Harry _rodó los ojos.

—Hay que ver en lo que piensa éste…

—Gwen… -murmuró Albus, sin abrir los ojos y con la cabeza y los brazos colgándole como si fuera de trapo. Era obvio que seguía dormido. Y una prueba clara de ello fue el ronquido que soltó no muy después.

Lily, en cambio, tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba en vano de controlar sus brazos, pero el efecto de gravedad hacía que pareciesen dos mangueras colgadas de un gancho. Cuando habló, su voz soñaba lenta y pausada, como la de un moribundo:

—Buenos días…

Rose y Teddy estaban de brazos cruzados y ceñudos, mientras decían: No es gracioso. Los dos giraban en el aire como si fueran charcutería en un mercado público. Los gemelos y Sirius se echaron a reír al ver la cara de gruñona que tenía la chica.

Scorpius, no se tomaba la situación muy apecho que digamos.

—Ea, señor Potter, que ya se me hacía raro que no usara esto la última semana de vacaciones —el chico rubio parecía un infante en un parque de diversiones ya que giraba como si fuera un loco. Scorpius soltó unas risas, y _Harry_ le dio una mirada fugaz al chico luego de sonreírle.

A Sirius le extrañó eso.

—¿Cómo es que puede ser hijo de Draco Malfoy? —se preguntó así mismo Ron por lo bajo. Harry, que lo escuchó, le respondió: "No tengo la más mínima idea". Estaban perplejos. ¿Quién diablos era la madre del hijo de Malfoy para que hubiera sacado ese carácter? Pero algo sabían, y era que lo preferían así a que fuera igual a su padre.

La señora Weasley tardó un rato en recuperarse de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo es que Harry despertaba así a sus hijos? Aunque debía admitir que era un medio muy efectivo, a excepción de Albus, quien seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Vaya que los Potter tienen sueño de piedra, vaya que sí.

Mientras, Ginny y Hermione se tapaban la cara para evitar ver a James y a Scorpius en ropa interior.

_Harry _acomodó tres colchonetas una encima de otra, debajo de Lily, luego se dirigió hacia Albus y se posicionó debajo de él. Claro que apartó un poco el sofá, que tenía algo húmedo en donde antes Albus había puesto su cabeza. Luego, sin más preámbulos, deshizo el hechizo.

James cayó al suelo con un estruendo, para luego soltar una sarta de maldiciones porque se había enredado con las sábanas y se había torcido el cuello.

Mientras James batallaba escandalosamente contra las sábanas —pelea en la cual iban ganando las cobijas, por cierto—, _Harry _se había echado a Albus al hombro. El chico había caído justamente en los brazos de su padre.

Lily había caído encima de los tres futones amontonados. Se escuchó un puff, y se vio al cuerpo de Lily hundirse entre las colchonetas. Y Albus nada que se despertaba.

—Genial —murmuró Sirius. ¿Por qué los papás de James no lo despertaban así a él y a James? Admitía que podía llegar a ser un poco cruel, pero parecía muy divertido caer encima de un futón para luego hundirte en él.

Rose cayó encima de Teddy, quien había amortiguado el golpe para suerte de ella e infortunio de él.

—Demonios —murmuró desde donde estaba.

—Odio cuando haces eso —exclamó James con una venita en la frente. El chico aún no se zafaba de las cobijas, el pobre.

—Es la única forma de despertarte. Admítelo: duermes como marmota en etapa de hibernación. Y aún no entiendo cómo es que no se despierta con tanto jaleo —dijo _Harry _señalando a su segundo hijo. Albus tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y sus piernas colgando por detrás de la espalda de su padre. Sus brazos caían en el pecho de él como si fueran de caucho. Daba la sensación de que a _Harry_ no le pesaba nada su hijo.

—Yo lo venero —dijo Teddy, que se había levantado y se sobaba la espalda con una mueca. —Y Harry, te recuerdo que ya no tengo seis años y que ya no tengo sueño de piedra. No era necesario que también me hicieras eso a mí…

—Tú duermes tanto o más que una marmota —le rebatió Harry, y Teddy se quedó callado. Su cabello se había tornado de un color gris un tanto lúgubre.

—No me vengas con esos tonitos. —le dijo su padrino. Teddy le dirigió una mirada un tanto enojada.

—Pero no es para que me despiertes así, ¿sabes?

—Pues antes te ponías a girar en el aire tal y como lo estaba haciendo Scorpius —señaló al chico, que trataba de calmar a una enojada Rose, quien se le había lanzado encima a James a ahorcarlo por quién sabe qué razón. Y James con sonidos estrangulados, quería decir que las sábanas le estaban haciendo calzón chino.

—Lo suyo no es calmar a una mujer —opinó Teddy. _Harry_ asintió, sin dejar de ver la escena. Los demás, mientras tanto, veían a _Harry _y a Harry como si estuvieran locos. ¿Es que acaso ninguno de los dos pensaba salvar a James? ¿Ni si quiera el propio _Harry_, que estaba allí, viendo cómo mataban a su hijo, no pensaba hacer nada?

Y Albus nada que se despertaba. En cambio, comenzó a murmurar: "No… no me dejes, yo no me comí al pollo…".

—¿Pero y ahora éste de qué habla? —se preguntó _Harry._

—Harry, padrino, no te ofendas pero… tus hijos son raros. —dijo Teddy resueltamente mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Albus en un signo de consuelo. _Harry_ sonrió.

—Se agradece la franqueza, ahijado. Pero tú no distas de parecerte a ellos.

—¿Cómo así? ¿Me estás diciendo raro? —el color del cabello del muchacho había pasado a ser de un rosa chillón y él ni cuenta parecía darse.

—He visto pocos hombres con pelo rosado, la verdad —admitió _Harry_, mientras se dirigía al comedor.

Los gemelos, mientras, aprovecharon para burlarse de Teddy y su cabello color rosa.

—Cállense —gritó mientras los perseguía con un cucharón en alto —el cual le quitó a la señora Weasley, si quieren saber—.

_Harry_ había sentado a Albus en la mesa. La cabeza del chico se mantuvo en el aire durante un momento, para luego estrellarse estrepitosamente contra la madera.

—¡Quítame al pollo! —chilló, y luego, obra de la fuerza con la que se alejó de la mesa, su silla cayó de espaldas y el chico se volvió a contra, pero esta vez contra el piso. Resultó bastante cómico, sobretodo porque la cara del chico cuando gritó que le quitaran a un tal pollo fue de puro espanto.

Sin poder evitarlo, todos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas, sobretodo Sirius y los gemelos. Pero Ron y Hermione no se quedaban atrás. Y Harry tampoco.

_Harry _levantó a su hijo del suelo, y luego a la silla. Lo miró preocupado, como si tratara de verificar que no se había roto la cabeza o algo.

—Disculpa, Al, pero, ¿de qué pollo hablas?

—H-había un pollo —balbuceó, mirando alrededor con extrañeza. —Y nos estaba persiguiendo a mí y a Lily. Y de repente ella se montó encima del pollo y comenzó a perseguirme, fue espantoso. Y ella cabalgaba al pollo como si fuera un caballo y… y… entonces él se me tiró encima y comenzó a picotearme la cara… fue horrible —eso último lo susurró con espanto. _Harry _miró a su hijo, escéptico. Sin embargo, fue un susurro muy malo, porque todos lo escucharon, y se rieron aún más.

—De veras que tu imaginación es la más vívida que he conocido en mi vida. —dijo, por sobre las risas de todos, quienes se estaban desternillando en el suelo a causa de las carcajadas al escuchar la historia del chico.

—Genial. —dijo Lily con mala cara, que había entrado al comedor justo en el momento de la caída de su hermano. —Ahora soy una doma pollos. Hermano, creo que Rose o Vicky serían mejores para ese trabajo. O Dominique. Ella sí que puede cabalgar un pollo.

Ese comentario hizo que todos se rieran más, en especial James y Scorpius. Los gemelos y Sirius siguieron riendo, aún sin saber quiénes diablos eran Vicky o Dominique.

Rose, en cambio, miró a su prima favorita, indignada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me estás diciendo que soy perfecta para el trabajo de granjera?

—Rose, tú no eres perfecta para el trabajo de granjera —dijo Albus en tono conciliador mientras se frotaba un ojo con el dorso de la mano. —Además, ese pollo era monstruoso. —Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Vaya Harry, tu hijo sí que es… imaginativo. —dijo Ron luego de secarse las lagrimitas que se le habían escapado. Harry, _Harry _y Albus lo miraron mal.

—Ya déjense de cuentos tontos y siéntense a desayunar. —ordenó la señora Weasley, tratando de no recordar lo que había dicho su nieto. No quería reírse en sus narices.

El resto del desayuno se basó prácticamente en burlas hacia Albus, quien se sonrojaba por momentos, pero luego de un rato dejó de hacerlo e hizo caso omiso a los comentarios por parte de sus familiares.

—***—

A media tarde, todos estaban en la sala observando un partido de ajedrez mágico (N/A: disculpen, no me acuerdo si se llama así o de otra forma…) entre Ron y Rose. La chica iba perdiendo.

—Ve sacando el dinero —advirtió James a Sirius, quien se cruzó de brazos y miró a James con pose orgullosa.

—Ron es uno de los mejores jugadores de ajedrez mágico que he visto. Rose no podrá ganarle. Además, va perdiendo.

Albus soltó una sonrisa ladina y Lily una taimada. Otra vez, dinero fácil. Incluso _Harry _había apostado.

De un momento a otro, Rose comenzó a hacer jugadas que dejaron con la boca abierta a muchos de los presentes.

—Jaque Mate —exclamó al cabo de cinco minutos. Sirius quedó patidifuso y los gemelos parecían dos pasmarotes. Ron había perdido… y vaya que había perdido.

El pelirrojo tenía la quijada desencajada al ver cómo su rey era vilmente destruido por la reina de su hija, que no supo cómo se había posicionado detrás de su pieza más importante, la cual se vio obligado a mover durante un turno.

—Págame —exigieron James y _Harry _a la vez que extendían sus manos hacia Sirius, quien los miró mal. Ahí sí que parecían padre e hijo.

—Hicieron trampas —se quejó, dándoles la espalda.

—_Accio_ —murmuró _Harry_, y unas cuantas monedas salieron del bolsillo de Sirius para posarse en su mano. —Ahora, ¿cuánto fue lo que apostó? —preguntó a James, quien se acercó a su padre para contar las monedas que les debía Sirius.

—¿Y te haces llamar mi ahijado? —inquirió, con una venita resaltando en su sien.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Lily se dedicó a recoger el dinero que le debían y Albus fue a felicitar a Rose por haberle ganado a su padre… otra vez. Scorpius, mientras tanto, zarandeaba a Sirius para que le pagase de una buena vez —hay que ver lo tacaño que nos salió éste con las apuestas—. Fred y George, como cumplidos que son, pagaron lo que debían, haciendo notas mentales sobre apostarle a Rose en el futuro.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —inquirió Ron ceñudo, mirando a Rose fijamente.

—Me enseñaste a jugar ajedrez mágico desde muy pequeña. —fue lo único que dijo.

—***—

Más tarde, Ginny se dirigía hacia la habitación que compartían ella y Hermione para cambiar las mantas con las que se cubrían en la noche ya que ésas ya llevaban mucho tiempo puestas. De repente, sintió cómo alguien tomaba su mano. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con Harry, quien la miraba con atención.

—¿H-harry?

—Hola —le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¿Q-qué haces?

—Sólo quería saludarte —explicó, a lo que ella se sonrojó. —Y... pedirte perdón... —dijo, para luego irse de allí.

Ginny estaba perpleja. ¿Por qué le pedía perdón? ¿Había hecho algo malo? No que ella recordara...

—***—

—Vamos, enana, es tu turno —dijo James esperando "pacientemente" a que su hermana menor se dignase a jugar. Mas sin embargo, Lily Luna Potter estaba más que indispuesta para seguir jugando.

Cuando vio a su madre salir de la cocina, pensó en llamarla para que viera el juego de naipes explosivos, pero desistió al verla confundida a más no poder y con las piernas temblándole como si fueran de gelatina.

Mientras, James no notaba eso porque estaba muy ocupado viendo cómo los gemelos trataban de zamparle una de sus pastillas vomitivas a su hermano. George lo agarraba por la espalda y Fred trataba de abrirle la boca. _Harry _ni se inmutaba, ya que estaba leyendo un libro, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba una que otra mirada de preocupación a su hijo, sopesando la idea de ayudarlo o dejarlo ser conejillo de Indias.

—¡James! —gritó Lily por sobre el jaleo que causaban sus tíos y su hermano, los ronquidos de Teddy y los gritos de Sirius que le decía a Albus que se quedara quieto mientras que agarraba sus brazos. Sí, el muy traidor se había confabulado contra Albus, que no abría la boca ni un ápice, y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas suplicantes a su padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ves que están torturando a Al? ¡Esto es oro! —le respondió, sin mirar realmente a su hermana. _Harry _alzó la mirada de su libro al oír decir aquello a su primogénito.

—Hijo, te pido que no celebres la violencia intrafamiliar.

—Pero míralo. ¡A poco y no es genial! —le dijo, apuntando hacia los gemelos. Scorpius y Rose habían _desaparecido mágicamente_, algo que no pasaba inadvertido para Ron, quien se encontraba en un estado de mírame y no me toques. _Harry _volteó a ver a su hijo, que en ese momento se encontraba totalmente indefenso. Y por un momento pensó en arrojar por los aires a los gemelos y a Sirius con tal de que lo dejaran en paz. Pero volvió a mirar a su hijo, y vio que éste le lanzaba miradas suplicantes que tendrían algún significado, pero no supieron identificar cuál era. Y no parecía que le estuviese pidiendo ayuda.

Lily rodó los ojos. A veces su hermano James podía ser tan infantil… Y una clara prueba de ello eran los saltitos que pegaba mientras veía que la pastilla estaba cada vez más cerca de la boca de Albus. Lily explotó. Se levantó, le dio un pisotón y luego un coscorrón a James que lo dejaron retorciéndose en el piso del dolor. _Harry _miró a su hija con desaprobación.

—Lily, no tienes que hacer eso para que te preste atención —habló _Harry._ Lily ni lo escuchó.

—Idiota, ¿sabes qué diablos le pasa a mamá? No parece la misma de siempre —James la miró confundido. Luego, su hermana apresó su cara entre sus dedos de una forma muy cruel y lo obligó a girar la cabeza, donde Ginny pelaba unas papas junto a Hermione. Ésta estaba despotricando contra el carácter celoso de Ron y de vez en cuando, cuando trataba de quitarle un ojo a una papa, lo hacía con demasiada fuerza y éste salía volando.

—Te digo que esa no es una forma de cuidar a una hija. De seguro la pobre está mortificada y… —Y Ginny sólo la escuchaba, sin decir palabra.

—Hermione, pareces la mamá de los pollitos comportándote así. —dijo Harry, un poco apartado de Hermione por si las dudas a ésta se le ocurría tirarle el pela papas a la cara.

—¿Y tú qué te vienes a meter en esta conversación? —le replicó ella, enojada.

—¿Llamas a eso una conversación? Ginny a duras penas y te mira. —dijo mirando a Ginny, a lo que ésta se sonrojó, sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, James, Lily y _Harry _(quien había alzado la mirada de su libro para echarle una que otra mirada furtiva).

—Lily, ¿qué le pasó a mamá…? —interrogó James mientras que señalaba a su madre como si ésta tuviera tifoidea o algo peor. —Normalmente cuando mi tía Hermione se pone a hablar mal de mi tío Ron por alguna estúpida razón, ella la apoya.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —dijo Lily como toda respuesta mientras que dirigía una mirada fugaz a su padre, quien estaba tan ensimismado en su libro que nadie se atrevía a meterse con él. Excepto Sirius, claro está.

—¡Eh, ahijadito! Ven y ayuda a la humanidad y haz que tu adorado hijo se tome esta píldora de la salvación. —_Harry _alzó la mirada y miró a Sirius con escepticismo.

—¿Por qué no la pruebas tú entonces? —la mirada traviesa de Sirius se convirtió en una de completo pavor.

—Pues… porque tú sabes que yo… o sea, es que yo… tú sabes…

—Te apuesto diez galeones a que eres totalmente incapaz de tomarte una de esas "píldoras de salvación" —le retó, con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—¿Ah… sí?

—Sí.

—Pues ya verás. —dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia donde los gemelos, le arrebataba a Fred la pastilla y se la metía en la boca de una. Inmediatamente después, no se supo nada de Sirius Black sino hasta la hora de la cena. Y aunque fue ayudado por la señora Weasley a que se le pasara el mal trago, el tipo se veía pálido y un tanto… demacrado.

—Ese… —dijo Fred.

—…No era el plan —le terminó George. Albus salió del alcance de sus futuros tíos, y se desplomó justo a los pies de su padre, quien dejó el libro a un lado y fue a buscarle un vaso de agua.

Cuando volvió, le tendió el vaso de agua, y preguntó:

—Al, ¿estás bien?

—¿Cómo crees? Trataron de asesinarme.

—No seas tan dramático. A la próxima te vengas —_Harry _le guiñó el ojo.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Albus.

—Claro. —y luego de esa afirmación, Albus lanzó una mirada macabra a los gemelos, quienes no supieron cómo interpretarla. Lily soltó una carcajada y luego miró con compasión a Fred y George.

—Yo que ustedes me cuidaría de no volverme a meter con él —les susurró James al oído, mientras les palmeaba la espalda. Ellos tampoco supieron cómo interpretar esas palabras. Decidieron que no le darían importancia. Lo que menos causaba el chico en una persona era miedo.

—***—

—¡A cenar! —gritó la señora Weasley desde la cocina, quien luego salió, acompañada por Ginny, con un codillo horneado humeante que lució espléndido a los ojos de Teddy. Y eso se supo porque su cabello se volvió de color amarillo brillante y sus ojos refulgieron con… hambre. Sí, hambre y felicidad.

—¡Carne! —gritó. Albus, Lily y James se rieron al ver su reacción, y el resto de las personas lo miraron raro.

—Por Merlín, Teddy. Suena como si Vicky te matara de hambre o algo peor… —dijo_ Harry._

Teddy fulminó a su padrino con la mirada. —El don de ella no es cocinar, ¿sabes?

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho varias veces. Vas a mi casa a robarnos comida cuando a ella se le da por experimentar.

—Tu trabajo es velar por mi salud y mi bienestar. —se excusó Teddy, luego de tragar un enorme pedazo de carne.

—Claro. —Teddy le dijo: "¿ves?" —cuando eras un niño y cuando ella te echaba de casa porque la habías hecho enojar.

—Bah. Mujeres. Son tan complejas como un maldito reloj… —y cuando dijo eso todas las mujeres allí presentes lo miraron mal. Sobre todo Hermione y Ginny.

_Harry _no había vuelto a decir palabra alguna. De vez en cuando miraba a Sirius y soltaba un suspiro, y a veces verificaba que James no se pusiera a pelear con Lily. Lucía un tanto cabizbajo.

—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lily.

_Harry_, sin embargo, hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. Se dedicó a comer con una lentitud pasmosa su cena. Nside quiso preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba.

—Está bien. No respondas. Sólo me estaba preocupando por ti. No vaya a ser que estuvieras sufriendo una combustión espontánea y… —dijo Lily.

—Aún no me explico de dónde sacaste ese dramatismo tan propio de ti. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, lo tuyo es más bien tragedia. —le dijo Rose. Lily la fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate.

—Harry, tu otro yo sí que es raro… —murmuró Ron a su amigo. Harry, como se había vuelto su costumbre, lo miró mal.

—¿Y a mí qué?

La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones de lo más raras por parte de James y los gemelos, que de vez en cuando se reunían a murmurar cosas sin sentido sobre pastillas para saltarse las clases y sangrados extremos, o cosas así. Ron y Scorpius volvieron a competir para ver quién se atragantaba primero, mientras que Hermione los miraba a los dos con desaprobación, diciendo cosas como: Algún día van a morir asfixiados ustedes dos. Rose miraba a Scorpius con mala cara, y Sirius había apostado con Lily, Ginny y Albus a que ganaba Ron.

Y todo transcurrió como una velada feliz, hasta que las cabezas de Teddy y Scorpius, que estaban comiendo codo con codo, por cierto, quedaron sepultadas en la comida.

Y, se preguntarán: ¿Quién diablos sería ésta vez?

Pues…

—***—

—¡Tú! ¡Hereje! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a secuestrar a mi hija? —estaba gritando un hombre pelirrojo a voz en cuello, y cada vez que Scorpius trataba de alzar la cabeza, éste volvía a hundírsela entre la comida.

—Ron, ¿por qué le dices hereje? Ambos son anglicanos. El contexto para usar la palabra no es el correcto… —había comenzado a decir _Harry_.

—¡Harry! ¿Eres tú? Eres hombre muerto. ¿Puedes creer que un muggle me haya multado? ¡Me multó, hermano, me multó! ¿Puedes creerlo? —¿cómo el hombre pelirrojo se había olvidado completamente de Scorpius y de Rose? No tenían la más mínima idea.

—¡Papá! —chilló Rose —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo así que te multaron?

—Un momento, ¿ése es Ronnie? —preguntaron los gemelos a la vez. Hermione estaba boquiabierta, y el propio Ron no se quedaba atrás.

Hermione no podía evitar que una punzada le atravesara el pecho como si fuera un cuchillo. Alguien más se había casado con Ron, y no era ella.

Un hombre pelirrojo, alto y bien parecido estaba allí, quejándose de que un muggle lo había multado y gritándole hereje al novio de su hija. Eso no se veía todos los días.

—¿Ése soy yo? ¿Qué diablos…? —Ron no se lo creía. ¡Ése de ahí era él! Y lo había multado un muggle… Bueno, eso sí lo podía creer.

—Oiga, señor Weasley, tampoco es para que me diga hereje… —habló Scorpius, limpiándose la cara.

—¡Hereje! ¡Secuestraste a mi hija! ¿Cómo te atreves? —otra vez había centrado su atención en Scorpius, y había comenzado a señalarlo acusadoramente con un dedo.

—Tío Ron, Scorpius no secuestró a nadie… —dijo Albus, rodando los ojos.

—¡Al! ¿Estás también aquí? Qué bueno. Ya me comenzaba a extrañar que no aparecieras. Tú no eres tan irresponsable como tus hermanos… Aunque cuando tu madre te vea a ti y a tus hermanos, corran por sus vidas. O por lo menos es lo que tuve que hacer yo cuando le dije que Harry había desaparecido también…

—Harry, ¿tu esposa es un monstruo o qué? –inquirió Sirius, mirando a Harry con compasión. Ginny lo miró mal. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

—Es susceptible, eso es todo —dijo _Harry, _mirando a Ginny con atención, a lo cual ésta se sonrojó.

—¿Y tú quién diablos eres? —preguntó _Ron _a Sirius, a lo cual éste fue a reunirse en su "rincón de las lamentaciones", mientras que murmuraba "¿Pero por qué esa reacción?"

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó a _Harry. _A lo cual éste le respondió: —Como que es un tanto sensible…

—Tío Ron, ¿ves a Rose y lo primero que dices es que te multó un muggle? —dijo una persona desconocida, que no había hablado en todo el rato, pero que miraba a Teddy con los ojos en rendijas. —A veces creo que tienes el tacto en el culo, la verdad.

—Vamos, Vicky, pero si eso fue injusto, y no pude hacerle un confundus porque se fue enseguida y me dejó con ese estúpido papelito en la mano. El muy grosero…

—¿Vicky? —preguntó Fred, mientras miraba a Victoire Weasley con los ojos abiertos. —¿Tú eres la tal Vicky? ¿La domadora de pollos?

Victoire frunció el ceño —¿Domadora de pollos? ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Fred Weasley —dijo, a lo que ella frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Qué diablos…? —Victoire no le creyó, sino hasta que Rose y Lily dijeron las palabras mágicas.

—Fue culpa de James —canturrearon.

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —preguntó Victoire mientras que le daba un capón a su primo.

—¿Pero por qué todos me pegan? —y fue a reunirse con Sirius el muy pobre.

George y Ron tenían los ojos abiertos. Esa chica era hermosa.

—James, ¿cómo le hiciste para hacer que Fred y George parecieran más jóvenes? —preguntó _Ron._

—Robó mi giratiempo, papá —dijo Rose, mientras que fulminaba a James con la mirada.

—Ya sabía yo que era una mala idea que tuvieras esa cosita… —murmuró su padre por lo bajo. —Estás en serios problemas, jovencito. —le dijo Ron a su sobrino. —Y tú, hereje, no te quedas atrás. Tu madre está tomada de los cabellos. La tienes vuelta loca. Y yo ya te daré tu merecido por secuestrar a mi princesa…

—Ron, déjalo. Él no secuestró a nadie. Los dos aparecieron así como así. ¿Y cómo así que te multó un muggle? ¿Es que acaso te volaste un semáforo o qué?—preguntó _Harry_.

—¿Qué es un semáforo? —le preguntó Ron a Harry.

—Sí, me multó. ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo iba ahí todo normal y entonces viene otro tipo a toda mierda y se vuela la escuadra y casi me choca, y el maldito policía muggle me multa a mí. ¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos? ¿Me odian o qué?

—¿Qué es una escuadra? —volvió a preguntar. Harry le explicó que eran las esquinas donde se debían hacer pares cuando no se tenía la vía. Ron le dijo que le había hablado en chino.

—Olvídalo, ¿sí? —pidió Rose a su padre con voz suplicante. —Eso no es tan importante.

—¿Olvidarlo? Si tu madre se entera de que me multaron me mata. —le dijo _Ron._

—Parece que no soy el único con una esposa monstruo… —le susurró Harry a Ron. Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Se ve que lo tuyo no es conducir… —murmuró Albus a su tío.

—Ah, por cierto, Al, Hugo me dijo que ya te consiguió el cd de Led Ziquilín, Zepequín, una cosa así…

—Genial —murmuró Albus.

Mientras, Teddy estaba siendo cruelmente asediado por una muy enojada Victoire.

—¿Cómo te atreves, Ted Remus Lupin, a dejarme en vela pensando en si estabas bien, en si te habían matado o algo peor? Estuve muy preocupada por ti, ¿me entiendes? Muy preocupada. Y tú aquí comiendo como si nada. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¡Y eres mi prometido!

—Teddy sí que tiene buen gusto… —dijo Sirius, el cual ya se había repuesto. James, mientras, todavía seguía murmurando cosas extrañas sobre la violencia intrafamiliar y que nadie lo quería.

—Y que lo digas… -le dijeron los gemelos.

—Vicky, él no tuvo la culpa… —dijo Lily con voz suave mientras que apartaba a su furiosa prima del asustado Teddy, el cual tenía el cabello blanco como la cal. —¡La tuvo él! —chilló, mientras que apuntaba a James con el dedo.

Victoire se volvió hacia James, quien alzó la mirada, asustado. Tuvo la sensación de ver que detrás de su prima Victoire habían rayos y centellas y una tormenta que le daba un aspecto aterrador.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Es que acaso no te cansas de causar problemas? —chilló mientras que se le aventaba a su primo para ahorcarlo, el cual estaba espantado.

—¡F-ue… u-un… acc… acc…idente…! —gritaba, mientras que trataba de zafarse del agarre de su prima, quien por cierto, tenía las uñas largas.

—Vicky, te pido que no mates a mi hijo… —dijo _Harry_.

—¡Pero él hace unas cosas…! ¡Él…! ¡¿Es que acaso no te da ira? —inquirió mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente. James ya había comenzado a tornarse de un color azulado, que se estaba haciendo común de verle…

—Claro que sí. Pero no lo mates, querida. Su madre lo hará. Además, ya está castigado. Y ésta vez es en serio —dijo mirando amenazadoramente a James, quien poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Victoire, aún sin soltar el cuello de James.

—Sí. Por favor, suéltalo. De seguro lo hizo inconscientemente, como todas las veces que hace alguna estupidez. —dijo mientras se le acercaba a Victoire y la ayudaba a levantarse.

Victoire lo abrazó y dijo —Gracias. Y no quise intentar matar a tu hijo, perdóname.

—Todos en algún momento de nuestras vidas queremos matarlo, no te preocupes —la consoló. —Y Teddy no tuvo la culpa, no te preocupes. Fue un accidente, aunque James tuvo la culpa de que pasara…

—Gracias. Teddy, amor, perdóname. No quise hacerlo. ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó mientras que le hablaba a Teddy con una voz extremadamente dulce.

—S-sí, claro…

Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, los gemelos, la señora Weasley y Sirius estaban sorprendidos.

Lo que tenían ante ellos era una familia totalmente disfuncional. Y la chica llamada Vicky, aunque hermosa, era temible.

—Y tú, hereje, más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada a mi Rose, porque o si no…

—Ron, ya déjalo. No le ha hecho nada. —dijo _Harry._

—Más te vale, hereje…

—¡¿Pero por qué me dice hereje? ¡Soy anglicano! ¡Igual que usted!

—¿Y a mí qué que seas anglicano? ¡Eres un hereje!

—¡No soy hereje! —dijo Scorpius mientras que se tomaba los cabellos con desesperación.

—Ron, ¿por qué diablos tratas así al novio de tu hija? ¿Eres idiota? Ella lo quiere y no tienes derecho a tratarlo así —le riño Hermione a Ron.

—¿Pero yo acaso soy el que le está diciendo hereje? ¡Es él! —se excusó.

—¡Es lo mismo!

—¿Hermione? —preguntó _Ron._

* * *

><p>Y? Cómo quedó?<p>

Albus: repésimo

Cállate, Potter. Recuerda a Harrigan…

Albus: chantajista, tengo derecho a la libre expresión, a la manifestación cultural, a la…

Sí, sí, ya cállate. Ahora di lo que yo quería que dijeras

Albus: no! Dilo tú

No quiero

Albus: por qué?

Me da pena…

Albus: lo que faltaba… Bueno, Hinayo quiere mandarles a decir que le dejen muchos reviews, y que si le dejan menos de tres, no actualiza y…

Pero tampoco seas tan insensible! Dilo con cuidado, que si no me dejan de leer…

Todos: es verdad

Se agradece la sinceridad… Pero sí! Dejen muchos reviews, please! Me sirven de inspiración! O algo así… pero, espero que les haya gustado el cap. A mi parecer no estuvo muy cómico (en realidad, no lo estuvo para nada…), pero espero que les haya sacado algunas risas… (en realidad no…) Y… comenten, sí, eso… y… no sé…

Dejen reviews?

Albus: pero dilo con carácter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Lo siento por no actualizar! Me dejaron más reviews de las que esperé, y aún así no actualicé! Perdónenme, no fue mi intención. No planeo abandonar la historia, sólo que... lo que escribía nunca me parecía lo suficientemente bueno como apara que ustedes lo leyeran, y pues... mi inspiración estaba por los suelos. Perdón, perdón, perdón! Gomenasai! **

**Espero que disfruten la lectura, la verdad no sé cómo quedó el capi. Ojalá les guste**

—¿Hermione? —preguntó _Ron._ Hermione alzó la mirada con algo de reticencia y preguntó con mala cara —sin saber por qué—: ¿Qué?

—Estoy muerto…

—***—

~Mientras, en el futuro…~

Una mujer pelirroja trató de calmarse a sí misma luego de haber pasado por un ataque de ansiedad mezclado con histeria.

—Ginny, por favor, cálmate. De seguro Ron ya debe estar en camino. Dijo que traería a Vicky con él hoy, y…

—Hermione, entiéndeme. Nadie sabe dónde diablos se metieron Harry y los problemáticos de mis hijos, y tampoco Teddy, pobre Vicky, ha de extrañarlo mucho y —fue zanjada por Hermione.

—Ginny, en lo que deberíamos preocuparnos es en averiguar dónde están Harry y los demás. Que Ron llegue tarde a la cena es algo poco común, pero posible, y con respecto a Vicky, ella seguramente debe estar quejándose de lo irresponsable que es Teddy junto con Roxanne, Georgina y Dominique.

—Tienes razón. Pero que se apure, porque tengo hambre.

Hermione sonrió. Ginny algunas veces podía ser voluble, pero seguía siendo positiva.

—Hice palitos de pescado —le advirtió.

—Pero claro. La comida muggle de microondas es tu especialidad —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Y que lo digas —le respondió la castaña, maquinando en su mente una buena regañina para dedicársela a Ron cuando lo viera parado en el porche de su casa, pidiendo disculpas por haber llegado tarde.

—***—

~Mientras, en el pasado, al día siguiente…~

—James, no seas cochino —le reprendió la señora Weasley pegándole en la cabeza con una trapo de cocina.

_Harry_ rodó los ojos al ver cómo su primogénito se zampaba de una un pedazo de arenque ahumado.

—Cuidado —le advirtió—, no vaya a ser que te atragantes —claro que lo dijo con un tono que denotaba más sarcasmo que otra cosa.

—Ffa-fá… —habló James con la boca llena— z-zi me zuera fa afragantaf, fa effaría muefto…

—¿Qué dijo? —le preguntó a Albus.

—Tu hijo mayor dijo, y cito: "Papá, si me fuera a atragantar, ya estaría muerto"

—Qué mal. Con lo que me gustaría que James se fuera al infierno… —se lamentó Lily, jugando con la avena de su plato y mirando con desgana a su alrededor. Bostezó.

—¡Oe! ¡Efa-ffa! –Chilló, apuntándola con un tenedor y una venita en la frente —¡Fo hableffz como fi no eftuviera aquí!

—¿Qué dijo? —le preguntó a Albus, sin dignarse a mirar a James, quien le lanzaba miradas envenenadas a la vez que trataba de proteger su desayuno de las manitos ligeras de Scorpius.

—Oye, enana, no hables como si no estuviera aquí —le respondió, luego de beber un sorbo de su avena.

—Ah…

Todos miraban con atención a los Potter y a _Ron_, Rose y Scorpius. _Ron_ miraba al "hereje" con mala cara, y decía cosas por lo bajo como: secuestrador de hijas… Malfoy tenía que ser…

—Con que Ronnie es un paranoico sobreprotector… —murmuró Fred de forma escalofriante.

—Interesante… —concluyó George, con una mirada macabra. Ron sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría su espinazo al oírles decir aquello.

—Y al fin, ¿vas a matar al tipo o qué? —interrogó Albus, jugando con su cuchara.

—No. —respondió _Harry_, sin inmutarse ante las caras de los demás.

—Vamos, no seas tan amargado —Teddy le palmeó la espalda, y _Harry_, que estaba tomando café, tosió y le salieron unas cuantas lagrimitas.

—Se me fue por el camino viejo… —dijo con voz ahogada.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —le gritó Lily a Teddy.

—¿Qué? No me digas monstruo. No lo hice a propósito. Además, Harry tiene que aceptar que todos queremos ver a esos dos muertos y… —se excusó el metamorfomago, con el cabello de color azul ésta vez.

—Lo dudo. —dijo _Harry_.

—Es en serio –dijo Albus.

—Aún así no los mataré. Y si tan muertos los quieren, ¿por qué no los avientan de una ventana? A ver si les gusta chupar cárcel…

—¡Eso es injusto! —se quejó James, quien –de milagro-, esa vez, no tenía la boca llena.

_Harry_ miró a su hijo, escéptico.

—¿Pagar cárcel por homicidio?

—¡No! ¡Mátalos tú! Para que se les quede el orgullo bien machacado —le explicó.

—¿Cómo se les va a herir el orgullo si ya van a estar muertos? Idiota —Lily le dio un capón a su hermano.

—Agresiva… —murmuró, sobándose la cabeza.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—N-nada…

—Así me gusta —dijo Lily, centrándose en acabarse su desayuno.

—Y pensar que desde hace doce años soporto estas peleas… —murmuró _Harry_.

—Tranquilo —dijo _Ron_, luego de haber tragado un pedazo de jamón—. Las mías son peores. Hugo y Rose se pelean por ver quién juega primero con el maldito Xbox, se pelean por la tal televisión esa, se pelean por un tenedor, por un cuchillo, por ver quién es más inteligente y hace que mi coeficiente intelectual se vaya en picado…

Sirius se rió entre dientes, y los gemelos también, pero luego notaron algo muy curioso. ¿Quién era Hugo? Y parecía que la más interesada en saberlo era la señora Weasley.

—Ron, querido, ¿quién es Hugo?

_Ron_, que estaba mirando mal a Scorpius porque se había cogido para él la última torreja de pan de centeno que preparó su madre, respondió, sin prestar atención.

—Mi hijo menor. Es unos meses mayor que Lily. —Hermione casi se atraganta con la comida y Ron la miró raro, aunque sorprendido. ¿Tenía dos hijos? Pero si Rose daba todas las muestras de ser hija única… Los gemelos silbaron, y codearon a su hermano menor, soltándole sonrisas pícaras, y Ginny le lanzó una mirada mordaz. Por lo menos ya tendría algún tipo de argumentos para defender a Harry cuando se enterasen de lo _mucho _que se habían divertido.

En cuando a Hermione, ésta sentía cómo se la tragaba la tierra. El chico que le gustaba, además de tener una hija hermosa, inteligente, atenta para con los demás y cariñosa, tenía un hermano. Y tuvo esos dos hijos con una mujer que no era ella. Bueno, no es que ella pensara en tener hijos con Ron, pero por lo menos quería que él notara así fuera por segunda vez, que ella era —y es— una chica. Ginny miró a Hermione con compasión, pero de repente se acordó de algo que había dicho su hermano (el adulto): "Por ver quién es más inteligente y hace que mi coeficiente intelectual se vaya en picado…" Sonrió imperceptiblemente. Hermione era muy inteligente, y a veces ella creía que Hermione hacía sentir —sin querer— a las personas como algo desubicadas a causa de todo lo que leía. Pensó en la forma de hablar de Rose, en su forma de defender a Scorpius, en sus comentarios a veces parecidos a algunos de Ron, a su forma de comportarse en la mesa, en las palabras mordaces y viperinas que soltaba cuando se enojaba con alguien, en su amor por las reglas que no debían romperse, pero que a veces la sacaban de quicio… todas esas cosas, eran como una mezcla del comportamiento de Ron y Hermione. Así como James tenía sus momentos de lucidez y Lily sus momentos de comportarse como un ángel, Rose era igual. Una mezcla de su hermano y su mejor amiga. Más de su mejor amiga que de su hermano, porque Ron estaba imposiblemente capacitado para decirle a alguien estúpido de la manera más científica que pudieras encontrar, o decirle implícitamente que era un hijo de p**** —léase James, y sin querer ofender a su tía Ginny— al referirse a un inquisidor muggle que mató a cientos de personas, pero que tenía más conexiones neuronales en su cerebro de chorlito que las que tenía él. Francamente, pensó que eso sería la ira de Ron mezclada con la ira de Hermione y su inteligencia. Temible la chica, la verdad.

La señora Weasley, mientras tanto, se regocijaba en la dicha de tener cinco nietos. ¡Cinco! ¡Y ella que pensó que la adorable Rose era hija única! Esperaba que Ron los llevara a los almuerzos familiares de los domingos.

—Y… ¿cómo es Hugo? —inquirió Ginny, con una sonrisa. Su _hermano _la miró y, nadie supo por qué, le dirigió una mirada penetrante a _Harry._

—¿Y tú qué me miras? –interrogó _Harry_, incómodo con la mirada que le lanzaba su cuñado/mejor amigo.

—¿Yo? Nada, nada… Bueno, Hugo… pues, no sé, se pelea con Rose por cosas realmente estúpidas y a veces lo hace sentir a uno como un completo imbécil por la forma en que habla y…

—Sólo cuando se enoja. Ahí sí que hace gala de toda su inteligencia —opinó Lily.

—Sí. La vez que le rompí por accidente la escoba que le dio papá para su cumpleaños, me dijo que la cantidad de sustancia gris que poseía mi cerebro no era la suficiente y que mi nivel de CI podía equivaler con mucha facilidad a la de un cobayo con síndrome de Down, y que…

—Sí, James, ya sabemos. Te dijo idiota de mil y una maneras posibles. Y la verdad es que eso no es nada comparado con lo que le soltó a ése Slytherin el año pasado. —dijo Albus, y luego soltó una risa.

—¿Qué le dijo? —inquirió Harry.

—Papá —llamó, James, y _Harry _hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que hablara—. ¿Sabes algo?

—No lo sabré si no me lo dices…

—Hay un chico en Hogwarts al que le llamamos testículo místico —explicó James, con una sonrisa. _Harry _rodó los ojos y murmuró por lo bajo: esta juventud de hoy en día…

—¿Y por qué le dijo así? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Eh? Hugo no le dijo así, él sólo le cambió el nombre a testículo mágico —dijo Albus.

—Sí, y en clase de adivinación se la pasa jodiéndolo. Es genial… —suspiró Lily.

_**Racconto**_

Estaba un grupo de adolescentes en clase de adivinación, escuchando con atención las indicaciones de la profesora Trelawney, cuando…

—Revéeelame el futuuurooo… —dijo un chico castaño con unas cuantas pecas y ojos azules con tono tétrico, del prototipo de película de terror de bajo presupuesto. Al tiempo que lo decía, movía las manos psicodélicamente sobre la cabeza casi calva de un chico con cara de retrasado mental que sólo se tapaba los ojos con una mano en un gesto de tristeza. Toda la clase irrumpió en silenciosas carcajadas, y a la pelirroja que estaba al lado de él le dieron unos espasmos. El chico la miró raro.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —le preguntó por lo bajo, cuidándose de que la atontada profesora de adivinación lo escuchara y le predijera su muerte.

—Esta es mi risa silenciosa —le respondió por lo bajo la chica pelirroja.

—¿Y por eso te tienes que mover como un cadáver?

—Los cadáveres no se mueven, idiota —dijo la chica con mala cara.

—Vamos, Lucy, deja a Hugo en paz —la tranquilizó Lily, deteniendo la mano de su prima, que por cierto se dirigía a la cara de Hugo.

—Está bien…

—¿Sabes? Te compraré uno de esos libros de control de ira, son buenísimos. A Lily le sirvieron un montón. Bueno, no tanto como quería, pero por lo menos ya no me tira la mochila por la ventana cada vez que le hago una bromita inofensiva. Y eso que me la tiraba con la varita adentro. Me sorprende que no esté destrozada —dijo Hugo, con una sonrisa.

Lily se cercioró de que la maestra de adivinación estuviese concentrada en decirle a una niña de Hufflepuff que no tenía "madera para el arte de la adivinación", cogió la bola de cristal que le habían dado a ella y a Lucy, y…

—Ya verás… ¡Idiota! —chilló en voz baja, al tiempo que le lanzaba la esfera a Hugo, quien se agachó y la evitó por los pelos, pero lamentablemente el objeto pasó por la ventana, el efecto de gravedad lo hizo caer, y pocos segundos después se escuchó un ¡ay! proveniente de abajo y el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose sobre el cráneo de alguien.

La profesora miró hacia atrás para ver qué había pasado, pero al ver que todos los estudiantes seguían en lo suyo, se encogió de hombros y siguió diciéndole amablemente a la niña de Hufflepuff que el arte de la adivinación era una danza con los espíritus del más allá, o algo así.

_**Fin Racconto**_

—¿Le tiraste la bola de cristal en la cabeza? —inquirió _Harry. _Su hija le sonrió angelicalmente y asintió con la cabeza. Él suspiró y prefirió no decir nada.

Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo es que no la regañaba? Pudo haberle partido la cabeza a su propio primo o algo así.

—Prefiero no saber por qué carajos le dicen testículo místico a ese chico… —se dijo a sí misma Victoire.

—Pobre —opinó Hermione.

—***—

—A media tarde…—

—¡No! ¡Monstruo! ¡Maldito! —gritó James, mientras Albus le pasaba un ruple de cartas que antes había estado en el centro del círculo.

—No entiendo. ¿Le está diciendo monstruo, o le está diciendo maldito? —preguntó Harry.

—Yo digo que le está diciendo monstruo maldito —dijo Scorpius.

—Este juego es una tontería —dijo Hermione.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es genial! —dijo Fred.

—No tiene sentido —explicó la castaña, disponiéndose a largarse de allí y hacer algo "más productivo".

—Bueno, vete. Abúrrete como una ostra. —dijo Ron, a quien no dejaban jugar con la excusa de que había mucha gente.

—Jugar esto es genial. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —preguntó Harry.

—No hallamos un nombre lo suficientemente adecuado, pero por el momento le decimos manotazos. —dijo Scorpius, y antes de terminar de hablar, había puesto su mano en una pila de otras manos, algunas con dedos un tanto torcidos de forma macabra, y la mano de James había acabado encima de las otras.

—¡No!

—Trágatelas. —dijo Lily, tendiéndole una gran cantidad de cartas.

—¡Satanismo! ¡Engendro del demonio! —se negaba a aceptar las cartas. Lily frunció el ceño y se las volvió a tirar, pero ésa vez a la cara. James se las tiró a su vez, y el enojo de Lily se hizo visible porque sus fosas nasales se abrieron y cerraron de forma frenética.

—¿Ves cómo me mira? —inquirió James volteándose para ver a su padre, quien estaba tranquilamente siendo aplastado por _Ron _en una partida de ajedrez mágico.

—La nariz susurrante del desprecio total… —dijo Albus con tono tétrico y agitando los brazos como si fuera un fantasma. Scorpius se tapó la boca para ocultar sus carcajadas. Si Lily lo veía riéndose de ella, era hombre muerto.

—¿No era del rechazo? —preguntó Rose.

—¿Acaso lo está rechazando? Yo diría que más bien lo está despreciando… —dijo Scorpius. Ginny soltó una sonrisita.

—¿Cómo te mira, hijo? —preguntó _Harry_ a su vez sin mirar a James en lo absoluto. Ginny rodó los ojos. ¿Cómo era que no le interesaba lo que decía James? Bueno, era algo infantil lo que estaba diciendo, pero por lo menos merecía ser escuchado.

—¡Así!

—¿Así cómo?

—¿Qué no la ves?

—Sí la veo.

—No, no la ves.

—James, deja a mi padrino en paz. No te presta atención porque es una idiotez lo que estás diciendo.

—Claro que no. ¡¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo me dice idiota? Ella lanza llamitas por los ojos… —protestó.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí. Tus ojos son tan fríos como un iceberg…

—¿No que lanzaba llamitas por los ojos? —preguntó Rose.

—Hay que ver las excusas que da para no coger las malditas cartas… —suspiró Albus.

—Por lo menos yo no le tengo miedo a una piedra… —refunfuñó James. Lily dejó de "lanzar llamitas por los ojos" y le dio una mirada de advertencia.

—¿Quién le tiene miedo a una piedra? —preguntó Sirius, detrás de Rose, quien dio un salto en su sitio. Le salió una venita en su frente.

—¡¿Y de dónde carajos sales tú?

—No me grites, mocosa.

—¡Yo te grito cuando se me dé la gana!

—Eso no lo aprendió de mí —dijo _Ron_—. Que conste. —Hermione, sin saber realmente por qué, lo miró mal.

—Los gritos no te los heredó a ti. Pero la malcriadez… —dijo _Harry._

—Cállate.

—¿Qué juegan? —preguntó Sirius, haciendo caso omiso a la cara de furia de Rose.

—La verdad es que no lo tenemos muy claro. –dijo Albus. Ginny asintió con una sonrisa. Era muy buena en ése juego. Era la que primero ponía la mano. Claro que luego se le venían encima las demás y le quedaban doliendo sus pobres deditos, pero por lo menos fue la primera en quedarse sin cartas.

—¿Y quién le tenía miedo a una piedra? —interrogó Fred, curioso.

—Lily —dijo James, con malicia. Todos la miraron con cara rara.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo así que le tenías miedo a una piedra? ¿Estás loca o qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Es que… no sé. Simplemente me daba miedo y ya…

—La llamaba La Co. —dijo James con sorna.

—No entiendo —dijo George.

—Sí, que la es el artículo y Co es el nombre —explicó James. Sirius irrumpió en carcajadas y Ron soltó una risita. Harry se preguntó qué diablos había pasado para que su hija tuviera fobia a una piedra.

—Cállate. —siseó Lily.

—Y soltaba lagrimitas cuando yo se la acercaba.

—James, cállate… —volvió a sisear.

—Y también…

—¡Que te calles! —gritó Lily, furibunda, y se le lanzó encima a su hermano mayor a jalarle los pelos.

—Esos son los resultados de decir algo estúpido referente a tu hermana menor —dijo Teddy

—Juego de manos, juego de marranos… —dijo _Harry _sin mirar en realidad cómo Lily torturaba a James.

—¿Ves? Te dijo marrano ¡Marrano! —chilló Lily, halando a James de los cabellos.

—A este paso se va a quedar calvo. –opinó Albus.

—Qué bien. Así no tendré que comprar tanto gel para el cabello… —dijo _Harry_.

—Es muy contumaz. —terció Rose.

—Yo diría que es más bien obstinado, ya que no es contumaz porque no está cometiendo un error, y… —dijo Hermione, pero fue callada por Lily.

—¿Qué no está cometiendo un error? ¡¿Qué no está cometiendo un error? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Está viviendo! ¡Eso es un error! —dijo mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente.

—Lily, no ofendas a tu hermano… —dijo _Harry._ Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿No pensaba separarlos ni nada?

—P-a-páaaa… —exclamó James en un grito ahogado—. A… Ay-yuuuda…

—¿Hmm? —_Harry _volteó, y cuando lo hizo, Lily estaba en su puesto simulando que nada había pasado—. Lily, discúlpate con James. —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lily se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios—. Ahora.

—Perdón… ¡idiota!

—Lily, discúlpate bien.

—¡Pero es que dijo lo de la Co!

—James, discúlpate tú también.

—¿Yo por qué? ¡Ella fue la que quiso asesinarme!

—Porque tú dijiste algo personal de ella.

—Perdón… ¡enana!

—¡Ya verás tú, perra! —chilló Lily, sacando su varita de quién sabe dónde y preparada para lanzarle un hechizo mocomurciélago a su hermano.

—¡Lily! —regañó su padre.

—Él empezó. —dijo, señalando a James, aún sin bajar su varita.

—No me importa. No vas a lanzarle un hechizo mocomurciélago.

—¿Y puedo…?

—No, tampoco vas a lanzarle pirañas a la cara.

—¿Ni tampoco…?

—Tampoco lo vas a poner como Drag Queen, y tampoco le tirarás un tenedor a la cabeza.

—Pero…

—Pero nada.

—Pero…

—Nada. No vuelvas a decirle perra a tu hermano, ya tenemos suficiente con que le digas idiota, no le cambies el sexo, por favor.

—Pero es que un día Fred le preguntó que si era mujer, y él dijo que sí, y luego dijo que no, ¡y luego dijo que no sabía!

Sirius y los gemelos se estaban desternillando de la risa al escuchar dialogar a _Harry _y Lily. ¿Cuál sería el hechizo de las pirañas? ¿Y por qué diablos James respondió que sí a la pregunta?

—James… —dijo _Harry_, mirando a James como si tuviera un control remoto metido por el culo—¿Dudas de tu sexualidad? —parecía preocupado.

—¡¿Qué? Claro que no. Es que no entendí la pregunta.

—Déjame ver si entiendo. Te preguntan si eres mujer, ¿y no entiendes la pregunta? —inquirió Scorpius.

—¿Ves por qué te digo que es idiota? —dijo Lily, señalando a James como si tuviera epilepsia.

_Harry _suspiró. —"¿Por qué mi familia es tan disfuncional?"—se preguntó.

—¡No me digas idiota, enana! —gritó James con una venita en la frente.

—¡No me digas enana, idiota! —le respondió Lily, acercándose a él, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y bajándolo a su altura para poder gritarle más cómodamente.

—Necesito que baje una maldita deidad del cielo y los calle… —musitó _Harry._

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar —dijo _Ron _con una sonrisa.

—Tengo derecho a soñar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sólo te decía la verdad.

—Ja, ja. Eres tan gracioso que me dan ganas de sacarme un riñón. —dijo con cara de aburrimiento total mezclada con una pizca de ironía. Y lo dijo mientras se apretaba el estómago como si estuviera estreñido y no hubiera un baño por los alrededores.

—¡Cállense y sigan con el maldito juego sin nombre! —gritó Victoire con una venita en la frente—. ¡Y tú, perra, si no te callas y dejas de decir estupideces, seré yo misma quien te lance pirañas rabiosas a la cara, ¿me oíste? —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia James y Lily y tomando a James por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Por qué insisten en decirle perra a mi hijo…? Pero bueno, al menos hizo que él y Lily dejaran de gritarse —añadió _Harry _al ver cómo James se desplomaba sobre el suelo, con el rostro lívido. Las mujeres Weasley sí que sabían cómo hacer que un hombre se quisiera tirar por un precipicio -en todos los sentidos de la oración-. Por un momento se preguntó si Hermione no sería parienta lejana de alguna Weasley o Prewett. Después de todo, en su familia tuvo que haber habido algún mago.

Sirius, Fred, George, Harry y Ron miraron a Teddy con compasión. Ésa mujer era una completa histérica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el aludido, incómodo ante las miradas que le lanzaban.

—No me imagino cómo tratará a sus hijos cuando se porten mal… —susurró Sirius. Harry y Ron asintieron en concordancia.

—A ver, ¿por cuál íbamos? —preguntó Victoire como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Por as —dijo Albus, algo alejado de Victoire por si las dudas.

—Bien. Dos —dijo, poniendo un cuatro de corazones sobre la pila de cartas.

—Tres —le siguió Harry, y puso un tres de tréboles sobre la pila. Inmediatamente, todos pusieron sus manos encima de la pobre mano del pelinegro —Harry había puesto la mano torcida, para empeorar las cosas—, quien se mordió la lengua para no gritar porque Ginny le había enterrado una uña en la palma de la mano. Cuando todos quitaron las manos y Scorpius se hubo comido las cartas por poner la mano de último, Harry miró con horror cómo bailaba graciosamente el pellejito que se le había levantado en toda la mitad de la palma de la mano. Miró a Ginny como si fuera un monstruo y luego su mano.

—P-perdón. No fue mi intención… —se excusó, nerviosa.

—T-tranquila.

—Sigue, Scor —dijo Albus.

—As.

—Dos.

—Tres.

—Cuatro. —y nada que salía el número que concordara con la carta que salía de la baraja de cada uno. Así siguieron como dos minutos más, hasta que Teddy dijo jota, y salió una jota. Todos habían puesto la mano, excepto Scorpius, quien se había quedado como en shock.

—A veces pienso que eres de efecto retardado, ¿sabías? —dijo Albus a modo de broma.

—Cállate, imbécil. —le espetó mientras recibía las cartas que le tendía Lily.

—Aw, es un sensible —dijo Albus con tono socarrón a Scorpius, mientras que le pellizcaba una mejilla justo como lo hacen las abuelitas irritantes.

—Déjame —dijo, con mala cara. Él y Albus parecían dos niñitos pequeños al comportarse así.

—Sí, sí, ajá, está sensible, continúen —dijo Ron.

—Dejen el vicio —dijo _Harry _con una sonrisa, justo detrás de Ginny, quien dio un respingo que se vio de lo más cómico. Miró a _Harry _como si fuera un no muerto y se dedicó a no escuchar ni una palabra de lo que éste decía.

—¿Cuál vicio? —preguntó James como si nada.

—James, en las vacaciones de verano, tú, Lily, Al, Lucy, Hugo, Vicky, Roxanne, Georgina, Molly, Louis, Dominique…

—Sí, ya entendimos: todo el mundo. Continúa. —pidió Albus.

—Ya, cálmate. Todos se la pasaron jugando éste juego al cual no le veo nada de divertido.

—¡Eso es porque eres amargado! —dijo Fred, señalándolo como si fuera un enfermo—. ¡Mira! —alzó la mano de Harry y la movió frenéticamente frente a su cara para que viera cómo bailaba el pellejito.

—¿Qué tiene un pellejo de divertido?

—¡Que se lo hizo ella! Le clavó la uña en un acto mortífero —señaló a Ginny, y terminó la oración con un tono un tanto tétrico.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó, mirando a la pelirroja. Ésta se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué pasó conmigo? —preguntó, desconcertada, producto de no saber de qué diablos estaban hablando.

—¡Que le abriste la mano! —dijo George, ahora cogiendo la mano de Harry y poniéndosela casi encima de la cara. Harry suspiró. Era sólo un pellejo en la palma de su mano. Ni que fuera el Apocalipsis.

—¡Viejo exagerado! —sí, Ginny estaba indignada.

—Sólo córtate las uñas y ya. No hay problema. —dijo Harry con mala cara, mientras le arrebataba sus manos a George con brusquedad. Ginny se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Ves? Tienes uñas de arpía. —dijo Ron a modo de broma. Ginny rodó los ojos. No era por ofender a su madre, pero había dado a luz a unos completos imbéciles.

—Idiota —musitó. Y _Harry _la oyó perfectamente.

—Vamos, no le digas así. Él sólo hizo un comentario hacia tus uñas. —le guiñó un ojo, y la pellirroja se sonrojó hasta las raíces. A Ginny eso no le gustó para nada. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que sonrojarse? ¿Quién era él para hacer que la sangre subiera hasta sus mejillas? ¡Nadie! ¡No era nadie! Por un momento, recordó que era su esposo en el futuro, pero eso no le hizo cambiar de parecer. De seguro se veía patética cuando se sonrojaba. Pero _Harry _pensaba todo lo contrario. Es más, lo disfrutaba. Ahora podría fijarse con claridad en cómo se sonrojaba Ginny cuando él le hablaba, ya que antes él estaba pensando en otras cosas como para haberse dado cuenta. Y Harry, bueno, Harry observó con curiosidad el rostro sonrojado de Ginny cuando su otro yo le guiñó un ojo. Se preguntó por qué se había sonrojado, y al no encontrar respuesta, se encogió de hombros y lo olvidó (N/A: Idiota… -sin ofender-).

—Pero me hace sentir como un monstruo… —murmuró, sin mirarlo si quiera. _Harry _sonrió.

—Entonces…

—¿Entonces qué?

—Has como si Ron hubiera dicho algo estúpido referente a tu cabello, o a Hermione, y verás que se te olvidará tu sensación monstruosa. —le dedicó una sonrisa. En cambio, Ginny como que se tomó muy apecho lo que le dijo _Harry_, porque sacó de quien sabe dónde un cuaderno, se lo tiró a Ron a la cabeza y le gritó:

—¡Idiota!

—¿Pero y yo qué hice? —se quejó, desconcertado, al no saber por qué carajo su hermana le había tirado un cuaderno.

—Creo que ya sé de dónde heredó Lily su puntería… —susurró Teddy.

—No, yo más bien creo que mamá lo heredó de Lily. —le respondió James, mirando a su madre como si estuviera loca.

—De tal palo tal astilla. —dijo Scorpius como si nada, y luego se puso a silbar como si estuviera montando bicicleta bajo un cálido sol.

—¡Idiotas! — y esa fue Lily, señores y señoritas. Pero no les tiró nada, no señor. Los cogió de los cabellos —a Scorpius y a James— como si fuera una bárbara y los obligó a ir cayendo lentamente mientras soltaban gemidos de dolor.

—¡Mi cabello! —gimió Scorpius.

—¡Cállate! —rugió Lily, halando más fuerte. Todos miraban la escena, asombrados. El comportamiento de Lily era, sin duda, algo extraño. Habían veces que ni le importaba lo que decían James y Scorpius o cualquier persona sobre ella, pero habían veces en las que sería capaz de aventarlos a todos por una ventana al mismo tiempo.

—No me quiero ni imaginar quién es la madre de esos tres… —le dijo Ron a Harry, quien asintió, preguntándose con quién demonios se había casado él para que su hija fuera tan… agresiva.

—***Minutos antes de ir a cenar…***—

—Muero… —dijo Albus. _Harry _enarcó una ceja y preguntó más por costumbre que por otra cosa:

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Necesito mi Mp5… —la cabeza del menor azabache cayó suavemente sobre la mesita de la sala.

—¿Y…?

—¡Por favor, haz algo, tráelo de vuelta, no sé, mátame!

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo traiga de vuelta si nunca ha estado aquí?

—Aggg… —se haló los cabellos en un gesto lleno de desesperación— ¡Tú y tu sentido literal! ¡Mátame entonces!

—¿Por qué? La señora Weasley está poniendo unas canciones muy buenas y cursis, tal vez te gusten —dijo su padre con una sonrisa socarrona, sabiendo perfectamente que su hijo odiaba toda la música mágica.

—¡No! ¡Eso es un insulto a la música! ¡Lastima mis tímpanos! No, espera, no los lastima… ¡Los hiere, los corta en trocitos! Hace que sangren mucosa… —lo último lo dijo con un gesto desesperado.

—Técnicamente no pueden sangrar mucosa. Será más bien que hace que te sangre el tejido mucoso…

—¡No me importa! ¡Sólo dame mi Mp5!

—Me hablas como si fuera un monstruo decomisa Mp5…

—¡¿Y qué? —_Harry _miró fijamente a su hijo, y éste enseguida abandonó su expresión desesperada y psicópata para decir tímidamente:— Perdón…

—Es que no sé si se pueda…

—¡Sólo inténtalo!

—Está bien… —sacó su varita, pero antes decidió preguntarle: —Pero si en Hogwarts no puedes llevar aparatos así, ¿cómo es que "sobrevives"?

—¡Es que allá tengo que estudiar y hacer tareas y leer mucho, y además me la paso jugando quidditch! Eso hace que me olvide de mi Mp5, pero… como aquí no hay un culo qué hacer, entonces me aburro, y pues…

—Ok…

—¡No me mires como si estuviera loco!

—No creo que estés loco, hijo. Sólo que… pues… tu modo de pensar, es… complicado…

—¡Claro que no!

—Cálmate. No te lo tomes tan apecho. Era una broma.

—Pues no me gustó. No me gusta que se metan con mi modo de pensar. —dijo, cruzándose de brazos. Comenzó a golpear el suelo con la punta de su zapato, en un claro signo de molestia en impaciencia.

—Está bien. Ahora, ¿cómo carajo le hago para traer ese Mp5…? —musitó _Harry._ Se le ocurrió una idea, ridícula pero una idea al fin y al cabo. Y justo, justo, justo, justo, cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir _accio_, algo cayó en los brazos de Albus. ¿Y qué diablos era? Su Mp5, señores y señoritas, nada más ni nada menos. A Albus se le iluminó el rostro. Miró el aparatejo con adoración y luego a su padre.

—¡Gracias! ¡Mi vida, mi amor, mi música…!—exclamó, acariciando el Mp5 como si fuera un gatito— Que te vaya bonito. —dijo el menor azabache, volteándose y con los audífonos ya enganchados.

—Está bien… —no se lo creía. ¿Cómo diablos eso había aparecido de la nada? Ni idea.

—¡A comer! —se escuchó el grito de la señora Weasley desde el comedor.

—Vamos. —dijo _Harry _con una sonrisa. Albus guardó su aparatejo dañino en el bolsillo de su camisa e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Más tarde, cuando sólo estuviera con Scorpius y Rose, bailaría…

—***—

—En la noche, en la sala, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos…—

Lily se volteó, no podía dormir. Alcanzó a escuchar un sonido similar a un cuchicheo, y entrevió en la oscuridad del lugar que sus hermanos estaban en un rincón, hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosa.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó en voz baja, lo cual había tomado por sorpresa a los dos azabaches. El respingo que dieron fue inevitable.

—¡Lily! ¡¿Qué te crees que haces que vienes y casi nos asesinas? —chilló James, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—No seas tan melodramático. —dijo Albus.

—¿Por qué no están dormidos? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—No podemos dormir. —dijo James.

—¿Y eso?

—Simplemente…

—Simplemente, ¿qué?

—Olvídalo. —Lily miró mal a James—. Por favor.

—Dime.

—Lily, lo que pasa es que… —comenzó Albus—. Es que… bueno… tenemos un mal presentimiento. Sólo eso.

—De seguro ya se pasará —dijo la pelirroja, evitando decir que ella tampoco había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

—Como la ira de Dominique el día ése… —dijo Albus con tono socarrón.

—¿Ah? ¿Lo del maletín? —preguntó James.

—Eso fue un suicidio. —dijo Albus.

—Sí…

_**Flash Back**_

—Y entonces los ogros y los duendes… —dijo el profesor Binns con su típica voz monótona, mientras que uno que otro estudiante caía privado ante el aburrimiento. Y una chica de cabello rubio rojizo no era la excepción. Las caras malvadas de tres chicos no se hicieron esperar. Se agacharon los tres y por medio de un accio atrajeron el maletín de la chica.

—Los van a matar… —dijo un chico que hacía caso omiso a las risas de sus compañeros.

—Eres un amargado, Ralph. —dijo un chico pelirrojo.

—No soy amargado. Sólo obedezco a mi instinto de supervivencia, algo que ustedes no poseen.

—Ja, ja. —dijo Zane.

James se dispuso a abrir el maletín para sacarle los libros, pero Fred, el chico pelirrojo, lo detuvo.

—Conozco un hechizo para sacar los libros sin tener que mover un dedo. Mira y aprende. —hizo una floritura con la varita y dijo _diffindo _por lo bajo, y en seguida en el maletín apareció un roto del tamaño de China.

—¡¿Qué hiciste? —chilló James.

—¿Qué pasó? —Fred no sabía qué carajo le había pasado al maletín.

—¡El diffindo es para cortar cosas, imbécil! —dijo Zane.

—Mierda.

—Se los dije… —dijo Ralph como si nada.

—Cállate.

—¿Cómo era el hechizo para arreglar cosas? —preguntó James, desesperado.

—¡Fred! —chilló Zane.

—¡¿Qué? —como que es de efecto retardado este muchacho…

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Nada más querías decirme eso?

—Sí… ¡idiota!

—Supéralo, abuela.

—¿Y si no se me da la puta gana de hacerlo?

—Pues entonces métete un dedo por el culo y… —dijo Fred, pero fue callado por James, que lucía desesperado. Sin pensarlo, movió la varita y el maletín quedó medio arreglado. Al pobre objeto parecía como si lo hubiera remendado una papa.

—Cállense. Ahora, hay que voltearle el maletín. —dijo, mientras sacaba los libros del bolso. Sus amigos lo ayudaron en la tarea, teniendo los libros mientras que él se encargaba de voltear la mochila de Dominique. Luego, cuando la mochila estuvo totalmente volteada, con los bolsillos externos metidos adentro y con los libros metidos a la fuerza en el bolso, cerraron el maletín y suspiraron de alivio.

—Qué elegancia —comentó Fred con una sonrisilla. Zane y James le dieron un zape en la cabeza cada uno.

Se levantaron e hicieron como que nada había pasado. Siguieron con la clase, de vez en cuando soltando risitas francamente estúpidas al respecto.

—Bien, se acabó la clase… —comenzó el monótono profesor Binns— Lárguense.

—¡Mi maletín! —chilló Dominique, ya despierta y con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Weasley? —inquirió el profesor con tono hastiado, a punto de atravesar una pared.

—¡Mire! ¡Esto es una atrocidad! —dijo, alzando su bolso y mostrándoselo como si fuera caca de camello.

—Eso no me incumbe a mí, señorita Weasley. —dijo el profesor Binns, atravesando la pared para no tener que ver nada con lo que claramente iba a pasar dentro de un rato.

Instintivamente, Dominique se volvió hacia Zane, Fred y James, quienes se asemejarían a una piedra, si no estuvieran temblando. Ralph se acercó a Dominique, y le murmuró con malicia:

—Fueron ellos.

—¡Ustedes! —chilló, abalanzándose contra ellos para "destruirlos", pero Zane fue más rápido y, en un acto de desesperación, le arrebató el maletín y se apresuró a aventarlo por la ventana más cercana. Dominique soltó un grito ahogado, mirando a Zane con expresión desquiciada.

—¡Te mataré!

—¡Corran! —gritó Zane, cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo en tropel junto con James y Fred por la puerta.

_**Fin FlashBack**_

—Qué divertido… —dijo James.

—Y que lo digas… …—dijo Albus, sintiendo un peso muerto sobre sus piernas. Bajó la mirada, y se encontró a su hermana menor durmiendo apaciblemente encima de él.

—¿Lily? —preguntó, zarandeándola.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó James.

—Se durmió. —James miró a su hermana, disimulando una sonrisa que casi se le escapaba por las comisuras de los labios. Y, en un acto que nadie hubiese esperado, cogió a Lily en brazos como una princesa y la llevó hasta su futón. La chica murmuró algo ininteligible, y se dio la vuelta. Albus se acercó y le murmuró buenas noches.

—Así es como te deberías comportar siempre… Lily —murmuró el castaño, yéndose a dormir. Albus sonrió en su fuero interno ante el comportamiento de su hermano. A pesar de que él y Lily siempre pelearan, al parecer eso lo único que hacía era unirlos más.

* * *

><p>¿Se aceurdan que les dije que Fred está vivito y coleando en este fic? Pues bueno, imagínense quién es Georgina...<p>

¿Y? ¿Qué tal el capi? Malísimo, me temo... Traté de hacerlo gracioso, pero veo que cumplí mis propias expectativas...

Déjenme muchos reviews, ¡me inspiran! ¡Aunque ustedes no lo crean! Y perdonen por no haber metido a Tonks aquí, es que no spe mucho de su carácter. ¿Alguien podría comentarme acerca de su comportamiento para meterla en el proximo capi? Es que no quiero cometer OoC...

Dejen reviews, por favor, se los agradecería muxxo...

Hinayo


	14. Chapter 14

Waaa! ¡Perdonen por no actualizar rápido, pero mi inspiración se fue al caño apenas abrí word! Durante días me devané los sesos pensando qué carajo escribir, pero cuando tenía algo y abría word, en seguida se me iba la idea. Tuve que ir a casa de una amiga para inspirarme porque eran como las diez de la noche y pues se me vino a la mentew el fic, que lo tenía olvidado y pues, las ideas vinieron a mí como un relámpago (?). Este capi lo hice un tanto diferente a los demás pues porque yo no tiendo a ahondar en los sentimientos de los personajes y por petición de alguien traté de hacer este capi un tanto más transido con respecto a los otros. Claro que puede haber alguna que otra sandez, pero bueno, espero que les guste. Por cierto, ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar más continuamente. Cuando no pienso en escribir ensayos ni nada de eso la imaginación fluye más. Waa! Ya vamos por los 100 reviews! Eso quiere decir que les agrada la historia! Eso me hace tan feliz...

**Disclaimer**: Ya sabemos que Harry Potter le pertence a Rowling, yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes.

* * *

><p>Despertó sintiendo cómo el corazón le latía a mil por hora. El no saber nada de sus hijos y su marido a lo largo de todo el día la tenía psicológicamente mal. Se quitó de encima la sábana y miró hacia el otro lado, que normalmente estaba ocupado por su esposo. Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña y cristalina lágrima recorrió todo su blanquecino rostro hasta perderse entre los pliegues de su pijama. La preocupación no la dejaba dormir bien. Según su criterio, ya habían pasado más de dos días y Harry no había vuelto a casa, y si le hubieran asignado una misión, él le hubiera dicho. Era algo imposible de describir, pero el no saber cómo estaba su familia la traía loca. Sentía cómo poco a poco la angustia la carcomía por dentro. Otra pequeña lágrima volvió a bajar por su mejilla del color de la porcelana. Sin saber por qué, se acordó del día en que nació su primer hijo, la felicidad que la había embargado al ver cómo esa pequeña cosita que antes había estado dentro de ella respondía al llamado que ella le daba…<p>

_**Racconto**_

Abrió sus ojos, hizo amago de alzar la cabeza, pero desistió al ver que le dolía un poco, así que la dejó caer sobre la almohada soltando un suspiro. Llevaba metida en esa infame habitación aproximadamente doce horas, ya que al parecer al bebé que estaba esperando se le habían ido las ganas de venir al mundo. Por un momento frunció el ceño al recordar que sólo lo habían dejado tenerle en sus brazos por un diminuto lapso de tiempo, aunque claro, ella en esos instantes no tenía las fuerzas requeridas para cargarlo. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas restantes, musitó con un hilo de voz:

—¿D-dónde está…? –extendió una mano hacia su marido, que tenía un bultico en brazos y al parecer le estaba cantando algo parecido a una nana.

—Aquí, no te preocupes. –la tranquilizó, levantándose y yendo hacia ella. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Mi bebé… mi bebé… —exigió, con voz trémula. Haberlo visto una sola vez no le bastaba. Quería verlo de nuevo. Quería volver a cargarlo, acariciarlo, ver cómo esos ojitos risueños miraban todo a su alrededor, buscándola. –Ya estás con mamá, Jamie… —sollozó, acunándolo contra su pecho. El bebé se calmó en seguida al escuchar el rítmico latir del corazón de su madre. Ella cerró los ojos y sonrió, feliz de poder tener entre sus brazos a su hijo.

—Es hermoso… —comentó Harry, acariciando la pelusilla color azabache de la cabeza de su hijo, que próximamente pasaría a ser su cabello.

—¿Verdad que sí? —respondió, alzando la vista y dándole una mirada llena de sentimiento a su amado. Harry le sonrió.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Ginny. –la felicitó, dándole un beso en la frente. Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—Ambos lo hicimos… —le respondió, con una cálida sonrisa. En ese momento, se acordó de todo lo que habían pasado Harry y ella cuando estaba embarazada. Cómo su amado se levantaba así fuera a medianoche para saciar algún antojo que ella tuviera, cualquiera que fuera. Las sonrisas que le daba Harry de repente, cuando le decía que se veía hermosa con su vientre abultado, los besos que le daba de vez en cuando, todo. Y una lágrima cayó de su ojo. Ella no tendía a ser llorona, pero en ése momento, la dicha pudo con ella.

_**Fin Racconto**_

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Se secó las lágrimas, que habían comenzado a fluir con total libertad por toda su cara. Ella no debía permitirse llorar, no cuando nadie tenía idea de dónde estaban sus hijos. Su madre le enseñó a que mantuviera la calma. Debía ser fuerte, debía mantener la esperanza de que pronto los encontraría, de que pronto los volvería a tener en sus brazos, como cuando acababa el período escolar y ella los llenaba de besos, sin importarle si sus hijos le decían que los estaba avergonzando. Se estiró bajo las sábanas como un gato, y sopesó la posibilidad de quedarse en la cama durante toda la mañana. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a echarse un sueñecito de una media hora, cuando escuchó sonar el timbre de la entrada de su casa. "Debe ser Hermione", pensó, con una sonrisa. Sólo a la castaña se le ocurría ir a tocar a la casa de otro a ésa hora, sabiendo perfectamente que ella tenía tendencias perezosas de vez en cuando.

El timbre volvió a sonar, acompañado de una voz femenina con un timbre enojado que decía: "¡Deja de ser tan dormilona y abre ya!". La pelirroja hizo una mueca al pisar la fría moqueta de su habitación. Se calzó con las pantuflas de oso que le había regalado su hija, y bajó las escaleras con parsimonia pasmosa. Se frotó un ojo con el dorso de la mano y soltó un bostezo. Cuando pasó cerca a la cocina, miró la puerta, pensando en coger un vaso de leche antes de ir a abrirle a su cuñada. Y así lo hizo, ignorando olímpicamente el otro grito de su amiga.

Cuando agarró el pomo de la puerta, y abrió la misma, cuál no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con no sólo Hermione, sino con Audrey, Angelina Johnson, Elizabeth Phelps, y Fleggg –a.k.a.: Fleur–. Abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa, y su cabello despeinado junto con su pose desgarbada y el vaso de leche en su mano le dio un aspecto cómico. Fleur se rio entre dientes al ver el aspecto "lamentable" de Ginny. Procuró ahorrarse la mirada asesina que le daría la pelirroja si hacía algún comentario sobre su cabello.

—Si te levantas así de tarde los días de semana, no me quiero ni imaginar los sábados o los domingos… —masculló Elizabeth, con los brazos en jarras. Audrey posó su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra y le dijo que eso no era razón para molestarse. Inmediatamente, le dirigió a Ginny una mirada de disculpas por pretender entrar en su casa tan temprano, dijo que no tenía la intención de molestarla, y ésta hizo un gesto con su mano haciéndole entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —preguntó Hermione, mentalmente preparada para decirle a su cuñada lo preocupada que estaba porque Ron ni se había dignado a aparecer ni antenoche ni ayer ni la noche pasada. Estuvo devanándose los sesos día y noche pensando en dónde podría estar metido. Después de todo, él no era de los que desaparecían así como así, además que ella sabía perfectamente que su marido le temía lo suficiente como para no irse durante largo tiempo sin avisarle primero.

—Me acabo de levantar —dijo la pelirroja, suprimiendo un bostezo que pujaba por salir de su boca, temiendo parecer maleducada.

—Genial. —dijo Audrey, tendiéndole una pequeña caja de plástico que estaba tibia. Ginny enarcó una ceja.

—Es un cgoissant —explicó Fleur ante la mirada de su cuñada. Y no, su acento no había cambiado nada con los años. —gelleno de queso bgie con jamón y…

—Sí, querida, ya sabemos. Está delicioso. —la calló Angelina con una pequeña arruga en la frente al escuchar hablar a la francesa, que por cierto a veces la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Hmp… —se quejó Fleur, haciendo un mohín. Ginny se apartó de la puerta y las dejó pasar. Inmediatamente todas las mujeres fueron dejando bufandas y abrigos por aquí y por allá como si fuera su propia casa.

—Y… ¿qué pasó? —inquirió la menor Weasley, yendo hacia la cocina para servirse en un plato lo traído por sus cuñadas. A veces prefería hacer las cosas a la manera muggle, sin saber realmente por qué.

—Mi quegida Vicky no volvió anoche a casa y estábamos planeando ir hoy veg vestidos de novia pogque, ustedes saben, su boda se acegca y quegemos teneglo todo pegfecto paga que… -habló, y habló, y habló, con ése retintín de petulancia en su voz que era soportado por nadie excepto por Bill Weasley. Y tal parecía que la única allí con el coraje de callar a la rubia era Angelina, que hizo un gesto con su mano cual directora de orquesta indicándole que hiciera silencio justo cuando Fleur iba a decir una nueva palabra. Se quedó con la boca abierta durante un segundo y luego la cerró con ceño. Angelina se sintió mal por haberla callado por un ínfimo lapso de tiempo.

Ínfimo.

—Amor mío, por favor te agradecería que cerraras esa boquita tuya que derrama miel para los oídos —dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Fleur apartó la mirada con arrogancia. Audrey, Hermione y Ginny –quien por cierto se había asomado desde la cocina–, le dijeron gracias gesticulando con la boca. La aludida les guiñó un ojo.

—Ehm, Ginny, ¿de casualidad Ron no ha venido por aquí? —inquirió Hermione con un hilo de voz, y en seguida el cuerpo empijamado de Ginny se vislumbró a través de la barra de la cocina. La pelirroja terminó de tragar un pedazo de pan, y le respondió a Hermione, mirándola de reojo:

—¿De casualidad no apareció ayer en todo el día?

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?

—Estoy en las mismas.

***_Mientras, en el pasado…_***

—Levántate… —ordenó Lily, dándole un puntapié a su hermano, quien ni se inmutó y siguió roncando.

_Harry _se acercó a su hijo, y dijo: —A la cuenta de tres: uno… —James murmuró algo ininteligible y se dio media vuelta, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su padre—… Dos… —susurró algo, y siguió durmiendo. Su padre rodó los ojos. Amaba a su hijo, pero su comportamiento a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas —…Tres. _¡Levi…!_ –no lo dejó terminar. Su primogénito abrió los ojos al instante y trató de levantarse, pero la sábana estaba tan enredada en sus piernas que se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! –gritó. _Harry _sonrió. Ayudó a James a levantarse y recogió su futón por él. Sólo por ésa vez. Después de todo, había sido su culpa que él se hubiera caído. Y no sabía por qué, ése día estaba de buen humor. ¿Sería porque ahora mismo tenía la oportunidad de ver a _su _Ginny, pero de catorce años? ¿O sería que las discusiones de Ron y Hermione le causaban gracia en algunas ocasiones? Bueno, después de todo él sólo era un espectador. Para eso estaba su yo del pasado: para ver que los dos no se mataran peleando. Sonrió socarronamente.

—Buenos días, se dice –dijo, con una sonrisa. James resopló y sus cabellos enmarañados se elevaron con el aire.

—Hola…

—El desayuno está servido –dijo Albus desde el comedor. James caminó con parsimonia, para sorpresa de su padre. Normalmente iba corriendo a desayunar.

James frunció el ceño. No le había gustado para nada el sueño que había tenido. Había recordado cuando él, Albus y Lily iban a la primaria muggle, y los bravucones de la escuela secundaria de al lado la habían cogido con su hermana, por haberla visto haciendo levitar su muñeca. Lily tenía seis años, y era propensa a cometer magia accidental.

_**Racconto**_

—¡Jamie! ¡Mira! –dijo a su hermano, quien estaba viendo con especial interés el futuro proyecto de ciencias de Albus, que hablaba con entusiasmo sobre la energía eólica. Para ser hijo de magos, le fascinaban las ciencias muggles.

Los dos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja menor, quien estaba haciendo levitar a una barbie con una sonrisa.

Estaban en el patio trasero de la escuela primaria, que colindaba con el patio de una escuela secundaria. Estaban tan absortos viendo lo que estaba haciendo Lily, que no se dieron cuenta de que nos chicos de la escuela de al lado los estaban observando.

—Fenómenos… —habían dicho.

—Miren su cabello. Parecen alambres de púas… -murmuró el que parecía el líder, refiriéndose a la melena pelirroja que poseía Lily. Y no, no era que Lily fuese despeinada a la escuela, si no que corría tanto con sus amigas, que su cabello color fuego terminaba despeinado. Su séquito prorrumpió en carcajadas socarronas al escuchar el comentario. Sin los pequeños Potter darse cuenta, el grupillo infame de la secundaria trepó la verja y entró en el patio de la escuela primaria. Era la hora del recreo, y los únicos infantes que por allí había eran los Potter.

Lily dejó caer la muñeca al ver a los chicos de secundaria, que les sacaban varias cabezas a sus hermanos mayores, considerando ella a sus hermanos altos, debido a que ella era de baja estatura.

—Oh, ¿por qué paraste? Sigue –dijo el más alto de ellos, con una amabilidad francamente sospechosa. James alzó la vista hacia ellos, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Albus había olvidado completamente el proyecto en el que había estado trabajando por semanas, lanzando miradas a sus hermanos y hacia los desconocidos. Frunció la boca e hizo una mueca que no le gustó para nada al líder, quien le lanzó una mirada intimidante. Como un verdadero Potter-Weasley, éste le devolvió la mirada, desafiante. A pesar de tener apenas ocho años, él no era ningún miedoso, y menos dejaría que un desconocido que venía a hablarle a su adorada hermana menor con ése tono de voz tan extrañamente sospechoso –que no le traía nada bueno-, lo mirara así.

James miró a su alrededor, en busca de alguien que viera a los otros chicos. Pero no había nadie. Estaban solos en el patio trasero, mientras que los demás niños estaban jugando en el patio de juegos, que quedaba del otro lado de la escuela primaria. Albus le había rogado que lo acompañase a ver el experimento a otro lado, ya que creía que si lo mostraba en el patio de juegos, algo podría caerle encima o algo. Y, como a ellos no les gustaba dejar sola a Lily, la habían llevado con ellos.

Lily, nerviosa hasta la médula, trató de hacerlo otra vez, pero simplemente no lo consiguió. Le flaquearon las rodillas al ver cómo miraban a su hermano Albus. Tragó saliva e intentó hacerlo una vez más, pero simplemente no pudo. Miró a su hermano mayor, nerviosa. Albus, apartando su mirada verde esmeralda de los chicos mayores, se dirigió hacia su hermana, y se ubicó delante de ella. James se volteó, y su voz infantil, con un tono tajante, resonó en el espacio:

—¿Qué quieren? –eso. Lo había dicho. Se había acordado de los consejos de su tío Ron para cuando algunos bravucones se quisieran meter con él. Claro que no esperaba que los bravucones fueran tan… altos y grandes.

—Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Una pulga –dijo el líder, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Oh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Un idiota –respondió Albus por su hermano. James le dedicó una sonrisa. La sonrisa del líder y desconocido despareció como la pólvora y dio un paso adelante. James no se amedrentó, y Albus tampoco. Lily estaba temblando de miedo. Se aferró a la camisa pulcra e impecable de su hermano y murmuró: "tengo miedo, Al". Él le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo iba a estar bien. El de cabello azabache miró con amargura cómo uno de los chicos destruía el proyecto en el que tanto había estado trabajando. Los miró, apático. Uno de ellos soltó una risa al ver cómo las alas del pequeño ventilador del proyecto se partían como nueces. Le dieron ganas de llorar, y en consecuencia, sus ojos se oscurecieron, cosa que no fue tomada en cuenta por nadie sino sólo por Lily.

—¿Cómo dijiste? –inquirió el líder con tono brusco, y la mano en un puño. A él nadie le hablaba así, nadie.

—Escuchaste bien. —le respondió James, inexpresivo. A sus nueve años, él ya sabía perfectamente cómo había que tratar a los desconocidos. Sus padres se habían encargado de decirle que no hablara con extraños millares de veces. Y, a pesar de que esos extraños eran mucho más grandes e intimidantes que él, no haría una excepción. El rostro inexpresivo de los niños Potter desconcertó a los bravucones. Nadie se metía con ellos, ni siquiera en la secundaria. El líder miró con atención a Albus por un segundo.

—Te conozco –dijo, señalándolo. El de mirada esmeralda no se inmutó. –Tú eres el mocoso nerd que ya ha ganado dos veces seguidas los concursos de ciencias de la escuela primaria. Mi profesor de física no deja de hablar de ti. Es… irritante. –terminó, con tono macabro.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa hipócrita que enervó al líder, quien dio otro paso adelante. James se puso alerta. Había cejado en sus esfuerzos de buscar a alguien que estuviera por allí cerca que acudiera en su ayuda. Le envió una mirada significativa a Albus, quien lo captó al instante y le dijo a su hermana pequeña: —Lily, ¿por qué no nos esperas con tus amigas en el patio delantero? Ya volvemos. Llévate tu muñeca, también –una pequeña sonrisa hizo amago de apoderarse de sus labios, y Lily se calmó un poco. Su hermano era capaz de quitarle gran parte de los nervios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Comenzó a retroceder, sin dejar de mirar a James y a Albus. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó a correr desesperadamente. El patio de juegos estaba del otro lado de la escuela primaria; le tomaría algo de tiempo llegar allí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, algo inevitable en una pequeña de seis años que no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas y que además era asustadiza. Comenzó a pensar en que apenas viera a un profesor, le llamaría para que fuera donde sus hermanos.

Mientras, Albus caminó hasta llegar al lado de James, y con su aún aguda voz, preguntó: —¿Qué quieren? –la voz le tembló al ver cómo los chicos mayores se sonaban los nudillos y avanzaban hacia ellos a paso peligroso. Involuntariamente, le tomó la mano a James, quien la apretó con fuerza, preparado para pelear si era necesario, a sabiendas de que no tenían oportunidad contra los muchachos de secundaria.

—Al, por favor, corre. –dijo en un susurro. Su hermano le dijo que no, que no lo iba a dejar solo. Él volvió a insistir, pero su hermano era terco cuando se lo proponía. Se preguntó dónde estaría la magia accidental cuando más se la necesitaba. En ese momento se sentía incapaz de hacer nada. Estaba congelado, literalmente. Por un momento pensó qué habría pasado si él y Albus ya supieran usar la magia. Qué hubiera pasado si lo único mágico que supieran hacer no fuera sólo jugar al quidditch, hacer estallar bombas fétidas y ayudar a sus tíos con las pruebas de los nuevos productos para Sortilegios Weasley.

—Ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad, niñato? –inquirió el malo, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, y soltando su agarre y el de Albus, quien estaba en el piso, gimiendo de dolor gracias al golpe que había recibido en las costillas. Sus ojos refulgieron de ira. Su hermano, su hermano menor, el que tanto había estado cuidando desde que éste tuvo edad para entrar a la escuela, había sido golpeado. _Por su culpa._ Porque no pudo hacer nada cuando uno de los chicos le clavó la punta del zapato en el estómago otra vez, y el azabache menor soltó un quejido y se retorció en el piso del dolor. Albus, aunque estaba tirado y magullado en el piso, miró con ira a los otros muchachos.

James vio cómo el puño de su oponente se dirigió a su cara con una velocidad que para alguien de su edad era impresionante, y al instante sintió la sangre barbotar de su labio partido. Haciendo un esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo, y su silueta infantil y menuda se tambaleó como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

—T-tú… -masculló furibundo, al ver cómo Albus era el centro de burlas y patadas de los demás chicos. El único en el mundo que se podía burlar de Albus era él. El único.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Me golpearás? –y eso intentó. Los reflejos del mayor eran mucho mejores que los suyos, pertenecientes a un niño de nueve años. El otro chico debía por lo menos llevarle unos cuatro años. El malo soltó una carcajada al ver al pobre James tambalearse de nuevo, y le dio un puntapié que lo mandó al suelo. En su fuero interno, James se imaginó a él mismo levantándose como por arte de magia, dándole una paliza al malo y luego tratando de lucir modesto ante los comentarios de salvación de su hermano. Sonrió con melancolía. Eso no pasaría ni en sus más locos sueños. Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada mejor que eso, reunió valor, y abrió la boca:

—S-si tu propósito es… —inspiró aire para tratar de olvidar el dolor en su pecho, lo cual no ayudó mucho— … si t-tú me golpeas para… subirte el… el ego… entonces quiere decir que… que tú… eres débil. –suspiró pesadamente y se llevó una mano al labio. La sangre no paraba de salir. Al malo ése comentario no le gustó, por lo que se acercó a él con furia en los ojos y comenzó a patearlo, pero paró al ver que la pequeña pelirroja había vuelto, pero ésa vez acompañada de una profesora, que comenzó a gritarles y a correr hacia ellos, con el puño en alto.

—¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Ustedes, delincuentes! –chilló, acunando a un inconsciente Albus contra ella, y enviando miradas preocupadas a James, quien respiraba con dificultad.

Los desconocidos maleantes treparon la verja y desaparecieron del otro lado del patio.

—¡Mis amores! –exclamó, corriendo hacia James, cuyo labio seguía sangrando. –Esos muchachos… haré que los expulsen… —murmuró.

—N-no… no lo haga. Ellos volverán a hacerlo si usted hace algo… —musitó James. Obviamente, la profesora le hizo caso omiso. Le dijo a una sollozante Lily que fuera a buscar a otro profesor para que la ayudara a llevar a los Potter a la enfermería.

—¡Jamie! –chilló Lily, haciendo ademán de ir corriendo hacia él.

—Lily, querida, harías más por Jamie llamando a otro profesor. –le dijo la profesora con toda la dulzura que pudo.

—Lily… Al… —murmuró James antes de caer inconsciente.

_**Fin Racconto**_

—James, ¿te encuentras bien, hijo? –preguntó _Harry_, preocupado al ver que su hijo no probaba bocado. Todos lo miraban raro. Generalmente era tanto o más glotón que Ron. Lily estaba concentrada en terminarse su avena, y Albus estaba escuchando música en su Mp5. Todos veían con curiosidad aquél aparatito que tenía en sus oídos y que hacía que el hijo de Harry moviera la cabeza a un ritmo desconocido para ellos. Hermione sabía que existían los Mp3 (N/A: Los primeros mp3 fueron lanzados en 1993), y que eran usados mucho por los muggles, incluso sus padres quisieron comprarle uno, sin embargo ella se negó diciéndoles que le podría causar sordera. Pero en conclusión, ella desconocía aquel tipo de reproductor.

Mientras, Scorpius miraba anhelante a Albus a la espera de que le prestara los audífonos para él no quedar sumido en el silencio que cayó sobre el comedor apenas _Harry _formuló la pregunta.

—Sí… —dijo como toda respuesta, masticando lentamente un trozo de arenque ahumado.

Ginny lo miró de reojo, y Hermione evaluó las posibles causas de su aparente depresión. Aunque claro, no lo tomó muy en serio ya que él parecía "deprimirse" por todo —entiéndase cuando Lily lo pisaba—. Teddy, que antes estaba escuchando atentamente a una entusiasmada Victoire hablar sobre su futura boda, le dijo a James:

—Jamie, si estás enojado por algo, sólo dilo. —él también sabía que James se "deprimía" por todo, así que lo dijo más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Pero nunca se imaginó la respuesta que le daría su "hermano jurado".

James levantó la cabeza de su plato y dijo con una mala cara que sorprendió a todos: —te dije que no me dijeras así. Y no estoy enojado con nadie.

—Yo nunca dije que estuvieras enojado con alguien. —objetó Teddy con una sonrisa, mas ésta se esfumó al ver la cara que le puso James. Frunció el ceño. Él sólo lo había visto así de malhumorado… una sola vez.

—Cállate. –escupió, tratando –fallidamente- de no sonar tan grosero. El ahijado de su padre no era el causante de sus problemas.

—James Sirius Potter, vuelves a hablarle así a Teddy y te juro que…

—¿Me juras que qué? ¡¿Qué? –inquirió, levantándose bruscamente de la mesa y saliendo del comedor a paso enérgico.

_Harry_, Harry, la señora Weasley, Sirius, Teddy y los demás hicieron amago de ir tras él, pero Albus se levantó de la mesa antes que ellos y fue tras él, seguido por Lily, quien les dijo que por favor los dejaran solos con James un rato. Scorpius se quedó quieto, lanzándole miradas interrogantes a Rose, que no sabía qué decirle exactamente.

—¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Sirius. Harry estaba interesado en ver lo que su yo del futuro diría. En todo el tiempo que llevaban James, Albus y Lily en Grimmauld Place, el primero nunca se había comportado así.

—Debe estar enojado. –dijo _Harry._

—¿Pero acaso él no se enoja todo el tiempo con Lily? –preguntó Hermione.

—Sus rabietas con Lily son una cosa, su enojo con otras personas es distinto. Por lo que puedo ver, se debió acordar de ése día, ¿no es así? –preguntó, mirando a Teddy de reojo, quien se puso serio al instante.

—Procuré encargarme de hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron… —masculló, cabizbajo.

—Te prohibí que te acercaras a ellos –dijo _Harry _con tono severo. Todos los miraban extrañados a los dos.

—Teddy, no me digas que… —murmuró Rose. El metamorfomago asintió y Rose y Victoire se levantaron en seguida para ir a donde estaban James, Al y Lily.

_Ron _musitó algo y fue tras ellas. _Harry _soltó un suspiro.

—No veo por qué buscan desobedecer a lo que dijo Lily.

—¿Y tú por qué no vas a ver cómo está él? –preguntó Ginny con una minúscula arruga en la frente.

—Justamente porque Lily me dijo que no me acercara. Y si ella me dice que James necesita estar sólo con ellos, entonces he de hacerle caso. El actual estado de ánimo de Jamie no es para tomárselo a la ligera. —explicó, olvidando "como por casualidad" que a su hijo mayor no le gustaba que lo llamaran así. Pero claro, él como su padre sabía perfectamente que mentía. A su hijo sólo no le gustaba que los extraños tomasen confiancitas en seguida con él y comenzaran a llamarlo por el apodo con el cual había sido bautizado por su madre.

—¿Cómo así? –preguntó Fred. George hizo un gesto a _Harry _para que éste continuara hablando. Cuando éste iba a abrir la boca, Lily bajó corriendo las escaleras y le rogó a _Harry _que fuera a donde estaba James. Éste subió en seguida.

Todos estaban anonadados. ¿Qué le habría pasado a James que Lily se estaba comportando así? Todos sabían que cuando el primero se "deprimía" o se "enojaba", Lily lo ignoraba olímpicamente o le volvía a dar un pisotón. ¿Sería que esa vez James sí que estaba enojado?

_Harry _subió las escaleras a la velocidad digna de un Auror de primera clase. Cuando llegó a la que una vez había sido la habitación de Sirius y que próximamente sería la de su primogénito, encontró a James tirado en el piso mascullando cosas ininteligibles y a una Rose preocupada tratando de calmarlo. Albus no era la excepción. Estaba tumbado al lado de James, palmeándole la espalda. Rose miró con extrema sorpresa el cómo su primo favorito rodeaba con sus brazos a su hermano mayor, como _protegiéndolo._

—Demonios –murmuró Victoire, con miedo de acercarse a su primo al no saber qué decirle. Ella sólo lo había visto así una sola vez a lo largo de toda su vida. Para ella James era el típico primo molesto, hiperactivo y gritón que cada familia poseía. Pero en ése momento… en ése momento él lucía como un chico cuyos ojos destilaban odio y sus lágrimas ira. Porque él no lloraba de la pena; él lloraba de la ira, de la impotencia.

_Harry _corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó. Puede que éste tuviera dieciséis años, pero al parecer nunca olvidaría aquel día en que los chicos muggles de secundaria se ganaron a un némesis nuevo: su hijo mayor, pero enojado. Puede que para otra persona no significara nada, pero para James y Albus eso aún no había quedado en la historia. Podía decirse que esa herida seguía un tanto fresca. Sólo tenía que existir algo que de repente hiciera que se abriera y quedase en carne viva.

—James, ya cálmate. Ellos no están aquí, no te pongas así. Ya ellos debieron haberlo olvidado. Ya debes olvidarlo, ya pasó. –calló cuando escuchó vio cómo la espalda de James subía y bajaba arrítmicamente. Acarició su espalda haciéndole saber que él estaba allí, con él, como había estado ése día con él, consolándolo y diciéndole que no era su culpa que hubieran herido a Albus. Porque eso era lo que más traía de los cabellos a James: el no haber podido evitar la golpiza que le dieron a su hermano. Puede que Albus y James pelearan por todo, que Albus le dijera idiota al igual que Lily, que muchas veces se burlara de él, pero aún así se querían, y eso _Harry _y _Ginny_ lo sabían bien. Estaban seguros de que James nunca se perdonaría que a su hermano unos muggles idiotas lo hubieran cogido a patadas. Porque eso fue lo que hicieron, lo cogieron a patadas hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—No pude hacer nada… —murmuró, con ira y las manos tan apretadas que sus nudillos estaban blancos como la cal.—No pude hacer nada… —volvió a murmurar.

—James, mírame. –pidió Albus. Su hermano pareció no haberlo escuchado. –Que me mires, te digo –exclamó, haciendo que James alzara la cabeza y permitiendo a todos observar su rostro anegado en lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué?

—¿Me ves herido?

—¿Qué?

—¡Sólo responde!

—No… —dijo el castaño con la mirada baja.

—Escúchame bien y con atención. Si vuelves decir que fue tu culpa te cruzaré la cara de una bofetada, ¿me oíste?

—Hmp… —musitó James. No le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer, mucho menos que fuera su hermano el que le hablara así y lo amenazara. Bueno, Albus lo hacía frecuentemente. Lo amenazaba con tirarlo de una ventana, con decirle a su abuela –a su abuela, no a su madre, lo que era en extremo peligroso- que había hecho alguna travesura-estupidez, con divulgar públicamente por todo Hogwarts sus momentos más vergonzosos como cuando estaban de vacaciones y Hugo y Fred lo metieron en la ducha mientras estaba dormido y éste se despertó gritando que le dieran el pastel a su tía. Pero ése tono de voz… ése tono de voz era completamente diferente a como le había hablado alguna vez en su vida. Él sabía que su hermano menor era más maduro que él, pero no sabía hasta qué punto.

—Yo ya no estoy herido, y quiero que te quede bien en claro esto: Me hubieras o no protegido, me hubieran terminado golpeando tarde o temprano. Mejor era que me golpearan más tarde que temprano, pero aún así… —se calló al ver las miradas que le lanzaba su familia. –Quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa.

—Sí lo fue…

—¡Que no! –chilló Lily. —¡No fue tu culpa! ¡Fue mía, por Dios, fue mía! —exclamó, tratando de hacer que su hermano dejara de sentirse culpable.

—Lily, no fue tu culpa ni mucho menos, así que por favor, no te trates así –le dijo Rose abrazándola.

—Fue culpa de ellos por mirones –dijo _Ron. _James alzó la mirada y enarcó una ceja. —¡Claro, sobrino! ¡Los muggles siempre han sido chismosos! ¿No ves a la tía Pulula de Harry?

—Petunia, Ron, se llama Petunia. –le dijo _Harry._

—Como sea. ¡Ella es una chismosa de primera! ¡Y la otra tía de Harry, la que se volvió globo! Eso le pasó por bocona.

—Ron, sería mejor que te callaras… —advirtió _Harry._

—Espérate que no he terminado. A lo que quiero llegar, es que tú ves que los muggles como ésos son unos totales idiotas que no soportan a los chicos como tú que les hacen frente.

James se había callado. Alzó la mirada y sus lágrimas habían cesado, aunque seguía hipando periódicamente.

—Gracias… —dijo, un tanto sonrojado por la vergüenza. Lily lo había visto llorar y ahora no pararía de molestarlo durante un mes. Cuál no fue su sorpresa después al notar que ella ni tocaba el tema.

—¿Para qué está la familia? –dijo _Ron _con una sonrisa. Le tendió una mano a su sobrino para que éste se levantara del piso y luego le abrazó, palmeándole la espalda.

—Si tan sólo se me hubiera ocurrido decir eso… —musitó Lily.

—No tenía la más puta idea de que la tía de papá se convirtió en globo, ¿tú sí? —le susurró Albus a Rose.

—Si no sabes tú yo menos —le respondió ésta.

…

—Papá, ¿cómo es eso de que tu tía se volvió globo? –preguntó James a su padre cuando iban bajando las escaleras.

—Ron, ¿había necesidad de tocar ése tema? –preguntó mirando a su mejor amigo.

—¡No me digas que no sirvió! –protestó el pelirrojo mayor.

—No estoy diciendo eso, sólo pregunto si en realidad tenías que decir eso…

—Papá, ¿cómo es eso de que tu tía se volvió globo? –preguntó Albus. Se sintió satisfecho al saber que James daba muestras por fin de haberlo superado. Estuvo culpándose de eso durante mucho tiempo.

—Harry la convirtió en un globo humano en un arranque de ira –dijo _Ron_ con una sonrisa. Victoire soltó un silbido y Rose una risita. Las dos nunca se hubieran esperado eso del azabache mayor. Él que parecía tan tranquilo que no mataba ni una sola mosca…

—Y luego dicen que mamá es la bomba de la casa… —murmuró James. Rose y Victoire rieron ante el comentario, aliviadas de saber que al parecer James había vuelto a la normalidad. Él procuraba no dejar que otros lo vieran flaquear psicológicamente.

Cuando pusieron un pie en el comedor, la señora Weasley se apresuró a abrazar a James, lo que desconcertó a Harry. Al parecer también trataba a James como su propio hijo. (N/A: demonios, Potter, date cuenta que es hijo de Ginny también…)

—¿Qué te pasó, querido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—No, estoy bien, gracias –respondió James con una sonrisa.

Sirius frunció el ceño al ver la cara de desconcierto de su ahijado. Empezó a maquinar la pulla más explícita que pudiera habérsele ocurrido en toda su vida, procurando que Ginny estuviera incluida también, sin importarle si Lunático lo tachaba de imprudente. Total, ya había estado en la cárcel, no podría pasar nada peor que eso.

—Qué mojigato me saliste, Harry… —murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo, Sirius?

—No, nada… jeje… —dijo, procurando no ser descubierto. ¡Haría que su ahijado con mentalidad de monja se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que se divirtió mucho con la hermana de su mejor amigo! Bueno, tenía que admitir que eso sonó raro, pero como que se llamaba Sirius Black, haría que Harry Potter se enterara de que tenía una mujer llamada Ginevra Weasley, ¿o Potter? ¿Cómo debería decirle? ¿Weasley o Potter…?

***_Más tarde…_***

—Y entonces hizo ¡bum! –gritó Albus haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos. Lily soltó un respingo.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan emotivo, Al…

—¡Pero déjalo hablar, enana! –gritó James. —¿Qué no ves que nos está contando lo que se puede hacer con tres litros de nitroglicerina?

—¡No me digas enana, tú! –exclamó Lily, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Si no se callan ustedes dos, juro que les tiro pirañas rabiosas a sus caras! –gritó Albus.

—¡Oye! ¡El hechizo de las pirañas es mío! –protestó Lily.

—Nosotros te dijimos que existían las pirañas, enana –dijo James con sorna.

—Cállate –siseó Lily.

—Al parecer ya volvieron a ser como eran antes. –dijo Sirius a Remus con una sonrisa, luego de haberle contado lo que por lo menos él sabía al respecto. Los dos estaban viendo el círculo alrededor de Albus, quien se supone estaba contando una "anécdota".

—¿Y entonces qué hiciste con la nitro que te sobró? –preguntó Scorpius, interesado. Los explosivos muggles podían resultar muy efectivos. Por un momento se imaginó a su abuelo huyendo de la explosión con cara de desesperado, y sonrió macabramente. Rose, al ver la cara que puso su novio, rodó los ojos. De seguro debe estar pensando en hacerle alguna maldad a alguien, pensó para sí misma.

—¡Volé el aula de pociones! –gritó, alzando las manos al cielo en un gesto de felicidad. Todo el círculo de espectadores irrumpió en aplausos ante ése magnífico relato. —¡La nitro sale más efectiva que la _bombarda máxima_! —exclamó, pensando en la explosión tan mísera que producía el hechizo antes mencionado comparado con la dinamita muggle.

_Harry_, que por cierto estaba tomando una taza de té, lo miró de reojo y dijo con voz parca:

—Pregúntenle cuánto tiempo estuvo castigado. Durante semanas estuvo rogando que lo enviáramos al cielo en vez de estar bajo "nuestro yugo maléfico". —dio un sorbo a su té y añadió:—Por cierto, si vuelves a volar, o destruir, o inundar el aula de pociones, olvídate del próximo mundial de quidditch.

—¡¿Qué? —inquirió Albus con una venita en su frente. ¡Pero si él sólo le hacía un favor al mundo al destruir el aula de pociones! ¡Nadie quería ni al profesor ni a la maldita clase! A la única a la que le gusta intacta era a Lily, que siempre había sido un as en ese arte tóxico y letal, pero a él y a James que se lo envolvieran, ellos sólo servían para los encantamientos y las transformaciones.

—Como escuchaste.

—¡¿Pero por qué?

—Porque sí.

—¡¿Y tú si me puedes responder así a mí y yo no a ti? —Su padre pareció meditarlo durante un segundo, y luego dijo con una sonrisa:

—Sí.

—¡¿Cómo? —inquirió, levantándose y gesticulando con los brazos de manera exagerada. ¿Por qué su padre se metía con el quidditch? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él no lo amaba también? ¿Acaso él no había entrado al equipo en primer año? ¿Acaso no le había enseñado a él todo lo que sabía de quidditch?

—Fue idea de tu madre. Teníamos que hacer algo para que dejaras intacta el aula de Pociones de una vez por todas —se excusó _Harry._

—¡Eso no va al caso!

—Al, supéralo. Sólo ten en cuenta ésa advertencia durante los siguientes años escolares y ya —le dijo Rose con tono calmo.

Scorpius la miró como si estuviera loca: —¿Estás loca, mujer? ¡Es del mundial de quidditch de lo que están hablando!

—¿Y? —inquirió como si nada.

—Es quidditch. Quidditch. ¡El mejor deporte de éste mundo!

—Ya vienes tú a defender los tontos ideales del quidditch… —le reprochó Rose. Todos miraban su conversación como si estuvieran en un partido de tenis. Harry y Ron miraron durante un segundo la sonrisa socarrona de _Harry_, que éste trataba de esconder tras su taza de té. _Ron _sólo había rodado los ojos al escuchar los gritos de su sobrino.

—¡No es eso! ¡¿Es que acaso una mujer como tú no lo entiende?

—¡¿Cómo así que una mujer como yo no lo entiende? ¡¿A qué vino ése comentario tan machista? ¿Y cómo así que una mujer como yo? —preguntó Rose con la mano en un puño, presta a golpear a Scorpius con él si era necesario.

El rubio se alarmó al ver la mano de su adorada novia, y trató de calmarla en seguida, olvidando con una facilidad sorprendente el tema del quidditch.

—Rose, amor, no es necesario que me pegues un puño… —dijo en tono conciliador, dispuesto a taparse la cara si es que a su novia se le daba por golpearlo de todas formas.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo crees que te voy a pegar un puño? ¿Me crees agresiva o qué? —no. Rose no había relajado la mano para nada. Es más, sus nudillos se habían vuelto más blancos si podía decirse, y mientras hablaba agitaba su mano peligrosamente. Scorpius seguía con los ojos el movimiento del puño de Rose, sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que ésta le decía en realidad. Su novia no es que tuviera la fuerza de un pollo precisamente.

—Rose, amor mío, por favor, no me golpees… —suplicó, y Rose se exasperó más si era posible. No le gustaba que su novio la tratara como si fuera un monstruo o algo peor.

—¡Pero yo no soy tan…! —fue cortada por un efusivo hola proveniente de una persona desconocida.

Una voz femenina. Una voz femenina perteneciente a una mujer de cabello rosado chillón que estaba parada bajo el umbral de la puerta que separaba la cocina del comedor.

Los miraba con curiosidad. Sus ojos negros como el carbón observaban todo a su alrededor, mientras que la sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara al ver a ésa cantidad alarmante de extraños.

Teddy parecía estar en otro mundo. Se quedó mirándola durante un breve lapso de tiempo, su cabello se volvió blanco como si fuese un albino, y se le desencajó la quijada. Tonks lo miró con atención. Ése joven… no sabía claramente por qué, pero por alguna —extraña— razón, ése joven le recordaba a… a… Remus. Sí, a Remus Lupin, el hombre con el que —por alguna extraña razón— había empezado a andar más de lo normal, a hablar más de lo usual, y con el que últimamente le daban ganas de pasar el resto de sus días.

—¿Los conozco? —preguntó la pelirrosa más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Le incomodaba el cómo le miraban esos extraños, y sobre todo el hecho de que así una mosca se hubiera clavado a chuparles la sangre de los ojos, no hubieran dejado de mirarla.

—¿Tonks? —preguntó _Harry_, atónito y sin poder creerse lo que veía.

—¿Harry? —volvió a preguntar. Por alguna extraña razón, Harry se le hacía un poco más mayor. "Debe ser que no lo he visto durante un tiempo…", pensó para sus adentros.

—Hola —dijo una voz masculina sus espaldas. La metamorfomaga se volvió, y se encontró justamente con… Harry Potter. —Ah, hola, Harry… —dijo con una sonrisa, que cambió drásticamente al notar que habían dos Harrys en ésa habitación. —Un momento… ¡¿tú no eres Harry? ¡¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió, mirando con recelo a _Harry._

—Soy Harry —le respondió, con una sonrisa. A pesar de que le pareciera malo divertirse a costa de los demás, eso le estaba gustando.

—No, tú no eres Harry —le dijo ella, decidida a no creerle ni un pelo de lo que decía. Todos los miraban, pendientes de lo que hacía cada uno. Y, queriendo confundir más a la mujer, saltaron a la acción James, Albus y Lily.

—¡Hola! —dijeron al unísono, y con sonrisas resplandecientes que hasta derretirían al mismo sol.

—Me llamo James Potter. —dijo James señalándose con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Yo Albus Potter.

—Y yo Lily Potter. —los tres hablaron en una secuencia perfecta, como si lo hubieran planificado todo. Su padre rodó los ojos.

—Son mis hijos, no te preocupes —le guiñó un ojo como si eso fuera de lo más normal, y volvió a "concentrarse" en su taza de té.

—¡¿C-cómo? —frunció el ceño, y luego, a sabiendas de lo que lo que era capaz su tío, exclamó: —¡Esto no es divertido, Sirius!

—¿Cómo que no? Veo que les caes bien a los hijos de Harry —dijo el animago con total despreocupación, asomándose desde el comedor con una y esbozando sonrisitas sarcásticas.

—¿Eh?

—Se niega a creernos —dijo Albus, haciendo un gesto con la mano y restándole importancia.

—Sí, ¿qué se le va a hacer? —dijo James, volviéndose a sentar y dedicándose a entretenerse al ver la mirada estática que le daba Teddy a su madre, o a su futura madre, como quieran decirle.

Tonks no se lo creía. Paseó su mirada por la sala, llena de rostros desconocidos para ella. Observó a una niña pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de un chico rubio que extrañamente se le hacía conocido a Draco Malfoy, observó a un hombre pelirrojo que seguramente vendría a salirle con el puto cuentico de que era el verdadero Ron, observó a los tres chicos que se habían hecho llamar los hijos de Harry, observó a una mujer pelirroja que en su opinión era mucho más guapa que ella, observó al Ron que ella conocía, a Hermione, que la miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada un tanto preocupada, y luego lo observó a él. Al joven que extrañamente le recordaba a Remus Lupin. Su cabello ya no era blanco, era castaño, del mismo color que el de él. Abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero _por alguna extraña razón_, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

* * *

><p>¡Yupi! ¡Ya apareció Tonks, como todos querían! El próximo capi trataré de dedicárselo a ella, a Teddy y a Remus, ya que los tres me caen muy bien (?) Ahora, que estoy presta a responder la cantidad de reviews que me dejaron, quiero decir que éste capi está dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se molestaron en comentar, lo cual me hace feliz. Sé que dije que actualizaría mínimo con tres reviews, ¡pero todos sabemos que soy un asco de actualizadora! ¡Perdón! Pero hay que admitir que el capítulo estuvo largo. ¡25 páginas de word! El capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda la historia. Creo que debo decir que lo he pensado, y pues he decidido plantearme que no quiero que el fic tenga 45 capítulos como mínimo, así que procuraré hacere capis más largos pero en menor cantidad, lo que me llevará más tiempo, claro, pero tampoco quiero agobiar a la gente con: "¡¿45 capítulos? Qué mamera".<p>

**toggimon-green**: ¡no quiero que sufras un colapso! No actualicé pronto, pero procuré hacer el fic de tu agrado y de los demás. Sé que te mueres de curiosidad por saber más sobre que ajá, que qué va a pasar, así que no te preocupes. Sé que no apareció nadie del futuro aquí, pero todo a su tiempo.

**cris**: no, Lily no está loca, no sufre de psicopatía y no tiene enajenación mental ni nada por el estilo. Sólo es... un tanto agresiva. Después de todo, tener un hermano como el que tiene que a veces se comporta de una forma y otra de otra, y si a eso le mezclamos el carácter Weasley...

**Thita**: muchas gracias. Me place que te haya gustado ¡Pero claro que Ginny y Hermione del futuro van a venir! ¡¿Qué te crees que los voy a dejar con la intriga de cómo asesinan lentamente a James? No mentiras, pero sí, ya las veremos como en el proximo capi, o el siguiente de ése.

**fanieCullen**: me sorprende que no hayas dejado el fic con este asco de actualizadors que soy. Muchas gracias por siempre dejarme reviews, que por cierto siempre son halagadores

**laina.1993**: Ja! La reacción de Ron será épica, eso te lo aseguro. Trato de hacer la historia chistosa para que no sea agobiante. Tranquila, el idiota de Harry pronto sufrirá... Mwuajajaja! (?)

**Lil-Gil**: trataré de continuarlo rápido, pero no prometo nada. Muchas gracias por leerme. Creo que a mucha gente no le gusta mi historia por lo incoherente.

**ANKA**: Gracias, y me agrade que te haya gustado tanto que hasta lo hayas leído desde el bb de tu mamá. Aww, gracias por decirme que soy una excelente escritora! eso me hace feliz! OwO

**sayurisan**: Sayurisan! Sigues el fic! Me encantaaa! Y me encantan tus comentarioss! Perdona por no haber puesto algo sobre Hermione y Ron, pero es que le tengo pavor al OoC porque nunca en mi vida he leído fics así todos profundos sobre el R/H, y tampoco he escrito sobre ellos! A la próxima tratré de escribir algo decente sin atentar contra los personajes!

**EvaCullenWiliams**: traté de actuaizar rápido, y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que te haya gustado así como el resto del fic.

**Vaneg97**: ya lo seguí, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**cary0605**: Te dio risa! Genial! Me gusta que sigas el fic, eso me halaga! trataré de no tardar tanto, pero aggg... mi inspiración es un asco. Va y viene cuando se le da la puta gana.

**ginnypotterwe:** ya se enterará, no te preocupes. Es más, ya tengo planeada esa parte.

**:** Aww, si, ello son unos totales disfuncionales, pero se quieren a su manera. Y si, a Hermione le faltaba sufrir un pokito .

**Sam:** ya las traeré, no te preocupes. Y los asesinarán pura y cruelmente, mwuajajaja... (?)

**dany16:** siempre me dejas un review! cada vez que actualizo! Me haces feliz con tus comentarios! lamento no haber puesto a nadie del futuro aquí, pero bueno, en el proximo capi lo haré.

**ana12-09:** la seguiré escribiendo. Me rehuso a dejar el fic. Con lo que ha tomado llegar hasta acá. Puede que tarde actualizando, pero ten por seguro que no abandonaré la historia

Ja~ne!


	15. Chapter 15

¡Me disculpo! ¡Me disculpo por completo! Sé que me deben odiar, sé que ya ni quieren leer mi historia y, cuando vean que publiqué, no me van a parar bolas y dirán que no vale la pena.

Les diré el motivo de mi demora (o más bien los motivos): estoy escribiendo un libro, es decir, un libro, libro, que espero sea publicado, lo cual acapara toda mi atención, y la investigación consiguiente también, porque es de época.

Otro motivo es que, bueno, mis estudios no me dejan tiempo para nada. Este año sí que es muy difícil, por la cantidad de materias que veo (y también por lo aburridas que son muchas), así que ando entre tareas y tareas, libro y libro, y además, por mucho que quiera, mi modo de escritura sigue evolucionando, lo que significa que muchas veces borro lo que escribo para corregirlo porque no me gusta el estilo primitivo en el que está escrito.

Tampoco daré excusas absurdas: a veces no se me antoja escribir el fic, porque sé que si lo hago de mala gana, me saldrá horrible, como fueron unos de los primeros capítulos (que me dan pena siquiera leer por los errores de gramática).

Mi tiempo también se lo llevan mis clases de sueco y japonés, las cuales no puedo abandonar por mucho que quiera para abrir word y empezar a escribir.

Reiteradamente: ¡Me disculpo! ¡Gomen! Siento actualizar con poca frecuencia, de veras que sí.

Sin más, espero que disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

><p>Su cara era un poema, o por lo menos lo era para <em>Harry Potter<em> y su progenie. No recordaba haber visto a la Auror tan desconcertada como en ése momento. Nuevamente, se repitió que era malo divertirse a costa de los demás, por lo que trató de reprimir la sonrisa que clamaba a gritos plantarse en sus labios. No le parecía correcto sonreír en ése momento. Miró de reojo a su ahijado, y notó que éste no dejaba de ver a Tonks con la boca abierta. Supo que no debía permitir que Teddy se acercara a su madre. No ahora.

—***Tiempo después***—

Tonks no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Molly, _Harry, Ron_, el señor Weasley, Remus y Sirius se habían encargado de explicarle la situación detalladamente.

Obviamente, no les había creído la primera vez.

_**Racconto**_

—Dora, quiero hablar contigo —dijo Remus, tomándola de la mano y haciéndole gestos extraños a Sirius y a _Harry _para que se acercaran.

_Harry _se levantó con desgana de la silla donde reposaba tranquilamente y llamó a _Ron_, quien estaba viendo con curiosidad el libro que estaba leyendo su hija. Al pelinegro no le pareció extraño eso, ya que desde que se había casado con Hermione, le había nacido leer más para que su orgullo como hombre no quedara mancillado por la inteligencia de su mujer.

—¿Sabías que a Rose le gusta el Medioevo? Ya vamos para más de tres meses comprándole libros de ese tema.

—No tenía idea —le respondió el azabache, con una sonrisa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que su mejor amigo, el vago sin remedio de Ron Weasley, iba a promover la lectura en sus hijos, se había reído en su cara y lo hubiera tirado desde una torre.

—Creo que será porque la quema de brujas le causa gracia. A veces comienza a reírse sin ninguna razón en medio del Gran Comedor mientras está leyendo, según me ha contado Hugo.

—Supongo, ¿no? No me digas que piensas leer al respecto, porque francamente creo que tú sólo lees lo necesario.

—Leo lo que me interesa, y lo que es necesario. Pero de allí a leer compulsivamente como Hermione o Rose o Hugo hay un gran paso.

—¿Hugo? ¿Tu hijo está igual que Hermione? —primera vez que _Harry _se enteraba.

—La última vez que me escribió me dijo, y cito textualmente: "Estoy un poco amargado porque en ésta semana nada más he leído cinco libros enteros. Creo que debería hacerlo con más frecuencia". Es increíble. Se amarga por eso. —_Ron _bufó y _Harry _se carcajeó con ganas.

Cuando entraron al comedor de la casa, Sirius se estaba desternillando de la risa en el suelo y Remus, junto con la señora Weasley, traban de calmar a una furibunda Tonks, que quería abalanzársele al Black encima.

—¡No juegues conmigo! —gritó ella, su cabello rojo como el fuego. El señor Weasley, conocedor de primera mano del carácter susceptible de las mujeres, se mantenía a una distancia prudente de la metamorfomaga.

—No lo hace. No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero ten por seguro que la parte del viaje en el tiempo es cien por ciento cierta. —dijo _Ron_, con las manos en los bolsillos. Tonks dejó de forcejear y se quedó quieta al ver a un hombre muy parecido al Ron Weasley que ella conocía.

Era exactamente tal como le habían dicho Sirius y Remus. Era como ver a una versión mayor de Harry y Ron. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, pero si algún día visualizaba a Harry como un adulto, la imagen que se le vendría a la cabeza sería la del hombre de cabellos azabaches, gafas redondas y ojos verdes que se encontraba justo delante de ella. Y _Ron _no se quedaba atrás. Igual de larguirucho, pelirrojo, pecoso, pero aún así de aspecto más maduro.

—¿Chicos? —preguntó, cautelosa. No quería llevarse a la boca el amargo sabor que provocaba una broma de Sirius Black.

—Así es. Disculpa a James y a los demás. No querían asustarte. —respondió _Harry_, con una sonrisa.

—Ni hacerte enojar. Ni volverte loca. —prosiguió _Ron_, provocando que las risas de Sirius aumentaran hasta tal punto que éste comenzara a rodar por el suelo mientras soltaba una que otra lagrimita.

Tonks frunció el ceño, y luego se echó a reír ligeramente, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho. La cara de angustia y temor del muchacho con el pelo de varios colores vino a su mente y le cayó como un yunque. Otra vez, en su garganta se formó ese nudo que le impedía hablar y que le daba ganas de vomitar. No le gustaba. No le gustaba cómo la miraba aquel chico. Con esa expresión de abandono y resentimiento, mezclada de manera extraña con ese desconcertante anhelo en sus ojos.

—¿Sucede algo? —indagó Remus, preocupado al ver el característico brillo de la preocupación en su amante.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? No, no, nada, querido, no te preocupes. —sonrió ella. A Remus no le gustó esa sonrisa. Se había dado cuenta últimamente que ella trataba de esconder sus emociones tras constantes sonrisas, lo cual no ayudaba mucho a su relación, porque al hacer eso, ella tendía a aislarse de él de alguna manera. Y Lupin no estaba dispuesto a que ella fuera la que se alejara después de toda la lata que ella le había dado para que por fin accediera a tener algo con ella. Tonks, mágicamente, le dio a su cabello un color rosado despampanante y se volteó hacia _Harry _y _Ron_, quienes miraban mal a Sirius, quien aún seguía riéndose en el piso.

—Cuidado. No vaya a ser que des a luz a un hijo allí debajo. —masculló _Ron_, dándole un ligero puntapié. _Harry _se tragó su risa poniéndose una mano en la boca. —¿Qué? Es la verdad. Mira la cara que pone. —se justificó _Ron_ señalando a Sirius, riéndose ligeramente. Su cuñado y mejor amigo se sujetó el estómago con una mano y con la otra se apoyó en el pelirrojo, que lo miraba divertido.

Sirius, fiel a su costumbre, seguía riéndose, esa vez acompañado por su ahijado y el mejor amigo de éste.

Tonks y los demás los miraban divertidos, a excepción de Remus, que lucía una mirada melancólica en su rostro. Era como ver a James riéndose junto con Sirius otra vez. El licántropo se alegró de que la amistad de Harry y Ron no hubiera perecido junto con el paso de los años.

_Harry _se limpió una lagrimita y miró a _Ron _con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo, al ver que su mejor amigo se había recuperado, volvió a decir otro comentario y el azabache, a su vez, empezó a reír otra vez. _Harry _dejó de apoyarse en el hombro de _Ron _y se encogió mientras se sujetaba el estómago, producto de las risas. Las carcajadas no paraban de salir a borbotones de sus labios. Se volteó hacia la mesa del comedor, que tenía justo frente a él, y le dio unos cuantos golpes, maldiciendo a _Ron _y a su padrino entre risa y risa.

—Malnacido, que me quedo sin aire por culpa tuya. —se quejó _Harry. _Sirius, que estaba levantándose, al volver a reírse le flaquearon las rodillas, por lo que cayó bruscamente encima de la mesa de madera.

Tonks, ya harta de todo eso, llamó al que obviamente ella supuso el Harry adulto, para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

—Harry, háblame de tu familia —pidió con voz soñadora y las manos cruzadas en un gesto de súplica, haciendo que las risas pararan automáticamente.

_Harry_, recuperándose, carraspeó graciosamente y se arregló la camisa, como todo un diplomático de alta clase. Esa vez fue el turno de _Ron _de morirse de la risa. Le fascinaba cuando su amigo hacía eso, especialmente delante de su nuevo jefe, que era totalmente insoportable. Todos los Aurores tenían que hechizar sus bocas para no reírse en frente de su nuevo jefe cuando éste hablaba, porque ya fuera Harry o fuera Ron, alguno de los dos siempre terminaba imitándolo de forma cómica.

—Claro, cómo no. —respondió él con una sonrisa. Tonks miró mal a _Ron _y Sirius por estarse riendo a costillas suyas, pero aceptó en su fuero interno que el comportamiento de ese nuevo Harry y ese nuevo Ron era difería enormemente del comportamiento que usualmente tenían los verdaderos Harry y Ron. Quién sabría qué diablos había pasado para que Potter tuviera un mejor sentido del humor. —Obviamente ya debes haberlos visto, pero en ese momento te debieron haber sacado de quicio. —continuó él afablemente, acercándose a ella y tomándola por la muñeca para dirigirla hacia el salón.

_Harry _se presentía que algo bueno no debía estar pasando, a juzgar por los gritos que venían desde la sala de estar. Rogó que James no hubiera hecho alguna estupidez y en consecuencia hubiera provocado el enojo de Lily y Rose. O de Albus. Porque sabía que si había algo que su hijo no soportara era la estupidez humana.

Cuando entró al salón, con lo primero que se encontró fue con un feliz Albus en media arrastrando sus pies sobre la moqueta del lugar. Estaba encantado con su reproductor, al parecer. Sonrió ligeramente y dejó que éste siguiera haciendo ese baile muggle tan extraño que tanto le gustaba. El azabache menor pasó por ahí a su aire, de vez en cuando haciendo una que otra vuelta, sin despegar los pies del piso Saludó a su padre y a la pelirosa con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y siguió de largo, abriéndole paso a _Harry _y Tonks.

—¿Ese es tu hijo? —inquirió ella, sorprendida. Siguió con la mirada a Albus, que movía los brazos y las piernas graciosamente. Lo perfiló. Era idéntico a su padre. La misma nariz, los mismos ojos, pero una boca y un cabello diferente. El cabello de Albus era notoriamente más largo que el de su padre, sobresaliendo el del primero por sobre el cuello de su camisa y cayendo muchos mechones de forma desordenada sobre su frente. Siguiendo con su boca, sus labios eran más carnosos que los de su padre, y se notaba a leguas que el azabache menor era mucho más alto que su padre a esa misma edad. Era menudo, sí, pero con un cuerpo definido y no lánguido como el de Harry. Unas cuantas venas casi imperceptibles se marcaban en sus brazos, pero nada más.

—Sí. Se llama Albus, pero no le digas así. —dijo _Harry_, mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque detesta su nombre.

—Oh, ya veo. —dijo ella, paseando su vista por el resto del salón, encontrándose primero con un muchacho de cabellos oscuros y gafas barajando unas cartas mientras reía estrepitosamente. Era, en cierto modo, parecido a Harry, pero a todas luces era más atractivo y más alto. Su cabello era de un tono a veces cobrizo, a veces castaño oscuro, totalmente despeinado, pero más corto que el de su hermano. Tenía unos ojos castaños que juraría haberlos visto en otro lado, y unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas. Sus gafas cuadradas y finas le daban un aire intelectual a pesar de su aspecto desgarbado. Él siguió barajando las cartas, sin parar de reír.

—Me figuro que también será hijo tuyo. —especuló Tonks mirando a_ Harry_ de reojo. Éste le sonrió.

—Es mi hijo mayor, James. Sólo Dios sabrá qué hará con esas cartas. Ojalá y no se le ocurra volar el lugar, porque ay de él como lo haga… —la última parte se la murmuró a sí mismo. Tonks lo miró nerviosa. Ya no le traía buena espina el aire intelectual del chico, para nada.

La pelirosa giró la cabeza y se encontró con una bella niña pelirroja dándole unas cuantas collejas a un muchacho de cabellos rubios plata. Al lado de ella estaba otra niña de una espesa melena rizada pelirroja, claramente mayor, riendo escandalosamente ante el espectáculo que ofrecía la menor.

_Harry_, sabiendo perfectamente que los golpes de Lily a alguien que no fuera James eran en mayor parte de mentiras, le habló a una horrorizada Tonks con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Mientras, la Auror señalaba con un dedo tembloroso al muchacho rubio, que a partir de ese momento había empezado a considerar un perfecto mártir.

—Ella es Lily, y tranquila, no debes preocuparte por el estado de Scorpius, su agresividad natural se mezcla con su sentido especial para fingir situaciones.

La niña, ya dejando en paz a un sollozante Scorpius que luego se echó a reír con ganas, se ahuecó los pelirrojos y ondulados cabellos y sonrió con suficiencia. Las pequeñas pecas repartidas por el puente de sus mejillas y su nariz respingona sobre la piel color crema le daban un aspecto de irlandesa que no se lo quitaba nadie. Era alta para su edad aparente y de formas definidas, ni muy delgada ni muy gruesa.

—¿Fingir situaciones?

—Es complicado de explicar. —dijo él.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —respondió ella, rogando al cielo porque no se le vinieran más sorpresas encima.

Tonks, obviamente, se preguntó quién era la madre de esos chicos. Volvió a mirar a Albus,preguntando para sus adentros cómo podría estar moviendo los pies así. Se veía cómico, pero decidió que más tarde tenía que preguntarle cómo se hacía. Luego miró a James, que, entretenido y con una taimada sonrisa en el rostro, había dispuesto las cartas de forma sospechosa frente a Harry y Ron, éste último mirando con interés todo lo que hacía, y el primero, sabiendo ya lo que iba a hacer, seguía con la vista el movimiento de las manos de James. No encontró ningún parecido lo suficientemente esclarecedor como para saber quién podía ser la madre de ellos de entre las adolescentes estudiantes de Hogwarts que conocía, pero al ver a Lily a conciencia, y al encontrar parecidos sumamente exactos entre ella y Ginny Weasley, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el gritito que pidió salir de su boca.

—***Mientras, en el futuro…***—

Una joven mujer salió del ascensor del ministerio junto con unos pequeños memorándums volando suavemente encima de ella. Entró al departamento de Aurores a paso majestuoso llevándose calurosos saludos de parte de algunas mujeres que trabajaban allí. Los hombres la saludaban respetuosamente, siendo ella todavía _la mujer del jefe_.

Porque eso era Harry para ellos: su jefe.

No como el tipo insoportable que ahora tenían como director.

Harry se preocupaba por los entrenamientos, él mismo asignaba las misiones a los novatos y se encargaba de infundirles confianza a los recién entrados en la academia, trataba amigablemente a todos allí, independientemente de quién o quiénes fueran y él, junto con Ron Weasley, era el profesor de los estudiantes de último año en la academia.

Obviamente, nada de eso le gustaba a la esposa de Tywysog (N/A: perdón, no me acuerdo si es escribía así, y me dio pereza regresarme a leerlo en otro capítulo), que quería ser tratada con el mismo respeto con el que los subordinados de su marido trataban a la pelirroja.

El cuartel, estando bajo un hechizo de extensión indetectable, era enorme. A demás de contener las instalaciones de la academia al fondo, junto con campos de combate y cuartos de simulación y los salones de clase diseñados para los alumnos pertenecientes a diferentes niveles, y el lugar donde antaño Ron Weasley y uno que otro Auror más se encargaran de evaluar los exámenes trimestrales para subir de nivel, que a su vez estaba hechizado, hacía que a cualquiera le diera la impresión de ser un edificio aparte del Ministerio. Saliendo del ascensor se daba directamente con los primeros cubículos, estando éstos ocupados por los Aurores especializados en la administración del lugar y los de menor rango, que tendían a fallar constantemente en las misiones. Uno que otro muchachito que le lanzaba un hechizo infantil a otro estaba repartidos por el inicio del lugar, algunos mirándola pasar, diciéndose entre ellos que esa era _la mujer del jefe. _Porque así era como se encargaban los profesores de instruir a los nuevos muchachos: el jefe no era el anciano de Tywysog, el jefe era Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, más conocido allí simplemente como Harry, Potter o, en el caso de los más jóvenes, Sr. Potter.

Ginny se caló más el abrigo negro que le había regalado su sobrina Victoire y siguió caminando, pasando de largo por los bloques de oficinas que se extendían a lo largo del lugar, pertenecientes a los Aurores ya experimentados, que llevaban tiempo trabajando allí y que rendían más que los demás.

La oficina del jefe, la más grande de todas, se encontraba al fondo, colindando a su vez con la entrada a la academia, de donde a ratos salían unos que otros gritos provenientes de los campos de combate. A Ginny le llegó la exclamación de lo que probablemente fue un joven:

"¡Métete un dedo por el culo y luego derrítete las piernas a ti mismo para que veas que…!" Obviamente, ese grito fue secundado por un coro de carcajadas que luego fueron acalladas por el profesor: "¡Señor Lang, deje ese vocabulario tan vulgar y concéntrese, que a ése paso se quedará sin culo por dónde meterse el dedo como siga así!"

Todo el cuartel prorrumpió en carcajadas y exclamaciones ante lo último dicho. Uno de los Aurores de las oficinas de más al fondo, cerca a la del jefe, se apuntó con su varita su cuello haciendo que automáticamente se amplificara el sonido de su voz.

—¡Joder, Harris, deja a Lang y ve pensando en decirle algo como eso a tu esposa! De seguro que te dejará durmiendo en el sofá durante unas buenas décadas.

—Es verdad. —comentó un Auror que se encontraba por ahí cerca.

—Sí, no importa lo que hagas, en tu casa siempre mandará tu mujer —concordó otro, haciendo sonreír a Ginny.

—Hola, Marcus. Estaba pasando por aquí porque últimamente he tenido deseos de asesinar al jefe de mi marido por ser tan negligente en cuanto a sus empleados. —ella le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas afectuosas y él se acercó a ella a palmearle la espalda. Ginny tembló ante el contacto. No podría soportarlo mucho más. Estaba histérica y preocupada. Todos Hogwarts estaba loco, y algunos Aurores y demás trabajadores cercanos a Harry y a Ron, y a sus respectivas familias, se habían molestado en ayudar a buscar mediante trasladores. Todos en el departamento de Aurores sabían que el nuevo "jefe" siempre era renuente a darle misiones a Harry Potter, principalmente por creer que si le daba trabajo a Potter probablemente se creara una revolución el departamento y el azabache terminara derrocándolo; pero cada vez que él o Ron tenían que salir por gajes del oficio, normalmente eran despedidos por algunos de los Aurores más alegres y veteranos del departamento. Uno nunca sabía cuándo se podía regresar vivo o no, a pesar de ser Harry Potter, o Ronald Weasley, así que no estaba de más tomarse unas cuantas botellas de hidromiel antes de la partida de cualquier Auror querido en el departamento.

—Ya hallaremos algo, querida. Mi esposa dice que lo más probable es que él y tus hijos estén juntos, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos.

—No me puedo basar en meras probabilidades, Marcus, pero gracias de todos modos. —volvió a sonreírle a él y a su compañero y se encaminó a paso fuerte hacia la oficina del jefe, siendo vitoreada por algunos trabajadores.

—¡Eso, Potter! Si puedes, antes de irte quítale unos cuantos dedos, o si quieres también desaparécele los huesos. Alzaremos una estatua en el podio en tu honor si lo haces. —exclamó un Auror joven, de no más de veinte años, y que había entrado a trabajar faltándole a Tywysog cinco meses para ocupar el puesto de jefe de departamento.

—Cállate, hijo de puta mal… —gritó otro, e iba a seguir con su sarta de insultos de no ser porque fue abruptamente interrumpido por otro compañero.

—Paix, si le vas a decir a Ginevra que lo asesine, mejor díselo de una buena vez.

—¡Tu vocabulario cada vez empeora más! A ver si tu madre te da unos buenos golpes en los testículos… —habló el compañero que estaba al lado de Paix, el mejor amigo de Teddy.

—No vaya a ser que a Lupin se le pegue tu forma de hablar…

—Asno —le dijo una muchacha que pasaba por allí.

—Eso es mentira. Ella en el fondo te ama. —dijo a Paix su compañero.

Ginny, mientras tanto, sonrió al ver cómo se comportaban todos los Aurores presentes en el departamento. Eran como una gran familia a la que no se podía separar. Un gran clan.

La pelirroja se granjeó unos cuantos aplausos más antes de ir de camino a la oficina del jefe. Si ese tipo no le conseguía a su marido para un plazo máximo de cinco días, iba a saber lo es bueno.

—***Mientras, en 1996, en Grimmauld Place…***—

_Harry _había tenido una idea. Su inteligente, pero testarudo hijo, ya probaría el sabor de su ingenio. Se le había ocurrido hacía pocos segundos al recordar de repente la conversación que mantuvieron sus hijos junto con su versión pasada y la de sus mejores amigos hacía no mucho.

_Ron_, mientras tanto estaba feliz de la vida atragantándose de pistachos. Estaba seguro de que eso era lo más delicioso que había probado jamás. Además de haber peleado durante un buen rato con Teddy por el cuenco de frutos secos, se había comportado de manera muy filosófica, por no decir civilizada (optó por darle la mitad) al haberle ganado al muchacho en ajedrez.

Mientras tanto, Albus maravillaba a sus hermanos y a Harry, Ron, Hermione, Teddy, Sirius, Tonks, Lupin y otras personas con su explicación muggle acerca de la combustión y la agitación intermolecular.

Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban con la boca abierta.

De la boca del menor azabache salía fórmula tras fórmula, ecuación tras ecuación, que una tiza mágica se encargaba de copiar en un tablero flotante tras él. Incluso Rose, que se jactaba de saberlo _casi _todo, estaba perpleja.

Fue increíble como toda esa cátedra nació a partir de un comentario que hizo James acerca de lo inútil de la dinamita muggle, y francamente, nadie se esperó que Albus pudiera defender algo con semejante vehemencia.

La tiza se encargaba de copiar en el tablero todo lo que él decía, y cuando en el tablero no quedaba lugar para más, un borrador de tamaño medio gigante se encargaba de borrar todo lo escrito.

—Así que la temperatura sería muy influyente en el producto de los reactivos, mientras que con la _bombarda máxima _el producto simplemente dependería de cómo pronunciaras el hechizo o hacia qué tipo de material está dirigido, por lo que la efectividad del TNT sería mayor en una escala de probabilidades del cero al uno…

—Es un pirómano consumado —le susurró Hermione a Ron, que estaba al lado suyo, sin dejar de mirar a Albus. Más de una persona estaba junto a ellos y había escuchado lo que ella había dicho. Ron, Harry, Sirius, Tonks y Lupin asintieron sin mediar palabras.

—Eso no es todo. El otro día me habló acerca de los distintos tipos de bombas, reacciones químicas y enlaces de todo tipo. —dijo _Harry_, orgulloso de decirle a su padrino y al padre de su ahijado de lo que su hijo era capaz.

—¿Tu hijo qué es? ¿Perfecto? —inquirió Sirius, mirando las distintas letras mezcladas con números en el tablerito a espaldas de Albus. Mientras, Ron y Harry se miraban y a su vez veían como idiotas a Hermione, que se había puesto a tomar apuntes como una loca acerca de todo lo que decía Albus. Es que simplemente ella no podía dejar escapar ni una, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó _Harry_, confundido.

—Vamos, no tengo idea de qué está hablando, pero por la cara de Hermione debe ser muy importante o difícil, no lo sé…

—¿De dónde habrá salido ese 3 que está allí…? —preguntó Lupin, girando la cabeza para poder captar "una mejor perspectiva" del tablero del "profesor".

—Le gusta la música muggle, sabe de ella, no le va mal en ninguna materia (excepto Pociones, claro), sabe demasiado (no me mires así, sabes que es verdad) acerca de matemáticas de estilo "mierda, tenía una x pero ahora tengo una a entre b" (eso otro también es verdad, por eso es que sólo sé dividir, multiplicar, sumar y restar) sabe hacer ese tipo de bailecito (que por cierto, es muy divertido, ya lo he intentado), y ahora, míralo, ¿desde cuándo sabías que existían los enlaces iónicos? Me acabo de enterar apenas de cómo hacer una explosión decente a los vestidores de las chicas (a duras penas pude ver una que otra pierna), y vamos, no sé cómo puede caberle tanta información en esa cabeza que tiene. Es un adicto al quidditch, juega bien e ingresó al equipo en el primer año. Además, conoce a una tal Gwen, así que en cuanto a lo interpersonal estamos bien… —añadió, codeando a su ahijado. Lupin que, al igual que Hermione, lucía extrañamente concentrado en descifrar esa maraña de números y letras mezclados en la pizarrita, sólo meneó la cabeza en signo de resignación. Definitivamente, Sirius no cambiaría su carácter ni con un millón de años. Esos eran los momentos en los que se daba cuenta que su amigo era tan tenaz como para seguir pensando en chicas y poder sonreír a pesar de haber estado metido en una cárcel en la que te quitaban la felicidad cada cinco minutos.

—Sirius, acabas de describir a un buen estudiante con una vida sociable. Eso es todo —dijo Tonks como si nada. Ella ya había desistido hacía ya rato de tratar de entender lo que Albus explicaba. Su mente, en definitiva, no estaba diseñada para los números.

—¿Los buenos estudiantes saben bailar? —inquirió él, ceñudo.

—Las fiestas de Navidad en casa de James, hace dieciocho o quince años, Sirius. No creas que no me acuerdo. Tú y él sacaban a bailar a todas las chicas del lugar, así tuvieran ellas veinte años más que ustedes. "Mientras estén buenas no habrá problema" decías. Todos los años. Y que yo recuerde, no es como si ustedes fueran precisamente malos estudiantes. Incluso tú a veces me sorprendías en clases de Transformaciones. ¡Tú! Eso deja mucho que decir.

Sirius lo miró fatal. —No me hables como si fuera idiota, _Lunático_ —dijo, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra, no queriendo referirse a su apodo, sino diciéndole lunático en serio.

_Harry _se rio por el sentido literal. La verdad, era obvio que su padrino exageraba. Siempre había creído que cada uno de sus hijos podía tomar a su provecho las cualidades que tuviera sin que eso afectara su vida de manera negativa. Sí, era una política muy liberal, pero le había resultado. No podía preverles un futuro mejor a sus queridos hijos. Lupin no le prestó ninguna atención y, con un cuadernito sacado de quién sabe dónde, empezó a mirar de reojo los apuntes de Hermione-

—Traidor —susurró Sirius, enfurruñado y cruzándose de brazos, mirando a Lupin como si quisiera matarlo, tirar sus sesos por un conducto de gas y luego incinerar su cuerpo.

—Cállate. He aprendido más con este chico en estos diez minutos que en tres años de amistad con Lily. —Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

—En la vida siempre te darás de lleno con cientos de traidores… —murmuró, mirándolo con asco. Lupin lo ignoró, ya que sabía que Sirius a veces… atravesaba ciertas etapas.

—¿Son ideas mías o te estás comportando como un total imbécil? —dijo Tonks con tonillo inocente, pero la verdad es que por dentro se moría de ganas de asesinarlo por su estupidez.

—¿Pero por qué me tratas tan mal? —se quejó él, yendo a recluirse a su oscuro y predilecto rinconcito.

—***Mientras, en Hogwarts, en el futuro…***—

—¡Me jode! —gritó un muchacho de cabellos castaños, pateando una silla. Estaba sudando a mares, su corbata roja estaba deshecha y la camisa blanca bajo su suéter negro sin mangas estaba totalmente desacomodada.

—¿Qué te jode? —inquirió una muchacha de cabellos negros, siendo mágicamente abanicada por un mazo de hojas de papel pulcramente ordenadas.

—¡Me jode esta situación! ¡Me jode esta maldita _shit_! —efectivamente, Hugo Weasley no sentía dolor. En absoluto. Podría caer una granada cerca de él, su cuerpo quedaría plagado de esquirlas mortales, pero él saldría riéndose (o maldiciendo al desgraciado que se atrevió a molestarlo de ese modo).

—¿Y le dices a Lily que tome clases para el control de la ira? —respondió su prima Roxanne, tan calmada como un río en invierno. Hugo, histérico, cogió por una de las patas una de las sillas del aula abandonada e hizo como si fuera a tirársela. Pero claro, al ser ella una mujer y él un caballero, recuperó la consciencia y la puso en el suelo cuidadosamente.

—¡Cállate!

—¡No me grites! —le espetó Roxanne, cogiendo el mazo de hojas y tirándoselo como si fuera un perro callejero.

—¡Zorra infértil!

—¡Sencilla arrastrada!

—¡Puta barata! —gritó Hugo, haciendo como si quisiera matarla.

—¡Hey! ¿No estábamos en proceso de dejar las malas palabras? –dijo Roxanne.

—¡Ahora me importan un culo las malas palabras! ¡Quiero encontrar a esos malditos bastardos de mis primos y darles una buena paliza! ¡El amistoso de Quidditch del domingo se suspendió! Y ahora tengo que soportar a tres malditos Aurores en mi maldita clase de Transformaciones, y ¡eso me enerva! ¡Son unos…!

—¡Te dije que no dijeras malas palabras!

—¡¿Pero y yo qué he hecho? ¡¿Qué he dicho? ¿Estás loca?

—No te quejes ni hagas pucheros de niña cuando te regale un libro para el control de la ira en tu cumpleaños. Te lo mereces más que Lily.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡La maldita ira está en mis venas! ¡Sino mira a mi madre, o mira a la tía Ginny! O peor, ¡mira a nuestra abuela!

—Ella tiene sus razones. Cuando se tienen tantos hijos en la vida hay que saber cómo poner todo en orden.

—¡Te estás contradiciendo! ¡Tan sólo escúchate!

—¡Te dije que no me gritaras!

—¡Oye, mira…! —Y Hugo hubiera continuado con sus gritos, de no ser porque una muchacha de sexto año entró inesperadamente al aula.

—¿Está todo bien por aquí? —preguntó, con su acostumbrada voz calmada y sus tirabuzones de cabello rojo fuego cayéndole encima de la cara. Hugo se espantó ante la inesperada intromisión y salió disparado hacia el pupitre más cercano.

—¡Por Merlín, mujer! ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto? —le amonestó, bajándose del pupitre calmadamente y arreglándose la corbata como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Tú tratas de hacerte el macho, pero simplemente no puedes. —le dijo Roxanne, meneando la cabeza. Gwendolyn se los quedó mirando, confundida. En efecto, no le mentían cuando le decían que los Weasley eran extraños.

—Chicos, yo sólo estaba supervisando por aquí… —murmuró, buscando una excusa para irse. Estaba desesperada por encontrar a Albus.

A ese lindo, calmado y muy sexy chico pelinegro de Gryffindor que tan loca la traía desde el primer momento en que lo vio, al hacer la fila antes de ser atendidos por el Sombrero Seleccionador. Y él le había dicho "Hola, ¿no estás nerviosa? Yo quiero morir". Y con esas simples palabras se había robado su corazón, pero toda su ilusión se vio cortada cuando ella fue enviada a Slytherin, lejos de él.

Y, a pesar hija de muggles, ya se habían encargado de contarle la enemistad que los Gryffindors y Slytherins se guardaban entre sí.

Aunque Gwendolyn estaba muy segura de que todo podría ser alguna clase de broma, el pensar que Albus pudiera estar en peligro la asustaba. Por eso se estaba saltando sus clases de Pociones para ayudar a buscarlo, para poder _saberlo a salvo. _

—Diablos. Parece como si tuvieran malicia indígena corriendo en sus venas —dijo exhausta, luego de revisar todo un corredor vacío, haciendo alusión a los chistes racistas de su abuela paterna, cuyo linaje inglés y su devoción a su monarquía no le permitía pasar del todo a los yankis americanos.

Gwendolyn se arrelgó la corbata verde y siguió caminando por el pasillo, y arqueó una ceja cuando vio algo rodando por el suelo, que se perdió al cruzar la saliente de una pared. No le dio importancia.

Mientras tanto, Hugo se había separado de Roxanne porque no soportaba su crudo sarcasmo y sus comentarios acerca de su control de la ira, así que había decidido dejar de buscar a sus primos y estaba listo para ir a echarse un sueño a la biblioteca mientras fingía leer un libro acerca de la historia de los troles.

Hugo Weasley iba caminando hacia la biblioteca, campante de la vida, cuando de repente sintió que algo le tocó el pie. No le prestó atención y siguió caminando. Empezó a silbar una canción de Elton John alegremente. Otra vez tuvo la certeza de que algo le tocó el pie, pero no quiso agacharse para ver qué era. Ni siquiera bajó la vista. Siguió caminando, sus silbidos llenaban el corredor que a esas horas estaba prácticamente vacío. Otra vez sintió cómo esa cosa molesta le tocaba el pie y, cabreado con el latoso aparatejo que lo importunaba tanto, se decidió a agacharse, cogerlo y tirarlo tan fuerte que llegara al estadio de Quidditch y se hiciera añicos.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque de repente sintió cómo su mano era absorbida por una fuerza imposible de evitar, y poco a poco tuvo la sensación de estar siendo metido en un sumidero a la fuerza. Gritó de la rabia y apretó el puño libre al darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba siendo tragado por el infernal bicho que tanto le había tocado los pies. No tenía la más puta idea de qué era, aunque parecía un pequeño reloj de arena. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que, cuando encontrara la forma de libarse der aquella fatídica opresión, el bastardo graciosillo que le estuviera haciendo la broma no viviría para contar la historia. _(__Won't live to tell the tale?)_. Maldijo al infernal artilugio que le estaba arrebatando el cuerpo y la consciencia y simplemente se dejó llevar, planeando en su mente cómo mataría dolorosamente a la pobre alma desgraciada que creía le estaba jugando una broma épica.

—Cuando salga de aquí, no te librarás, maldito. —murmuró, mirando hacia ambos lados. Sus ojos castaños chispeaban de la cólera.

Resignado a quedar atrapado en lo que él creía una broma, dejó que terminaran de absorberle el cuerpo y se dispuso a esperar a que lo liberaran, pero cuál no fue su sorpresa al sentir como si estuviera cayendo por un despeñadero infinito. Se olvidó rápidamente y se puso a gritar como loco, haciendo todo tipo de piruetas en el aire, imitando a un egipcio, haciendo como si estuviera nadando y sandeces de todo tipo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí, pero estaba seguro de dos cosas: sentía que algo estaba frente a él, quizás fuera el final de ese interminable túnel, y también, tenía la ligera sensación de que iba a chocar con ese algo.

—***Mientras, en 1996, en Grimmauld Place…***—

Lily comía tranquilamente su estofado francés, ignorando las peleas y charlas de los demás. Estaba famélica. Albus y Scorpius habían empezado a murmurar cosas entre dientes, y eso no le dio buena espina.

James, con su plato en una mano, estaba echando unos pulsos con Sirius, quien tenía su plato en la mano libre. Victoire los observaba de reojo, meneando la cabeza. Había tratado de evitarlo, pero su esfuerzo no rindió frutos.

—Ríndete, bastardo. No podrás ganarme. —dijo James. Su padre los miraba a los dos, como reprochándoles su conducta. Harry, en cambio, lucía un poco divertido. Su alter ego del futuro le dirigió una mirada fugaz y pensó que, en definitiva, él hubiera sido el peor padre del mundo de haber tenido hijos en esa época.

—Ustedes dos parecen nenazas. —les dijo _Ron_, engullendo una cantidad considerable de estofado. Ron, por su parte, había entablado una amena y divertida conversación con Harry. El miedo de éste por el retorno de Voldemort había pasado a segundo plano. Estaba siendo feliz. En esos momentos, junto a sus amigos, su familia, sus futuros hijos y sus amigos, él no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Remus le había comentado a Hermione lo que sabía del viaje en el tiempo de los chicos del futuro, por lo que ésta, con un tremendo libro sacado de quién sabe dónde, había empezado a hacer conjeturas al respecto de cómo llevarlos de vuelta a su tiempo, y Rose se había unido a su conversación, apuntando cosas inteligentes de vez en cuando. Remus les dijo que Dumbledore vendría a resolver el problema, porque algo como eso no podía ser pasado por alto.

Teddy y Tonks no estaban por allí. Remus supuso que ella debía estar tumbada en brazos de su hijo, disculpándose por no poder estar con él en el futuro, como supuso que ya le habría contado. Una punzada le removió el corazón. ¿Por qué no estaría presente él mismo para criar a su propio hijo? No estaba con ellos porque sabía muy bien cuándo Dora se ponía emotiva, y porque quería darles ese momento a solas, sólo madre e hijo, para que se conociesen más. Cuando ellos estuviesen listos para llamarlo, él acudiría con una sonrisa en el rostro y junto con su pareja acribillaría a preguntas al muchacho, preguntándole por su salud, sus condiciones de vida, sus primeros años, todo.

La señora Weasley tenía un tic en el ojo ante el comportamiento de su nieto y del "dueño" de la casa, y su marido, nervioso hasta la médula, trataba de calmarla soltándole lisonjas acerca de lo delicioso de su estofado, y que no podía esperar a probar el postre.

Todos siguieron así, desdeñando los eufóricos gritos de Walburga Black y los insultos racistas de Kreacher, hasta que ocurrió (N/A: sí, me fascina esa frase):

Del techo había caído un cuerpo humano, gritón, además, que se había estrellado de lleno contra la mesa, empapándolos a todos de estofado. Lily aún tenía el tenedor cerca de su boca, y la boca abierta, y su pelo rojo, su chaqueta amarilla y su camisa blanca habían quedado vueltas _shit_. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y lucía perpleja.

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban en estado de shock. El tic de la señora Weasley empeoró, pero no dijo nada. Albus y Scorpius, con las cabezas juntas y los rostros y hombros llenos de comida, veían anonadados al inerme cuerpo encima de la mesa. El rubio tenía su propio plato de comida en la cabeza. Victoire, con los hermosos cabellos llenos de comida, la suave y lozana tez manchada con la grasa de la salsa, y la espléndida camisa morada de broches, denotaba en sus profundos ojos azules una ira de la que sólo mujeres como Rose (que estaba en las mismas), Lily, su abuela y su tía Ginny serían capaces de demostrar.

Todos estaban callados, y James y Sirius habían quedado a mitad de su pulso y observaban al aparente cadáver como si éste fuese un trol con forma de princesa. Harry, _Harry_, Ron, _Ron_, Hermione y Remus, con los cabellos y la cara llenos de carne, no movían ni un párpado.

Todo el lugar estaba sumido en el más cómico silencio. Nadie se atrevía a romper el hielo, pensando que de repente el cadáver volviera a la vida de forma abrupta.

Cuando se escuchó algo en la estancia, no fue más que un pedazo de carne que se despegó del techo y que fue a parar en los castaños cabellos del nuevo individuo.

Incluso Kreacher se había callado.

Súbitamente, el extraño ente se levantó desde donde estaba y gritó como un animal. Tenía la cara llena de estofado.

—¡Agh! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Espera a que te encuentre y verás! ¡Ni la zorra de tu madre podrá salvarte! —hubiera seguido gritando y maldiciendo, de no ser porque reparó en las presencias de las personas de Grimmauld Place, que lo observaban atónitos y sin proferir sonido alguno.

Él se los quedó mirando, sin mover ni un músculo, y con los brazos en alto. De pronto, un pequeño tic surgió en su cara y el muchacho cayó a la mesa, desmayado.

Todos lo estaban viendo y, cuando él cayó, con sus miradas siguieron el trayecto del cuerpo, y todos hicieron gestos de dolor al escuchar cómo el esqueleto del muchacho empapado en estofado chocaba con la madera de la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Teddy y Tonks estaban en una habitación, riendo como locos mientras la última le comentaba alegremente su estadía en Hogwarts cuando era una adolescente. Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado no hace mucho, y su cabello estaba teñido de un color rosa brillante, en contraposición al de su hijo, que estaba azul oscuro.

Teddy no podía creerlo: estaba con su madre. Viva. Su mayor sueño por fin se había realizado. No cabía en sí de la dicha.

Tonks no podía creerlo: estaba con su hijo. Hijo de ella y de Remus. Su sueño se había vuelto realidad. Había podido morir en compañía de su amado, y juntos habían tenido a ese hermoso muchacho. Teddy. Le encantaba la apócope. Su pecho estaba henchido de orgullo ante todas las cosas que su hijo le contaba.

Su hijo se lanzó a sus brazos, y no le importó que ya fuera un adulto, sólo quería estar cerca de su madre, aspirando su aroma, del que tenía memoria por las camisas que le había dado su abuela, pero cuyo olor había ido desapareciendo con el paso de los años. Tonks lo recibió gustosa, feliz de que él siguiera amándola a pesar de no haber estado allí para él.

* * *

><p>Bueno, procederé a agradecer los reviews (me disculpo por no haber respondido antes por medio de PM's, me daba pena).<p>

Los que tengan cuentas les respondí por PM's, para no tener que escribir tanto en la hoja del capítulo.

sayurisan: ¡Ya regresé! ¡créate una cuenta, para poder mandarte PM's (qué puedo decir, me quedó gustando). Gracias por tus reviews. Me gusta que te guste y que extrañes el fic. Espero haber hecho el capi gracioso. Me gusta que siempre me mandes reviews, Word y yo nos ponemos felices.

MayLiz Potter de Weasley: Espero que te haya gustado el capi, me disculpo por no poder actualizar seguido. Ojalá sigas con la historia a pesar de mis atrasos y de mi pésimo tiempo de actualización.

Alexandra Lovengood: no te preocupes, todo a su paso. Ya vendrá Ginny, por lo menos ahora ves que ya se están haciendo "los trámites" para ingresarla debidamente en la historia. Me alegra que te guste Scorpius, yo hasta creo que me estoy enamorando de él.

* * *

><p>El capítulo no estaba tan largo, pero aún así, creo que estaba bien. Ah, otro motivo para la demora fue que en este tiempo, pues... he sufrido una pequeña obsesión con los libros de Carolina Andújar (Vampyr y Vajda - Príncipe Inmortal). ¡Simplemente los amo! (Esto no es spam, es para que se enteren de la magnífica escritora que es). ¡Es que amo tanto a sus personajes! ¡Son geniales, por eso es que me obsesiono!<p>

Ojalá y el capítulo haya sido del agrado de todos. Mentiría si dijera que no me costó trabajo hacerlo. Unas escenas las borré como dos veces por lo mal que me quedaban.

En fin, vuelvo y me disculpo, sé que no me podrán personar y que quizás quieran matarme, pero espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena.

¿Reviews o tomatazos?


	16. Chapter 16

Hola! Siento mucho no actualizar desde hace raaaaaaato, pero por razones personales no pude. Qué digo, casi me olvidé de la historia, pero un día restauré los más visitados de google chrome y me apareció el Home de Fanfiction, así que decidí venir a echar un vistazo y puff, me encontré con todos los mensajes y los reviews y mi pumpumcito se enterneció. Y bam! decidí continuar esta vaina y en un día escribí veinte páginas. Pero no se pueden quejar, este capi está larguito, 40 páginas de word.

Para los que aún sigan interesados en la historia, le hice varios cambios a capitulos anteriores que, aunque son cortos, ayudan bastante a seguir la trama. Les diré de una los capis que tienen los cambios para que si quieren los lean: 3, 4, 5I, 5II, 14 y creo que 15. No me acuerdo muy bien.

En fin, espero que me perdonen por esta MONUMENTAL TARDANZA, y esta vez sí les seré honesta: como ya sé de qué va el siguiente capítulo, no me demoraré tanto en escribirlo porque ya tengo más o menos la idea de qué carajo escribir.

Borré mi libro. Era una mierda. Sí, una mierda. Pero no abandonaré ese tipo de escritura, no se preocupen. Es más, creo que ahora con esto que estoy escribiendo tengo más libertad para publicar aquí en fanfiction.

Sin más, quiero que sepan que PIDO PERDÓN, que ME ARREPIENTO, que NO DEJARÉ LA PUTA HISTORIA, que QUIERO GANARME SUS CORAZONES DE NUEVO, que ME ENVICIÉ DE NUEVO CON HARRY POTTER, y que AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL APOYO QUE ME HAN BRINDADO HASTA EL MOMENTO.

DE VERAS, GRACIAS. *se arrodilla y besa sus pies*. Disfruten, y ojalá sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>James gimió cuando se sintió alzado por los aires. Abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con una sonrisita de su padre de lo más sospechosa.<p>

—Buenos días, Jamie. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó, obviamente con un doble sentido.

—Del revés. —masculló, amargado.

—Oh, eso no está bien. ¿Verdad, Lily, Albus? —James giró la mirada hacia ellos y se los encontró, también al revés, de brazos cruzados y con caras asesinas.

—No, no lo está. —dijo Lily.

—Si tuviera nitro ya te hubiera volado los sesos, papá. —dijo Albus.

—Y si yo tuviera acónito ya te estaría viendo retorciéndote en el piso rogando piedad. —acotó Lily.

—Cómo me tratan, hijos míos. —replicó él con sarcasmo.

—Está bien, ¿qué hicimos esta vez? —preguntó James, cruzándose de brazos. La sábana le colgaba sobre la cara.

—Oh, no hicieron nada. Excepto, tal vez… —los miró de reojo. —¿limpiar la cocina? —dijo, aparentando inocencia.

Sirius, la señora Weasley y el mismísimo Harry, Ron, Hermione y los demás hermanos Weasley lo miraban con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por su manera de imponer disciplina.

—¡Mierda! —gritaron los tres, llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Sí, mierda. Mierda es lo que está hecha la maldita cocina que ustedes debían limpiar ayer en la noche.

—Pero papá, entiende, teníamos sueño y… —protestó James.

—Por tu implacable muestra de ánimo para limpiar la cocina, Jamie, ahora tú tendrás que hacer el trabajo duro. —James palideció.

—Oh, no, sacar a las doxys del fregadero… —gimió.

—Ajá…

—Papá, ¿puedes bajarnos? —preguntó Albus. Él se volvió hacia Lily y su hijo y arqueó una ceja.

—Oh, claro. Pero quiero que quede algo claro. —los arrastró por los aires hasta que las caras de sus tres hijos quedaron cerca a la suya. —Hasta que no limpien la cocina, no habrá desayuno.

Todos se quejaron, incluyendo a Fred y George, y _Harry_ les lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Algún problema, muchachos? —ellos perdieron el color del rostro.

—No, en absoluto.

Él dejó ir a sus hijos y éstos fueron hacia la cocina, encorvados y frotándose los ojos.

Al pasar al lado de Molly, ésta los animó palmeándole los hombros.

—Ánimo, nietos míos. Esta noche habrá pastel de melaza si terminan rápido. —le susurró, y éstos se paralizaron al escuchar a su abuela. ¿Ella ya lo sabía? Molly les frunció el ceño.

—No me tomen por ciega, niños. —y se fue a leer el periódico matutino.

Y cuando los tres llegaron a la cocina, Lily le lanzó pirañas rabiosas a su hermano en la cara.

Evans-Weasley Mode ON.

—¡Me importa un carajo si tu cara se estropea o no, Jamie, pero por tu culpa ahora no hay desayuno! —chilló, pateando el suelo.

Albus movió peligrosamente su varita entre sus dedos, como un villano que se prepara a matar al bueno de la película.

—Oh, Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, ¿en qué… —se acercó a su hermano, que luchaba por sacarse de encima a las pirañas —… estabas pensando al convencernos de ir a dormir y que en la madrugada limpiáramos la cocina?

—¡Yo qué sé, Al, estaba medio sonámbulo! —gruñó James, y gritó cuando una piraña le mordió la nariz.

—¿Sabes que sólo hace falta una pizca de cianuro para matarte? Y conseguir cianuro es muy fácil. —murmuró Albus a su oído, y su plantel de malo se jodió parcialmente cuando una piraña le mordió la oreja.

—¿Sabes que sólo hace falta menos de medio gramo de extracto de acónito para matarte, Jamie? —preguntó Lily, acercándose lentamente a él.

James estaba aterrado.

—¿Me van a matar?

—¡No, cómo crees, tú serás el que limpie la cocina! —gritó Albus.

—Sí, como dijo Al. —Lily se cruzó de brazos, y aunque llevaba una bata larga con bolitas de algodón, por alguna razón parecía lista para asesinar a alguien.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Esperen un momento, brutas sanguijuelas, si creen que… —James se quitó a las pirañas de encima con un simple hechizo y apuntó a sus dos hermanos con mala cara.

De pronto, _Harry_ apareció por la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa.

—Accio. —dijo, y las varitas de sus hijos volaron a su mano extendida en contra de las voluntades de éstos. Se cuidó que éstas no cambiaran de dueño al poseerlas él, y con otra sonrisa desapareció.

—Oh, genial, ¡ahora no tengo de dónde carajo sacar el puto cianuro! —exclamó Albus.

—Cálmate, Al, cálmate. Mejor limpiemos esto. Me muero de hambre. —dijo Lily, y luego se volvió hacia la cocina echa un caos. —Está bien, estableceremos una cadena de producción y aquí se hará lo que yo diga… —empezó, y sus hermanos agradecieron que tomara el mando.

Evans-Weasley Mode OFF.

Lily era una excelente líder.

Qué lástima que sólo lo fuera con ellos.

Hermione observó dormir a Rose y Hugo y una melancólica sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Hugo era tan guapo con sus ojos azules y su cabello castaño rojizo, con ligeras pecas cubriendo su rostro y los dientes blancos brillando al sol cada vez que sonreía… cuando leía algo gracioso.

Sólo había pasado una noche de estar allí y el muchacho ya iba por su segundo libro.

Qué envidia.

Mientras tanto, a Rose le fascinaba comentar con él sobre lo que estaba leyendo y darle su opinión, porque no había libro que Hugo conociera que ella no.

Y Rose también era hermosa. Con ese cabello largo que caía en rizadas ondas por su espalda, con esos ojos azulosos que tanto se parecían a los de su padre y ese talante de los Weasley…

Ambos eran altos como su padre.

Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de disfrutar de la futura felicidad de Ron a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba. ¿Por qué? Porque era egoísta y no soportaba pensar que el hombre al que más quería vivía una vida feliz con alguien que no era ella.

Observó a _Ron_ y se dijo que la edad no lo había tratado en absoluto mal. Era muy alto… y muy pelirrojo. Y, además, muy maduro.

Se notaba con cada acción que hacía. Aparentaba poca responsabilidad con las atrocidades que le hacía al "hereje" de su yerno y con las atragantadas que se daba, pero, detrás de todo, yacía una carga que sólo ella podía ver.

Y no podía evitar sentirse especial por ello. Sobre todo cuando su madre o Ginny lo regañaban diciéndole que la edad no lo había ayudado a mejorar. Pero ella sabía que sí lo había ayudado, y mucho.

Él, que estaba sentado en un diván al lado de la ventana viendo los autos muggles pasar, a la espera de que sus sobrinos terminaran con la cocina para así poder desayunar, al parecer se sintió observado y volvió su cabeza hacia Hermione.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente y bajó la mirada, simulando estar concentrada en su libro sobre la historia de los squibs (que por cierto, no informaba una mierda).

Pero, por algún motivo, decidió alzar la mirada y se encontró con que él seguía mirándola. Ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, se dejó llevar por el capricho de olvidarse de su libro y permaneció mirándolo largo tiempo, igual que él a ella.

Y Hermione vio culpa en sus ojos, dolor, así como un sentimiento que ella no supo cómo interpretar.

_Ron_ observó a la linda chica que, sonrojada, intentaba disimular fallidamente lo mucho que lo quería. ¡Por Merlín, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ciego?! ¿Acaso Hermione llevaba puesta la capa de la invisibilidad en la adolescencia o qué? Pero no. Sabía que no debía culparla a ella cuando el del problema siempre fue él.

Rose y Hugo dijeron alguna estupidez para seguir fingiendo que discutían acerca de un libro y analizaron el intercambio de miradas que sucedía entre sus padres.

—¿Crees que debamos hacer algo? —dijo Rose.

—No. No sabemos en qué medida podría afectarnos. Es mejor dejarlos estar, Rosie. —murmuró Hugo, metiendo la cara en el tomo sobre historia de la magia en Bangladesh.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron, sentándose al lado de ella. Y Hermione, antes de volverse hacia el pelirrojo menor, notó una expresión de molesta exasperación en cara del pelirrojo mayor.

Como si los dos hubieran estado haciendo algo muy importante y a algún imbécil se le hubiera ocurrido interrumpirlos.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y le guiñó un ojo, y ella se sonrojó antes de salir de la sala junto a Ron, para hablar con Harry al parecer de algo muy importante.

Todos los miembros de la casa se sentaron a desayunar en sumo silencio.

Molly miraba de hito en hito a sus nietos, preocupada.

Se los veía más separados que nunca.

Lily estaba desayunando lejos de sus hermanos, contraria a su hábito de sentarse en medio de los dos, y James y Albus no proferían palabra alguna.

Fred y George habían olvidado su avena al ver cómo Albus conseguía que sus arenques cambiaran de color con sólo tocar el plato.

James tenía la cabeza gacha y, de nuevo, parecía estar culpándose por algo.

Los únicos que hacían una gran diferencia eran Rose y Hugo, quienes comían bastante juntos y hablando entre susurros y risitas.

Scorpius, lamentablemente, estaba al lado de su suegro, y éste más que prestarle atención a su desayuno, solo se limitaba a murmurar hereje con inmensa cara de fastidio.

_Harry_ estaba untando un bollo con jalea cuando notó el raro comportamiento de sus hijos.

Oh, no.

—Chicos, ¿sucede algo malo? Si es por lo de esta mañana, quisiera disculparme… —empezó, sintiéndose muy responsable por el incómodo silencio que reinaba en la mesa.

Sirius dejó de masticar su bollo y miró a sus dos ahijados, arqueando una ceja. Luego miró a Ginny. Y luego sonrió.

Oh, sí.

James volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado, ignorando a su padre, con una lágrima resbalando de su mejilla. Se sentía tan culpable, tan imbécil, tan irresponsable por haber llevado a sus hermanitos y a su familia a aquel sitio tan inhóspito. La experiencia al principio le gustó, pero los nervios estaban a punto de volverlo loco. No soportaba las miraditas homicidas que le lanzaban Lily y Albus, sobretodo porque bien merecidas las tenía.

Y tenía que ser muy grave la situación como para que Albus lo mirase así y no precisamente en plantel de broma. Su hermano era la persona más desinteresada que había conocido jamás, el chico más dulce y humilde que pudo engendrar jamás la familia Potter. Y él lo había transformado en una víbora asesina.

Y Lily… él la amaba. Más que a su propia vida. Y estaba seguro que ella estaba bien cabreada.

Su padre los miró a los tres y sonrió afablemente.

—Chicos, sé que precisamente esta no es una situación en donde deba decirlo, pero deben verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

Su progenie lo miró con una ceja arqueada y él trago en seco. Vaya que sacaron el carácter de su madre.

—No tiene caso intentar alegrarlos si no van a sostener este sentimiento con fuerza. Hagan cosas, así sea aquí en la casa, diviértanse, hagan anécdotas y hazañas para que cuando lleguen donde sus amigos, las cuenten y sean unas leyendas. Vivan su vida. —los instruyó, y con una sonrisa y un toque de su varita por debajo de la mesa, hizo que la avena de sus hijos adoptara su color favorito.

Los demás miraron inquisitivamente a los tres Potter, como esperando una respuesta por parte de ellos.

—Gracias, papá. —dijo Lily, con voz apagada. En realidad, en lo único en lo que pensaba era: ¿Para qué hacer algo, si no tengo amigas o amigos a los cuales mostrárselo?

Katherine y Emmeline Dursley cada vez se alejaban más de ella, en vista de lo adorable que había resultado ser Xing Chang, una jovencita de Ravenclaw de la que Lily jamás había oído hablar. Lily estaba muerta de los celos, Katherine y Emmeline, ¡sus primas!, no hablaban ya casi con ella, y lo único de lo que querían charlar era de la genialidad de Xing, de que a ella no le gustaba hacer pociones, de que era más delicada, de que tenía muchos novios, de que era muy buena en clase de transformaciones, de que nunca estaba llena de pus de bubotubérculo…

Lily quería llorar.

—Gracias, papá. —dijo James, con el ánimo un poco más mejorado. Haría caso de las palabras de sus hermanos y regularía más su comportamiento para que así Polly Kingsbridge aceptara casarse con él. No más sexo esporádico con chicas en los baños ni en la Sala de Menesteres, así como tampoco fiestas grandes en Hogsmeade o jueguitos con chicas de las otras casas.

A partir de ahora, se dedicaría sólo a conquistar a Polly Kingsbridge, porque si lo que ella quería era un hombre más maduro, un hombre más maduro tendría.

Polly Kingsbridge era el amor de su vida. Era la joven pelirroja más bella que jamás pudo pisar la tierra. Con sus pómulos altos y hoyuelos colorados, dientes como perlas y ojos violetas preciosos, y cómo no, con un cuerpo precioso.

Ella era la prefecta perfecta que siempre quiso y siempre querría.

Por otro lado, Zane y Ralph definitivamente disfrutarían mucho al escuchar sus "anécdotas" en aquel tiempo. Sonrió. Por lo menos ya tenía algo qué hacer.

—Gracias, papá. —murmuró Albus. No se sentía en absoluto bien. Era como si le hiciera falta algo, como si… se sonrojó.

Le hacía falta Gwendolyn. Le hacía falta verla todos los días, desayunando en silencio en la mesa de Slytherin, mandándose notitas esporádicas con su hermanita menor de Hufflepuff a través de memos voladores. Gwendolyn era una de las tantas razones que tenía para levantarse todos los días.

Qué lástima que ella no profesara los mismos sentimientos hacia él.

Porque le importaba un carajo si ella era Slytherin o no, lo único que quería era estar con ella. Entonces tuvo una epifanía, y decidió que buscaría la manera de hacerle saber a Gwendolyn que le gustaba. Si ella lo quería igual, pues sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, si no, pues bien se tiraría de un risco. Sin problemas.

Terminaron de desayunar, y cada uno partió a hacer lo suyo. Tal vez su estancia allí sí sirviera para algo después de todo.

Hermione le dio un pequeño codazo a Ron y éste a su vez tocó a Harry en el hombro, estupefacto. Él se volvió hacia los dos y los tres contemplaron en marginal silencio a James y a Albus, quienes más que odiarse estaban compartiendo el placer de bailar una canción totalmente desconocida para ellos.

Los Potter siempre habían tenido dos pies izquierdos, pero esos dos parecían ser una abrumadora excepción.

Pero más que la cadenciosa lentitud con la que se movían, más sorprendente era el pequeño aparato del cual salía la música. Era más pequeño que la palma de una mano promedio.

Y no parecía tener nada que ver con la magia, en absoluto.

—_What's your name? Girl, what's your number?_ —era evidente que aquella era una composición americana. Los ingleses siempre se habían jactado de poseer más creatividad a la hora de escribir canciones.

_Harry _observó a sus dos hijos y les agradeció el no estar jodiendo a esas horas de la tarde.

Quería estar tranquilo.

Quería llorar.

Quería que su familia volviera a estar completa, quería que sus hijos jamás se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo, quería que Ginny los consolara a todos y les dijera que todo iba a estar bien, quería que la pelirroja de catorce años que estaba allí de pronto creciera, se acercara a él y lo ayudara a salir del atolladero.

Hugo estaba acostado abrazando a Lily, mientras ella sollozaba ininteligibles palabras a su oído, aferrándose de su camisa como si ésta fuera el único barco de remos en medio de una tormenta marítima.

Fred y George iban repartiendo entre ellos sospechosas píldoras y turrones, que a más de uno le provocaba repelús incluso tocar. Eso sí, cada vez que su madre asomaba la cabeza hacían como si les interesara lo que Albus estaba memorizando.

Ginny tenía la mirada puesta en Lily, fantaseando en cómo sería la vida como capitana del equipo de Quidditch de las Arpías, y en cómo de feliz iba a ser viviendo al lado de Harry, con una familia tan hermosa como la suya. Sin embargo, una muy importante pregunta reinaba en su cabeza, ¿cómo se había dado él cuenta de sus sentimientos? ¿Ella se le habría declarado, desesperada y patética? Las cómplices sonrisitas que le regalaba el Harry adulto, más que trastornarla, la intrigaban. A veces, después del almuerzo, él cruzaba dedos con ella cuando creía que nadie los veía y le preguntaba cómo le había ido el día encerrada en su habitación.

Merlín, se le subían los colores al rostro al recordar la mañana en la que, antes de desayunar, había bajado a la cocina para prepararse un pocillo de leche con jugo de calabaza y se lo había encontrado apoyado en la mesa bebiendo una taza de café, sin camisa, gritándole algo a _Ron_, que al parecer estaba en la cocina.

Le había sonreído de una manera… y con una cara… ¡Oh, por Azkaban y todos sus reos!

Teddy y Victoire estaban jugando naipes explosivos en medio de fuertes insultos y besos ocasionales, como una pareja recién salida de los audiolibros mágicos franceses que llegaban al Callejón Diagon cada verano.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, es cierto. —murmuró Minerva McGonagall, medio oculta tras el marco de la puerta, y su normalmente fuerte corazón de maestra se trasladó a sus sienes con la rapidez de acción de una maldición imperdonable.

—Luego de todo lo que he vivido en mi condición de maestro y director, nada me parece ya imposible, Minerva. —declaró Albus Dumbledore, y sus perspicaces ojos azules se dirigieron al hombre pelinegro de treinta y tantos años que sostenía en sus manos un grueso libro de portada colorida que rezaba "Pociones de Lily Luna Potter. Abstenerse personas de estómago sensible" mientras cruzaba las piernas sobre el diván de terciopelo carmín de la salita de estar.

Como si se supiera observado, él izó sus ojos verdes hacia la entrada a la sala de estar y su alma bajó a la alfombra al ver, a su vez, unos brillantes ojos azules tras unas gafas de media luna a penas sujetas por una nariz que daba aires de haber sido partida. Los latidos de su corazón de repente se hicieron más fuertes al reconocer la presencia de aquel que lo había ayudado cientos de veces a sobrevivir.

—_Turn me on, my baby don't you cut me out. _—canturrearon dos muchachitos pelinegros y McGonagall y Snape dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellos, atónitos.

Dumbledore se estremeció cuando una feroz oleada de ansiedad y, curiosamente, odio, golpeó su mente.

_Ron _siguió la mirada de _Harry _y se quedó boquiabierto. Cruzó miradas con su mejor amigo y ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y caminaron con pasmosa y segura lentitud hacia ellos, sin necesidad de expresar palabras para comunicar sus turbulentos pensamientos.

Tiempos de guerra.

Albus Dumbledore era la viva imagen de ello.

Y el verlo les removía las entrañas, ya calmadas por la tranquila vida de la familia posconflicto.

_Harry_ se mantuvo impertérrito al entrar a la habitación, y tanto él como _Ron_ ignoraron las penetrantes miradas tanto de Lupin como McGonagall, Snape y demás personas de la orden.

Kingsley Shacklebolt tomó asiento en un sofá cuando los hostiles ojos verdes de aquel hombre pelinegro taladraron su consciencia de forma inclemente.

Dumbledore se sentó tras un escritorio dispuesto para las reuniones de emergencia que podría tener la orden.

—Señor Potter. —concedió Dumbledore. —Señor Weasley —_Ron, _ecuánime, asintió con la cabeza mientras un cúmulo de emociones se arremolinaban en su sensible mente.

Todos guardaban cierta distancia con ellos dos, alertas. Casi se podría creer que los consideraban mortífagos bajo una muy potente y corregida poción multijugos.

—Remus me contó acerca de… su travesía. Dígame, ¿ha resultado placentera para alguno de los dos? —inquirió. _Harry _y _Ron_ se miraron y bufaron. El pelinegro abrió la boca y todos contuvieron la respiración, confiando en que todo fuese apenas una ilusión.

—No lo creo, profesor, debido a que estoy estancado con mis hijos en un año que particularmente encuentro letal mientras que mi esposa en el futuro está, probablemente, sumida en un estado de desesperación del que no la podrá sacar nada y, considerando lo ineficiente que es la jefatura de los aurores en el futuro, estaremos aquí por un buen tiempo. No, no la he pasado bien.

—¿Y usted, señor Weasley?

—Profesor, cada vez que me levanto lo hago con un nudo en la garganta al saber que posiblemente no veré a mi familia en un buen tiempo, y muchas noches he tenido que consolar a mi hija porque sabe que en casa estarán preocupados por nosotros y eso la deprime. Y mi sobrina no está mejor que ella. Tiene pánico de lo que pueda pasar con todos. Admito que esto al principio me divirtió, pero como cabeza de familia no me puedo permitir faltar a mis responsabilidades de ningún modo.

Todos soltaron el aire y McGonagall arqueó una ceja, incapaz de creer que Ronald Bilius Weasley hubiese dicho algo tan cargado de madurez.

Dumbledore se mesó la barba, pensativo.

—Ya veo. Tomen asiento, señores. Hay mucho de qué hablar.

—Así que no tiene idea de qué hacer. —concluyó _Ron_.

—Eso veía venirse. —murmuró _Harry_, molesto. Molesto porque se hubiera demorado tanto en acercarse a ayudar.

¡Por Merlín, era el año 1996 y había cinco jóvenes indefensos que podrían ser atacados en cualquier momento por mortífagos!

—Perdóneme por nuestra _ineficiencia_, señor Potter, pero lo hemos intentado e investigado todo. Este comportamiento es muy raro en los giratiempos. Jamás se había sabido de algo así. —comentó McGonagall, y su letal mirada, como de costumbre, amedrentó a _Harry_.

—Es como si el bastardo tuviera vida propia —acotó Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody.

—Efectivamente, Alastor. ¿Dicen ustedes que el giratiempo se acercó a ustedes y que, al tocarlo, vinieron aquí?

—_Como por arte de magia _—mascullaron los dos, gesticulando exageradamente.

Snape hizo un gesto de asco.

Ver a aquel Potter era como estar en presencia del mismísimo James. Ninguna de sus facciones había cambiado con la edad, y lo único que lo distinguía de su irritante padre era la cicatriz en su frente y los preciosos, adorables, ojos verdes de su amada Lily Evans.

Saber que el linaje Potter había sobrevivido tanto, precisamente gracias a ella, le revolvía la comida en el estómago.

—No nos hace gracia. —dijo McGonagall.

—Pues vuelva usted de un país en paz, sin guerra, donde la única preocupación es tener con qué alimentar a sus hijos, a uno donde el peligro se cuece a fuego lento en los adoquines de las calles. —respondió _Harry_, y el peso de su réplica cayó sobre todos como una maldición imperdonable.

—¿Cómo acabó la guerra, Harry? —inquirió Dumbledore, sin poder contenerse. Él de primera mano sabía lo peligrosos que eran los viajes en el tiempo, y que probablemente ya se habían alterado millones de vidas con la presencia de ellos allí. Pero la curiosidad y el afán de alivio lo impelieron a comportarse de manera tan despreocupada.

Él deslizó sus ojos hacia él con aquella lentitud tan aparentemente característica en él, pero nueva para todos, y Dumbledore pudo ver, en su mente, cómo Lord Voldemort perdía la vida.

La tranquilidad se apoderó de su ya anciano cuerpo y él se recostó sobre el espaldar de la silla. Alzó los ojos al techo y, en silencio, agradeció a su hermosa Ariana por tal bendición.

Miró a _Harry _y _Ron _y supo que ellos estaban heridos. No el por qué, pero sí que lo estaban.

Sus flemáticos ánimos no habían cambiado en absoluto a lo largo de la charla con la orden, y todos y cada uno de sus integrantes percibían el poder de ellos dos. Eran magos que, de lejos, se notaba que debían ser respetados.

—Díganme, muchachos, ¿es así como se comportan cada vez que van a una misión? —preguntó Dumbledore.

_Harry _y _Ron_ se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

—¿Cómo lo supo? —inquirió el pelinegro.

—Por tu respuesta deduzco que así es, pero para complacerte te diré que todavía tienen que aprender mucho sobre la legeremancia. Pero volviendo al tema, sus enemigos deben temerles mucho. Por lo que he podido averiguar, Azkaban está al tope y han tenido que hacinar a los prisioneros.

—Ellos se lo buscaron. —dijo _Ron, _para nada contento. Cada vez que oía el nombre Azkaban, creía que le daría un infarto.

—Ahora, para solucionar este catastrófico problema, sugiero que esperemos. Los giratiempos ya no existen, no hay libros que daten sobre ellos, y lo único que se sabe es que pueden retroceder hasta el inicio del día. No sé si hay pociones que los envíen de vuelta al futuro, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que una fuerza se contrarresta con ella misma. La clave aquí es atrapar ese objeto. El cómo es lo que nos debe preocupar.

—Le pido que halle el cómo rápido, profesor, porque casi toda nuestra familia está aquí. —comentó _Harry. _

—Maldigo al que se le ocurrió inventar los giratiempos. Ojalá esté pudriéndose bajo los cimientos de Azkaban… —murmuró _Ron. Harry _le dio toda la razón.

—Comparto su odio, señor Weasley, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. —los miró de reojo. —Entonces, en vista de que esto ha empezado a ser prácticamente una pérdida de tiempo, ¿sería mucho pedir, señores, que nos hablaran un poco del futuro?

Todos en la orden se tensaron, a la espera de nuevas noticias. La presencia de ellos ahí era un punto de anclaje a la esperanza, a la realidad de un mundo sin mortífagos.

—Me extraña que sea usted el que lo pida, profesor, considerando que es muy cauto con estas situaciones. —se burló _Harry_, y nadie entendió el porqué de su cínico carácter.

Pero en el fondo, _Harry _gritaba. Gritaba por decirle a todos lo que iba a pasar, gritaba por decirles qué hacer para sobrevivir, gritaba por revelarles de una vez a los traidores que se ocultaban entre ellos. Gritaba por ayudarlos.

Y estaba seguro que Dumbledore y Snape lo sabían.

—Me temo que no me he expresado bien. Sólo buscamos generalidades, como el estado de Hogwarts, o el del Ministerio.

—Oh. Entonces creo que sí podremos hablar. —concedió _Harry, _y tanto él como _Ron _se relajaron.

Visiblemente.

—En cuanto a Hogwarts, creemos que lo más relevante es que ya hay un profesor estable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta quinto curso. Isaac Macmillan, primo o hermano o pariente de Ernie, la verdad es que aún no lo sé. Es un hombre de carácter. Las clases de los dos últimos cursos las impartimos Ron y yo, así como los exámenes de todos los grados. El profesor Slughorn sigue coordinando la Casa de Slytherin —el rostro de Snape no pudo a haber denotado más sorpresa, así como el de Dumbledore —, así como el área de Pociones. —cantó _Harry. _

—Neville Longbottom es profesor de Herbología, y a parte de él, casi todo sigue igual. —_Ron _procuró no darle mucha importancia al "casi todo", repentinamente nervioso.

—Kingsley es el nuevo Ministro de Magia. —continuó _Harry. Ron _siguió con la perorata, sin darle tiempo a Kingsley para poder reaccionar como era debido.

—Hermione volvió oficial la P.E.D.D.O., la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros, incluso tiene oficina en el Ministerio, y Harry aquí presente es el secretario. Felicidades, amigo. —se burló, codeándolo.

—Cállate. —respondió él, pero de pronto, su rostro se tornó serio. —La guerra lo destruyó todo: Hogwarts, el Ministerio, el Callejón Diagon y tomó muchas más vidas que la vez anterior. Hay personas que incluso después de estos veintidos años no lo superan.

—¿Hogwarts… destruido? —a McGonagall casi le da un infarto. Todos se removieron en sus asientos, preocupados. Snape perdió el color del rostro y le dio una rápida mirada a Dumbledore, pidiendo algún tipo de explicación.

—Por completo. La infraestructura colapsó debido a los hechizos y el ataque de los aliados de Voldemort. —de nuevo, todos se agitaron. El nombre, más que escalofríos, les provocaba un pavor atroz. _Harry _los observó por el rabillo del ojo. —Y el nombre Voldemort, en el futuro, no es más que un mal recuerdo y un juego entre los niños pequeños.

—Moldy-Voldy es el mote más usado en estos días —acotó _Ron—. _Le dicen así a los chicos escrupulosos, pusilánimes y cobardes. Todos lo odian.

—¿Ya ven? Les dije que en algún momento resultaría gracioso. —opinó Sirius. McGonagall hizo aparecer un pergamino y lo golpeó en la nuca, indignada por su falta de compromiso para con la situación.

—Oiga, Minnie, eso no era necesario… —se quejó, moralmente dolido. ¡A todo el mundo le importaba una mierda lo que él dijera!

Nadie encontró gracioso aquel comentario debido a la tensión que seguía produciendo la presencia de aquellos dos hombres en la habitación.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Ted Lupin, con el cabello del color del arco iris, se dirigió directamente a _Harry_, ignorando olímpicamente a todos los demás presentes.

—Harry, ¿le diste permiso a Lily para preparar pociones? —preguntó, visiblemente preocupado. Snape arqueó una ceja, un gesto muy estirado, y centró toda su atención en el joven de pelo multicolor que sólo parecía obedecerle a Potter.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Porque se ve realmente letal lo que está haciendo.

—Déjala estar. Siempre y cuando no hiera a nadie con eso está bien. —le dijo _Harry_, y todos percibieron cómo su rígida expresión se relajó un poco.

—Oh, está bien. Personalmente no confío en tu decisión, pero… —Ted procedió a retirarse, cuando de pronto, antes de cerrar la puerta, se encontró de lleno con unos curiosos ojos azules, escudados tras unas gafas de medialuna.

Casi se pudo escuchar a su quijada golpear el suelo.

—¿Usted…? ¿E-es usted…? ¿Estoy soñando? —tartamudeó, contemplando a Dumbledore de la manera en la que se hace con un dios.

_Harry _y _Ron_ se prepararon psicológicamente para lo que venía.

—No, Ted, no estás soñando. —suspiró _Ron. _

—Profesor Dumbledore, le presento a mi ahijado Ted Remus Lupin. Teddy, el profesor Albus Dumbledore. —dijo _Harry, _visiblemente nervioso.

El rostro de Teddy se iluminó y su cabello pasó a ser de un rojo brillante. Igual que su cara.

—¿Puedo estrechar su mano? —preguntó, repentinamente ansioso.

Todos se quedaron pasmados cuando Dumbledore asintió y el joven corrió hacia él, con la intención de tomar su mano. El joven estrujó los dedos con evidente devoción, y Snape bufó, incapaz de creer que tal comportamiento fuese digno de un hombre que se jactaba de tener amor propio.

—¿Ted Remus Lupin? ¿Eres algo de nuestro amigo Remus? —inquirió Dumbledore, más por cortesía que por otra cosa. Él ya sabía la respuesta.

—Soy su hijo. —el profesor leyó todo el sufrimiento y la incertidumbre que rodeaban al muchacho. Un profundo dolor desgarró su alma al saber que el joven jamás había conocido a sus padres. —Y usted… usted… no puedo creer que esté estrechando su mano. —una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho y sus irises se tornaron de un vívido color negro.

Dumbledore quiso saber el porqué de su reacción, pero lamentablemente, algo se lo impidió. Viró la cabeza hacia sus dos "invitados" y se dio cuenta que éstos le dirigían miradas penetrantes mientras negaban suavemente con las cabezas.

—Cuidado, Teddy. No queremos dejar sin mano al profesor. —advirtió _Harry_, más como una burla que un consejo. Teddy se volvió hacia él y se encontró con los guasones ojos de los demás miembros de la orden.

Hombres mayores, ya hechos de derechos, de expresión controlada, mujeres de ojos taciturnos y afectados. Todos, burlándose de él.

Su pelo se volvió rojo como un tomate.

—Oh, lo siento. Yo, ehm, lo siento, yo… —miró a su padre y se dio cuenta que éste le sonreía afablemente. —Hola, papá. —corrió hacia la puerta. —Adiós, papá. —tartamudeó, y desapareció tras la puerta con un grito.

—_¡Lily, Harry dice que no puedes hacer pociones! _

—_¿Qué? ¡Claro que puedo! _—respondió una aguda voz femenina.

—_Ya déjalo, Lily, no puedes —_se escuchó una hastiada voz masculina y juvenil, y un gruñido de Teddy.

—_James Sirius Potter, esta conversación no es contigo, así que vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo y deja de molestar a tu hermana. _

—¿Cómo se han sentido sus hijos al respecto de estar aquí, chicos? —sondeó Dumbledore, pero ellos dos sintieron que había algo escondido tras aquella pregunta.

—Tienen miedo. —admitió _Harry_ —Puede que no lo parezca, pero están asustados. Tanto de su madre, como de lo que les pueda pasar aquí. No ignoran el hecho de que están en el año 1996, y tampoco ignoran lo que sucedió por estas fechas.

—Tanto mis hijos como mi sobrina tienen rabia y miedo. La guerra no es algo desconocido para nadie, y temen verse envueltos en algo peligroso.

—Ya veo. Entonces, habrá que ponerse manos a la obra. Por si acaso. —declaró Dumbledore, con una sonrisa que ni a _Harry _ni a _Ron_ les auguró algo bueno.

Rose, Victoire Hugo estaban leyendo un libro acerca de los giratiempos, con los demás alrededor suyo.

Lo más adecuado para decir acerca del texto es que no decía una mierda. Era muy parecido a los libros de la historia de los _squibs_, tampoco informaba un carajo.

—¿Es que acaso esperan que la respuesta salga del culo de Merlín? —dijo Victoire, enfadada.

—Al parecer sí, y luego tendremos que procesar la mierda para convertirla en una bonita respuesta a todas nuestras dudas. —concordó Hugo.

—Me hacen falta las cartas de mamá. —suspiró Rose.

—Y a mí los turnos en San Mungo. La señora Blossom siempre espera por mí los miércoles para que le lea cuentos infantiles. Pobre. La torturaron tanto… —dijo Victoire.

—Esto es una mierda. —declaró James. —Extraño las prácticas de Quidditch.

—Yo también. ¡Diablos, si hasta extraño sabotearle las clases a Slughorn! —se quejó Albus. Los demás no pudieron ignorar su protesta. Es que Albus siempre había sido tan callado, y obediente, y tímido, y adorablemente curioso… hasta que conoció a Slughorn y resultó ser su principal conejillo de indias en las clases de pociones, debido a su "incompetencia" para éstas. Oh, Slughorn había marcado una etapa letal en la vida de Albus Severus Potter.

—Y estoy seguro de que los otros chicos también lo extrañan. Yo, por mi parte, extraño las cartas de mis padres. —dijo Scorpius. Su madre, Astoria, era la mujer más maravillosa que jamás pudo existir. Era dulce y cariñosa a pesar de ser una Slytherin, y no usaba su astucia para otra cosa más que conseguir rebajas en las ventas de cosméticos en el Callejón Diagon. Y su padre, oh, su padre también era especial. Tan buenamente estricto, sólo pensando en un buen futuro para él… los adoraba, y no quería perderlos de ningún modo.

—Extraño llegar por las noches a la habitación y encontrar los libros nuevos que me manda mamá. —gimió Hugo, lanzando su largo cuerpo sobre la alfombra de la sala. Quería llorar.

¡Quería a su mamá junto a él de una puta vez!

—Y yo mis implementos de pociones. —susurró Lily. Fue una mentira. Lo que más quería, lo que más añoraba, era ver a su familia junta de nuevo. Deseaba que su madre le acariciara el cabello mientras le contaba los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, como cuando era una niña que soñaba con ir a Hogwarts y hacer miles de amigas.

—Lo reitero, y esta vez con más fuerza: ¡Esto es una maldita mierda! —gritó James.

—Qué lástima que esto no lo hubiese hecho una persona. De esa manera podía echarle la culpa a alguien de mi desgracia. —se quejó Hugo.

—¡Si tan solo los malditos giratiempos no existieran… —empezó Albus, golpeando el piso. Y todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Slughorn sí que había lastimado al lindo borreguito que siempre se escondía bajo el cuerpo del Potter.

—…no estaríamos en esta mierda! —terminó Scorpius.

—Quiero matar a alguien. —murmuró Hugo.

—Cálmate, hermano. Cálmate. —Rose lo abanicó con el libro, igual de fastidiada.

—Si el tío _Harry _y papá estuvieran de ánimos para hacer otra cosa además de lamentarse, podríamos divertirnos más. Los naipes explosivos, las grageas y los juegos con cromos mágicos ya perdieron el sentido.

—Teddy tampoco quiere hacer nada. Sólo piensa en cómo ayudar, y no en cómo alegrarse en estas circunstancias. —dijo Victoire.

—¿Qué considerarían ustedes entonces, jovencitos, como algo que los ayude a alegrarse en este crudo ambiente? —escucharon una voz en la entrada a la sala de estar y se volvieron hacia ella.

Como pasó con Teddy, sus quijadas cayeron al suelo.

—¿Es Albus Dumbledore? —empezaron a susurrar entre ellos, atónitos.

—¡Es Albus Dumbledore!

—¿Podrá ser real?

—¡Por fin vino!

—¿Nos están tomando el pelo?

—¿Qué crees tú, Vicky?

—Soy real, jóvenes, y no veo por qué no deba serlo. —aclaró él.

Los incrédulos susurros pararon y dieron paso a las muestras de admiración y felicidad.

Uno a uno, se fueron parando e hicieron una pulcra línea frente a él, listos para ir a saludarlo y presentarle sus respetos, como si él fuese algún tipo de rey mítico al que había que rendirle pleitesía.

Albus Dumbledore era una de las mayores leyendas del mundo mágico, absolutamente todos los magos, squibs, monstruos y demás habían escuchado su nombre.

Él era aquel que no le tenía miedo a nada. El mejor director que Hogwarts pudo tener jamás.

Estupefactos todos los miembros de la orden, contemplaron a los chicos y chicas, tan parecidos a los integrantes de la familia Weasley y el Trío de Oro, que a su vez iban a estrecharle la mano al profesor en medio de lágrimas.

El mayor héroe que la guerra pudo tener.

—James Sirius Potter a su servicio, señor.

—Lily Luna Potter, encantada de conocerlo.

—Rose Weasley, profesor. Es un honor estar frente a usted.

—Hugo Weasley, profesor. Como mi hermana, me honra estar en su presencia.

—Victoire Weasley. He leído mucho sobre usted.

Albus vaciló al momento de decirle su nombre y, en vez de decirlo en voz alta, lo masculló avergonzado.

Dumbledore sonrió afablemente.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—A… Al…

—Habla fuerte, chico.

—Albus Severus Potter a su servicio, profesor. —habló, y su respuesta llegó a los afectados oídos de Severus Snape. Harry, a su vez, se quedó momentáneamente quieto al escuchar el nombre completo de su futuro hijo. Se le congeló el corazón.

—Lo mataste con el nombre. —murmuró Ron, pero a Harry le importaba un carajo el nombre. ¿Por qué se lo había puesto? ¿Por qué lo había llamado como uno de los hombres al que más odiaba en la vida, como el hombre que lo odiaba tanto o más que Voldemort? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Y por la cara de su hijo, se podía deducir claramente que no era una broma.

—¿Albus? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a _Harry _de reojo.

—Mi padre me nombró en honor a usted —su mirada se dirigió a Snape, y los verdes e inocentes ojos de aquel muchacho infectaron una herida amargamente abierta gracias a Harry Potter. —y a usted, señor Snape.

Severus Snape compuso una mueca de indignación y, con un bufido, ignoró a Albus, cuyos ojos estaban impregnados en densas lágrimas de consternación.

La guerra siempre abría heridas, hubieras participado en ella o no.

—Así que… ¿esto será un simulacro? —preguntó James, burlón. Iba muy en serio con eso de madurar. Había practicado toda la mañana para refrenarse cada vez que viera a una chica linda. Sólo guardaría su encantadora personalidad para Polly y su familia.

—Al parecer sí, pero no sé exactamente en qué se están basando para hacerlo —murmuró Albus, y a más de uno le dio la impresión de que él debía ser el que llevara las gafas.

Todos, incluyendo a Teddy y Victoire, estaban dentro de una cámara de simulación creada por Dumbledore, con el fin de que los miembros de la orden conocieran las bases de combate de los jóvenes (las cuales creían nulas) para instruirlos por si acaso atacaban la base.

Pero estaban muy equivocados.

James había empezado a prepararse para sus EXTASIS desde tercer curso, no para sus TIMOs, sino para los últimos exámenes. Él sabía qué hacer con su vida, y nadie le iba a decir qué ritmo iba a llevar.

De tal manera, gracias a la ayuda de su padre, su madre y los horarios extras, había conseguido ganar el premio al Principiante Más Prometedor de Transfiguración, las mejores notas en los TIMOs de Transformación, Encantamientos, Astronomía, Defensa, Pociones y Herbología. Tan bueno era en Transformaciones que, alentado por la profesora Minnie, había conseguido convertirse en animago. Pero aquello era un secreto que no pensaba revelarle a nadie a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. En cuanto al Quidditch… casi lo expulsan del equipo por ser muy agresivo.

Albus, por otro lado, era diferente. A la hora de pasar por el Sombrero Seleccionador, éste dedicó diez, DIEZ, minutos a examinarlo cabalmente, sin poder decidirse entre Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Gryffindor. Como su padre le aconsejó, Albus le comentó al Sombrero que preferiría ir a la Casa de los Leones y éste, aunque un poco renuente, aceptó. Pero antes de que Albus se lo hubiese quitado, oyó un último susurro en su mente que lo dejaría pensando por el resto de sus días: "Te hubiera ido mejor en Slytherin, muchacho".

En fin, a Albus como Gryffindor siempre le había ido excelentemente. Era el alumno preferido de Filius Flitwick ya que, como genio de los Encantamientos, había pocas cosas que el joven no pudiese hacer. Tanto era así, que hacer que los tapices se dieran la mano los unos a los otros era un juego para él. Y no dejaba Transformaciones atrás. La profesora McGonagall le había propuesto ayudarlo a convertirse en animago, pero él rechazó la propuesta diciéndole que prefería hacerlo terminando ya sexto curso, como su hermano James. En los TIMOs, la única materia que reprobó fue Historia de la Magia ya que era tan patéticamente aburrida que, en vez de ir él a clases, enviaba sus sábanas hechizadas al aula mientras se echaba una buena siesta. El resto de las materias, afortunadamente, las sacó en Extraordinario, incluyendo Pociones (cabe resaltar que todos se quedaron sin quijada al recibir la noticia). Él era uno de los golpeadores del equipo de Quidditch, como su hermano James, porque igual que él, era demasiado agresivo. Odiaba a Slughorn, y odiaba Pociones más que al idiota Gryffindor de séptimo que se le acercaba a Gwen todas las mañanas para coquetear con ella.

Lily tomaba clases de Pociones de séptimo curso, y sólo estaba cursando tercero. Odiaba a Slughorn a muerte, así como su Club de las Eminencias, y era bastante lenta en conjurar hechizos o hacer transfiguraciones, pero no en Aritmancia o Herbología. Y eso la preocupaba. Quería tener los mejores TIMOs, mejores incluso que los de su tía Hermione, y para ello tendría que esforzarse bastante. La habían sacado del equipo de Quidditch por ser una buscadora extremadamente agresiva.

Teddy se había graduado con honores de Hogwarts luego de ser Prefecto y Premio Anual. La única E que había sacado en sus EXTASIS fue la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero no se permitió obtener ningún Aceptable en sus demás notas. Era un excelente Auror, que pensaba trasladarse a la unidad de Magos Golpeadores porque al contrario que su padre, era bastante agresivo a la hora de trabajar.

Rose Weasley era, al igual que su madre, perfecta en todo. Su único punto débil siempre había sido, cómo no, la Adivinación. Y se había encargado de abandonar la materia lo más rápido posible. Sus TIMOs fueron una revolución en casa: su padre se sintió tan orgulloso que salió corriendo a la calle gritando que su hija era una genio.

Hugo, su hermano, cursaba tercero y había inventado, como mínimo, dos hechizos. ¿Por qué? Porque habían muchos chicos que lo querían joder por ser flaco y larguirucho. Pero él no se dejaba joder, ¿por qué? Porque era un prodigio y no permitiría que ningún cabrón lo quisiera joder. Lily le daba clases de Pociones, sí, pero él le daba clases de Encantamientos y Transfiguraciones a ella. Se complementaban absolutamente los dos. Ella estaba que envenenaba a todo el mundo y él consideraba seriamente la idea de derretirle los huesos a sus compañeros de casa.

Victoire era una sanadora experta en Enfermedades Mágicas. Se había graduado con honores de la Academia de Sanadores y, una vez que su jefa se retirase, ella iba a estar al mando de la asignación. Gracias a su madre, consultas de Francia le llegaban a Victoire diariamente, acerca de cómo tratar enfermedades extrañas o incurables. Su padre, Bill, la instruía como podía en el resto de las áreas de la magia, pero Vicky había resultado ser un fiasco para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o Transformaciones.

Y Scorpius… era casi tan bueno como Albus en Encantamientos, pero lo sobrepasaba con creces en Pociones y Herbología. Aunque no tenía la vena asesina de Lily, sí poseía la cómica de los gemelos. Había perfeccionado los turrones sangranarices y ayudó a Fred y George a crear trufas Bocapantano, algo que sin duda "entretuvo" mucho a su abuelo, junto con los infames chicles que se deslizaban a los orificios nasales. A su padre le importaba un carajo lo que él hiciera o no siempre y cuando se estuviera labrando un futuro, igual que su madre, y a Scorpius no era como si le interesara precisamente lo que su familia decía o no de su rendimiento. Las únicas materias que reprobó en los TIMOs fueron Astronomía y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Era bastante poco agresivo al jugar Quidditch, pero normalmente cuando estaba en las graderías, sus compañeros de casa preferían alejarse un poco de él si algún contrincante anotaba puntos.

—Dudo mucho que esos jovenzuelos sepan cómo defenderse bien. —dijo Snape, pagado de sí mismo.

—Dales una oportunidad, Severus. Por favor. —pidió Dumbledore.

—En todo caso, no estoy de acuerdo con que Potter y Weasley sean los evaluadores. Son familia, y obviamente serán nepotistas.

—Severus, por favor.

—Sí, Snape, por favor. —dijo Harry adrede, impaciente por ver cómo peleaba su yo del futuro, qué tan bien había educado a sus hijos para defenderse, y sin ánimos de pensar en la catastrófica decisión de ponerle el nombre de esa babosa grasienta a su querido, inteligente, curioso y taciturno hijo.

—Es señor Snape, Potter. —aclaró Severus, cuya alma se encontraba en conflicto interior. ¿Por qué le había puesto su nombre a su hijo, por qué? ¿Qué lo había impelido a hacer tal cosa?

Se callaron al escuchar hablar a Lily, la menor Potter.

—Ya sé que de aquí viva no salgo, para lo único que sirvo es para las pociones y precisamente ahora no tengo ninguna a la mano. –se lamentó.

—No tendrás una a la mano, pero en tus venas tienes sangre de murciélago en vez de sangre normal, no hacen falta pociones para que le puedas volar la cabeza a alguien con un hechizo —dijo James.

—Estoy igual que Lily, pero no me preocupo. Total, ya sé que me van a matar aquí, soy un hombre de teoría. —declaró Hugo, con el mismo talante pesimista de su prima.

—Hugo, ser un ravenclaw no te hace hombre de poca práctica.

—Yo fui una ravenclaw, y no me fue precisamente mal en los TIMOs prácticos. —dijo Victoire.

—¿Cuántos gryffindors hay aquí? —Rose, Lily, Albus, Scorpius y él mismo alzaron la mano ante la pregunta de James.

—Bien.

—Espera, espera, ¿vas a ser racista ahora? —preguntó Teddy, fastidiado. —Oye, que te claro que los hufflepuffs somos…

La tensión, la expectación los iba a matar.

—Ya hemos vuelto, mamá. ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntaron Fred y George, y Molly Weasley, su madre, frunció el ceño al verles las cejas chamuscadas a sus hijos.

¿Qué estarían haciendo esos dos allí arriba?

—Arréglense y compórtense, muchachos. Se va a hacer un simulacro a los chicos venidos del futuro para evaluar sus conocimientos en caso de un ataque. —les explicó, arreglándoles las chaquetas y el pelo.

Ginny se sentó a propósito junto a Harry, con el fuerte deseo de hablar con él. Ojalá el "genio" de su hermano Ron no interviniera entre los dos.

—Hola, Harry. —dijo, intentando parecer confiada.

—Hola, Ginny. —contestó él, sin prestarle mayor atención.

—¿Ansioso por ver lo que saben tus hijos? —preguntó ella.

Él, de repente, volcó su mirada en ella.

—Absolutamente. —viéndola, pero sin verla bien, Harry no reparó en la alegre sonrisa que se plantó en el rostro de la pelirroja. —¿Y tú? ¿No te emociona ver a tus sobrinos en acción?

La sonrisa de ella se perdió. _Sobrinos… _sí, la emocionaba, pero no tanto como contemplar a sus hijos. Se sintió herida. "Harry, ¿cómo puedes ser tan ciego?", pensó, consternada.

Él, de milagro, pareció darse cuenta de su cambio de ánimo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

Hermione los miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego centró toda su atención en los hijos de Ron. Ravenclaw… ¿sería la esposa de Ron una mujer inteligente? ¿Sería hermosa? ¿Qué tan inteligente sería? ¿Él la amaría mucho? ¡Por Merlín, qué celos tan enfermizos tenía!

"¿Por qué, Ron? ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta de que soy una chica y de que te quiero? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita para ti? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?".

De pronto, _Harry_ y _Ron_ entraron a la cámara de simulación, y todos los miembros de la orden tomaron asiento.

—¿Papá? ¿Tú vas a ser el evaluador? —preguntó James, repentinamente nervioso.

—Sí, ahora, estas son las reglas. Ron. —hizo un gesto a su amigo para que empezara a hablar. Éste lo hizo con un tono monótono, como si ya hubiera dicho eso millones de veces.

—Como solía repetirlo en cada examen trimestral de la academia, no están permitidas las maldiciones imperdonables, las injurias graves al cuerpo del contrincante como daño en los ojos, oídos, extremidades, pecho o cara; cada hechizo que no sea de defensa o ataque restará puntos a su usuario, cada hechizo bien hecho sumará puntos al usuario; los puntos a evaluar son: creatividad, velocidad de reacción, conocimiento en el tema y capacidad de soporte, y esta última vendría siendo qué tanto se pueden soportar los hechizos de los contrincantes.

—Dicho sea de paso, se puede hacer cualquier cosa por sobrevivir. Ustedes jugarán el rol de aurores y nosotros de mortífagos. —codeó a _Ron_ y éste se echó a reír. —Cuando lleguemos a la cuenta de tres, comenzará la simulación. Mientras tanto, les recomendamos posicionarse en algún lado de la sala.

La cámara de simulación era un recinto amplio e iluminado, con césped e incluso grama en el suelo. Había varias piedras grandes que podían servir de refugio y un par de árboles frondosos cerca a cada esquina, junto a unos cuantos arbustos espinosos. Era un ambiente hostil y agreste, diseñado especialmente para aparentar momentos de más necesidad bélica.

—Pero… —dijo Hugo, sin terminar de entender.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —inquirió Rose, desesperada.

—Esto no me parece muy justo… —murmuró Lily.

—Oh, no, devuelta a la academia. —chilló Teddy, sin esperanza alguna de salir con vida de allí.

—No te quejes, tú por lo menos estás entrenado para esto. ¡Yo soy una sanadora! —chilló Victoire.

—Uno. —dijo _Harry_, subiendo a una piedra de aproximadamente un metro de alto. _Ron _hizo lo propio con una roca al otro lado de la estancia.

Desde esa posición, ambos estaban en total control del lugar.

—¡No tengo idea de qué hacer! —dijo Scorpius.

—Sobrevivir, Scorpius. —explicó _Harry_. —A propósito, se nos olvidó decirles algo. A modo de incentivo, para que peleen mejor, si nos ganan, su abu… —se calló para no decir abuela, y se corrigió con un carraspeo bastante exagerado. —la señora Weasley les hará pastel de melaza. Pero si nosotros les ganamos, ustedes harán la cena.

—Dos. —rezó _Ron_, visiblemente aburrido. No le agradaba en absoluto la idea de atacar a sus hijos. Pero por ellos empezaría. Tenía que estar seguro que ellos podrían sobrevivir bajo cualquier eventualidad.

—Pero papá… —se quejó Albus.

—¿No me dijiste un día que te preguntabas qué sentía ser evaluado por mí? Pues aquí lo tienes, hijo. —contestó _Harry_, despiadado.

—Tres. —dijeron él y _Ron_ al unísono.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, los dos alzaron sus varitas y la fuerza de sus hechizos estremeció a los niños.

—¡Expelliarmus! ¡Hipnosis! —gritaron respectivamente, y se armó la de Troya en la cámara de simulación. Patronus, Transfiguraciones, Hechizos avanzados y Pociones letales invadieron la cámara, dejando impactados a los miembros de la orden.

Lily, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, lanzó pirañas rabiosas (cabe decir que _muy_ rabiosas) a la cara de su padre y éste eludió el hechizo sólo con inclinarse unos grados hacia la izquierda.

—¡Te felicito, querida! ¡Me recuerdas a tu madre! —respondió él, burlón. —¡Eres igual de luchadora!

Ella se quedó de piedra cuando de pronto él apareció frente a ella y la punta de su varita tocó su estómago. Percibió un brillo de remordimiento en sus ojos, pero nada más.

—Expeledor. —murmuró su padre, y ella salió disparada hacia la pared.

Rose y Hugo esquivaron el Hipnosis de su padre con dificultad, y jadearon cuando él apareció cerca de ellos, implacable. Lamentablemente, Victoire no corrió la misma suerte y, cuando él apareció a su lado, le tocó la sien y, con un simple Desmaius, logró que ella yaciera inconsciente en el césped.

Definitivamente, el combate activo no era algo precisamente adecuado para las sanadoras encargadas de los enfermos con discapacidades mentales.

—¡Vicky! —chilló Teddy, y una lágrima se derramó de su ojo al ver cómo un pequeño hilillo de sangre se desprendía del pelo de su hermosa prometida al chocar la cabeza de esta con una piedra. —No te preocupes, Vicky, allí voy.

Corrió hacia ella y _Ron _le frunció el ceño. Estaba muy repelente.

—Oh, no lo creo, Teddy. —lo lanzó lejos sólo con una floritura de su varita y luego se centró en sus hijos.

—Oculo Invilo. —murmuró, y de pronto tanto Rose como Hugo como Scorpius perdieron la vista. Todo era negro, no se podía discernir nada entre tanta penumbra. Era como si alguien hubiera apagado la luz y ellos no pudieran volver a encenderla. Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué diablos…?

—¡No veo nada!

—Inmovilizador —le escucharon decir y, enloquecidos, calcularon la posición de su padre para esquivar el hechizo con un Desvío de Maleficio. Funcionó. Rose se aferró a Scorpius, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasarle.

—¡Expelliarmus! —chilló Rose.

—Impedimenta. —exclamó Hugo. Lamentablemente, su padre era bueno.

—Vamos, chicos. Deshagan mi hechizo. —dijo él, y supo emular muy bien el tonillo malvado de los mortífagos. ¿Por qué no se metía a actor muggle? ¡Le iría malditamente bien al bastardo!

—¿Cómo, maldita sea? ¡Te lo inventaste tú! —gritó Hugo.

—Oh, eso yo no lo sé, piensen. Pero mientras tanto, ¡Incarcerous!

—¡Pero sólo voy a tercero! —exclamó Hugo, buscando alguna excusa para huir del combate. Precisamente por ello el Sombrero lo mandó a Ravenclaw.

—Protego. Oiga, señor Weasley, ya sé que no le caigo bien porque soy el novio de su hija, ¿pero no cree que está siendo un poquito injusto…? —protestó Scorpius, intentando sacarse a Rose de encima para así poder proteger mejor a ambos.

—Pus, hereje, pus. —lo apuntó con la varita y Scorpius, para evitar que su nariz estallara en una cascada de pus, conjuró un Protego el doble de poderoso que el anterior.

Rose y él eran una excelente pareja. Él era experto en hechizos defensivos y ella en ofensivos. Sonrió involuntariamente. Oh, gracias a Merlín que a su querida novia le encantaba hacer el trabajo sucio.

_Harry_ se lanzó contra su primogénito lanzando hechizo tras hechizo y las condiciones del combate no le permitieron detenerse a observar cómo su desesperado y confundido hijo mayor se convertía en un tigre rabioso cuyas zarpas estaban más que listas para atacarlo. Tan rápido se lanzó contra él que _Harry_ no tuvo tiempo de sentirse orgulloso de él.

Mientras su padre se entretenía con James, Albus lanzó un Accio desde su espalda y él lo rechazó con un simple Expulso.

—¿No sabes que atacar por la espalda es de cobardes, hijo? Aguamenti. –le lanzó el hechizo sin mirarlo siquiera.

—¡Flagrate! —gritó Albus. —¡Aguamenti, Glacius! —apuntó a su padre y justo cuando éste iba a tocar a James con la varita, su brazo quedó envuelto en un bloque de hielo. Albus notó cómo su padre tocaba a su hermano con la varita y lo dejaba inconsciente en el piso y, antes de que James se diera contra los arbustos espinosos, Albus lo hizo levitar hasta posicionarlo sobre un campo de césped lejos de su padre.

—¡Ennervate! —le apuntó y James despertó con su forma humana, bastante más enojado que la otra vez.

Ted socorrió a una desorientada Lily y ambos corrieron a refugiarse tras un árbol. _Harry_ los vio de reojo y apuntó el árbol con su varita.

—Bombarda máxima. —el árbol estalló en miles de astillas, y algunas incluso se clavaron la blanquecina y bien cuidada piel de Lily — No tienen donde esconderse, queridos. —canturreó, con una sonrisita. Igual que _Ron, _era un excelente actor. ¡Malditos muggles! ¿Sería que aceptaban magos como actores potenciales?

—Petrificus totalus. —gritó Ted, apuntándolo con su varita. —¿Por qué haces esto, Harry?

Él no dijo nada y se limitó a centrarse en su hijo mayor, quien estaba que echaba espuma por la boca.

Lily se pegó a lo que quedaba de tronco y Ted hizo un muffliato.

—¿Qué necesitas para hacer una poción que nos ayude, Lils? —preguntó, apurado.

—¿Puedes hacer aparecer los ingredientes de una poción? —inquirió ella, sorprendida.

—¡Siempre y cuando no sean comida, pero habla ya, maldita sea!

—Fluido de Erumpent, sangre de murciélago y cuero de bicornio. Si se puede, fluido de bubotubérculo para incrementar su poder.

—Lo pides, lo tienes. —Ted hizo aparecer los ingredientes e implementos necesarios para hacer la poción y abandonó a Lily con el objetivo de protegerla. —¡Chicos, protejan a Lily! —gritó a James y Albus, y éstos vieron hacia ella en el mismo momento en el cual lo hizo su padre.

—Oh, no lo harás. —gruñó James al verlo apuntarla con su varita. —¡Desmaius!

—Protego. —respondió _Harry. _

—Expelliarmus. —dijo Albus.

—Ríndete, hijo, no lograrás quitarme mi varita. Langlock. —dijo _Harry_, pero se encontró con que Albus siguió lanzándole hechizos aún con la lengua pegada al paladar.

—Necesitas más que eso para acabar con nosotros. —dijo James. —¡Oye, Albus! ¿No eras tú el bueno en encantamientos?

Albus creó unas sogas que se dirigieron a su padre a toda velocidad y James las transformó en furiosas serpientes con colmillos llenos de veneno.

Minerva McGonagall jadeó al ver la inmensa capacidad de los jóvenes. Ella, aunque buena, sólo había alcanzado luego de haber terminado Hogwarts.

Hugo, mientras tanto, intentó buscar entre todo su repertorio de hechizos y se le ocurrió algo verdaderamente absurdo.

—Distraigan a papá, Rosie, Scor. —le dijo a su hermana y cuñado, y éstos asintieron mientras trataban de ubicarse en el plano.

—¡Oiga, suegro, aquí! ¿Quiere besarme el culo, suegro? —canturreó Scorpius, moviendo el culo como si fuera un pájaro. _Ron_ enfureció.

—¡Cállate, hereje!

Hugo, mientras tanto, llevó la varita a su sien y, tragando fuerte, pronunció las palabras: —Lux Vilocus.

Y pudo ver de nuevo.

—Ja, ja, ja —rio malvadamente. Vio cómo las serpientes rabiosas atacaban a su tío y le preguntó a Rose. —¿Se puede jugar sucio, hermana?

—¿Qué dices? ¡No puedo ver nada! —él corrió hacia ella y apuntó su sien con la varita. Conjuró el hechizo y Rose, repentinamente segura de sí misma, decidió ser de lo más cruel. —¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Mergunteo! —apuntó a su padre y éste, sin saber la naturaleza del hechizo, no lo esquivó.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

Sus vías respiratorias se obstruyeron con quién sabe qué y dejó de respirar. Su rostro se tornó violáceo y fue perdiendo fuerzas hasta caer al piso en medio de necesitados espasmos.

_Harry _lo notó y lo ayudó con un Anapneo, luego de haber hecho volar por los aires a sus dos sobrinos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡Aún no veo un carajo! —se quejó Scorpius.

—Lux Vilocus, querido. —Rose le apuntó y luego a su padre. —Scor, protégeme. —un escudo impenetrable rodeó a Rose mientras ésta lanzaba letales cuchillos a su padre. _Ron_ hizo todo lo posible por penetrar bajo el escudo, pero fue imposible. Miró la sonrisita satisfecha de su indeseable yerno y se dijo que, literalmente, él sí que protegería a su hija.

—¡Engorgio! —oyó decir _Harry _a Teddy, y entonces el césped a sus pies empezó a crecer y crecer hasta enredarse en sus pies como algún tipo de hiedra. Él se apartó de allí con un reducto y Teddy chasqueó la lengua, preocupado.

En su examen de la academia, había vencido a su evaluador inmovilizándolo mientras un compañero lo distraía. Pero se habían puesto de acuerdo. Y le quedaba bastante difícil poder comunicarse con James o Albus debido a que los Patronus podían ser fácilmente interceptados. Y también estaba el hecho de que estaba enfrentándose a uno de los mejores aurores del mundo mágico.

Oh, por la mierda de Merlín. Estaban perdidos.

Lily terminó de hacer la poción y, sin dar aviso, la lanzó contra su padre. El viscoso líquido le empezó a quemar la piel y unos raros forúnculos cubrieron su cuerpo. Y eran raros porque, en vez de llenarse de pus, estaban llenos de lava.

E iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

—Lily, ¿qué diablos es esto? Ron, ayuda a las nueve—gritó, y su amigo palideció al verlo en ese precario estado de vida o muerte.

Sacó de un bolsillo de su pantalón una solución de jugo de bezoar con zumo de mandrágora que Hermione siempre le hacía llevar, por si acaso, y se la lanzó a su amigo.

_Harry _lo atrapó y los forúnculos, en vez de explotar salvajemente, fueron disminuyendo de tamaño hasta desaparecer.

—¿Qué? —chilló Lily, estupefacta. Nadie sabía cómo contrarrestar las pociones de su propia cosecha. Nadie.

Ella era una de las mayores maestras en pociones que jamás hubieran pisado el mundo mágico. ¡Si hasta le daba clases al morsa de su profesor!

Ted corrió hacia ella y le preguntó qué otros ingredientes necesitaba, en vista de que ella aún no era muy versada en encantamientos.

—Veneno de Doxy, corteza de mandrágora, semillas de calabaza, pus de acromántula y bezoar.

—Por Merlín, Lily, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó él, ante lo horrible de los ingredientes.

—Nada —se apresuró a decir ella. De ningún modo admitiría que era un veneno explosivo que suprimía los sentidos durante tres horas. El bezoar sólo era para que la solución no matase a la víctima.

—Confiamos en ti, pero no en que mates a tu padre.

—¡No lo mataré, nos daré tiempo! —protestó ella, y se apuró a conjurar un protego cuando escuchó a su padre lanzar un hechizo hacia ellos.

—Está bien. Rápido.

Teddy se alejó y, junto a sus hermanos políticos, siguió distrayendo a su padrino. Disimuladamente, observó el cuerpo de Victoire, escondido tras una roca y se mordió la lengua al ver que ésta empezaba a despertar _otra vez. _Él, agobiado, no se cortó al momento de lanzarle otro Desmaius. El consuelo de saber que así estaría más segura le quitaba el complejo de culpa, pero sabía que cuando todo aquello terminara, ella la tomaría bien salvaje con él. Que Dios, no Merlín ni ninguno de esos cabrones, lo ayudase entonces.

Teddy se acercó a sus hermanos y al cabo de unos segundos se alejó aterrorizado cuando los hechizos tanto de Albus como de James se volvieron cada vez más despiadados. Santo Dios, esos chicos parecían, más que estudiantes, mortífagos.

Espadas voladoras, derretimiento de piernas, águilas feroces, cada hechizo era peor que el otro.

—Están siendo muy blandos. —dijo Snape, del otro lado de la cámara, sin dejar de observar a la joven pelirroja llena de escombros que preparaba poción tras poción. Era tan parecida a Lily, y a la vez tan diferente…

—Para serte honesto, Severus, lo dudo. Harry y Ron se ven en verdaderos aprietos.

—¡Estos niños son unos genios! —exclamó McGonagall, incapaz de creer que unos simples adolescentes pudieran defenderse tan bien, que pudieran llevar el miedo a modo de una fuerza que los impulsara a subsistir. —¡Potter es un animago! ¡Un animago! —miró a Dumbledore y éste asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Dónde habrán aprendido tanto, por Merlín? —preguntó Kingsley. —Oh, Dios, ¿eso son dagas? —dijo para sí mismo al ver cómo el muchacho que más se parecía a Harry procedía a atacar a su padre con filosos estiletes controlados por su varita.

—Espero que en Hogwarts, porque si es así, el futuro será un paraíso lleno de forsitias. —murmuró Tonks.

—¡Ron, no puedo creer que hayas inventado un hechizo! ¿Sabes todo el trabajo que requiere eso? —dijo Hermione, impresionada.

—¡Lo peor de todo es que en realidad funciona!

—Mis hijos, mis hijos pueden hacer eso y más… —musitó Harry, incrédulo, pero orgulloso. —¡Mi hijo mayor es un animago!

Estaba tan orgulloso que su corazón podría estallar en cualquier momento.

Ginny, mientras tanto, estaba a punto de llorar. Sus hijos eran unos prodigios que podrían subsistir sin problemas en ese ambiente de guerra tan hostil. Una sensación de alivio la inundó y se recostó en la silla, disfrutando del espectáculo. Sonrió al ver a Lily moliendo mezclando quién sabe qué en un caldero, y rio cuando las hojas de los árboles se estiraron como vides y empezaron a jalar el pelo de su hermano _Ron_, cortesía de Scorpius.

Fred y George, por su lado, no podían confiar en que su hermano mayor en el futuro fuera así de ducho en las artes de la magia. Es decir, lo único especial que sabía hacer era jugar ajedrez.

Obviamente, por ello se podía deducir que en estrategia el condenado debía ser un as, pero ¿magia rápida? ¿Era en serio?

Los miembros de la orden evaluaban cada hechizo y movimiento de los beligerantes. _Harry _y _Ron, _indudablemente, eran impecables en todo sentido.

Y los jóvenes no los dejaban para nada atrás.

—Bueno, por lo menos ya sabemos que en este ámbito no hay problemas. Siguen en una pieza. —declaró Dumbledore.

—Teddy, me sorprende que no hayas hecho un carajo en este tiempo que llevamos peleando. Te graduaste de la academia con honores, ¿dónde quedó eso? —preguntó _Harry. _

—Me acuerdo que durante el último examen trimestral casi me vuelas los sesos y ahora lo único que haces es decir protego, ¿qué te pasa? —siguió _Ron_.

—¡Es que aquí no se puede jugar sucio! —se quejó Teddy. Miró a sus hermanos jurados y notó que éstos parecían un fuerte cartaginés que lanzaba flecha tras flecha al ejército romano. —¡Braquiam Emendo! —exclamó de manera muy vaga (a propósito), apuntando a _Harry. _Éste palideció visiblemente y esquivó el hechizo como pudo, con el corazón latiéndole a millón. De ninguna manera se dejaría joder por ese hechizo otra vez.

—Siempre lo supimos un hombre de pocos principios a la hora de pelear, ¿no Ron? —dijo _Harry. _

—Absolutamente.

—¡Ya está lista! —gritó Lily.

Teddy, que había pasado a atacar a su tío Ron, la escuchó y por medio de un Patronus (cuya forma era la de un lobo) avisó a Hugo, Rose, James y Albus del nuevo plan a seguir.

—Está bien. —accedieron. Así, Teddy, Rose, Hugo y Scorpius apuntaron hacia la izquierda para mover a _Ron_ hacia la derecha mientras los hijos de Harry lo hacían en dirección contraria.

Sólo cuando la espalda de _Harry_ chocó con la de _Ron,_ fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la trampa.

—Engorgio —dijo Teddy, y el césped volvió a convertirse en gruesas enredaderas. —¡Ahora, Al!

—Restringo. —las lianas se enredaron en torno a los dos cuerpos, estrujándolos y ahogándolos.

—Impedimenta. —completó Scorpius, esbozando una sanguinaria sonrisa. Esa era, quizás, la única oportunidad que tendría de someter a su "querido" suegro.

Los nuevos reos intentaron mover las varitas para liberarse y las lianas no cedieron, y no de casualidad, debido a la presión que y Rose y James ejercían sobre éstas.

_Harry _y _Ron_ se petrificaron al ver un brillo asesino en los ojos de sus hijos. Estaban más que decididos a matarlos, de eso no cabía duda.

—¡Lily, ven rápido!

_Harry_ y _Ron_ tomaron las varitas entre sus manos, listos para salir del lío en cualquier momento, pero lamentablemente la curiosidad por lo que les haría Lily los hizo estarse quietos.

Un líquido frío y nítido como el agua les fue obligado a beber y en menos de un parpadeo ambos se encontraron desconectados totalmente del mundo, sin poder escuchar siquiera sus propios pensamientos.

Cayeron sobre el césped con los ojos idos y abiertos, como si estuvieran muertos. Y, efecto, casi lo estaban.

—¡Oh por Merlín, qué hiciste! —chilló Rose. Teddy intentó levantarlos y tuvo que lidiar con el peso muerto de ambos. Palideció.

—¡Te dije que no los mataras!

—¿Papá…? ¡Papá! —chilló Albus, lanzándose a un lado de su padre. Lo sacudió salvajemente, y gimió cuando la cabeza pelinegra cayó sobre los hombros, inerme. —Oh Merlín, oh Merlín… —sollozó.

—¡Suegro! ¡Despierte, suegro! —dijo Scorpius, alentando a Rose para que le diera "ligeras" bofetadas reanimadoras.

—¡Lily Luna Potter, ¿qué, en nombre de todos los magos, hiciste?! —exclamó James, zarandeando a su hermanita.

Ésta se apartó de él con un empujón y los ojos llorosos.

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y entró a la cámara junto a Sirius, Remus y la señora Weasley. Snape se rezagó, admirado. La niña pelirroja era más inteligente de lo que creyó.

—Lily, querida, ¿qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó su abuela, cautelosa y con el juicio de no echarle la culpa a la pobre chica.

—Ellos… ellos me dijeron que necesitaban una poción y yo la hice, yo… —balbuceó.

Dumbledore les tomó el pulso y arqueó una ceja al sentirlos latir con fuerza. No estaban dormidos.

—¿Qué efectos tiene su poción, señorita? —ella se sonrojó.

—La llamé poción multisensibus, profesor, porque los priva de todo tipo de sentidos durante tres horas. Incluyendo sus propios pensamientos. —dijo, y sus hermanos se volvieron hacia ella con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo supo de sus efectos? —preguntó, interesado por el alma investigativa de la joven. Tal como su padre.

—Bueno… —carraspeó y se cuidó de que su padre estuviera bien drogado pateándole ligeramente el cráneo. —Experimenté conmigo misma.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —chillaron James y Albus, al unísono. —¡Podrías haber muerto! —volvieron a decir. Resultaba más que evidente que eran hermanos.

—Para algo existen los bezoares, idiotas. —respondió ella con una mueca, fastidiada.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella la idiota vulnerable? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la inofensiva? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre la que menos tenía?

En el fondo, muy en el fondo de Lily Luna Potter, se cocinaba un estofado de envidia, tristeza y desolación.

Ella no era una chica propia, no. Era "la única hija del Elegido". Ella nunca había sido simplemente Lily Luna. Todas las que una vez creyó sus amigas sólo se juntaban con ella para conseguir fama o sus deberes y éstas, al darse cuenta que ella era una chica normal, se alejaban y la dejaban en su propia soledad. Así como todos los chicos: no se acercaban a ella porque les pareciera bonita o inteligente, sólo lo hacían porque era la hija de Harry Potter, el héroe del Mundo Mágico. Incluso Katherine y Emmeline lo hacían, pero prefería pensar que no. Prefería pensarlo.

Nunca había tenido amigas verdaderas o un novio a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Jamás.

Ella quería ser como sus hermanos. Como James, que con sus travesuras, bromas y popularidad tenía el corazón de todas las chicas y chicos de Hogwarts en sus manos, que tenía dos mejores amigos leales y divertidos. Como Albus, que en su carácter taciturno, atentados contra el aula de Pociones, curiosidad y tranquilidad tenía amigos sinceros y una que otra admiradora.

Pero ella no. Ella no tenía a nadie más que a dos sobreprotectores hermanos y un padre que odiaba su propia celebridad.

Vivía tan amargada… aquella era la razón por la cual aparentaba tanta crueldad, por la que era tan insoportable. Si alguien la toleraba siendo así, entonces toleraría la verdadera ella.

—¿Y hay algún antídoto para esta poción, querida? —preguntó Molly, afable. Su nieta era una genio, sí, y estaba orgullosa de ella, pero no quería precisamente dejar inconsciente a su yerno durante horas.

—Sí, zumo de calabaza con jalea. Nunca supe por qué pero funciona. —concedió ella.

—Oh Dios, Lily, estás en serios problemas, ya verás cuando… —empezó James, y ella lo calló con un potente pisotón.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Tú eres bueno en transformaciones, y nadie te dice jamás que no conviertas en lechuzas las velas del Gran Comedor! —gritó, furibunda.

Los miembros de la orden palidecieron al ver semejante aura homicida rodear a la chica. El mismo Dumbledore arqueó las cejas. ¿Era posible convertir en lechuzas las velas del Gran Comedor? ¿Éstas no estaban encantadas ya?

Albus fue más suave con su hermana, pero con el mismo efecto.

—Lily, por favor, no te enojes…

—¡Y tú también cállate, Al! ¡Tú eres un experto en encantamientos, y todos celebran cuando destruyes el aula de pociones, te vitorean tanto que hasta la torre de Gryffindor se escucha y ya todos sabemos cuándo es que a Slughorn le da un infarto, y a todos les parece bien! Pero no, a mí no se me vitorea, porque lo que yo hago —miró a todos sus hermanos con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. —Nunca-está-bien. ¿Y sabes qué? Me importa un carajo si piensas que está bien o mal, porque lo que yo hago es mil veces mejor que lo que tú haces. Y ahora, si no te importa, no me molestaré en preparar el jugo porque como lo que yo hago jamás está bien, entonces eso tampoco será algo bueno, ¿no? —Lily escupió fuertemente a los pies de su hermano James, como cualquier otra pueblerina americana de las películas, y salió pisando fuerte de la cámara, directo hacia su habitación. Pero antes de hacerlo, se volvió hacia los demás, que la observaban anonadados, como si no creyeran que una niña tan angelical y hermosa fuera capaz de tal comportamiento.

—Y, ¿saben qué, idiotas? Los odio. A la única que quiero aquí es a mamá, porque ella sí me apoya en todo lo que hago. No como ustedes o papá, que me dicen que mejor me quede quietecita y en silencio, no. ¡Mamá sí me quiere!

James dejó caer los hombros y se quitó las gafas cuando las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Tomó a su hermano menor por los hombros y, sin decir ninguno de los dos una sola palabra, salieron abrazados de la cámara, queriendo creer que sólo había sido un sueño. Lily les había dicho las palabras a modo de broma, sí, pero nunca de verdad.

Y esa vez lo había hecho.

Y les partió el corazón.

¿Tan malos hermanos eran? ¿Acaso nunca le dieron el amor como era debido? ¿No sabían demostrar sus sentimientos por ella? ¡¿Qué?!

Teddy corrió hacia Victoire, se la echó al hombro sin un máximo esfuerzo y, con el mismo silencio de sus hermanos, partió.

Molly y su marido se vieron y luego la puerta, preocupados.

Harry, sin saber muy bien por qué, tomó la mano de Ginny entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza, con el corazón en un puño.

Su familia acababa de, oficialmente, separarse.

Rose y Scorpius, con un poco más de sentido común, alzaron las varitas y, rogando porque diera resultado, profirieron un leve Levicorpus y levantaron tanto a tío como a suegro en una nebulosa de depresión.

Salieron de la cámara precedidos por los cuerpos y los miembros de la orden se dispersaron entre comentarios censuradores hacia la familia Potter.

Dumbledore miró a sus subordinados McGonagall y Snape y una triste sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Todo sucedía por una razón, ¿no?

¿Y si acaso aquel caprichoso giratiempo lo único que quería era unir una familia que, por dentro, estaba cayéndose a pedazos? Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Harry y a Ginny tomados de las manos y negó suavemente. Todavía no era tiempo de ellos de aunar sus sentimientos. Harry no era lo suficientemente maduro como para afrontar el peso que una relación amorosa de tal calibre traería para su vida. Y su vista tampoco era lo suficiente buena como para apreciar la belleza que lo rodeaba.

No, Harry tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

Igual que todos allí, al parecer.

Ginny se lanzó sobre el sofá entre desesperados gritos de melancolía a la par que terminaba de zamparse el pote de helado de chocolate más barato que pudo adquirir en la lechería de la esquina. Vio a Hermione dormida sobre un sillón, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y suspiró.

Kreacher estaba escondido en una esquina esperando a que ella terminara de comer su litro de helado, a sabiendas de que ninguna palabra la tranquilizaría. Después de todo, no existía cosa que no hubiera intentado ya para aliviar a su señora.

Ginny le sonrió afablemente y con un gesto lo llamó para que se acercara.

Llorar era estúpido.

Llorar no le traería a su familia de vuelta.

El departamento de aurores hacía todo lo que podía, así como el resto del Ministerio, pero aún el ritmo cotidiano del mundo mágico no podía ser interrumpido sólo por la ausencia de Harry Potter y su familia, y la de Ron Weasley y su familia.

Una corazonada le decía que sus hijos no estaban bien, pero sí medianamente seguros. Otra, que no se hallaban escondidos en algún lugar donde pudieran encontrarlos voluntariamente.

Y la última, que ¡llorar no le serviría para un carajo!

Así que se levantó.

Y empezó a luchar.

Agarró la varita y con un gemido de alivio revolucionó la sala de estar.

Las sábanas sucias se levantaron, los tazones de helado bailaron por los aires en dirección a la cocina y el sillón donde estaba Hermione volvió a su lugar.

Ésta no se levantó.

Se había tomado unas píldoras antidepresivas muggles, al parecer bastante fuertes.

—Kreacher, ¿Grimmauld Place no te parece ya un lugar muy complicado para nosotros? —preguntó Ginny. Kreacher sonrió.

—¿Lo piensa usted, señora? —estaba feliz de verla otra vez con ese espíritu combativo que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Mi querida familia no está ya para la Gran Ciudad, ¿no lo crees? —se inclinó hacia el elfo y lo abrazó fuertemente. —Ahora, hay que poner todo en su lugar. La señora Black se sentiría decepcionada al ver este lugar en semejante estado, ¿no? —Ginny se llevó sus manos a las caderas y cambió su holgado pijama por unos fuertes pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de franela preparada para todo tipo de trabajo duro.

—¡Claro que sí, señora Potter! —exclamó Kreacher, y se puso manos a la obra.

—Luego de esto, nuestra vida será mejor que antes, Kreacher. No lo dudes. —dijo Ginny, y alzando en el aire a una inconsciente Hermione, limpió el sillón con una sonrisa.

Bailó alrededor de la sala de estar con los ánimos renovados.

Recuperaría a su familia aunque le costara la vida misma.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¡Ginny y Hermione cada vez se acercan más! ¿Les gustó la pelea? ¿Cómo me quedó? ¿Suficientemente largocomo para perdonarme? ¡Manden reviews si les gustó... y si no les gustó!<p>

Acepto críticas de todo tipo. OwOU.

Att: Hinayo.


	17. Nota de la autora

Lo siento mucho. He intentado escribir, y actualizar, ¡lo que sea!, pero simplemente no puedo.

Sufrí una experiencia terrible el año pasado: me intenté suicidar. Nada bonito. Casi muero, de verdad, y he estado en rehabilitación psiquiátrica todo este tiempo. Sufro depresión endógena, bipolaridad y ciclotimia, y entre tantas enfermedades mentales me perdí y no he podido continuar. No recuerdo casi nada del fic, y perdí todos mis archivos, incluso el capítulo nuevo. Lo siento mucho.

No sé si seguir con el fic o no, la verdad es que no tengo idea. Si alguien quiere adoptarlo, pues venga, pero con la condición de que yo sea la beta. La verdad es que espero poder continuarlo. Sólo coméntenme si quieren que yo misma lo continúe, o no. Díganme si vale la pena.

Perdón por lo mucho que los hago esperar, pero mi estado de salud es delicado.

En fin, díganme si quieren que continúe o no. La verdad es que no sé si tenga fuerzas para recordarlo todo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Aquellos que quieran adoptar el fic, envíenme un PM y con mucho gusto hablaré con ustedes. Sé que el fic no es tan bueno, pero en fin…

Muchísimas gracias a todos. Sólo digan si quieren continuar o no. Es lo único que pido.


	18. Chapter 17

I'M BACK AGAIN BITCHESSSSS! YEAH! Pues déjenme decir que he roto el hiatus por ahora. CONTINUARÉ EL FIC YAY! Mi salud está muy bien, gracias por preguntar, salí de todo peligro y he encontrado tiempo para escribir.

Sé que mi modo de escribir ha cambiado bastante (aunque no sé si para bien) y pues si quieren criticarme aquí me tienen.

Me he demorado muuucho esta vez porque estaba muy entretenida con mi libro (si alguna vez en un libro llamado Ardtiarna en las estanterías dentro de muchísimos años, esa soy yo) y me olvidé por completo de Harry Potter. Pero empecé a leer fics y pues... nació de nuevo el amor! Me siento muy triste, hay fics tan trágicos y malísimos (como el mío, aunque no es trágico), así que quise aportar mi granito de arena. De verdad gente, necesitan empezar a escribir cosas más alegres.

En fin... quiero dejar clara una cosa: yo no soy la Lily de este capítulo. Hice una mezcla de varios personajes de Harry Potter y luego le bajé un poquito la autoestima, pero no a niveles extremos (yo soy un caso aparte) porque me pareció una buena forma de unirla con su familia. Así que no piensen estupideces.

Qué más... Ah, sí... LES HICE 40 PÁGINAS DE WORD, CONTÉNTENSE CON ESO! Mentiras, apenas tenga tiempo volveré a escribir.

Sin más, disfruten y nos vemos más abajo. Hay unas cosas que explicar.

Dejen de prestarme atención y lean, vagos, LEAN!

* * *

><p>Lily cerró fuertemente la puerta del ático, y el estrépito que formó al tropezar con las cajas amontonadas por toda la estancia debió haberse escuchado hasta en Hogwarts.<p>

De pronto, tropezó con una caja más grande de lo normal y cayó al piso de madera. No se molestó en levantarse. Su cabello pelirrojo se llenó de polvo y el llanto amainó hasta que recordó lo que le hizo a sus hermanos y rompió en lágrimas otra vez.

—No, James, Al, perdónenme. —sollozó, como si ellos estuviesen allí para escucharla. —¡Perdónenme! —gritó, golpeando el piso con el puño.

Pero aunque quería el perdón de sus hermanos y los amaba, tenía rabia. Rabia contenida durante trece años de vida en los que jamás pudo compartir su sentir con alguien diferente a su adorada madre.

Trece años llenos de soledad, sin vida propia.

Trece años siendo simplemente la hija de Harry Potter.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué tuviste que matar a Voldemort? —gimió, revolcándose en el suelo.

En esos momentos, lo único que conseguía devolverle el ánimo era hacer pociones.

Pociones de todo tipo, desde filtros amorosos hasta amargos venenos.

Porque con las pociones ella mandaba. Ella era la reina que decidía qué echar o qué no, qué hacer o qué no, cómo mover la cuchara o no. Nadie podía decirle que lo que hacía estaba mal porque eran _sus_ pociones y ella decidía cómo hacerlas.

Pero sus hermanos lo habían conseguido con sus reproches. Habían conseguido mancillar el arte que tanto amaba.

Ella era diferente de su abuela, Lily Evans, quien simplemente había nacido con talento para aquella asignatura y a la que nunca había prestado especial atención. Todos decían que Lily Evans fue siempre excelente en pociones, pero la pregunta clave era, ¿ella quería serlo o no?

En cambio, la virtud de Lily Luna residía en su arduo trabajo, en las horas y horas que permanecía en la Sala de Menesteres, practicando y practicando, sólo para poder ser buena —más bien, la mejor— en algo. Porque no quería ser una inútil.

Y al darse cuenta del vil acto contra sus hermanos, su arrepentimiento se vio opacado por una furia inconmensurable. Se levantó del suelo con una mueca y un nudo en la garganta, indispuesta a seguir perdiendo su dignidad de tal manera. Como una real Gryffindor, se arregló la chamuscada y raída falda y se irguió en toda su pequeña estatura mientras contemplaba el ático hecho un desastre.

Y decidió limpiarlo, no precisamente de la forma mágica.

Rodó cajas, amontonó basura, e incluso se tomó la libertad de empezar a botar cosas que sabía no servirían para nada en la posteridad.

Estaba sudorosa, llena de polvo y al parecer con algún tipo de alergia, pero no le importó.

No quería salir al mundo. No quería abrir los ojos ante su error en aquellos momentos porque, aún llena de rabia, sabía que lo que haría sería empeorar las cosas.

Nadie subió para molestarla.

Todos los que se jactaban de conocerla sabían que era mejor dejarla sola. Porque no se atrevían a hacer frente a su ira. Nadie, excepto su madre.

Lily se sentó sobre una caja llena de chivatoscopios de oro y se secó las lágrimas. Estornudó no una, sino tres veces y sonrió irónicamente, recordando una vieja costumbre muggle de la cual su tía Hermione aún no se deshacía.

Primer estornudo: Salud.

Segundo estornudo: Dinero.

Tercer estornudo: Amor.

Puede que hubiera estornudado tres veces, pero el amor no era precisamente algo destinado para ella. No con esa familia que se gastaba, por lo menos.

Nunca había tenido novio. Los pocos chicos que la habían invitado a pasar la tarde en Hogsmeade terminaban siempre haciéndole un interrogatorio sobre cómo era su padre y jamás se interesaban por lo que en realidad le sucediera a ella.

El único chico que le interesaba, y del que había estado enamorada desde el primer momento en que lo vio, no parecía saber que existía. De cuarto año, Slevin Kelevra, un Slytherin que, según él mismo, le habría encantado ir a Hufflepuff, de lo más amigable y primo materno de Scorpius Malfoy, no se percataba aún de que Lily Potter estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Quizás porque era buena disimulándolo, la verdad.

Miró en derredor suyo y a pesar de su malhumor se sintió orgullosa del trabajo realizado.

Las cajas con cosas valiosas estaban a la izquierda, la basura y los papeles viejos se encontraban a la derecha y los cuadros, fotos y pósters en el medio.

Un camino limpio de polvo conducía a la puerta del gran ático, de cuyo techo pendían telas de arañas y alguno que otro refugio para algún bicho.

Las vigas de la casa se encontraban en perfecto estado aún a pesar de su antigüedad.

Pero a Lily ya no le gustaba esa casa.

No le gustaba despertar todos los días con los ronquidos de su hermano, sobre el fétido piso, no le gustaban las cortinas oscuras ni la madera húmeda, tampoco las quejas de Kreacher o la oscuridad que había empezado a reinar en su vida.

Quería encerrarse sola en el aula de pociones (aquella mazmorra nueva sólo para los alumnos de séptimo, cuya locación se hallaba fuera de conocimiento de Albus Severus Potter) y preparar esos filtros amorosos que sabía tanto le llamaban la atención a sus compañeras de habitación.

Era experta en hacer filtros amorosos. Los vendía, incluso. Las chicas de todo Hogwarts, cada vez que se veían en un serio aprieto interpersonal, acudían a la hija de Harry Potter para salir del atolladero. A la hija de Harry Potter. Ni siquiera sabían el nombre de la jovencita que les vendía la mercancía.

A Lily todo le parecía absurdo. Los filtros de amor eran para las personas que no se querían y que no se creían merecedoras del amor de alguien más. Por esa razón, ella siempre había esperado y esperado que algún chico, sobretodo Slevin, se le acercara por voluntad propia, pero jamás había sucedido. Nunca, nadie, le había dicho "Qué linda estás hoy, Lily" y, si se lo habían dicho, luego habían demostrado perfectamente que todo fue una mentira. Muchas veces Lily pensó en darle Amortentia a Slevin Kelevra, pero siempre terminaba decidiéndose por no caer tan bajo: si el chico de sus sueños iba a mirarla, que lo hiciera por cuenta propia. Después de todo, las que se rebajaban a las Pociones de Amor no eran más que chicas oportunistas y perezosas. "No hay ninguna mujer fea en el mundo, sólo mujeres perezosas", recordó otro dicho muggle.

Se tumbó sobre la caja de chivatoscopios y cerró los ojos en un fatuo intento por dormir. Apretó los ojos, la boca, la nariz, pero no pudo dormirse. En vez de eso, empezó a estornudar fuertemente.

Unos suaves y pausados golpes a la puerta la sobresaltaron y ella vaciló al momento de abrir la puerta. En vez de eso, se pegó a la fría madera y constriñó la expresión para no volver a estornudar.

—Si son ustedes, idiotas, váyanse. Si eres tú, papá, no quiero hablar con nadie. Y si es cualquier otra persona, lárgate ya, porque no vas a disfrutar estando en mi compañía —su voz era ronca y entrecortada.

En vez de oír los pasos alejándose por las escaleras, Lily volvió a sentir los suaves toques en la puerta.

Nadie dijo nada. Lily se quedó callada.

Al fin, ella decidió abrir la puerta para así poder, al menos, gritarle en la cara a aquel que la estuviera jodiendo.

Cuál no fuera su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre de nariz aguileña y largo cabello negro, lacio y grasiento, de tez cetrina y aspecto severo.

Arqueó una ceja y se apoyó en la puerta para infundirle miedo al desconocido.

—Lo siento, mucho, señor, pero honestamente dudo que pueda usted disfrutar de mi compañía en estos momentos… —le dijo, procurando ser cordial.

—Te pareces tanto a tu abuela… no quería creerlo, pero cuando te vi correr me acordé de ella. —susurró el hombre, y sus tristes ojos negros le transmitieron una pena a Lily que ésta sólo pudo interpretar como un sentimiento parecido al suyo.

—¿Conoció a mi abuela? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

Él entro y su larga y oscura túnica ondeó, levantando polvo a su paso. Lily estornudó tres veces y él sacó de su abrigo un frasquito de cristal.

_¿Por qué estoy ayudando a la hija de Potter? ¿Será quizás porque no es tan arrogante como él, porque se ve solitaria, o por mi propio egoísmo al ver a Lily en ella?_, se preguntó Severus Snape.

—Para tu alergia. —contempló la raída ropa de la chica e ignoró la pregunta de ella. Se sentó muy estiradamente sobre una caja, con la clara intención de hablar con ella. —Pude notar, niña, que eres excepcionalmente buena fabricando pociones.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿puedo preguntarle quién es? —dijo Lily, sentándose a su vez sobre una caja y bebiendo la asquerosa poción que le había dado. Repentinamente, sus vías nasales se despejaron y su garganta dejó de arder.

—Severus Snape. —y el susodicho no tenía la más puta idea de qué hacía allí hablando con la hija de Potter.

El Trío Dorado observaba impactado lo que se sucedía a su alrededor.

Harry, en especial, estaba atento a todo lo que dijeran sus hijos. Era evidente la culpa que sentían, al haber tratado de tal manera a su hermana durante tantos años, ignorando el dolor que sentía. Por lo que pudo adivinar, su familia estaba desgarrada.

Ron, por otro lado, observaba con algo de incomodidad los llantos de su hija, quien estaba siendo consolada por una muy sorprendida Hermione: en el momento en que Lily había estallado, la pelirroja había salido corriendo a brazos de la castaña sin pensarlo un segundo, buscando cobijo entre sus brazos. Hugo también se había lanzado contra su madre, pero de una manera más disimulada. Ron solo los observaba, extrañado, y atribuyendo la cercanía de sus hijos a Hermione como un producto de su _amistad._ La palabra le revolvió el estómago.

Porque sí, había notado algo tarde que Hermione era una chica, pero lo había hecho, al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, esta no parecía tenerle más aprecio del que una hermana sintiera por su hermano. Y eso le llenaba de bilis la garganta. Aunque, también, se daba la ridícula situación en la cual él se negaba a dejar de lado su orgullo como para declarársele. Estaba totalmente convencido de que Hermione le daría las más buenas calabazas.

Dumbledore estaba intentando tener una charla decente con el segundo hijo de _Harry_, quien no parecía prestarle la mayor atención al estar sumido en la preocupación por su hermanita. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué habían hecho? ¡Él y James la habían cagado por completo! Y lo que les diría su padre cuando despertara…

—Oh, ¿así que ha destruido ocho veces el aula de Pociones? Interesante, Al, interesante… —comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa enigmática. Al en cualquier otro momento se habría enorgullecido de su hazaña, pero no ahora. Estaba demasiado deprimido.

—Sí, profesor, pero en mi defensa quiero alegar que no ha sido culpa mía… —Sí, la había cagado.

—Metimos la pata, Al. —dijo James, acercándose a su hermano e interrumpiendo su amago de conversación.

—Puedo darme cuenta del motivo de su depresión, jóvenes. —dijo Dumbledore de pronto, haciendo que James pegara un respingo: no estaba acostumbrado a que un hombre desconocido lo sorprendiera así como así. Y eso que era el hijo de Harry Potter.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hacemos para quitárnosla de encima? —inquirió, mosqueado. Detestaba ver a su hermanita llorar. Era como si le lanzaran un _cruciatus._

—El amor es la magia y el remedio más poderoso que hay, James. Quizás, vuestra forma de demostrarlo no es la correcta o, simplemente, ella no se siente amada. Quizás ambas. —dijo de manera críptica, y Al y James se miraron, pensando que el anciano había perdido la cabeza.

¡Ellos adoraban a su hermana! Le hacían bromas, alejaban a los posibles pretendientes de ella, la sacaban de sus casillas (sobretodo James), le decían que no se metiera en asuntos ajenos para que no saliera mal parada… no le prestaban mucha atención…

Sí, la habían metido bien profunda.

Ambos hermanos se miraron con desesperación. ¡Lily jamás los perdonaría! O peor, ¡su padre jamás los perdonaría! Y es que si alguien hacía enojar de algún modo a la princesita de Harry James Potter…

—Vamos chicos, estoy seguro de que lo arreglarán todo. —dijo Sirius, en un intento por subirles el ánimo a sus "nietos".

Él también tenía el ánimo alicaído, pero por otras razones. Dumbledore lo había llevado aparte y, para su sorpresa, se metió junto a él en un pensadero. El director no era propicio a desear cambios en el futuro, pero estaba seguro de que la vida inocente de Sirius debía ser salvada. Así que, ante la mirada atónita del animago, lo obligó a ver el recuerdo donde el director se había escabullido intencionalmente dentro de la mente de _Harry_ al notar que el joven parecía desesperado por decirle algo en plena reunión de la Orden. Así que se había sacado el recuerdo, y había llevado a Sirius en él. Estaba sinceramente cansado de que el pobre muchacho, al que tenía en gran estima, hubiera sufrido ya tantas vejaciones. El último de los Black había observado con el corazón haciéndosele pedazos cómo su rima Bellatrix le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor y lo aventaba dentro del velo de la muerte. No había sido algo muy bonito de ver.

Sin embargo, ya podía estar seguro de que iba a conocer a sus nietos sí o sí. "Me alejo de ese velo como que me llamo Sirius Black", se dijo. No iba a permitir que su ahijado viviera sin su cariño más años.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Lily había estallado. La Señora Weasley decidió que dejaría los ánimos calmarse antes de revivir a su hijo y yerno. Los dos yacían sobre el sofá, aparentemente inertes, con sus cuerpos laxos. Fred y George estaban monumentalmente callados y de momento no tenían ganas de hacer bromas. La tristeza en el lugar era palpable.

Ginny tenía ganas de salir corriendo a ver a su hija, pero sabía que no sería lo más prudente. Todavía no la conocía muy bien y estaba segura de que la niña preferiría estar con su madre de verdad a estar con una adolescente de su misma edad. No obstante, se había prometido fervientemente que apenas ella saliera haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz. Sería una excelente madre. De momento, no le interesaba que Harry (el de su tiempo) se interesara en ella (porque el del futuro parecía estar francamente interesado), ya tenía suficiente con vigilar a sus hijos desde lejos y asegurarse de que no hicieran ninguna estupidez. Y ahora, debía añadirle la tristeza de su única hija.

Harry era bastante corto de entendederas en los temas personales. No tenía ni puta idea de qué hacer. No sabía si debía ir con su hija, o si debía regañar a sus hijos. Se sentía enojado, sí, pero no sabía exactamente con quién. ¿Tal vez con él mismo, por ser mal padre, o con sus hijos, por dejar que descuidaran así a su princesa? No lo sabía. Por otra parte, tanto él como Ron se habían reunido para cuchichear y preguntarse el uno al otro con quién se debían haber casado. A Harry la idea de compartir el resto de su vida con Cho Chang de momento no le desagradaba, pero tampoco la esperaba con muchas ansias. Por otra parte, a Ron no se le ocurría nadie. Ni siquiera Hermione. Porque estaba absolutamente convencido de que ella en el futuro estaría viviendo de lo más campante con Viktor Krum y una docena de críos expertos en Quidditch.

Nah, eran unos imbéciles en esas cosas.

Remus y Tonks se acercaron a un cabizbajo Teddy, que estaba siendo consolado por su prometida Victoire.

El muchacho tenía el cabello negro como la noche y se culpaba continuamente de no haber tratado a su hermana de crianza como se lo merecía.

—Vamos cariño, ella nunca dijo nada. Siempre se la veía tan alegre… —dijo Victoire, acariciándole el cabello. Si sus demás primos se enteraran de cómo se sentía Lily, no habrían dudado en abrir la puerta del ático a patadas y llenarla de besos para que se sintiera feliz.

Más de dos docenas de Weasleys, tres Malfoys, cuatro Longbottom, cinco Kelevra, tres Finnigan, tres Zabini, seis Nott, tres Thomas… todos la querían, sin incluir a los Potter. Y a Sirius, que de paso ya se había metido en la categoría de "familia de Lily". Absolutamente todos. Incluido el despistado de Slevin Kelevra, quien pensaba que era demasiado insignificante como para que alguien como la brillante Lily se fijase en él.

—Lo sé, Tory, pero la verdad es que no soporto verla triste. —su cabello se hizo aún más negro.

—Hijo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Remus y, cuando Teddy alzó la mirada, al licántropo casi le da un paro. Por Merlín, no podía ser, ¡no podía ser!

Tonks lo miró con curiosidad evidente.

—Teddy, ¿por qué tus colmillos están así? —su interés era obvio. El chico ya les había explicado que no había heredado el pequeño problema peludo de su padre, pero al parecer había omitido cierta información.

El pelinegro (de momento) frotó con su lengua sus afilados y largos colmillos, sin darle mayor importancia.

—Ah, no es nada. Normalmente se ponen así cuando estoy experimentando una emoción muy fuerte, de tristeza, estrés, amor o cosas así. No es para nada malo. Puedo controlarlo a voluntad, pero normalmente los dejo del tamaño regular. Como me gusta la carne particularmente cruda, solo los cambio cuando voy a comer. Aunque a Tory le encantan. —añadió, mirándola con una sonrisa triste. La aludida se sonrojó.

—Me hacen cosquillas —murmuró, como toda excusa. Tonks le sonrió a su nuera. Se notaba a leguas que era una chica muy agradable.

—Teddy, sé que no estaremos contigo en un futuro…—comenzó la pelirosa, tanteando el terreno. Tenía que aprovechar que el ambiente estaba triste para hablar de ello. Remus le asintió, y luego continuó él.

—El profesor nos comunicó lo que pasaría en… —tosió—… La Guerra. La verdad, nos arrepentimos mucho. Normalmente él no es de esos que gusten de interferir con el destino, pero aparentemente decidió que no tenías por qué sufrir tanto. Nos explicó y… —el hombre cayó de rodillas frente a su hijo. Tonks le agarró el hombro para aún poder mantenerse en pie. La idea de morir y dejar solo a su hijo los devastaba. —Haremos todo lo posible para cambiar lo que sucedió. Te amamos, y dejarte solo fue una irresponsabilidad de nuestra parte…

—No fue vuestra culpa. —atajó Teddy a su padre, y su cabello negro llameó a rojo. Por un momento, las puntas de su largo cabello, atado en una simple coleta, parecieron alzarse como llamas. Sin duda, algo heredado de su tía Ginny. —Ustedes no tenían idea. Además, lo hicieron para sacrificarse y darme un futuro mejor. _Harry_ siempre me dijo que ustedes dos murieron con una sonrisa en el rostro, como verdaderos héroes.—miró severamente a sus padres. Lo que menos necesitaba era más tristeza. —Así que no me vengan con estas estupideces. Los extrañé, es cierto, pero _Harry_ siempre ha sido un buen padre y aunque aún me niegue a llamarlo _papá_…

Tonks le lanzó un _silencius_, tan o más exasperada que su hijo.

—No me interesa. Sé que Harry ha hecho un excelente trabajo, pero sin duda tu sufrimiento no es necesario. Perdiste tu inocencia antes de tenerla, no conociste el mayor amor de todos. Y, si hay algo que podamos hacer para evitarlo, lo haremos. —su cabello estaba de un rosa intenso.

Teddy los miró con una sonrisa nostálgica. Allí estaba, frente a él, lo que más amaba en el mundo, después de Victoire: sus padres. Y tenía la oportunidad de tenerlos en un futuro. Sonrió de nuevo. Victoire le apretó la mano para darle todo su apoyo.

Le hizo un gesto a su madre para que le quitara el hechizo de encima, y ella accedió con una sonrisa. De pronto, se volvió hacia Victoire.

—Y entonces, ¿qué planes tienen para la boda? —preguntó, y se alejó con ella para cuchichear entre mujeres sobre si serían mejores vestidos verdes o azul pálidos. Después de todo, tenían que combinar con el cabello pelirrojo de las mujeres Weasley.

—Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, hijo. —dijo Remus. Se sentó a su lado. Ahora que sabía que Teddy no tenía ningún problema que le hiciera la vida imposible, se mostraba mucho más alegre y afable. —Y también de tu prometida. Aunque al parecer no se esmeró mucho en el simulacro… —Teddy soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Supongo que será su vena Ravenclaw. La verdad es que, normalmente, no está acostumbrada a que la apunten de lleno. En los simulacros de Hogwarts siempre formábamos escuadrones para proteger a los expertos en hechizos de sanación… así que ella siempre estaba en la retaguardia, recibiendo estudiantes con el cráneo a medio derretir y esas cosas. Es una excelente sanadora. —sonrió con orgullo, quizás con demasiado.

Remus sonrió ligeramente, pero ciertas palabras llamaron su atención.

—¿Simulacros en Hogwarts? —preguntó, interesado.

—Oh, sí. Harry y Ron son los profesores de séptimo año y aplican un simulacro… eh… —se interrumpió. —Será mejor que les preguntes a ellos. Me gradué y ni así estoy enterado de cómo funciona ese sistema. Creo que ni siquiera ellos mismos lo entienden. —se encogió de hombros y sus colmillos volvieron a su tamaño inicial, para alivio de Remus.

Severus Snape había incurrido en un gran error al pensar que Lily Luna era idéntica a su abuela. De hecho, la chica era más parecida a Ginevra Weasley que a cualquier otra persona. El parecido era escalofriante. Pensó con cierta sorna que Potter debía ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de con quién se había casado porque era obvio que si lo supiera, no estaría en buenas condiciones con su amigo Weasley. Era como sumar dos más dos.

Apreció, no obstante, que la muchacha era excelente en su área. Aunque era frío con ella, ambos habían logrado entablar una conversación medianamente civilizada y ella le había explicado el porqué de su talento.

—No soy buena para nada más que Pociones, excepto quizás Herbología… el tío Neville siempre me elogia por mis buenas calificaciones, pero yo no le hago caso porque como casi es de la familia pienso que lo hace para subirme el ánimo. No soy buena en nada más. Quizás un poco en Runas… pero la verdad es que a duras penas y sé hacer un buen Expelliarmus. Mis hermanos aprendieron a hacer el Encantamiento Patronus en su segundo año, y yo apenas y logro sacar de varita un humo plateado… —Snape arqueó disimuladamente una ceja ante la información, aunque no le sorprendió mucho. Si algo tenía que admitir en contra de su voluntad, es que Potter era bueno con los Patronus, y la DCAO en general.

Siguió escuchando la perorata de Lily. Por alguna razón, la niña le inspiraba cierto cariño filial que aún no lograba comprender.

—Además, sé que mis primas no quieren estar conmigo porque me quieran, sino porque les gusta la atención que despierto… cómo me gustaría poder ser alguien normal. Tal vez así mi vida sería más fácil. —No mencionó nada sobre Slevin. Era demasiado vergonzoso como para contarlo.

—¿A unas Weasley, te refieres? —apuntó, a modo de pregunta. No le caían bien los Weasley, pero si algo sabía era que acogían a todo el mundo con los brazos abiertos.

Ella no se sorprendió ante la rápida deducción del hombre. De hecho, pensaba que a esas alturas todo el mundo sabía quién era su madre. Todos, claro, excepto su padre, su tío Ron y sus demás tíos. Eran demasiado despistados.

—¡No, qué va! —dijo Lily, haciendo un gesto con su mano. —Todas nosotras somos muy unidas a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Me refiero a mis primas nacidas muggle, las sobrinas-nietas de mi abuela Lily y las nietas de mi Tía Petunia.

Snape arqueó la otra ceja. Aquello le dio qué pensar. Era bien sabido que Lily había sido una nacida muggle, pero nada quitaba el hecho de que en su familia hubiera existido una larguísima línea de squibs y esta incluyera a la infernal hermana de su amada pelirroja, Petunia.

Permaneció callado durante mucho tiempo, escuchando a la joven hablar y hablar, mientras ella lloraba a mares por ratos y luego apretaba sus puños en claros signos de enojo. Intervino un par de veces para hacerle saber que la escuchaba.

—Estuve a punto de ir a Slytherin, como mi hermano Albus, pero supongo que al final la valentía de nuestra decisión frente al Sombrero terminó por enviarnos a Gryffindor. Aunque he ido a la oficina de la profesora Minnie un par de veces para charlar con él, para preguntarle si de verdad fue una correcta decisión, y siempre termina diciéndome que acabé siendo demasiado Gryffindor como para ir a Slytherin. No me hubiera molestado mucho, la verdad… —añadió en un susurro. —Aunque a la hora del Quidditch es un poco diferente. Todos nos volvemos desagradables los unos con los otros. ¡Si viera ahora a los Hufflepuff!

Soltó una risita y, aunque Snape no cambió su expresión pétrea, supo por un fugaz brillo en sus ojos que lo había divertido, muy, muy en el fondo.

Luego, lo miró más detenidamente y soltó un suspiro interno. Admiraba demasiado a ese hombre, y sabía que su hermano Albus jamás se atrevería a hablar con él porque no le gustaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos. Era demasiado calmado.

—Usted es Severus Snape, ¿no? —el profesor asintió ligeramente. —Sabrá entonces que mi hermano se llama igual que usted. —Snape oscureció la mirada. ¿Por qué ese imbécil de Potter le habría puesto su nombre a un hijo suyo? Lily, al parecer, entendió su tácita confusión.

—Mi padre sólo me confió esta historia a mí, cuando tenía once años. Estaba muy triste porque creía que jamás iba a encontrar el amor verdadero, ¿sabe? Y entonces papá empezó a hablar de Severus Snape, el hombre más valiente que alguna vez había conocido, y al que más admiraba. —Snape se tensó. Estaba ávido de información (aunque no diera mayores muestras de ello), pero apenas Lily mencionó la palabra amor se puso más rígido que un palo de escoba.

—Me contó que, en su lecho de muerte, usted le confió a mi padre su historia. Él nunca supo por qué, y tampoco intentó buscarle explicación en aquel momento. Me habló de mi abuela Lily, quien cuando pequeña realizaba mucha magia accidental, y que por ello se volvió muy amiga de usted. Cuando entraron a Hogwarts, siguieron siendo amigos hasta el día en que usted la llamó sangre sucia —Snape se tensó aún más. Estaba completamente seguro de que le iba a dar un soponcio. ¿POR QUÉ demonios le había confiado todo eso a Potter? ¿Por qué? —No se preocupe, no se lo reprocho. Si yo también me viera sometida a las travesuras de mi abuelo me amargaría con todo el mundo. Entonces, me habló del momento en que usted se unió a las filas de Voldemort para cuidar de ella: aunque mi abuela estuviese con alguien más, usted seguía amándola. Imploró al Señor Tenebroso por su vida y, de hecho, él la iba a dejar viva de no ser porque ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse. Aun así, su amor por ella rebasó tanto los límites, que usted estuvo protegiendo a mi padre desde que lo conoció, solo por respeto y amor a su recuerdo. —las lágrimas desbordaban de la cara de Lily y Snape estaba que reventaba. ¿Qué diablos hacía Potter sabiendo su historia? ¿Se burlaba de él? El muy arrogante…

—Le dije a mi papá que esa era la historia de amor más hermosa que había oído en mi vida, y él estuvo de acuerdo. Me dijo que aunque no me parecía a mi abuela, algún día encontraría alguien tan bueno como mi abuelo, o como usted. A pesar de eso, creo que la idea de que me enamore de alguien no le sienta muy bien que digamos… —rio vacíamente.

—¿Por qué Potter lo sabe? —preguntó Severus, en un hilo de voz. Aún no podía creerlo. Su peor enemigo (después de Potter Número Uno y Black) conocía su peor y más guardado secreto.

Ella le tocó una mano con timidez para indicarle que no había nada de malo en ello.

—Él me dijo que usted quería que lo supiera, cuando estaba muriendo por el veneno de una serpiente. Usted, no él. Creo que aún se arrepiente de no haber podido salvarlo. Y no, nunca ha sacado mal provecho de lo que usted le confió. Mire, ¡si hasta le puso su nombre al que me atrevería decir es su hijo favorito! La única que lo sabe soy yo. La excusa que le dio a Al es que usted es el hombre más valiente que ha conocido, que es un héroe, y que con eso debería bastarle. —sonrió al recordar a su hermano, más pequeño, preguntando a su papá una y otra vez por qué le había puesto un nombre tan feo. —Creo que piensa que fue mejor decírmelo a mí, porque soy una mujer, la verdad no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que esa historia pasará de generación en generación entre las mujeres Potter y usted se convertirá en leyenda. —agregó, con una amplia sonrisa.

Snape estaba seguro de haber añadido demasiado polvo de cuerno de bicornio en la poción para los nervios que se había tomado esa mañana. Estaba alucinando. Porque todo lo que la niña decía era verdad, y él estaba seguro de que ella no era en absoluto una legeremente como para haberse enterado así de sus más profundos sentimientos.

Pero ella no parecía burlarse, ni juzgarlo. De hecho, lo miraba con profunda admiración. Como si lo venerara. Su cerebro estaba tan confundido que no sabía qué sentimiento experimentar.

—Sabe, creo que usted nunca volvió a casarse porque estaba tan embebido del recuerdo de mi abuela que nunca se tomó el trabajo de conocer otras mujeres. Estoy segura de que, si se empeña, encontrará al verdadero amor de su vida. —enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se corrigió rápidamente. —Pero no por eso deje de proteger a mi padre, sin usted él estaría muerto y yo no habría nacido. Ni yo ni mis hermanos… —agregó.

Snape esbozó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Para qué negarlo, la chica no era de su preciso desagrado. Y además, era increíble lo fácil que se había ganado su confianza.

—O tal vez, piense esto: puede vivir un poco más para que así pueda darme clases de Pociones, será muy bueno tenerlo en la escuela… —continuó hablando, obviando la tristeza en los corazones de ambos. La una, porque no sabía qué hacer para disculparse; y el otro, porque no podía dejar ir el recuerdo de su único amor.

Snape ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar: él no iba a tentar el destino. Si tenía que morir, lo haría. La muerte había dejado de asustarle hacía años.

Decidió entonces que le dejaría al menos algo a la niña. Algo que, según él, estaba destruido. Pero hacer unas muchas anotaciones no le tomaría nada de tiempo.

—Te dejaré un libro de Pociones un día de estos, antes de que tú y tu familia partan. —ella hizo una objeción, indicándole que no se preocupara. —Eres muy ingeniosa con las Pociones, pero supongo que mis anotaciones no te harán ningún daño. Hay algunos hechizos que yo mismo he inventado, y no creo que no puedas aprenderlos. Eres nieta de tu abuela y de ese imbécil de Potter, después de todo. —añadió, con otra mueca. Para él era muy difícil sonreír, pero sabía reconocer un buen cerebro cuando lo tenía delante.

Lily se echó a reír. Aún no podía creer que alguien odiara tanto a una persona pero amara tanto a otra.

—Está bien, profesor. —de paso, invocó con su varita su propio libro con anotaciones y se lo mostró. Compartieron escuetas opiniones por parte de él y entusiasmados comentarios por parte de ella, hasta que ella, en medio de la lectura de una nueva forma de preparar la poción multijugos, le preguntó algo a su nuevo amigo.

—Profesor, ¿cómo cree que deba disculparme con mis hermanos?

* * *

><p>—¿Qué hicieron qué? ¿Qué ella hizo qué? —gritó <em>Harry<em>, asustando a todo Grimmauld Place. Incluso el retrato de Walburga estaba callado para poder escuchar con más claridad.

Sus dos hijos varones se encogieron en sus asientos, mientras agachaban la mirada. Era verdad que le tenían pánico a su madre, con sus gritos y mal temperamento, pero si había a alguien a quien temieran de verdad ese era su padre, quien aguantaba su ira durante días, meses, semanas… y luego explotaba como un colacuerno húngaro. Y era el que daba los peores castigos cuando se enojaba, lo que no sucedía muy a menudo. Definitivamente la mezcla de Harry y Ginny Potter era altamente explosiva.

—Papá, no culpes a Lily, nosotros…—empezó James, consternado.

—¡Pues claro que no la culpo a ella, James Sirius Potter! —exclamó _Harry_. La Señora Weasley y Ginny lo miraban ceñudas, al menos esperaban que les dieran la oportunidad a ellas de regañarlos también. Sirius se alegró al oír de nuevo el segundo nombre de su "nieto". —¿Por qué fueron tan descuidados? ¿Y por qué diablos no me dijeron nada? ¿Es que acaso querían que lo adivinara? ¡Apenas veo a vuestra hermana una hora al día cuando estoy en Hogwarts! Y tú, Albus Severus, siempre creí que eras el más cercano a Lily. ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que algo como esto pasara? —apuntó a su otro hijo y de sus ojos verdes parecieron brotar chispas.

Todos estaban escuchando el regaño en silencio, incluidos Sirius y los gemelos, quienes habían tomado nota mental de no hacer enojar a Harry nunca.

Por otro lado, Harry se miraba a sí mismo más que sorprendido. ¿Él era capaz de gritar así? Miró a sus mejores amigos y éstos no se veían para nada impresionados.

—¿Y esa cara por qué? Incluso tengo miedo de mí mismo. —susurró. Ron y Hermione soltaron sendas risitas.

—Harry, cuando te enojas eres igual o peor que él. —rio Hermione.

—Sí, colega, pareciera como si echaras fuego por la boca. —terció Ron. _Ron _y Hugo, que estaban a su lado, se taparon la boca para no reírse y llamar la atención de _Harry_, quien en ese momento parecía ser capaz de regañar a cualquiera que lo interrumpiera.

Harry se enfurruñó con sus amigos y prestó más atención a la mirada de terror de sus hijos. Tenía que mejorar su mal genio.

—Y además, ¡la dejaron experimentar con ella misma! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? ¡Podría haber muerto!

—Pero papá, no teníamos idea… —se defendió James.

—¡Cállate, James Sirius! —al parecer _Harry_ tenía una manía de llamar a sus hijos por sus dos nombres cuando estaba enojado. —No me importa nada de lo que digan. Miren que tratar así a su hermana, no consolarla y no estar con ella cuando más los necesitaba en la escuela… —refunfuñó algo entre dientes y luego les dirigió la mirada más tenebrosa que pudo formar. —¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor! —gritó, colérico.

Ni Albus ni James replicaron. Tan sólo se encogieron en sus asientos, ante la atónita mirada de los presentes. ¿Acaso _Harry_ era profesor? Scorpius iba a increpar a su futuro tío político, cuando la mano de Rose se cerró en torno a su boca como garras de acero. Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"¡Nos bajará más puntos si se lo discutes!", gritó con la mirada. Él captó el mensaje y se estremeció.

Teddy estaba en su salsa. Él era un Hufflepuff, ya graduado, y la verdad no le interesaba qué tantos puntos podía bajarle _Harry_ a Gryffindor. Además, le encantaba ver cómo regañaban a sus hermanos de cuna.

—¡Ustedes dos están…! —empezó a decir _Harry, _señalando a sus hijos con gesto acusador mientras los aludidos se despedían en silencio de sus vidas. Y todavía no olvidaban que su padre les había dado un mes de castigo. No querían ni imaginar lo que se les venía encima, sin incluir a su madre.

—Perdonados, papá. —canturreó Lily desde el vano de las escaleras. Su nariz estaba roja por la alergia y sus ojos hinchados, prueba de que había llorado, pero por lo demás se notaba muy feliz.

—¿Qué? —gritó todo el mundo, en especial las víctimas.

_Harry _le frunció el ceño.

—Y tú, señorita, no te salvas… —empezó a apuntarla a ella también, pero Lily continuó fresca como una lechuga.

—Yo tengo la culpa de todo, papá, lo sé. No soy muy comunicativa en estos asuntos con mis hermanos, así que ellos no podían tener ni idea. No es culpa de ellos. Además, era muy arisca como para contárselo a ellos. Y estaba segura que despedazarían a la mitad de Hogwarts si se los decía, de todas maneras. Por otro lado, lo de las Pociones me lo atribuyo todo a mí, aunque tú no tienes muchas excusas para regañarme, ¿no? Tú te has jugado más el pellejo en un año de tu vida que yo en toda la mía. Además, siempre he sabido lo que hago, y Roxie y Leena siempre han estado allí para mí, sin contar a Frank… todos me han ayudado siempre, y les he dado indicaciones de qué hacer en caso de que algo salga mal. Y no puedes culparme, después de todo. Soy una inútil para todo, ni siquiera sé hacer un Patronus decente y estos dos ya lo hicieron en Segundo. Mi Expelliarmus es patético, y ni se diga de mi hechizo mocomurciélago. ¿Ya ves? Soy una inútil. —dijo con evidente tristeza y envidia, lo que le partió el corazón a todo el mundo.

_Harry_ corrió a abrazarla y Harry sintió su estómago revolverse al oír a su hija hablando tan despectivamente de sí misma. Ginny quería estrujar a su hija en un abrazo de oso, pero al parecer su futuro marido le había ganado la pieza.

La Señora Weasley sollozaba sobre un pañuelo, aferrada a sus hijos gemelos, quienes pensaban seriamente en incluir a la pequeña pelirroja en sus planes para hacer bromas. Definitivamente necesitaba que alguien le subiera el ánimo.

_Harry _consoló a su hija y se alejó de ella cuando sus dos varones se acercaron a la pequeña pelirroja.

De pronto, James la tomó del cuello y empezó a restregarle los nudillos contra la cabeza. Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos.

—¡Enana! ¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan tonta?! Nadie lanza mejores pirañas rabiosas que tú. De hecho, nadie lanza pirañas maniáticas además de ti. —Lily rio encantada. James no le estaba haciendo daño, tan sólo gustaba de revolverle el cabello. —Además, siempre nos das ayuda con estas mierdas de los exámenes. Eres una experta en teoría. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas tan enojada por no hacer un Patronus? ¡Al y yo te habríamos enseñado enseguida! Todo es cuestión de práctica, y la verdad es que cuando te enfrascas en un tema es muy difícil sacarte de allí… ¡si le prestaras más atención a McGonagall!

—¡Sí le presto atención! —chilló Lily, riendo con su hermano.

La escena era tan tierna que Hermione rompió a llorar junto con Rose. Las dos se abrazaron y Hugo rodó los ojos; parecían sacadas de una película.

Albus empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermana en las costillas.

—¡Lily! ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? ¡Te habríamos ayudado! Por cierto, tu _Oppugno_ es muy bueno, ¡es mejor que el de la tía Hermione, y eso que ella lanza pájaros rabiosos al tío Ron todos los días! —se escuchó el lejano "¡Oye!" de _Ron. _Aparentemente, el comentario lo había indignado bastante. —Además, tienes muchos amigos y familiares que te queremos. ¡No podría contarlos a todos nunca! Incluso el estirado papá de Scorpius se preocupa por ti, ¿no viste lo bien que te trató las Navidades pasadas? Por otro lado… —comenzó a hacerle más cosquillas y los tres rieron. —¡deberías dejar los libros de lado e intentar practicar los hechizos tú sola! Sí, le prendiste fuego a un montón de cosas en tu primer año, pero eso cambia. ¡Si no, mira al tío Seamus! Y si tanto te desesperaba no saber hacer un Patronus, ¡me hubieras dicho! Tras que soy mejor que James en DCAO… —dejó caer lo último con clara mala intención.

James empezó a darle coscorrones a Albus también.

—¡Yo soy el mejor en DCAO, tonto! —Lily se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas a su hermano mayor.

La señora Weasley estaba abrazada a Ginny mientras esta miraba a sus tres hijos con orgullo. No podía decir que las heridas estuviesen curadas ya, pero por lo menos las habían desinfectado.

Sirius miraba de un lado a otro, sorprendido. Hacía un minuto _Harry_ estaba gritando desaforadamente a sus hijos y ahora veía con una gran sonrisa cómo estos se agredían divertidos entre sí.

—Ya verás Lily, harás el mejor Patronus de todos… —dijo James, Lily rio.

—Y tus hechizos aturdidores te harán la mejor de tu curso. Le patearás el trasero a todos…

—¡Oye! —dijo Hugo.

—Es verdad, Hugo, Lily os pateará el trasero a ti, a Dominique, a Roxie, a…

—Creo que ya entendió, James. —dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Él empezó a enmarañarle el cabello otra vez. Él y Albus la levantaron en volandas y le empezaron a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, como cuando eran unos niños.

—¡Bájenme! —chillaba, divertida.

_Ron _se acercó a su cuñado y le palmeó el hombro. Todo estaba volviendo a la aparente normalidad.

—Ya que tú no lo harás, yo sí. Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. —dijo, con desgana. —Por Merlín, colega, si te enojas con ellos no tiene por qué sufrirlo toda nuestra Casa… —lo riñó, malhumorado. —Tienes que ponerle más ganas a la educación de Lily, es obvio que la necesita. —se detuvo ante la mirada furibunda de su amigo y se alejó un poco de él. —No porque no la hayas educado bien, sino porque al parecer no te ha prestado mucha atención… —_Harry _bajó su varita y suspiró.

—Hoy mismo le empiezo a enseñar el Expelliarmus. —dijo, derrotado. Sus hijos eran tan volubles como un pedazo suelto de papel, y tan locos como unas cabras, pero aun así los amaba.

Decir que todos en Grimmauld Place estaban de buenas era un eufemismo. Los profesores se quedaron un par de horas para una merienda rápida hecha por Molly, y para charlar asuntos importantes de la Orden, mientras la tercera generación hacía quién sabe qué cosas.

El Trío Dorado se había integrado un poco más con los visitantes del futuro después de la pública muestra de afecto de los hermanos Potter. Si eso no podía acaramelar a nadie, ¿entonces qué lo haría?

Rose y Hermione hablaban tan entretenidas hablando sobre _Una Historia de la Magia_ que nadie se atrevía a meterse en su conversación. Rose estaba encantada de poder compartir con su madre en su época adolescente, mientras que Hermione, quien no podía evitar amar a Rose por el simple hecho de que fuese hija de Ronald, seguía alimentando la plantita del desamor en su corazón. Sentía cada vez más envidia de la esposa de Ron las veces que Rose la mencionaba como una mujer de lo más guapa e inteligente, una heroína y Premio Anual.

Ginny estaba jugando a los naipes explosivos con sus hermanos y con Scorpius, preguntándose de tanto en tanto adónde se habrían ido sus hijos mayores, ya que desde hacía un buen rato habían desaparecido junto con Hugo.

_Harry_ estaba practicando el Patronus con Lily en la sala de estar, en vista de que la joven no necesitó más que un par de indicaciones acerca de cómo esgrimir su varita para lograr desarmar lo que fuese que tuviera delante.

Llevaban más de una hora intentándolo, pero la chica no daba con un recuerdo especialmente pletórico de felicidad como para emplearlo en su hechizo.

—¡No sé, papá! —se quejó. Sirius los observaba a ambos en silencio, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que viviría para ver crecer a sus nietos y que a todos los llenaría de regalos y sería "El abuelo Sirius". La sola idea lo hacía sonreír como un completo idiota (comentario cortesía de _Ron_ y los gemelos).

—Princesa, sólo tienes que pensar… —dijo _Harry_ por doceava vez. Su hija no era muy paciente.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué recuerdos usas tú, papá? ¡Dame un ejemplo! —ante las palabras de Lily, Harry pegó oreja. Quería saber todo lo posible en cuanto a su futuro.

—Eh, pues… no lo sé… —se notaba a leguas que estaba incómodo. —Supongo que el día de mi boda, o cuando nacieron tú y tus hermanos, o cuando Teddy me llamó papá por primera vez… —el último mencionado se sonrojó y se encogió en su sillón, para felicidad de Remus y Tonks, quienes seguían preguntándole (para ser sinceros, interrogándolo) acerca de su vida en Hogwarts. —Cosas felices, ya sabes.

—Ah, entonces que Lily piense en la vez que mi primo Slevin le pidió una tutoría en Pociones. —exclamó Scorpius y Lily se puso tan roja como un tomate. Sus orejas ardían.

—_¡Pesche! _—gritó Lily, y diez pirañas empezaron a nadar frenéticamente sobre ella. Scorpius se puso pálido. — _¡Oppugno! —_lo apuntó, y todas se lanzaron sobre Scorpius, quien empezó a correr como un loco para librarse de ellas, para deleite de ambos Ron.

—¡Weasley, ayúdame! —gritó a su novia, quien ni lo miró.

—Te lo mereces, Malfoy, sabes que no le gusta que mencionen a Slevin así… —dijo ella con desdén, y continuó hablando con su madre.

Sirius y los gemelos estaban rodando de la risa por el suelo.

—Harry, ¡tu hija es genial! —gritaron.

El otro los miró con una sonrisa ladina. No tenían que decírselo para que lo supiera.

Los profesores observaron con cierta aprehensión cómo las pirañas perseguían a Scorpius, pero estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un muy buen hechizo.

Molly la miró con ligera desaprobación, pero no dijo nada: le estaba preparando una sabrosa tarta de melaza, para subirle los ánimos.

En ese momento, James, Albus y Hugo entraron a la casa cargando con sus varitas un muy pesado televisor, que a simple vista no les pertenecía.

_Harry _dejó de mirar a su hija y se cruzó de brazos mientras arqueaba una ceja, en un claro gesto interrogante.

Los tres chicos dejaron caer el televisor y los dos hermanos Potter se empezaron a rascar la nuca con nerviosismo. James se adelantó, ya que Hugo estaba tan intimidado por la mirada de su padre que había decidido mantenerse callado.

—Verás, papá… los vecinos nos prestaron este televisor… —empezó. Albus vio clara su entrada. A pesar de ser buen bromista, su hermano no tenía tino para mentir.

—Lo cogimos prestado. Incluso les dejamos una nota —mentira— de que lo devolveríamos más tarde. Lo que sucede es que Hugo aquí presente —_Ron_ entrecerró sus ojos y el castaño se ocultó detrás de Albus. —captó una brecha de datos con su celular y logramos conectarnos al Wi-Fi de la casa… —Rose, Lily, Tory y Teddy chillaron emocionados. ¡Había Wi-Fi! —Y hoy es el Miami UltraMusic Festival, ya sabes… —se rascó la nuca y James y Hugo asintieron emocionados. —Como no estamos en Hogwarts quisimos aprovechar para verlo, ya sabes… transmisión en vivo. Además, sabes que estas cosas siempre le suben el ánimo a Lily. —añadió, para darle más verosimilitud a su historia.

Ambos padres los miraron con sospecha. Incluso Molly olió el gato encerrado, aunque no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando.

—¿Y cómo se supone que van a ver el concierto con ese televisor? —preguntó _Ron_, mirando a su hijo como si lo fuera a descuartizar. Que estuvieran en el pasado no quería decir que le hubiera dado derecho a robar en casas ajenas… ¡si Hermione se enterara! ¡Sería su fin!

Hugo saltó a la acción.

—Verás, papá, Albus y yo desmantelaremos los controles del televisor e instalaremos un sistema HDMI para poder conectarlo a mi celular… —a _Ron_ no le interesaba saber ya eso. Su hijo abría la boca y era como si estuviera hablando en un idioma diferente.

—Sí, sí… —agitó una mano. —¿Qué dices, Harry? —preguntó, mirando a su amigo. El pelinegro tenía ambas manos en la cintura y los analizaba con la típica mirada del "Jefe de Aurores". James y Albus cruzaron los dedos a sus espaldas. Su padre le lanzó una rápida mirada a su hija, que lo contemplaba emocionada, y dio un suspiro justo en el momento en el cual Molly y Ginny ya se disponían a regañarlos a fondo.

—Tendremos que hacerle un _Muffliato_ a la sala y de paso un _Silencius…_ —incluso Scorpius se sumó a la algarabía y empezó a revolotear alrededor de Hugo para ayudarle con el sistema. Si su abuelo Lucius lo viera le daría otro infarto. —Pero ustedes se hacen responsables de los daños que causen.

Los chicos no le prestaron atención. Teddy empezó a hacer los encantamientos junto con Tory mientras Rose intentaba captar una señal más fuerte. La convivencia al poder, sí señores.

Molly miró a su hijo y yerno indignada.

—¿Pero cómo dejan que se salgan con la suya? ¡Ese aparato muggle no les pertenece! —_Ron _y _Harry_ se encogieron en su sitio. Los gritos de Molly eran aterradores.

—Igual lo devolverán dentro de unas cinco horas. —_Ron _trató de apaciguar a su madre.

Los del presente estaban que no podían con la incredulidad. ¡Cómo eran de indulgentes con sus hijos! A Ginny la idea no le gustaba, pero solo al ver la cara de felicidad de Lily había decidido dejarlo pasar.

_Harry _y _Ron_ se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar una cerveza de mantequilla mientras miraban a sus hijos.

El Trío Dorado los observó atentamente.

Del televisor nada más quedaban la pantalla y los parlantes, pues Hugo había reformado por completo los controles. Scorpius estaba buscando la transmisión con franca emoción.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que dijeron? —preguntaron Ron y Harry a Hermione. Esta por primera vez no tenía respuesta. Era obvio que se referían a música muggle, pero honestamente no sabía qué decir. Si bien seguía cabreada por lo que Hugo había hecho (y también seguía pensando que no tenía derecho para estarlo, porque no era su madre), no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa al verlo desplegar todas sus dotes de ingeniero. Y eso que era un mago.

—No lo sé. —terminó por decir ella. _Ron _la sorprendió hablándole y ella se sonrojó furiosamente. Ron ni cuenta se dio.

—Es uno de los tantos festivales de música muggle que les encantan. Incluso a mi padre le fascinan, pero creo que es por el hecho de ser muggle que por la música en sí.

_Harry_ se echó a reír.

—Es verdad. El Señor Weasley aún no se acostumbra a la música muggle…

—Imagínense a un montón (pero un montón, vamos) de pelirrojos, pelinegros, unos cuantos rubios y muchos (también, muchos) amigos de la familia reunidos en la Madriguera reunidos en torno a un enorme proyector, disfrutando de un concierto muggle de tres días. Es tan bárbaro que hasta los gnomos huyen del jardín. —explicó _Ron_ con una sonrisa.

Sirius y los gemelos los escucharon con atención. "Genial", dijeron entre los tres. Definitivamente tenían que presenciar la experiencia. Al parecer _Harry_ lo intuyó, porque señaló la silenciosa sala con una cabeceada y les dijo que podían ir con ellos si querían. "Un poco de alegría no está tan mal en estos días tan amargados", explicó.

Apenas Canuto y los gemelos entraron en la sala se sumieron en otro mundo lleno de magia muggle, fuegos artificiales en la pantalla y _beats_ que hacían temblar el suelo. Se quedaron allí, mirando el televisor embobados.

Los que no podían escuchar la música, los veían bailar como si estuvieran locos, pero los adultos no les prestaron demasiada importancia. El Señor Weasley ya se había fugado a la sala y estaba sentado justo frente a la pantalla, mirando todo como un niño pequeño.

Ni _Harry_ ni _Ron_ parecieron percatarse de que el suelo se sacudía bajo sus pies y que del techo se desprendía un ligero polvillo. La Señora Weasley lo arregló con impaciencia mientras le servía a los adultos una generosa porción de tarta de manzana. La de melaza estaba reservada para la cena.

—Aquí tienes, Harry querido. —le tendió grandes trozos a ambos Harry y luego a Ron, _Ron_ y Hermione. Iba a ir hacia la sala para decirle a los demás que la merienda estaba lista, pero al momento de cruzar la barrera se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión de pánico, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, qué escándalo! —chilló. Estuvo a punto de persignarse.

Ambos Harry se comieron su ración de tarta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Hermione los miraba a los dos con una ceja arqueada.

—Dios, Harry, con todo lo que te da de comer la Señora Weasley y aun así sigues tan flaco… —comentó. Ginny y los demás rieron divertidos. A Molly no le hizo mucha gracia, no le gustaba ver a Harry (ni a _Harry_) tan flaco.

—Créeme, esto es lo más gordo que he estado en mi vida. —dijo el pelinegro mayor con una risita. Molly ahogó un gemido. —Al parecer, soy incapaz de aumentar más allá de 76 kilos. En el trabajo se vuelven locos de envidia. Ellos tienen que tomar un montón de Pociones para no engordar, mientras yo sigo tan fresco como una lechuga… —siguió atacando su tarta. La Señora Weasley lo miró horrorizada. ¡Ese muchacho necesitaba algo más de peso! Y eso que le llevaba más de treinta centímetros de altura.

—¿Cuánto mides? —preguntó Harry, interesado. Francamente la idea de seguir siendo un enano el resto de su vida no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Y su yo adulto, bueno… tenía que admitirlo… no estaba nada mal.

—Un metro ochenta y dos. —dijo como toda respuesta. Harry esbozó una mueca de satisfacción y Ron otra de sorpresa. Hermione sonrió imperceptiblemente, a sabiendas que a su amigo no le gustaba su estatura, y la Señora Weasley tomó nota de empezar a hacer nuevos jerséis para _Harry. _

—Caray, hermano. ¡Estás más alto que yo! —dijo Ron, palmeándole la espalda. Harry casi escupe la tarta por el golpe.

El adulto soltó una risita, y los jóvenes lo miraron extrañados.

—Mi mísero metro ochenta y dos apenas supera el uno con noventa y cinco de _Ron_, aquí presente. —el aludido levantó la cabeza de su tarta y los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione casi se atraganta. _Ron…_ era alto. A falta de más palabras para describirlo.

—¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

—Oh, nada, sólo que eres uno de los Aurores más altos de la fuerza. —dijo _Harry _con sorna.

—En el fondo sigues envidiando mi altura. —contestó su amigo con una sonrisita.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

—Sabes que eso no me interesa.

—¿Cuándo crecí tanto? —preguntó Harry, aún incrédulo. Su contraparte le restó importancia con una mano.

—Los Potter somos hombres de crecimiento lento… pero cuando cumplas los veinte te vas a dar un buen estirón. Aunque creo que James tiene muchos genes de su madre, porque apenas va a tener los diecisiete y ya casi es de mi altura. Ni hablar de su hermano.

* * *

><p>Los miembros de la Orden los observaban a todos mientras comían pastel.<p>

—Supongo, Kingsley, que no tuve oportunidad de felicitarte por tu futuro nombramiento como Ministro. —comentó Dumbledore.

Snape había huido de Grimmauld Place hacía horas sencillamente por el hecho de que no soportaba a Black.

Kingsley le dio las gracias con su típica voz calmada.

—Oh, Albus, ¿qué haremos? El curso empieza dentro de tres semanas y no tenemos idea de qué hacer con ellos. —se lamentó McGonagall.

—Hay que rastrear de algún modo al bastardo. —dijo Moody, y todos entendieron por bastardo "giratiempo". —Eso les pasa, por eso siempre digo ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

Su grito no los sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

—Según escuché, los muchachos captaron una brecha de información desde el futuro. —añadió Remus. —Quizás si investigamos más de cerca podamos dar con el giratiempo.

—De momento no creo que nos dejen inmiscuirnos en sus asuntos. —dijo Hestia Jones con el ceño fruncido al ver cómo Sirius saltaba junto a Teddy, quien tenía sobre sus hombros a Victoire.

—Yo digo que pongamos esta casa bajo cuarentena. —añadió Dedalus Diggle. Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. —¿Qué? Era sólo una idea.

—El bastardo puede aparecerse en cualquier momento. Hay que estar en… —McGonagall calló a Ojoloco con un simple movimiento de su muñeca. Si escuchaba un grito más probablemente sufriría una apoplejía.

—Lo sabemos, Alastor. El problema es cómo lo atraparemos. El giratiempo tiene, como es obvio, el tiempo de su lado. Si lo capturamos, puede desaparecer simplemente.

—Supongo que no nos quedará más que esperar. Estoy seguro de que en alguna parte del Departamento de Misterios hay hechizos temporales que puedan combatirlo. —terció Dumbledore, dando una mordida a su pastel. —Muchísimas gracias, Molly. Como siempre, está delicioso.

Ella se sonrojó, pero luego frunció el ceño.

—Me alegro que lo diga, profesor, pero a ver si logra convencer de ello a mi marido, ¡no quiere salir de esa sala! Mis nietos son una pésima influencia para él. —sollozó.

—Y estoy seguro de que la ascendencia muggle de la señorita Granger no ayuda en absoluto. Aunque déjeme decirle que me siento muy orgulloso de todos sus nietos. Su hija Ginny y Harry no podrían haber criado hijos mejores. Sin dejar de lado, claro, al señor Ronald y su amiga Hermione.

McGonagall se atragantó con su té y Kingsley le hizo un hechizo para despejarle las vías respiratorias. Los demás se sorprendieron ante la deducción del director.

—¿Potter… y Ginny? —preguntó McGonagall. Al parecer aún creía que Harry seguía encaprichado con Cho Chang. Y sí, todo Hogwarts lo sabía.

—Oh, Minerva, no me digas que no te diste cuenta. —rio Dumbledore. Tonks dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada y Remus sonrió entre dientes.

—Teddy me contó que Harry y Ginny son sus padrinos. —dijo Remus. Los demás sonrieron con tristeza, no querían ni pensar en las muertes de esos dos.

—¿Y sabes cómo sucedió? —preguntó Molly con curiosidad. Tenía que saber a como diera lugar como había sucedido.

Tonks se aclaró la garganta para hablar. Al parecer encontraba el tema muy interesante, al igual que todos los de la Orden. Es que Harry era tan despistado…

—Al parecer sucedió en su sexto año. —Molly gritó: estaba cerca.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Sirius, tomando una rebanada de pastel y sentándose junto a su mejor amigo.

—De cómo Harry y Ginny se hicieron novios. —respondió Remus con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. A Molly no le gustó la presencia de Sirius, seguramente con esa información haría imposible la vida de su hija.

—Oh, yo quiero escuchar.

—Pues entonces dejen de interrumpir. —dijo Tonks, molesta. —Harry estaba castigado por Snape en su sexto año y no pudo jugar la final de la Copa de Quidditch…—Sirius estaba empezando a despotricar contra Severus y Molly tuvo que sentarlo con una de sus miradas especiales para que se callara. —Entonces Ginny tomó su lugar como buscadora. La otra buscadora era Cho Chang, de Ravenclaw, la ex-novia de Harry… —Sirius empezó a hablar otra vez y Remus lo amenazó con su varita para que se estuviera quieto. —Cuando llegó a la Sala Común no tenía idea de quién había ganado, pero allí todos estaban celebrando, así que ya se imaginarán… —nueva amenaza hacia Sirius. —Entonces Ginny corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, y para sorpresa de todos, él la besó en plena Sala Común, frente a todo Gryffindor. Al parecer a Ron casi le da una embolia.

Todos rieron. Al parecer el legado de James Potter no estaba completamente perdido. No obstante, temían por el muchacho… y es que tener seis cuñados _varones_ no era nada bonito.

—Wow. ¡Me gusta! —espetó Sirius.

—Canuto, por favor, no vayas a hacer una locura… —pidió Remus, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>A la hora de la cena toda la familia estaba reunida en el comedor, disfrutando del guiso que la Señora Weasley había preparado.<p>

El concierto había terminado hacía media hora, y Lily y Rose aún estaban suspirando como idiotas. "Fue tan bello…" "Lloré con la última canción" "Ese hombre es muy sexy", cosas de ese estilo, que hacían enojar a todos los hombres presentes.

Arthur aún no se lo creía. ¡Tanta definición, tanto movimiento y tanto sonido! Los muggles eran fascinantes.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? —preguntó _Harry_ a sus hijos. A regañadientes, estos habían devuelto el televisor a los del número once.

—Fue impresionante. Los efectos estaban muy buenos…

—Las canciones eran nuevas…

—La transmisión fue genial…

Y así se sucedieron los comentarios, hasta que agotaron el tema de conversación.

Y Sirius saltó a la acción.

—Dime, _Harry,_ ¿cuál es tu lugar favorito en el mundo? —preguntó a su ahijado mayor. _Harry _lo pilló al vuelo y esbozó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que el corazón de Ginny diera un vuelco.

Cualquiera habría esperado que respondiera "Hogwarts" o "La Madriguera", incluso "La casa de mis tíos", pero no se esperaron lo que dijo.

—Esa, mi querido Sirius, me temo que es información no apta para menores de edad. —los adultos se sonrojaron al instante y _Ron _empezó a ahogarse con su comida. Hugo, sin entender nada, le apuntó con un _Anapneo_ y el Weasley se empezó a poner del color de una granada.

_Harry _lo ignoró y Sirius quiso saltar de la alegría. Su ahijado no estaba del todo perdido, ¡no aún!

—Y dime, Harry, ¿cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito? —La sonrisa de _Harry _se hizo más amplia y Ginny tuvo la corazonada de que todo aquello tenía que ver con ella.

Ron y Hermione miraron hacia todos lados, buscando respuestas, pero nadie se dignó a responderles. Los gemelos estaban felicitando a Harry por lo buen hombre en que se había convertido. Si tan sólo supieran de quién estaba hablando…

_Harry_ dirigió una fugaz mirada a Ginny y ésta no necesitó más que eso para cerciorarse de que las preguntas la incluían.

—Tampoco es apto para menores de edad. —Las orejas de _Ron _estaban tan rojas como su cabello y James y Albus tenían en la cara una expresión de asco.

—¡Papá!

—Harry, ¿y te haces llamar mi padrino? Qué mal ejemplo me das. —rio Teddy, aunque su pelo estaba tan rojo como el de su madre. ¡Por los _pantalones_ de Merlín!

Molly había tenido que ir corriendo a la cocina para abanicarse en privado. ¡Ni siquiera ella y Arthur, que tenían siete hijos, eran así de atrevidos!

—¡Bravo, Harry ! Sé que aunque no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, te he dado un buen ejemplo. —el animago se limpió unas lagrimitas falsas de su cara.

—¡_Haaarrry_! —el grito de _Ron _ se escuchó en toda la casa y, por los pelos, _Harry_ pudo esquivar el puño que éste dirigió a su cara.

—Sabes, Ron, creo que ya habíamos superado esta etapa de violencia en nuestras vidas… —explicó _Harry, _levantándose de la mesa para esquivar los furiosos golpes de su cuñado. Los menores no entendían nada. Ni James ni Albus se sorprendieron: cada vez que su padre hacía ese tipo de comentarios su tío Ron reaccionaba de maneras similares.

Scorpius estaba rodando de la risa en el suelo, y Rose se estaba tapando la boca para no reírse. Ni Lily ni Hugo comprendieron a qué vino todo eso.

—¡Maldito pervertido! ¿Cómo te atreves? —otro golpe en falso. —¡Mira que tratarla tan mal! ¡Ella no pudo haberse casado con alguien peor que tú! —la cólera hacía que _Ron_ dijera estupideces.

_Harry _también se enojó. Y de Ginny no hacía falta decir nada.

—¡Ronald! —gritó, furibunda. ¡Su hermano no tenía idea de qué era lo mejor para ella, cuando ni siquiera podía declarársele a Hermione!

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues yo la veo muy feliz conmigo! —esa vez el que lanzó el golpe fue _Harry. _Y, como era de esperarse, impactó de lleno en la mejilla de su cuñado. _Ron_ voló por los aires y el Trío de Oro se miró asombrado.

—Excelente derechazo, amigo. Aunque aun no comprendo por qué me golpeaste. —Hermione quiso llevarse una mano a la frente. ¿Acaso Ron no se había dado cuenta de que _Ron_ estaba hablando de su hermanita Ginny?

—Bien hecho, Harry. Se estaba volviendo pesado. —lo felicitó Ginny, sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él sonrió divertido. A veces esa pelirroja salía con comentarios muy graciosos.

_Ron _se levantó del suelo con una mueca y se encontró con que los gemelos le estaban tomando una foto a su cara magullada "para la posteridad". Les gruñó con rabia.

—Lo siento, colega. —dijo levantándose del suelo con un ágil movimiento. _Harry _le dio la mano y se volvieron a sentar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —preguntó Harry a su hijo mayor. Respondió Lily.

—Ah, este es nuestro pan de cada día. Cada vez que tío Ron se enoja porque te casaste con s… —Albus y Scorpius le taparon la boca y negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza. Querían que él se enterara por sí solo.

—Simplemente, no vuelvas a decir esas cosas frente a mí, ¿vale? Se me revuelve el estómago. —dijo _Ron_, apenado por su comportamiento frente a la adolescente Hermione.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él supo que se hallaba en serios problemas.

—Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieren? —preguntó Molly, volviendo de la cocina al escuchar el estruendo. No se impresionó al ver a su hijo con el ojo hinchado: seguramente le había buscado el gato de tres patas a _Harry_.

—¡Está bien! —dijo Sirius. Todos gritaron "¡No, Sirius!", pero, de nuevo, ya era demasiado tarde. —Dime Lily, ¿quién es Slevin Kelevra?

Esa vez fue el turno de _Harry_ de destrozar el tenedor, lo convirtió en astillas y su cuello ardió. Cómo odiaba a Slevin…

La cara de Lily enrojeció con un furioso rubor Made In Weasley. Teddy y Tory rieron como locos. Adoraban a Lily, pero era igual de lenta que su padre.

_Ron_ soltó una risita. —Anda Harry, ¿no estás contento con tu futuro yerno? —ni siquiera se calló ante las miraditas matadoras que le dirigieron todos los Potter.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó Lily.

—Slevin Kelevra es mi primo materno, es el hijo mayor de mi tía Daphne, de soltera Greengrass. —Todos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. ¿Draco Malfoy se había casado con la agradable Astoria? Imposible. —Y él y Lily se aman, pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso.

—¡Ellos no se aman! —le espetó _Harry_, rojo como un tomate. No soportaba la idea de que alguien se llevara a su princesa de su lado.

Scorpius lo ignoró. —La cosa es, que a mi tío Edmund le encantan las películas muggles (raro para un sangre pura, ¿no?) y le puso ese nombre a su primer hijo gracias a la película "Lucky Number Slevin". Dio la casualidad de que su apellido coincidía con el del protagonista.

—¿Qué tienen ustedes dos que siempre terminan enamorados de Slytherins? —preguntó James, fingiendo molestia. La verdad es que le gustaba jugar bromas con eso.

—¡Cállate! —gritaron sus hermanos.

—Oh, vamos, es verdad, a ti, Al, te gusta la pelirroja Gwendolyn, y a Lily le gusta Slevin. ¡Y los dos son Slytherin! Sin mencionar que el novio de Dominique también lo es… ¿Qué le ven a esa gente? —estaba siendo melodramático.

—¡A mí no me gusta Gwendolyn! —gritó Albus, apuntando a su hermano con la varita.

—Ya era hora de que alguien lo amenazara… —oyó decir a Lily.

—Oye Al, ¿te gusta una pelirroja? ¿Eso quiere decir que eres una excepción de la maldición Potter? —preguntó Sirius, visiblemente interesado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Molly enfadada, dándole con un trapo de cocina en la nuca.

—Sólo los primogénitos Potter se enamoran de pelirrojas. No había sabido de que los otros hijos también lo hicieran.

—Eso es absurdo, Sirius. —dijo Harry, riendo. La mirada seria que su padrino le dio calló todo tipo de risas. —¿No es verdad… o sí? —No podía ser. La chica que le gustaba era oriental, no pelirroja. Debía haber una gran equivocación.

La gente del futuro no dijo nada, aunque Teddy y los Potter se largaron a reír como locos. No le explicaron el por qué.

—Ahora que recuerdo, Harry, ¿querrías explicarme cómo funciona el sistema de los simulacros? —preguntó Remus, para salvar de esa a su sobrino.

Él se lo agradeció profundamente. Ginny estaba tan feliz que empezó a recoger los platos sin objetar palabra.

—Ah, sí… —se desordenó el cabello. No tenía idea de qué decir. —_Ron _y yo somos los profesores de Defensa en Séptimo, y como tal normalmente les hacemos exámenes para evaluar su progreso. Los exámenes incluyen a los alumnos de cuarto para arriba. Todos tienen que organizarse como si fueran un escuadrón o como si estuvieran en plena guerra, ya sabes, por algo se llaman simulacros.

—Los estudiantes de Primero a Tercero que quieran ver tendrán que cuidarse de los hechizos perdidos practicando hechizos protectores, mientras que los demás podrán irse a sus dormitorios. Los días de simulacro no hay clase en toda la escuela. —_Ron _sonrió divertido. —Es una batalla campal entre estudiantes.

—Ya, ¿y qué días son? —preguntó el Señor Weasley, orgulloso de su hijo.

_Ron _y _Harry_ se miraron y rieron escandalosamente.

—Ni siquiera nosotros mismos sabemos. Simplemente sucede. Un día cualquiera uno de los dos se levanta de mal genio y le dice al otro "Hey, hagamos el simulacro hoy", y lo hacemos. McGonagall detesta que no le podamos dar fechas exactas, pero es que si fijamos una fecha, todos estarán preparados para ese día. Lo mejor es pillarlos desprevenidos.

—Te odio —dijeron todos los visitantes del futuro, incluyendo los que aún no habían hecho el examen.

—Igualmente tendrán que presentarlo. Recuerdo que una vez una estudiante de Hufflepuff transformó a Ron en un… —_Ron _le había tapado la boca a su amigo.

—En un gato. —dijo James. Todos rompieron a reír, y el pelirrojo fulminó con la mirada a su sobrino. —Papá no quería devolverlo a la normalidad.

—Si hubiera sido un Terrier no me habría molestado tanto. —refunfuñó _Ron. _Ginny se echó a reír como una loca, junto a los gemelos, y Hermione pensó que se veía adorable.

—¿Y cómo es la dinámica? —Remus estaba peligrosamente interesado.

—Tampoco lo sabemos. —dijo _Ron,_ un poco recuperado de su horrible vergüenza. —Hay veces en las que son estudiantes contra estudiantes, donde tienen que robarle la bandera al otro equipo, otras donde tienen que capturarnos a Harry y a mí, otras donde hacen equipo con algunos profesores, y otras donde simplemente el equipo que quede en pie gana. En esos exámenes la gente no puede andarse con estupideces "Yo soy Gryffindor pero tú Slytherin".

Estaban francamente impresionados.

—¡Hablen del festival! —dijo Tory. Todos la miraron con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál festival, querida? —preguntó Molly. Después de todo, Tory era su primera nieta.

—El festival del 3 de Mayo. Es el día de mi cumpleaños, y el día que acabó la Guerra. —muchos bajaron la mirada, nostálgicos y tristes al pensar en la cantidad de vidas que el conflicto se había llevado. —Por eso me llamo Victoire, porque nací tres años después de la Guerra, y mi nombre significa Victoria en francés. En fin, hablen, hablen.

James sonrió levemente a su prima.

—Ese día es festivo en toda la comunidad mágica. En Hogwarts hacen una cena especial de noche, y de día todos tienen permitido ir a Hogsmeade o recibir familiares en la escuela. Es un día muy bonito. —explicó.

—Y a Tory le encanta, porque entonces tiene más cosas que hacer el día de su cumpleaños. —añadió Teddy. Su novia le dio un golpecito cariñoso.

—A todos nos fascina. Podemos hacer fiesta sin discriminación alguna. —A Sirius le encantó la respuesta de Albus.

—¿Están acostumbrados a hacer fiestas? —preguntó Molly horrorizada. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia _Harry _y _Ron_. Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

—Si sacamos buenas notas. —dijo Lily. —Guardamos todas las cosas de valor, nuestros padres impermeabilizan las paredes y los muebles y hechizan el alcohol para que los menores de edad no puedan tomarlo. Mientras, ellos aprovechan y se van de paseo con el tío Ron y la tía Hermione y Al y Hugo se encargan de la música.

—Es muy divertido. El papá de Scor, no sé cómo, un día terminó allí metido junto con su esposa. Parecía estar en el infierno mismo, rodeado de tantos adolescentes escuchando música muggle. —terció Al.

Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron. Al parecer, eran padres muy permisivos. A Ginny la idea no le molestaba, ya que se calmó al oír "papá y mamá hechizan el alcohol". Sin embargo, Molly era otro cantar.

—¡Pero cómo…!

—Mamá, no puedes decir nada. Te encanta que tus nietos hagan fiestas en tu casa. —le dijo _Ron_, y ella se calló. ¿Pero cómo era eso posible? A ella no le gustaba esa clase de libertinaje.

Fred y George estaban felicitando nuevamente a _Harry _y _Ron_.

—Serán unos padres excelentes, estamos seguros.

Sirius pensó que definitivamente tenía que vivir para ver eso.

* * *

><p>Era temprano todavía. No pasarían de las nueve.<p>

_Harry_, James y Albus estaban intentando enseñarle todavía el Patronus a Lily.

Llevaban media hora en la faena, cuando de pronto una sólida bruma plateada brotó de la varita de Lily y se materializó frente a ellos en la forma de una gran osa resplandeciente, sin duda de tamaño muy diferente al de la propia Lily. Grimmauld Place quedó en absoluto silencio hasta que todos corrieron a felicitar a Lily mientras la osa corría de aquí para allá, elevándose en el aire hasta desvanecerse.

—Te felicito, hija. —le dijo _Harry_, abrazándola.

Lily no había tenido que rebuscar en su memoria: el recuerdo perfecto estaba allí, ¡era ese mismo día! Saltó junto a Rose, emocionada. El Patronus de su prima era una ardilla, muy bonita por cierto, y el de Scorpius un Halcón. Nadie quiso decirles nada, aunque todos sabían que los halcones cazaban ardillas. Algo muy curioso, la verdad.

—¡Bien, Lily! —gritaron sus hermanos, yendo hacia ella.

Harry estaba verdaderamente impresionado, y muy orgulloso.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! —dijo Ginny, acercándose a su hija y dándole un gran abrazo.

—Muchas gracias, mamá. —susurró a su oído. Ginny la estrujó aún más fuerte. La sola palabra hacía que su corazón se llenara de un amor que hasta el momento no sabía podía sentir.

—¿Cuál es tu Patronus, Albus? —preguntó Sirius aproximándose.

—Una Cobra Real, cosa que no me extraña, considerando que mi canción favorita se llama "Cobra". —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Sirius lo miró de arriba abajo: su nieto era una serpiente, pero una muy Gryffindor. Le revolvió el cabello como un loco.

—¿Y el tuyo, Hugo? —preguntó Hermione, un poco alicaída. Ella aún no podía hacer un Patronus.

—Un Lémur de las nieves. Y no te preocupes, tu Patronus es muy bueno. Aunque el tío Harry siempre dice que el hechizo se te resiste. —Hermione fulminó con la mirada a su amigo y éste se escondió detrás de un muy divertido Ron, tomando nota de jamás demeritar a Hermione en NADA.

—Wow, pero qué variados estamos. El mío es un lobo y el de Victoire una veela. Pero una veela en su fase desquiciada. Es aterrador. —Victoire le dio tal puñetazo a Teddy que él salió volando a través de la sala.

Molly rio junto con sus demás nietas, Teddy se lo había buscado.

—¿Qué les parece si van preparando sus futones para…? —empezó a decir, pero calló abruptamente.

Un grito desgarrador cortó el aire, como cuchillos afilados.

—¡RONALD WEASLEY!

_Ron _se puso pálido como la cera.

* * *

><p>Ta chaaaaaannn! :3 :3 Quién creen que sea? Yo no tengo idea. Olvídene de esa mierda de que lo voy a acortar, escribiré todo lo que me dé la gana.<p>

Los Patronus los hice basándome un poco en ciertas personalidades. La osa se me ocurrió porque adoro a Aimèe Peltier de Dark Hunters y pues porque me encantan los osos. La Cobra Real porque bueno, todos sabemos que Al es un Slytherin de pura cepa, y porque una de mis canciones favoritas sí se llama Cobra. De Hardwell, escúchenla, si quieren hacerse a la idea de lo bueno que estaba el concierto del capi.

Lo de la música lo puse porque tras que la electrónica es bastante bailable en Europa (aquí bailamos salsita) es muy entretenida y crazy. Ese sí es un gusto mío. Lo de las fiestas lo añadí porque aunque me parece que Ginny sea estricta no creo que sea del tipo amargado, además, el cuarteto necesitaba darse sus paseítos a solas. ¿Qué más? Ah sí, no olviden escuchar el I AM HARDWELL GETAWAY. No tienen idea de la inspiración que me dio para seguir escribiendo.

El Patronus de Rose y Scor lo explicaré más adelante...

Ah sí. Slevin Kelevra. Me robé por completo el nombre del personaje Lucky Number Slevin, porque amo esa película, pero el personaje que me inventé no se parece en nada al de la peli. Simplemente se me hace que Kelevra suena como un excelente apellido sangre pura, a ustedes no?

Para los que no entendieron la primera pregunta de Sirius (dudo que no hayan entendido, es demasiado obvio), el lugar favorito de Harry es la ... de Ginny. Para más información por favor lean los fics de Huesos Potter, una excelente escritora.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYOOOO! Nos leemos en otro capi, no tengo planeada una fecha (me voy a graduar ahoritaaa!) pero sí continuaré la historia.

Siguiente pregunta:

QUIEREN QUE ALGO EN ESPECIAL SUCEDA EN EL PROX CAPI? estoy abierta a sugerencias.

La última pregunta:

les dio risa? francamente solo escribo para hacerlos reír a ustedes.

Respóndanme en muchos reviews, si no me mandan muchos me deprimo y no me dan ganas de escribir (es la verdad).

MATTA~NEEE HINAYO.


End file.
